A Special Semblance
by EliteGough1998
Summary: David was raised and trained outside the kingdoms to become the thing he's always wanted to be: A Huntsman. Now that he's been accepted to Beacon, he will make his own team, make new friends and even unexpected family, while he completes missions for Ozpin and Qrow. However, as time passes, will he do as he is told or what is right? Rated T for language & violence. Story Completed.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so if you enjoy, please follow and favorite for more chapters, hopefully coming soon! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - Prologue**

It was a dark night in Vale, no cars were being driven, no people walking in the streets and no criminal activities. Not yet anyway. I left the little stall, A Simple Wok, after having enough to fill me up, and started walking back to my place, until I noticed a red hood.

This person was casually walking, with a weapons magazine in her hands,hood up and headphones on, with their black and red combat outfit and black boots, with what appears to be their weapon on their lower back, under their cloak. I noticed the weapons magazine they was reading wasn't the newest one, and I thought to myself, I know where they can find it.

"Hello", I say to them as I approach them,

"Oh, h-hello" they say nervously, now discovering she was a girl, sounded about 15.

"So, I noticed you're reading last weeks weapon magazine, don't you know where to find the new one?" I asked her.

"No", she said annoyed, "I've looked everywhere! I've asked my friends at Signal if they have it, and my sister, and none of them do".

"Well, Ruby Rose, I know this place called 'From Dust till Dawn' that sells weapon magazines, a bit further away than usual shops, this shop has the new magazine." I tell her, with a small smile.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to go che- wait, how do you know my name?" Ruby asked, acting a bit more cautious

"Sorry, it's a secret, but maybe one day i'll let you know. Hope you enjoy the new weapons magazine Ruby" I say to her as I leave. Ruby thinks for a minute, and looks towards me

"Wait!" Ruby yells before I get too far, "What's your name, seeing as you know mine?"

"It's David, that's all you need to know, for now" With that, I turn and leave, before I look back and see Ruby use her Semblance to get to the shop. _Oh,Ruby, your in for some fun tonight._

**_One Hour Later..._**

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks Ruby

"More than anything" Ruby replies, eyes wide

Ozpin thinks for a brief second, looks at Glynda Goodwith, and turns to Ruby "Well OK"

Ruby looks back at Ozpin, eyes and mouth open, and runs off to tell Yang, not before picking up her application form.

"I told you the plan would work, she can't resist weapons" I say, as I walk out of the shadows.

"Be that as it may, using your Semblance like that can be dangerous, even if Qrow and Ozpin told you 'Any means necessary', but doing this was a risk" Glynda says to me, looking cross as always.

"Whatever, I didn't cause any damage, if anything I prevented it. That shopkeep would have been robbed by Torchwick if I didn't change the event, it was a lot worse originally, more blood, more violence" I say to Goodwitch, to only be returned with a scoff from her.

"Well, I think you did well David, you and Qrow pulled it off and Ruby will go to Beacon, as planned. But I agree with Glynda, you shouldn't use two of your Semblances, let alone one." Ozpin contributed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever, I've got to pack for the trip to Beacon and catch up with Vince, Indiana and Dom, we leave for Beacon tomorrow, but of course you know that" I reply, walking to the door

"True, take care David, and I'll see you in a few days, and keep an eye on your scroll, we may need you again" Ozpin finally says, walking away from the table

I give Ozpin a salute, "See you then, Oz", I walk out the door and leave into the night.

"Thank god the kids are gone, I've got to get back to coffee" Ozpin says to himself, smiling, forgetting Glynda is in the room.

_**That night...**_

_" -diot, you know what happens if you use more than one Semblance at once, remember last time?" _Indiana says over the scroll.

"Whatever, you don't know all five different ways that happened, talk to you tomorrow on the airship" I finally say, hanging up the scroll. _Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening_, I think to myself.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thanks for reading, I'll hopefully have chapter two up soon. This plot will follow the RWBY storyline, and will likely continue that way until I reach the time of Breach. Again, thank you for reading.**


	2. Beacon Academy

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter of this fanfiction. I realized I didn't exactly describe David in the previous chapter, so I will add a description of him at the start of this chapter, sorry. This chapter will be longer than the last ne because it is based of "The Shining Beacon", which is two parts. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two - Beacon Academy**

_Man, I look gooooood..._ I thought to myself, as I looked in the mirror on the airship, in my combat outfit. My brown hair is not spiked up, but not straightened down, but slightly messy, with my bluish-greenish eyes. I have a set of black combat boots on, with the force to crack a deathstalkers skull, dark blue trousers, flexible enough to perform stunts, with a black belt, with dust attached and a black hoodie with my emblem printed on the right chest. My weapon, a crossbow, is held calmly in my hands, with dual knifes attached to the crossbow, an under mounted grenade launcher and a quiver on my back, arrows fused with different dusts and dust grenades attached to my belt. I look around the airship and notice Ruby, with another woman with blonde hair, likely her sister, and a blonde boy who looks like he is... _Oh No._

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby says loudly, while Yang looks at her feet in horror, then at the boy with flaming hair and red eyes _Wait, WHAT!_

Suddenly, I duck as I see the boy go flying over my head, after being punched in the chest by an enraged Yang. I use my Semblance on this boy. _Interesting, faked his way into Beacon, this boy may need some help._

"Hey, Jaune Arc, you alright, you got a punch to the chest from Yang, it looks like it would kill someone like you", I say to Jaune, as I help him up.

"Oh, thanks, I guess this armor plate protected me, thanks for the consid- wait, how do you know my name?" Jaune asks me, looking suspicious.

"Never mind, anyways, I know you have air sickness, and I might be able to help," I pull out a tablet "This is an anti-air sickness tablet that has a 99% efficiency rate. Here, take it."

Jaune takes the tablet from me, "Thank you, what's your name?"

"It's David, that's all you need to know"

"Ok... What happens the other 1% of the time?"

"Well, it can, sometimes, very rarely, cause very rough vomit, that cannot be avoided" I tell him carefully and nervously, thinking of the consequences.

"Well, it's like my mum says '_You don't know until you try_', so, here we go" and with that, Jaune puts the tablet in his mouth. You all know what happens when they arrive at Beacon, I don't need to explain.

_**Half an Hour Later...**_

"So, I guess the tablet didn't work, sorry Jaune" I say as I approach Jaune who is lying next to a bin.

"It's alright, I took a chance, and it... well... didn't pay off"

I look in the distance and see Ruby being yelled at by a girl in white with white hair, while being observed by a woman in black with black hair and ... a black bow? _Interesting... _I use my Semblance and discover something she probably is trying to hide. _A Faunus... Interesting indeed..._

"You know what Jaune, that girl Ruby looks like she could use help, give it a go". I tell Jaune, pointing at Ruby

"Might as well, this day couldn't get any worse", Jaune replies and walks towards Ruby, lying on the floor

"So, you want to tell me why you are looking at my baby sister!?"

I tense, _Oh Crap_

"Hey, Yang, I was just telling Jaune that Ruby looks like she could use some help, it's not like you defended her" I tell Yang, slightly gripping my Crossbow a little tighter.

"Well, I saw some friends from Signal and felt like catching up, but your right, my sister needed help, thanks for looking out for her..."

"David"

"Thanks David, but be aware, don't get too close to my baby sister, you've heard your warning" Yang says to me, gauntlets unfolding into weapon mode.

"Yes, ma'am!" and with that, Yang walks off toward Beacon.

I look around for the Faunus, and spot her sitting on a bench with a book in her hands. _Ninja's of Love... dirty kitty..._

"Hey, Blake", I yell to her, and she looks up at me with a glare

"How do you know my name?" Blake angrily asks "Nobody knows my name"

"That's not the point, why are you hiding your cat ears, hiding your true nature. White Fang and Adam Taurus make you agita-" I am suddenly stopped with a blade to my throat.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT! ARE YOU A SPY!" Blake yells at me, anger in her face

"Calm down, it's my Semblance, i'll keep your secret safe."

Blake looks at me very carefully, sighs, and lowers her blade and puts it in the sheath.

"OK, I believe you, what's your name?"

"David"

"David what?"

"Just David, that's all you need to know", I start to walk towards Beacon "You coming?"

With that, Blake runs after me and we walk towards Beacon.

_**Four Hours Later...**_

I finished getting dressed into my pajamas, a set of black pajama trousers and a black t-shirt, and unpack my blanket.

"Hey David" I turn around and see Vince behind me, still in his combat outfit.

"Sup Vince, why are you not changed yet?" I reply to Vince, not really paying attention

"Nights still young, might go look around, find come girls to flirt with"

"Seriously." Sigh "We need rest for the initiation tomorrow, girls can wait until after teams are formed" Vince simply shrugs his shoulders "Since you'll not take any notice, just keep away from Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, all three of them will likely kill you"

"OK, you sound pretty serious, I'll ask their names first, then flirt"

"Whatever, night"

"G'night" and Vince walks towards the girls

I simply sigh, thinking about teams tomorrow, _Me, Vince, Indiana and Dom. DVID, sounds good, David. Let's hope that happens_.

"So, he seems to be enthusiastic" I look to the side and see a boy with long black hair with a magenta strand of hair and magenta eyes. _Interesting... _I use my Semblance and discover some stuff about him, _Wow, Lie Ren is really interested in some girl, Nora, I wonder if he liked her?_

"Hey Ren"

"So, you have a very unique Semblance, telepathy if I'm not wrong" I look at him surprised._ Very Interesting..._

"So, you know that, you're the first one to notice, I guess your pretty smart and logical. David's my name" I put out my hand to him, and he shakes it. "Look, I'm pretty tired, I'll talk with you tomorrow".

"Agreed, it is late and we need rest for the initiation. Goodnight David" and with that I close my eyes.

"RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Where are you! I need my Renny hugs to go to sleep"

_Great, I was just starting to sleep. God damn it, Nora._

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, please follow and favorite and keep an eye out for the next chapter I will introduce Dom and will follow the storyline of "The First Step", thanks for reading again. See you next time.**


	3. Initiation

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, it is quite enjoyable to write, instead of doing nothing. So, as I promised, I will add Dom into the story, and will follow the story of "The First Step". So, without much more to say, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter Three - Initiation**

I wake up when I hear somebody moving around in the Beacon ballroom, look to my left, _Nothin'_, I look to my right, _Nothing..._, I look behind me,_ Oh my God! Nothing..._, I look in front of me,_ No-one, oh well, guess i was wro- oh, its Dom. Sneaky Bastard_. I get up and follow him out of the ballroom, _Where's he going? This leads out of Beacon and to the cliffs..._, Dom continues walking and stopps at the edge.

_He Wouldn't..._

"Dom, what are you doing out here, its... um..." I looks at my watch, "2:30 in the morning" I say to Dom as I approach him.

"Oh, hey David, I overheard Glynda talking about tomorrows initiation and where it is, but what I don't know is how we get there, so I'm checking out these metal plates to see what they are."

"Dom, you always were too curious for your own good. By the way, whats up with using your Semblance, why did you use your adaptive camouflage?" I say to Dom as I approach him and kneel down to the metal plate.

"Well, Glynda set up huntsmen and huntresses around the area to make sure we didn't get out of the ballroom, but it didn't work, clearly, as we both have semblances they can't see."

"True, well, one of my Semblances. So, let's look at these plates". I look closer and examine the plate. It has a faint Beacon academy logo printed on the front, with even fainter footprints on the plate, _I guess we're not the first years to use these_, I look further to the side and see a hole in the ground. "Hey, Dom, you see that hole there?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That hole is the perfect size for Ozpin's cane, I guess his cane can trigger the system"

"Good job man, you're getting better at this." Dom says to me as he approached the hole. "I guess I can hot wire this mechanism, you in?"

I shake my head side to side, "No, I've still got to sleep for the initiation tomorrow, but let me know what it does before the initiation starts".

"You got it boss. See you later". And with that, i disappear in a cloud of yellow smoke.

**Six Hours Later...**

"Wake up, lazy bud!"

I am suddenly waken up by Nora's yell at Ren, who also gets up and groans. _Man, how does he put up with this?_

"It's Morning! It's Morning! It's Morning! It's Morning!" Nora yelled, a bit to much for just waking up.

"Hey Ren, what's up with Nora?" I ask him as I get my combat outfit out.

"She's just hyperactive, she will, hopefully, calm down a bit later on" _Oh, thank fucking Christ_.

**15 minutes later...**

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's crazy, you know..."

_I'm sure she'll calm down soon..._

**30 minutes later...**

"Right! What I was thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school..."

_Bribe Ozpin, like hell you will, he would tear off Nora's mouth. Maybe I should let him, get some peace and quiet..._

**Two Hours later...**

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

_Oh, fuck this!_ "NORA, PLEASE will you just calm down for two seconds!" I yell at Nora, losing my temper.

Nora looks at me and I see her mouth to herself, _Is she counting?_, "There you go, two seconds, you happy now?" Nora says to me with a big grin on her face. I am about to explode in frustration...

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise", Ren tells her calmly and puts his weapons up his sleeves. With that, Nora walks off, thinking of a new signal, and a quickly grab Ren.

"Listen, I know you don't know me well and you don't have much reason to tell me this, but please, PLEASE, tell me how you deal with Nora?" I beg. Ren simply sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I've known her for most of my life, you just get used to her, there is no secret" I look blankly at Ren, _How does he do it? I got driven mad after 3 hours! He's dealt with her for at least 15 years!_ When I look, Ren had left. I get up and approach my weapons locker, take out my quiver, crossbow and a pair of black and yellow finger less gloves, with small patches of different colored dust infused into them.

"You have dust infused gloves, you must be a really skilled hunter to do that!" I look to my side curiously and see Yang and Ruby, Yang looking at me, hands on hips, and Ruby stroking her weapon. _Wait, What?_

"Yeah, it took a lot of training, attempts and explosions to finally get them to balance our without over reacting. Also, a lot of trial and error, I didn't know how to do it." I say to Yang, nervously laughing. Yang simply looks at me, then grins.

"I've gotta ask, how did you know my name when we met?"

"I overheard Ruby on the airship saying your name when Jaune puked on you, you were petty pissed off".

"Don't use bad words, its... bad! But that doesn't explain how you knew my name, when you told me about the dust shop" Ruby said to me, joining the conversation.

"Well, It was my Semblance, I have Telepathy".

"Telepa-what" Ruby simply said, looking confused.

"Put in english, I can read peoples minds, I read yours to find out your name". I say to Ruby, who looks at me both amazed and shocked.

"So, have you read my mind?" Yang said to me, followed by a wink.

"Um... No, I didn't need to, I knew your name." I say to her nervously.

"Why don't ya, you might like what you see..." Yang says in a sly tone, making me quite nervous, and making Ruby confused.

"I think i'll pass on that offer, and I don't know if i'll like what I see." I say quickly, backing away from Yang. Yang simply bursts out laughing, with Ruby looking even more confused. _Man, what a morning_.

**Outside of Beacon Cliffs**

"David, I will need you to help me today at the start of the initiation, before your initiation starts. If we could just keep this between us, it would really help." Ozpin says to me, as I look over at the first years all standing on the metal plates.

"Sure think, what do you need?"

"You know what these metal plates are, correct?"

"Yeah, Dom told me, they are pistons that launch us all towards the forest at super speed, several hundred feet in the air. Right?" I ask Ozpin curiously, not fully believing Dom's judgement.

"Yes, the students will be launched into the Emerald Forest and will have to use their own landing strategies. I want you to defend Ruby. You must land before she hits the ground, if she cannot find a suitable landing strategy, use your teleportation to get Ruby before she falls, but don't let it know it is you. When you have made a partner, shadow Ruby and her partner and ensure they retrieve a chess piece and return to Beacon cliffs, unharmed. You know what to do if anything happens." Ozpin instructs me.

"Jeez, I'm going to need a 'To Do' list for this initiation. Alright: Land, stop Ruby from falling to her death, find a partner, shadow Ruby, retrieve chess piece, return to Beacon, 'You know what to do'. You've got it, Ozpin."

"Good, now take your place with the other first years, and good luck with both yours and Ruby's initiation." I walk towards the metal plate between Indiana and Blake. _OK, I know what to do_, I turn my head and nod to Indiana, he nods back.

_Well, next stop, falling from a thousand feet in the air..._, and with that I am suddenly launched into the air.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. I did miss out the whole Ozpin explaining the initiation to everyone, but you know how it goes. The next chapter will likely have David fight some Beowolves or something, so, action! Follow and Favourite for more, and again thanks for reading.**

**(Chapter Four = Chess Pieces)**


	4. Chess Pieces

**Hey everyone, it's another chapter! I noticed last chapter missed the whole 'landing strategy' from the last chapter, but it will fit in better in this chapter. So, get ready for a long chapter of David following Ruby, making sure the events of RWBY happen as they should. So, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 - Chess Pieces**

_Well, this is higher than I expected. _I look down at the ground, as I speed towards the ground at terminal velocity. It turns out we weren't a few hundred feet in the air, but a few THOUSAND feet in the air. I look down and think of a landing strategy. _OK, at this speed, anyone will suffer death or extreme pain, even with full aura. Ah, those trees! My daggers can stick into the wood and slow down my speed and I can just jump to another tree and look out for Ruby_. With that, I reach back to my crossbow and pull out the two daggers and ready myself for my collision. I collide, the daggers dig into the tree and I suddenly slow down at a increasingly fast speed. I jump to my right and land on a thick branch. _OK, now Ruby_.

I look up to all the other students falling from the sky, as I landed first. I see a man in big, bulky armor and a mace slam his mace into a tree, Nora use her hammers recoil to slow her decent, Blake using her shadow semblance to slow down, Ruby using her gun to slow dow- _Oh, there's Ruby. Her recoil won't slow her down enough, I have to use one of my semblances to slow her down, not one Ozpin suggested, but it will_ work. I pt up my right hand and my yellow aura starts to glow around my hand and arm. Ruby, without noticing, starts to slow down at an increasing rate without her recoil. She unfolds her weapon into a scythe and latches to a tree. I put my arm down and lean down on a tree, collapsing on the branch. _Man, I won't be using that Semblance again for a while_. I start climbing down the tree and when I reach the ground, put the daggers back in the crossbow and I see something rush by. _Hmm, could be a hunter, could be nothing, but could be a grimm. I have to find out, any of those three could hurt Ruby, and I don't want to face Ozpin's wrath_.

I start to sneak, crossing across trees, making sure Ruby doesn't notice me. I hear some roars in the distance, look to it, look back at Ruby and she's gone, _Shit, where did she go? Did she use her Semblance? Damn speed, the one thing I can't catch up to_. I use my Telepathy and find Ruby, _She found that snow bitch, maybe I should keep an eye out for her_. I turn around and see about a dozen beowolves. The one beowolf taller and broader than the others roar at me, and the other ten beowolfs approach me. _So, time for some fun!_ I pull the crossbow off my back, take out a red tipped arrow and loaded it into the bow. I turn around, aim and shoot the fire dust arrow into the alpha beowolfs skull, and catches fire and dies. The other dozen beowolves turn to the alpha, turn to me and all roar and charge. I pull out the two daggers and activate the power dust into the gloves, glowing the hilts of the daggers purple and black.

Two beowolves charge and raise their claws at me, I disappear into a cloud of yellow smoke, and re-appear behind the beowolves and stab them both in their skulls. _Two down, eight to go, _I back flip and land on a beowolf back, grab its jaw and stab the dagger into it's mouth, killing it instantly. I turn 180 degrees and throw both daggers, going through two beowolves and then passing through another two beowolves, killing all four and turning them to clouds of smoke. _Three left..._ A beowolf charges at me, I lift up my right leg as high as possible, and slam the boot on its head, crushing it's skull. I side flip, turn 180 degrees and punch another beowolf in the mouth, breaking it's jaw. The last beowolf, now filled with anger, charges at me and slashed my forehead, knocking me onto the ground, and raises it's claw to take my face off. _Man, this is going to hurt, a lot more than the beowolf_, I raise my right arm and my arm glows yellow, and an inch from my face, the beowolfs claw stops. I clench my fist, and release it, sending the beowolf into the forest, and I pass out.

The beowolf with the broken jaw approaches my body, growls at me, raises its claw, and falls to it's death. I am woken up by the sudden collapse of the body, turn around and see my new partner for the next four years. Indiana.

"Man, I've got to get you out of here, I encountered a Ursa, it wasn't happy." Indiana picks me up and I limp away, my arm around his shoulder. I look a him, not noticing he is wearing a different combat outfit that signal. His hair is dark blue, with brown eyes and spiky hair, his jacket is blue leather, with a white shirt underneath it, black combat trousers and a pair of blue trainers. His weapon is slung over his shoulder, an automatic rifle with an extendable knife underneath the gun, like a musket, and a bunch of dust grenades attached to his belt. We continue to walk until I see a fire in the distance, _Oh no, Ruby_.

"Indiana, I was given a mission by Ozpin that you have to help me with, we need to shadow Ruby and make sure she makes it back to Beacon, unharmed" I explain to Indiana.

"You got it Boss, we need to find her though. Any ideas?"

"I reckon that that fire was caused by that bitchy heiress, who is now Ruby's partner."

"So, we better go." With that, Me and my partner sprint to catch up with Ruby.

**One Hour Later...**

"Heads uuuuuuuuuup!" I hear Ruby yelling from the sky, _How did she get there? Is that a Nevermore!?_, and I see Jaune coming from a different direction, and they collide together, into a tree. My scroll vibrates, look at it with a confused face and read the message.

_David, you have a Nevermore and Deathstalker inbound, meet with team RWBY and JNPR and help them get back to beacon, Vince and Dom are also inbound. - Ozpin_

"What's 'RWBY' and 'JNPR'?" Indiana asks me.

"My guess, teams. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren. RWBY and JNPR. Let's go and introduce ourselves while we wait for Vince and Dom." With that, me and Indiana walk out of the bush, and I yell "What's up bitches!"

"Hey, no bad words!" Ruby yells back at me, Yang simply laughs.

"Whatever, we have to go, like now, there are two high powered grimms on the way. Let's grab a chess piece and let's go."

"Why should we believe you, how do you know there are grimm, who made you in charge!?" Weiss yells at me, walking towards me.

"Listen ice queen, Ozpin told me, he want's to make sure we all don't die, so he told me about the grimm, the nevermore you pissed off and the deathstalker stalking Pyrrha, and I'm incharge because I am the only one who has the capabilities to command eleven other people. Got it?" Weiss looks at me shocked, never being spoken back to before, and simply walks back towards Ruby.

"I trust him, he can read minds, and can do other stuff, he's right. What should we do?" Ruby asks me, acting less childish.

"Firstly, we wait for Pyrrha, Vince and Dom. Secondly, all of our pairs are to grab a chess piece. Lastly, I get us all back to Beacon, alive and well." As I talk, Pyrrha appears, chased by a deathstalker and Vince and Dom are running from a pissed off nevermore. "Step one complete."

"OK, let's all get a chess piece." And with that, Me, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora and Vince all walk to the chess pieces and all pick one. Me and Vince pick a White Bishop, Ruby and Yang pick a White Knight, with Yang calling it a 'cute little pony' and Jaune and Nora both picket a White Rook, Nora now king of her castle.

"Step two complete, now, let's go back to Beacon." I say to everyone, getting varied expressions.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says to everyone.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby proclaims, and with that, we all start running back to the cliffs. Little did we know, the hard part was still to come. _This has been too easy..._

**End of Chapter Four**

**Hey, thanks for reading chapter four! Next chapter will be a big action scene, between a nevermore, a deathstalker and a creep against teams RWBY, JNPR and DVID. I'll write it up as soon as I can, but might take a break, instead of doing it tomorrow. Anyways, see ya next time, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	5. David's Name

**Sup, it's time for chapter five! Last chapter ended with our first years heading back to Beacon (but you should know that), so it's time for them to fight for their survival. I'll mainly focus on team DVID, because you know what happens with RWBY and JNPR. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five - David's Name**

"Right, let's go!" Ruby proclaimed to us all, and we all head back to Beacon Cliffs, and we all start running. We didn't realize how far it was, so we start walking. I walk with Vince and Indiana, while Dom held back to make sure no grimm were following us, while RWBY and JNPR walked between us.

"Do you guys think this has been too easy?" I ask Vince and Indiana.

"Well, besides a nevermore and deathstaker following us, but quite far behind, this has been easy." Vince simply replies, looking back at the girls.

"What I would rather know is, why chess pieces? Is there some sort of metaphor behind them? And why were there no queens, we were the first teams there." Indiana questions me, and I ponder on this question as well.

"Hey David," I look back and see Yang, "can I talk to you for a second?" I think about this for a moment, _Why would she want to talk to me, and I refuse to read her mind, who knows what she's seen..._ I slow down and walk besides Yang. "What's up?"

"Two things: Firstly, why is Vince eyeing my team, more specifically, my baby sister?" Yang asks, sounding quite annoyed.

"Well, if you've known Vince for even a few minutes, you'd learn he is quite a womanizer, taking every opportunity to flirt with girls. I've told him to back off you, Ruby and Blake." I reassure her.

"Blake? Why Blake?"

"Well, I met her after you and she is pretty cool, and I know her secrets, so she put a blade to my throat, but she trusts me, and that is something that isn't easy for me to get." I tell Yang, looking at the ground.

"Alright, secondly, why won't you read my mind?"

"I read minds if I need to know about people, but I know about you already. My dad knows your dad, Taiyang, and your mom so I know about you pretty well, but not so much Ruby or her mother."

"Your dad knew my mother? What was her name? Does he know what happened to her!?" Yang asks me, slightly angry and desperate.

"I'm sorry, but my dad gave me explicit instructions not to tell you until after the teams have been announced. Even then, I am still quite hesitant to tell you." I explain to Yang.

"What is I persuade you?" Yang asks, slightly seductively.

"OK, you have to stop this. You'll find out later why you'll regret your actions."

"OK, what if I just beat it out of you!" Yang yells at me.

"You are searching for your mother, but you know in your right mind that if you continue to search too much, you might get killed again, and your uncle won't be able to save you this time. Next time, I'll have to save you!" I yell at Yang, causing her to back away. She stops, grabs my arm and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I let he search for my mother control me, it'll never happen again. Thank you David, but I must ask, who are you, really?" Yang asks, tears in her eyes. I move to her ear and whisper something to her.

"_Qrow est Pater meus_. Your smart, figure it out." I say to her, slightly frustrated, and I simply walk off, leaving her alone.

"Qrow..."

Everyone stopped at the sound of a huge scream from a nevermore, and the snapping of a deathstalkers claws. We all stop running as we are cut off by a pack of grimm we'd never seen before.

"What on Remnant are those things!?" Jaune yells, everyone but me and Indiana with shared expressions of confusion and fear.

"Creeps!" I yell to everyone. I point towards RWBY and JNPR, "You guys, start running towards Beacon Cliffs, me, Indiana, Vince and Dom will deal with these creatures of grimm!" I order everyone, and with that order, RWBY and JNPR run towards Beacon, nevermore and deathstalker right behind them. "Let's do this."

I pull out my crossbow and half a dozen arrows and start firing at the creeps, Indiana pulls his assault rifle of his shoulder and starts firing dust bullets, Vince pulls out his triple barreled shotgun and unloads heavy dust round into the grimm and Dom pulls out his heavy chain gun and mows down dozens of creeps, easily killing them. But they just keep coming.

"David this isn't working, what do we do?" Indiana asks me, still firing his assault rifle, "We're barely making a dent!"

I pause or a second considering the options, _I could use one of my semblances, but this many would require so much aura, it will kill me. Vince's semblance won't work, Dom's semblance_ is useless,_ unless we need to hide. I guess there is only one option..._

"Use your Semblance"

With that order, Indiana drops his weapon and a big grin appears on his face. "My name is Robert H. Indiana, and I hate GRIMM!". Indiana sprited into the creeps, killing them all instantly, knocking them away as the ran head first into them.

"So, what's his semblance?" Dom asks me, terrified.

"I will sum it all up in one word, unknown to most people. 'Caboose'. He has incredibly strong strength and speed, which he can use to simply run into enemies, killing them instantly, but cannot damage him as his aura creates a force field. Put simply, be glad he's on our side." I explain to Dom, hiding the laughter of his fear.

**15 Minutes later...**

"OK, now that these grimm are dead, head back to Beacon, I still have a mission to complete." I explain to my friends

"What?"

"What?"

"I understand" Indiana states, shocking Vince and Dom, "Go." I nod to Indiana, he nods back, and I disappear into a cloud of yellow smoke.

**Beacon Cliffs...**

"None of this is working!" Weiss says to Ruby, as the nevermore still flies above them, Yang firing dust rounds at the grimm. Ruby looks at Blakes ribbon attached to her weapon, swinging onto a pillar, then looks at Yang, still shooting the nevermore with little effect.

"I have a plan, cover me!" Ruby yells to Weiss, and runs off to set up her 'plan'. "Oh man, how is this plan going to work?" She is suddenly knocked of her feet when a cloud of yellow smoke appears infront of her. She is shocked when she see's who leaves the smoke.

"I can make your plan work."

"OK David, what do we do?" Ruby asks, very seriously.

"Start with Yang getting the nevermore to crash into the cliff, then get Blake and Yang on top of two opposite pillars, making sure they face Beacon Cliffs. Blake will shoot her gun to Yang, holding one end of the ribbon so Yang can hold the other, making a slingshot. Weiss will use her ice dust to freeze the nevermore to the cliff, holding it in place, then Weiss will use her glyph to strengthen the slingshot, while you us your weapon to balance on it. Weiss will shoot you towards the nevermore, and you'll use the recoil on you gun to get straight to the nevermores neck with your scythe, and landing onto the cliff. I will use on of my semblances to hold you against the cliff, so you can drag the nevermore up the cliff, taking it's head off." I quickly tell Ruby, who is simply dumbfounded by the plan.

"How do you know the plan will work?" Ruby asks, surprised by the plan.

"Because it has _already _happened." I say to Ruby, followed by a small smirk from me.

**One Hour Later...**

"And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Let by... Ruby Rose!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang yells to Ruby, giving her a bear hug.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin says to himself.

"Hey, Ozpin, you forget something?", Ozpin looks to his side and sees me, Vince, Indiana and Dom.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot! Vince Everett, Robert Indiana, Dominic Dixon and David, you four collected the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team DVID, led by David!"

"Thank you Ozpin" I say to him, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, your father will be proud to hear this."

"He already knows."

**That night...**

"Congratulations Jaune, David and my baby sister for becoming team leaders! And they will be the best this year for sure!" Yang yells to the three teams as we walk back to our dorm rooms.

"Yang, that is like the seventh time you've said that, we get it." Weiss yells to the brute, annoyed.

"I'm just so proud of my little sister, Jaune and David, I knew we would make it back to Beacon, we're too good for the grimm."

"Come on Yang, our dorm is here." Blake calmly tells Yang, spotting the door with 'RWBY' written on it.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Our room is opposite you!" Nora yells, spotting their door with 'JNPR written on it.

"Where's your room?" Ruby asks me.

"It's just down the hall, I can see it." I say to Ruby, seeing our door with 'DVID' written on it.

"That's good! I'll see you later David!" Ruby says to me happily, knowing her friends are near her. My team starts to walk towards the door when I am suddenly stopped by Yang. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed, as I am enthusiastic to see my dorm room.

"Tell me, who are you?" Yang asks, annoyed that I haven't told her yet.

"Well, I guess I can tell you now, since the teams are formed. But no matter what I say, you must wait till tomorrow to ask more questions. I'll tell you my full name."

"OK, what is it!?" Yang asks, now excited to learn the truth.

"David Xiao Long."

Now that I have told her my name, I walk to my dorm, but constantly pestered by questions from Yang.

"How are we related? Do you know my mother? Are you related to Ruby too? Do you know my mum? Is my dad your dad? Do you know my mum? DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER!?"

**End of Chapter Five**

**CLIFFHANGER! How is David and Yang related? You'll find out in chapter 6 - Team DVID. So, follow and favorite this story, and have a good day.**


	6. Team DVID

**Hey everyone, time for a new chapter! So, team DVID has just been formed and Yang is related to David, but how? By the way, if you didn't translate what David said, it was "Qrow is my Father". Anyways, enjoy chapter six.**

**Chapter Six - Team DVID**

"What do you mean he's related to you!?" Ruby yelled at Yang, both surprised and excited, "Do I have a secret brother?"

"I don't know, he just said his name was 'David Xiao Long', which is my second name." Yang explained to her team.

"Well, did he say anything else?" Blake asked her partner, putting her book down to contribute to the conversation.

"In the Emerald Forest, during the initiation, he said 'Qrow est Pater meus', but I don't know what language it is or what is means." Yang said sadly.

"You dunce, he's speaking Latin," Weiss said, annoyed at Yang, "didn't you pay attention when you were taught it in Signal?"

"It doesn't matter, what did he say?" Yang asked, enthusiastically

"He said 'Qrow is my Father', whoever that is..." Weiss said, nonchalantly.

"..." Ruby and Yang both just stood with wide mouths. "WHAT!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Wait, who's 'Qrow'? Blake asked, surprised at the sister's responses.

"He's our uncle, our dad's brother, he was our teacher at Signal as well." Ruby replied, Yang still speechless.

"So... he's your cousin?" Blake asked.

"It appears so, we'll ask him in the morning if this is tr-" Weiss was suddenly cut off when Yang stormed out of the room, towards team DVID's room, "So impatient..."

**5 Minutes Later...**

"So, David, how about we have a nice, calm discussion about you, or, you get sent into a nevermore nest, are we clear?" Yang asked, scarily calmly.

"Okay, just, don't kill me. What do you want to know?" I ask, also calmly.

"Firstly, do you know my mother?" Yang asks, before anyone else

"All I know is her name was 'Raven Branwen', and that she was a member of team QRTS, I don't know where she is, what she looks like or if she's still alive." I respond to Yang. Yang simply looks at me, a little smile on her face.

"OK, who is your mother?" Ruby asked next.

"I'll be honest, Qrow never told me. I know less about her than Raven. So my guess, she is dead." I reply, with a sad face.

"I get why you didn't tell Ruby and Yang your last name, but why didn't you tell me, I didn't know them at the time." Blake now asked.

"I knew you would become a team, so I didn't tell you, because you would tell them." I tell Blake, who looks suspiciously.

"How would you know we would become a team? It hadn't happened yet." Weiss now contributed.

"And how did you know we would beat the nevermore, you said it already happened?" Ruby also added. I simply tap my nose.

"That is my secret, but i'll tell you it wasn't telepathy." simply responded, smiling that they didn't know. _If only they were observant as Ren, there is no way they can guess this semb-_

"I know your semblance." Blake cut off my train of thought, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, really?" I ask, slightly surprised. _She is good..._

"I know _all _your semblances. It's hidden in your emblem, four 'T's. Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis and Temporal Distortion. Your telepathy allows you to read and communicate with other minds, your teleportation allows you to disappear and reappear wherever you want to, Telekinesis allows you to control objects with your mind and your Temporal Distortion allows you to slow down time and slip through pockets of time, but only backwards." Blake ends, leaving everyone else speechless, mostly me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Logic, I read a lot, I know about all four of these powers, I just didn't know they could co-exist within a single organism. You must have the worlds strongest Aura." Blake explained herself.

"OK... I'm going to go now, enough FAQ for today, so, bye." I say nervously. I start walking towards the door, when I am stopped by Yang, "Oh for god's sake, what now?"

"I want to thank you for telling me about my mother, I appreciate it, cousin." Yang says with a wink, I smile back.

"Also, sorry for getting you up, and kidnapped, at 1:30am" Yang yelled down the corridor. I smile and telepathically tell her "_You're so dead_".

**Six Hours Later...**

"Wait, she kidnapped you?" Indiana asked, slightly amused.

"You know I'm a deep sleeper, she just 'snuck' in and took me, and none of you three noticed." I say to them, disapprovingly. All three of them simply look at the ground, ashamed they failed their leader, "I'm kidding, we're a team. Now come on, we have to get to Professor Port's Grimm studies class, I imagine i'll be pestered with questions by my cousins, Yang and Ruby."

With that, Team DVID put their uniforms on, grab their scrolls and headed to class.

"Oh shit, we're late!" I yell, so my team, team RWBY and team JNPR all ran to class, with Ozpin and Glynda watching, one amused and one un-amused.

**End of Chapter Six**

**So, the end of chapter six, so we learn a lot about David, he's cousins with Yang and Ruby. Chapter Seven will hopefully be out soon, "The Burden and The Badge". Anyways, follow and favorite this story, and review if you'd like to. See you all next time.**


	7. The Burden and The Badge

**Replies to Reviews**

**Guest: I will update this story whenever I can, it will follow the story line of RWBY, but I may add extra chapters for unknown events (The time between volume one and two)**

**Hey Guys, time for chapter seven. Thanks to everyone who has Favorited and Followed this story so far, and I'm hoping for more. Don't forget, you can review and they do help me with writing this story. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven - The Burden and The Badge**

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha Ha!" Professor Port yelled at his class. I sit in class, bored out of my mind, with Yang sitting next to me, _no surprise there..._ and a wall to my other side. It's not that Port's boring, it's just that I already know all this stuff, my father taught me all this pre-maturely so I would be more prepared for when I went to combat school. I write down on my paper, trying to take notes, not for my sake, but for Yang's, who is currently asleep on my arm, snoring loudly, _I'd better keep these notes for her, Qrow does want my cousins to get through Beacon... _I warp out of my thoughts when I hear Port talk about becoming a true huntsman.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks the entire class.

"I do, sir." I reply to him, beating Weiss, who is clearly annoyed, to it. Weiss simply looks back at me, glaring. I reply with a small smile, _It's for her own good..._

"OK, David, go get changed into your combat outfit and grab your weapon, you'll be battling a Boarbatusk! I'll keep the class busy with another one of my tremendous stories!" With that, I leave, the whole class groaning at the next story. I walk out of the classroom and towards the locker room to change and retrieve my weapon, but I'm suddenly stopped by Ozpin. "Ozpin? What an unexpected surprise."

"You too, David. How has Beacon been for you so far?" Ozpin questions.

"I guess it's going pretty well, the initiation was quite tough, classes are as exciting as expected and I have told Yang and Ruby I'm their cousin, so far so good. But that isn't why you wanted to see me, is it?"

"No, I need your help again. Qrow has informed me that in a few weeks, Blake will reveal her faunus heritage to her team, by accident. I want you to allow these events to happen, but follow Blake when she runs away, making sure she stays safe and meets the monkey faunus."

"Monkey Faunus? What's his name?" I ask Ozpin, _It's obviously a guy, Qrow is good at setting up relationships..._

"His name is 'Sun Wukong', he will stow away on a ship the day Blake runs away, he is participating in the Vytal Tournament with his team,and heis quite cocky. Make sure Blake and Sun meet, and make sure they both get back to beacon when they survive their fight."

"What fight?"

"I can't tell you, you WILL interfere with the events if you know what will happen. Qrow doesn't trust you with the information, as it will change your time at Beacon forever. Give me your word you will not find out what will happen." Ozpin said, quite reluctant.

"You have my word. I'll see you around Ozpin." With that, I walk off, Ozpin looking at me with a sad face.

"Add one to those mistakes I've made..." Ozpin says to himself.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Alright, let's get this done." I say to Port, who is holding his blunderbuss-axe, ready to release the grimm.

"Alright! Let the match... begin!" and with that, Port breaks the cage, releasing the grimm. The boarbatusk charges out of the cage, towards me. _Alright, this grimm has a lot of armor on it's head and body, so I can try damaging the skull with my boot!_ I lift up my right leg up high, and redy myself to slam down on the grimms head, as it approaches quickly, I lower my leg, but I get knocked off my feet, not expecting how fast it is.

"David!" I hear Yang yell from the stands. _Well, I wasn't expecting so much care from a cousin... _I turn back to the grimm and see it charging again, no slower than last time, _OK, so boot is too slow, power dust might be able to break the skull, so i'll break the skull with my fist and stab the grimm in the head_. I activate the dust in my right glove, adding purple to the glove, and pulling out one of the daggers and putting it in my left hand. I wait for a second and smash the headpiece, but only distract the grimm. _Damn, how do I kill it?!_

"David! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" I hear Ruby yell until she is cut off by her partner.

"Stop telling him what to do!" Weiss unexpectedly yelled at her leader, making Ruby look disappointed in herself. _What the fuck is wrong with that bitch! Ruby could have just saved my life!_ I turn to the boarbatusk, flip it on it's back and, put the dagger in my right hand and stab it in the belly, killing it instantly. I pull the dagger out, deactivate the dust and holster my crossbow.

"Well, well, it seems that we are in fact in the presence of a true huntsman. Congratulations David!" Professor Port announces to the class, where everyone applauds, apart from Weiss and Ruby, Weiss looking angry and Ruby looking... _Is she crying?_

"Well, it seems that is all the time we have today, keep safe and stay vigilant!" and with that, everyone starts to leave, with Weiss pushing everyone apart to get past.

"Scheesh, what's with her?" Jaune says to himself, watching Weiss leave, ahead of everyone else.

**Later that day...**

"David, can you come with me?" Yang says to me, as I continue to throw my daggers at targets in the training room.

"What's up?" I ask Yang, slightly exhausted.

"It's Ruby. She's been upset all day, crying most of the time, and refuses to tell me why, but she want's to talk to you." Yang relies, slightly upset.

"Me? Why me? Yu are her half-sister."

"She want's to talk to a 'fellow leader', and I imagine you'll give a better response than Jaune. Also, I trust you more, we are cousins after all." Yang says to me, slightly happier.

"Alright, where is she?"

"She's in our team dorm, i'll escort you."

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Ruby? It's Yang. David's here." Yang says, knocking on her dorm room door, waiting for a response.

"Send David in. Please wait outside, Yang." Ruby said, stopping crying.

"Alright, i'll talk to you later." Yang says to me, and she leaves. I walk into Ruby's dorm room.

"So, Yang says you wanted to talk to me." I say to Ruby, entering the room.

"Do you think i'm a bad leader?" Ruby asks me, still crying. _What..._

"No, god no, why would you even think that?" I say to Ruby, sitting in the corner of the room, next to her.

"After I told you how to kill the grimm, I asked Weiss why she yelled at me." Ruby says, but then broke out crying, hugging me tightly, "She said I was the worst choice to ever be a leader, that Ozpin made a wrong decision and that she should have been the leader of our team." I hug Ruby back, lightly.

"Don't listen to anything that the ice queen says, you are an amazing leader. You coordinated your team to take down a nevermore."

"But, you told me the plan." Ruby said, still crying, looking at me.

"No, I said 'it already happened', you made the plan, I just 'tweaked' it." I said, comforting Ruby. Ruby looked at the floor, then back at me, smiling widely.

"Your right! I am an amazing leader! I got brought forward two years because I did what most hunters can't!" Ruby hugged me even tighter, "Thank you David!" I look at Ruby, never being so cared for, and I hug her back.

"No problem, i'll see you later Ruby." With that, I wave to her and leave. I take one step out of the door but I'm blocked by Yang.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo? How's Ruby? Is she better?"

"She's fine. Go talk to your baby sister." I say to Yang, who now is smiling widely as well.

"Alright, see you later cousin!" Yang says to me happily, before entering her room, leaving me alone.

_Man, what a day..._

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this chapter, and remember to follow, favorite and review this fanfiction and i'll see you next time!**

**(Chapter Eight = "Vomit Boy's Trouble"**


	8. Vomit Boy's Trouble

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter eight. As this story arc, the Jaune Arc (get it?) has two stories (Jaunedice and Forever Fall), I am just going to implement both of them into this chapter to pick up the pace. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight - Vomit Boy's Trouble**

"So, did you tell him his mission?"

"Yes, although I was quite reluctant, I wish you'd reconsider not telling him, it's his team, his friends! He doesn't deserve this after all he's done for us." Ozpin says to Qrow over the scroll, trying to make a case. "He's your son, he doesn't deserve this."

"Oz, both me and my son both know the laws of time, what has been foreseen cannot be undone, no matter how bad it is. He'll understand." Qrow explained, confident with himself.

"No, he won't. When it happens, he'll kill us both." Ozpin replies, frustrated.

"Not you, but probably me. He'll probably just beat the shit out of you. I don't care about the consequences, I do what I have to do." Qrow replied, with no concern.

"Qrow, your son isn't like you, he's got a heart, a _conscience_. He will never forgive you if you live." Ozpin said, afraid for his friend.

"I know."

**The Next Day...**

"So, Ozpin gave you a new mission?" Indiana asked me. "You think you'll need any help?"

"Ozpin didn't exactly say I couldn't, but I've got this one. You deserve some rest, you're still pretty weak after using your semblance so heavily." I explain.

"You're right, let's go get some lunch." Indiana suggested, I simply nod my head.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora continued her story.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em" Ren corrected, yet again.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished. I simply look at Nora, _I've known her for a few months now, but I STILL don't get her!_

"What's up with this dream Ren" I ask him.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained

"Does Nora realise that you can't sell any parts of grimm, just synthetic grimm parts?"

"Yeah, that's why she still dreams it." Ren says, looking at Nora. I look and notice Pyrrha and Ruby looking at Jaune, quite sad.

"Jaune, are you OK?" Pyrrha asks Jaune. Jaune looks up and fakes a smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune replied.

"It just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby also added.

"Yeah, you have been acting a bit... down lately, are you sure you're OK?" Indiana asked Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said, trying to act better.

"Jaune, I've never seen a worse attempt at looking 'happy', and I've seen bad." Vince joined, now sitting at the table with Dom.

"Yeah, is Cardin doing something with you?" Dom added, making Jaune flinch at his name.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune tries to explain, I simply look at him disapprovingly.

"Jaune, you realize I can read minds, I know you're lying, not to us but yourself. You know Cardin is bullying you, and he doesn't plan to stop." I point out, making everyone look at me, some surprised, some knowing I'm right. Jaune simply looks at everyone, frowns at walks off.

"Wait, you read minds?" Pyrrha asked me.

"Yep, I've read everyone's..." I look at Yang, who smirks mischievously, "Except _Yangs_, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing, not yet anyways?" I simply look at Pyrrha, and it doesn't take a mind reader to know what she wants.

**One Hour Later...**

"Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck asks the class, _What's up with him, is he on drugs?_, I ask myself, noting how fast he moves. I look around and see a handful of Faunus raise their hand, including a rabbit Faunus I know as Velvet. I look at Blake as she keeps her hand on the desk, _Liar..._

"This is dreadful, Professor." I say to Oobleck.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" He agreed, "Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

"Indeed." Blake adds to Oobleck.

"Tell me Miss Belladonna, what are _your_ opinions of 'The White Fang' and their current acts of violence?" Oobleck asks her, giving Blake a shocked expression. _Does he know she's a Faunus?_

"The White Fang is a monster terrorist group, but their reasons for doing so is reasonable, even if it is the wrong thing." Blake says.

"The White Fang is nothing more than a bunch of degenerate Faunus that want to rule the earth!" Weiss added, angering Blake.

"The White fang did what they had to!" Blake yelled at Weiss. Weiss was shocked by this response.

"They are a bunch of monsters, nothing worse than the grimm." Weiss yelled back.

"Students! This is not a debate, the white fang has reasons for it's actions, neither good or bad. Now calm down or be sent to Professor Goodwitch." Oobleck ends the argument, both Weiss and Blake fearing Goodwitch too much.

"Alright, class, that is all that we have time for. Will Mr Winchester _and_ Mr Arc please wait behind while I have a small discussion with them. Class Dismissed." And with that, everyone get's up and leaves. On my way out, I spot Ruby talking with Yang.

"Hey Ruby, can I talk with you for a second?" I ask her.

"Sure! What is it?" She asked, still as enthusiastic as normal.

"Firstly, has the whole Weiss thing been sorted out?" I ask, expecting another crying outburst.

"It's Great! Weiss said she had a talk with Professor Port about leadership and told her that she should savor what she has, not what she hasn't got. So, we're cool." Ruby informs me, still smiling, making me smile a bit.

"Secondly is about Jaune." I continue.

"Vomit Boy, what's up with him?" Yang asks, not contributing to the conversation.

"I'd rather talk about it in private." I tell my cousins, and we leave to team RWBY's room.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"So, what's wrong with Jaune?" Ruby asks, worried about her friend.

"When I first met Jaune, after Yang punched him in his chest, I read his mind to find out who he was, but found out something more secret. He faked his transcripts and made his way into Beacon."

"Why would Ozpin allow this? He would know that the transcripts were fake." Yang pointed out. I simply smile a bit.

"He let him. He knew his father, and believes Jaune can be better than his father with the right motivation and the right 'push', and Ozpin believes me and Ruby can make him achieve this destiny." I explain to Yang.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Ruby asks me.

"Not 'Us', just you Ruby. Confront him when your both alone and tell him he's got what it takes to become a great hunter and leader." I tell Ruby, who smiles at me.

"Gladly, I'll happily help out a friend!" Ruby tells me, enthusiastic to help her friends. Yang simply punches her shoulder softly in agreement.

"I knew I could count on you."

**A Few Days Later...**

"So, did you talk with him yet?" I ask Ruby.

"Eventually, I met him outside his dorm last night outside his dorm, alone. I've been having trouble as Pyrrha has been around his a lot, but not recently." Ruby explained to me. "How oblivious is Jaune anyways?"

"I assumed he had some sort of tumor that blocks out the 'love' emotion, but he's just to oblivious to notice Pyrrha's feelings. Everyone but Jaune sees her feelings for him." I tell her.

"Oh, well, he'll figure out eventually. Come on, we've got to get to Forever Fall."

"Alright, let's go."

**Three Hours Later...**

I stand watching as Jaune confronts Cardin, after saving his life from a Ursa Major. I loo at him ans smile, _I guess Ozpin was right about one thing, Jaune is a hunter_, I look to Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, who are all looking at him, knowing he did a good job.

"So, your semblance is 'Polarity'?" I ask Pyrrha.

"Yes, I guess you saw me use it to move the shield to protect him fro the Ursa." Pyrrha responded.

"No, you didn't. Jaune doesn't need help, so I used my Telekinesis to block your Polarity. It was all Jaune who stopped the Ursa." I explain to Pyrrha, who looks at me in shock.

"But, that could have killed him!" She yelled.

"No, you just need to stop underestimating him. He is capable of more than all of you think, I've seen it." I reply, calming Pyrrha down.

"OK, since the moment is over, can we go now?" Weiss said, imparient at standing around instead of collecting tree sap.

"Alright, let's go Ruby, Pyrrha, Ice Queen." With that, we all walk of towards Beacon. _Can't get a normal day, can I?_

**Epilogue**

"Qrow, time is almost up. You MUST tell David what will happen at the docks." Ozpin pleaded.

"NO! He understands, he must accept his fate." Qrow said back to Ozpin over the scroll.

"You do this, he will never speak of you again."

"It's my son or the universe. I know which I am choosing, what about you?" Qrow ended the call, leaving Ozpin shocked.

"This is the biggest mistake of Qrow's life, David will never forgive him."

**End of Chapter Eight**

**So, we near the end of RWBY Volume 1, what has Qrow done, what will happen to team DVID and how will David react. Find out in chapter nine - "Rubied". Remember to follow, favorite and please review, I don't care if it's positive or negative, reviews do help a lot. See you all next chapter.**


	9. Rubied

**Replies to Reviews**

**Guest: Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I don't plan to end this fanfiction any time soon. Thanks for Reviewing.**

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter nine of "A Special Semblance". This chapter will take place over the events of "The Stray" and "Black and White", so this will be a long chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine - Rubied**

"Alright Ozpin, this is the day 'Sun Wukong' arrives, right?" I ask Ozpin. I am sitting in his office, drinking come of his extra, extra strong coffee while listening to the clockwork.

"Yes, you will follow team RWBY to the docks and Sun will arrive after team RWBY checks out a robbed store."

"More robberies, the police are still having trouble catching Torchwick?"

"Yes, Roman Torchwick still evades authorities, but you still have a mission to do. Shadow team RWBY, don't reveal yourself unless me or Qrow tells you to, so keep an eye on your scroll." Ozpin finishes.

"Alright, doesn't seem too difficult, I'll see you later." I say to Ozpin as I leave his office.

**Three Hours Later...**

"Man, this is boring..." I say to myself. I've been following team RWBY at the docks for about half an hour, just watching them look for fellow hunters and huntress' in training, finding the competition to prepare for the tournament. _Still no Sun, no robbed store. Man this is going to be a long day..._

"Whoa," I hear Ruby say, I walk on the roof of a building to see RWBY approach a robbed store, "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of the detectives replies to Ruby. _Another robbery, the police force is that bad..._

"They left all the money again." The second detective said, peaking my interest. _Who robs a store and leaves the money? _Ruby also turned to the detectives, also interested.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective suggests. _The White Fang... they don't need dust, they destroy it._

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective ends. I look towards the sea and see a ship approach, with a monkey faunus runni- _Monkey Faunus! It's Sun!_

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" I hear one of the sailors yell. Sun runs along the ship, evading the many sailors aboard the ship. He runs off and is ambushed by the detectives but easily escapes. He then approaches team RWBY, _oh no..._ I grap my crossbow and aim at Sun, just in case he tries anything, he runs past, but winks at Blake._ Interesting..._ He runs from my view, so team RWBY chase him, and I follow in suit. He runs around a corner and jumps up a building.

"Man, that was fun!" Sun yelled to himself, taking out another banana.

"So, you a stow away?" I ask Sun, approaching him.

"Whoa, where did you come from" Sun asks, unexpected at my arrival, dropping his banana.

"I'm David, I'm on a mission to make sure you meet Blake." I explain.

"Blake? The cat faunus?" Sun questions, a bit more calmed down.

"Yeah, her. You seem interested in her." _This makes my mission easier..._

"Yeah, she's super cute, I just couldn't help myself from getting a quick look at her." Sun said, "Wait, you're not interested in her, are you?"

"No, no, she's just a friend. I have an opportunity for you." I propose.

"Really? I'll take it!" Sun replies, not thinking for a second.

"OK, tonight, Blake's going to run away, as her team will find out her faunus heritage. I need you to take care of her for a few days, keep her safe."

"I'll do it! You can count on me." Sun says, enthusiastically.

"Perfect. Meet me at the front entrance of Beacon Academy tonight."

"You got it, i'll see you then." Sun says, and runs off. _He's pretty cool._

**That night...**

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss yelled at Blake, while me and Sun watch from a nearby tree, looking through the window. I look at him, but he is listening intensely.

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled at Weiss, then realized what she said. _Oh shit, slip of the tongue..._ with that, Blake ran out of the dorm room.

"Right, let's go." I say to Sun, and we both leave, to confront Blake at the front entrance of Beacon. When we arrive, Sun taps my shoulder. "What?"

"What do I say to Blake? I don't want to mess it up?" Sun asked, clearly afraid of messing it up.

"Just say something that will shock her. Like 'You look better without the bow', nobody but me and you know she is a faunus." I suggest, until I notice Blake taking her bow off. "Alright, time to go Sun." With that, Sun leaped down toward Blake.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." Sun says to Blake, causing Blake to look at Sun.

"Who are you?" Blake asks the monkey faunus, almost in tears, causing him to smile a bit, happy she acknowledged him.

"My name is Sun Wukong, I saw you at the docks this morning." Sun explained. _Just keep your_ _cool_...

"I'm Blake Belladonna." She tells Sun, "Do you live somewhere?" She asks him.

"Yeah, some apartment in Vale, why?" Sun asks, pretending not to know.

"I accidentally told my team I'm a faunus, so I don't want to confront them, and I have nowhere else to go." Blake says, almost in tears.

"It's alright Blake, I'll protect you." Sun tells Blake, making her smile a little bit. _Good work Sun..._

**Two Days Later...**

"So, the plan went as expected?" Ozpin asks me.

"Yeah, Blake ran away with Sun. He seems to be interested in her, luckily" I explain.

"Good, but unfortunately, both of them could die tonight." Ozpin tells me, frowning.

"What! Why are we still here? We need to find them!" I yell at Ozpin, now standing in his office.

"I completely agree. Team RWBY are still searching for Blake, send your team to help them. I'll look for them with you. Help to cover more ground." Ozpin told me, I nod.

"Alright, any idea where they will be?" I ask the headmaster.

"Well, they will be at the docks to fight, if we find them, we will follow them there and help them fight."

"Alright, I'll go tell my team and meet you at the front entrance." With that I leave, Ozpin looking at me, still frowning.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"So, me, Vince and Dom are going to look for a couple of faunus while you and Ozpin look as well, as well as team RWBY looking for them both?" Indiana tried to grasp the concept.

"Yeah, we need to find them before they fight at the docks. When they do fight, you three will help team RWBY, me Ozpin and Sun fight the enemy." I explain.

"Who is 'The Enemy'?" Dom asks me.

"I don't know, but it is unlikely it will be grimm. Could be the white fang." I suggest.

"The white fang? Why would they be there?" Vince asked.

"There have been a lot of dust robberies lately, and I overheard a pair of detectives suggesting that it is the white fang who did it." I tell my team. They all look at each other, agreeing me judgement is right.

"OK, we'll help you, when do we go?" Indiana asks.

"We leave now."

**That night...**

"David, it is time" Ozpin says to me. We found Blake ans Sun about an hour ago, so we followed them the same way I followed team RWBY, across the rooftops, making sure they don't see us. "Go and meet the two faunus on the roof of that building, the battle is about to begin.

"OK, I'll see you when this is all done." I say to Ozpin, and I jump to the road to follow the two faunus.

"I can't watch this part..." Ozpin says to himself, walking away.

I stay behind Blake and Sun, ensuring they don't see me. I see them jump onto a roof of a cargo building, and I follow them.

"Hello Blake, Sun." I say to them, causing them both to look at me in surprise.

"David? How did you know we were here?" Blake asked me, still lying on the roof, hiding.

"Me, Ozpin, my team and your team have been looking for you all day, I found you about an hour ago." I tell them.

"You followed us? You must be sneaky if you evaded us." Sun said, impressed at my abilities.

"Well, it's not the first time I've been sneaky and followed you lot."

"So, why are you really here?" Blake asked me.

"You two are going to be fighting an enemy soon, and I've come here to help." I inform them.

"Who?" Sun asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it is going to be the white fang..."

"Well, we'll find out soon." Sun spoke up.

**One Hour Later...**

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, who left to get some food.

"Not really. They're offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake explained.

"Crates full of dust... I think I know who is coming tonight..." I say to them.

"Who?" Blake asked.

"Roman Torchwick. He is a criminal who Ruby ran into before she went to Beacon, I made sure it happened.

"You knew?" Sun asked, eating an apple.

"Qrow and Ozpin told me to find a way for Ruby to get to Beacon early, so I sent her to a dust shop that I knew would get robbed, so she stopped the robbery. I watched the robbery, used my semblance to go back in time about an hour and told Ruby to go there, changing the event, but I still remember how it originally happened." I explain, frowning as I remember how it originally happened. They both look at me, shocked.

We are suddenly his by a strong wind and the noise of a Bullhead's engine. "Hit the deck!" I yell, and we all lie on the ground. We look to the ground and see some faunus leave the Bullhead.

"Oh no..." Blake said, shocked.

"It that the white fang?" I ask. I get no response.

"Is that them?" Sun also asks.

"Yes... it's _them_." Blake informs us. We watch as the white fang load up the bullheads with dust crates, until we hear someone I didn't want to hear. Torchwick.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Roman yelled to the white fang soldiers, who look towards him, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" _Animals!? You racist..._

"Sun, Blake, you two go and capture Torchwick, _alive_, I'll cover you from up here. We need to know why he is collecting dust." I instruct the faunus, both of them nod and leave. _The fight begins..._ I look down and see Blake with her sword to Romans throat, interrogating him, while Sun watches from another building, ready to pounce at and point. I load my crossbow and aim towards the soldiers.

Suddenly, Blake is shot several feet in the air by Torchwicks cane, left defenseless. I fire the crossbow and kill a white fang soldier, and load another arrow. _Nobody hurts my friends..._

I fire another half dozen arrows, killing more faunus, while Sun takes them down with his nun-chuck shotguns and Blake takes more down with her sword and sheath. I look and see Roman ready to fire at Sun, so I leap down and pull out my twin daggers and approach him.

"Well, well, a human aiding a pair of animals! This is new." Roman taunts me.

"Fuck you, they are my friends." I say to him and run towards him. _Roman's cane seems to be quite strong, so damaging it isn't an option, i'll just have to get around it and get him directly_, I swing one dagger at him, which he blocks with his cane, and swing my other dagger towards his right arm, which isn't defended, but he pushes the first dagger away, leaving me open and swings the cane at my gut, knocking me back several feet. I look towards him and he aims his cane at me, to shoot me.

"David, he's mine!" Blake yells at me, running towards Torchwick, giving me time to kick his stomach and run away. _I'll thank her later..._ I watch as both Blake and Sun both fight Roman, unable to subdue him.

"Hey!"

I look up to a rooftop and see my cousin, Ruby, spinning her scythe, ready to join the fight.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman taunts her, making me angry. Before I react, Roman fires at Ruby, hitting her dead on as she was distracted.

"Ruby!" I yell, and run towards her. I approach and see her head bleeding a bit. "Are you OK" I ask Ruby, who looks up at me and smiles a bit.

"I'm fine, but your team is here, they are heavily outnumbered." She explains to me. "Go help them." With that I run off to find my team. I run across the rooftops and see Indiana, Vince and Dom fighting white fang soldiers, but are outnumbered. I load my crossbow and fire at more grunts, killing them while my team deal with the others. I jump down to my team.

"You guys alright?" I ask them.

"Yeah, we're good, but we need to help team RWBY." Indiana tells me. I nod to the three of them and they nod back.

"Right, me and Indiana will go right, you and Dom go left." I instruct Vince. We all agree and head out. Me and Indiana head through the alley and see Blake, Sun, Ruby and an unknown girl stand around the area, as Roman escapes in a Bullhead. "I guess the area's clear..." I say to Indiana.

"Right, let's go check on Vince and Dom." He starts to run but I stop him.

"No, stay here, you're too weak, say with them." I command him, and he nods. I run off to find the rest of my team. I run around the corner and see something horrible. Vince and Dom are both on their knees, as a member of the white fang holds a red katana to Vince's neck.

"You are too late, human scum." The man says to me, and slices off Vince's and Dom's heads. I am too shocked to yell, I just pull off my crossbow and shoot the man, hitting him in the shoulder. He flees.

"Come back here, you son of a bitch!" I yell and chase him, but he quickly gets away. I get so angry I grab my crossbow and rip it in half, not realizing what I have done. I grab the daggers and walk towards the dead bodies of Vince and Dom. I fall to my knees and break down crying.

**30 Minutes Later...**

I still knee there, still crying a bit until a hand is put on my shoulder. It is Ozpin. "I'm so sorry, David." He says to me, I simply stand up and look at him.

"You knew, didn't you, you knew this would happen." I say to him, trying to old back my anger. Ozpin frowns.

"Yes. Qrow told me this would happen, he said if I told you, the world could end." Ozpin explains. I simply walk towards Ozpin and punch him in the face.

"You bastard." I say to him coldly, I walk away to grab a bullhead, and fly to the person who I'm going to kill. Ozpin looks at me, and walks towards Vince and Dom, pulling out a couple of syringes and extract some blood.

**Three Hours Later...**

I kick down a door in Signal Academy, after fighting my way into the academy to find Professor Qrow, my father. I walk into his office, as he simply reads a book. "I've been expecting you, David." Qrow says to me, not looking away from his book. I pull out a dagger, grab Qrow by the neck and pin him to a wall through his shoulder.

"You Bastard! You killed my team, my friends! You deserve to die for this." I say to him, even colder than I did to Ozpin. I pull out the other dagger and hold it at Qrow's neck. Qrow simply looks at me and huffs.

"Ozpin was right, you are too sentimental, you could never get over this. You are too weak, not capable of time, that is why I stopped your semblance at the docks, you can't undo what has been done. I did what I had to do.

"You sick son of a bitch, you're heartless, selfish and you don't care about _anybody _but yourself." I lift my dagger and slam it down, sticking into the wall, cutting off a bit of Qrow's ear. "I am not like you, you deserve to die. I'm not just your son, I'm better than you. Don't EVER talk to me, my cousins or any of my friends ever again. I disown you, forever." With that, I grab both of my daggers and leave, slamming the door. Qrow simply looks at the door, and continues his book.

**The Next Day...**

"David, I'm leaving."

"You. Can't. Go. We're all that's left of our team." I beg to Indiana, who has packed up and is ready to leave to Haven Academy in Mistral. He simply looks at me, and continues.

"I can't stay, our team is broken, and we cant be 'team die', I'm sorry, I've decided, I'm going." Indiana ends, putting his hand on my shoulder, I do the same and we hug.

"Goodbye Robert." I say to him, holding back both tears and anger.

"Don't say goodbye..." He says and throws me a walkie talkie. "Use this, if you need my help in the future." With that, he boards the bullhead and leaves Beacon. I simply walk off, pocketing the walkie talkie.

**Ozpin's Office...**

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang will be you new teammates, you will now be known at 'Team RWBYD'." Ozpin told me, as I sit as his desk. "I have these to give you." He hands me two vials with blood in.

"Vince's and Dom's blood samples." I point out, "Why?"

"You are the only person I know with multiple semblances, you can inject these and obtain two new semblances, Adaptive Camouflage and Shadow, to help you with your time at Beacon to become a better huntsman." He offers the vials and I accept.

"I take these, not as an improvement for my powers, but a memory, to honor my fallen teammates and friends." I tell Ozpin, "I will continue to do jobs for you, but no matter what, you must tell me _everything_, no more secrets." I tell him and leave his office. I go in the elevator and go to the eleventh floor, walk towards my dorm room and scribble out 'Team DVID'. _No more..._

"David?" I turn around and see Ruby and Yang, "I'm so sorry about your team." Yang says to me, sad.

"Come on, you have to set up your stuff in your new dorm room." Ruby says, holding back tears, changing the subject. I walk towards my cousins and hug them both.

"Thank you, both of you, I couldn't be happier with my cousins as team members." I say, walking towards the room. "Lead the way." With that, we walk to team RWBY's dorm room, now displaying 'Team RWBYD'.

_I __will__ avenge my teammates..._

**End of Chapter Nine**

**Well, so that is the end of Volume One, and the end of chapter nine. The next few chapters will be fillers, bridging the gap between Volume 1 and Volume 2 of RWBY. As always, don't forget to follow, favorite and please review, it always helps.**


	10. Revenge, Captured and Saved

**Replies to Reviews**

**Prince of all saians: It is a "duex ex machina", it was destined for Vince and Dom to die. Originally, David was just going to be on team RWBY from the start, but it would be more interesting if he had his own team and joined RWBY later. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading, really means a lot.**

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading this fanfiction so far. So, RWBY Volume 1 has ended, so I am going to add some extra chapters to set up for Volume 2. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten - Revenge, Captured and Saved**

It had been a week since the event at the dock, and the death of team DVID, leaving the team leader, David Xiao Long, the only remaining member still at Beacon Academy. He is yet to recover from the event. Luckily, team RWBYD and the rest of Beacon were on a two week holiday, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang try to get me to recover from post-traumatic stress. Blake approaches me with some food, and when she leaves I grab her wrist.

"Can you help me?" I ask weakly, due to a lack of exercise and nutrients. Blake is shocked by me, as I hadn't talked to anyone since joining my new team.

"Yeah, sure, of course. What can I help you with?" Blake asked, happy that i'm active again.

"I need your help identifying a member of the white fang, the one who killed... my friends. I need to use my telepathy on you and see if you know the identity of him." I explain, getting up.

"Oh, OK. How will you do it?" Blake questioned.

"I'll put my fingers on your head and read your mind, but more accurate than usual. I'll remember the person I saw and match him with a memory from you." With that, I put my hands on the sides of her head and we both close our eyes. _You are too late, human scum..._ I look through Blake's mind and find a match.

_Blake's Memory_

_Blake was sitting on a rock, looking at the red leaves from the trees in the forever fall forest. A man that is identical to the man I saw approached her._

_"Blake, it's time." He said in a cold, heartless voice._

_"OK." Blake replied, cautious._

_Later..._

_"Perfect, move up to the next cart, i'll set the charges" Adam says to Blake, looking at a crate of Dust._

_"What about the crew members?" Blake asked, worried._

_"What about them?" Adam asked, nonchalant. A spider droid dropped from the ceiling and aimed at the faunus._

_Later..._

_"Buy me some time!" Adam yelled to Blake._

_"Are you sure?" Blake questioned._

_"DO IT!" Adam yelled even louder. Adam stood in a position, glowing slightly, while Blake distracted the giant spider droid. She eventually falls back to Adam, who is ready. _

_"MOVE!" Adam yelled, as the spider droid charged it's main cannon, and fired at Adam. Adam pulled out his katana and absorbed the dust, and glowed even brighter than before. He pulled out his sword and sliced the spider, destroying it instantly, leaving no remains, and sheathed his katana. Adam walked towards Blake, and put his arm out, Blake simply looked at him sadly._

_"Goodbye." Blake said sadly, and decoupled the train cart, and sped away._

"So, you knew him." I ask, opening my eyes. Blake follows in suit.

"Yes, his name is 'Adam Taurus', he was my mentor in the white fang and it heartless. He completely disregards everything that isn't to do with the white fang, he even hates faunus that are against the white fang." Blake explained, twitching her fingers.

"I'm leaving." I say, and I get up and grab my daggers, Blake tries to stop me.

"David, you can't leave, you're barely on your feet, you haven't ate properly in days and you don't have a proper weapon. You don't even know where the white fang are!" Blake yelled, trying to dissuade me to go.

"I have to do this, I'm going to kill Adam. I want revenge. I _need _revenge!" I say, angered, and leave the dorm room, heading to Vale.

"I have to stop him." Blake said to herself, an ran to find the rest of her team.

**Three Hours Later...**

I continued walking on the rooftops, following a pair of white fang members, who were on patrol. I listen to them, hoping to hear anything on Adam, or Torchwick.

"So, why do we have to do this duty?" The first member asked the second one.

"You know full well why, you fucked up, we dropped a crate of dust, so Adam and Torchwick made us both do this shitty duty, so that's why." The second member replied, frustrated at the first member. The first member took out the scroll and looked at the time.

"Time to head back." With that, they both walk back, me following them close behind. They approach a door and open it. _It's time to start_. I jump down, both daggers in hands and stab both the faunus, killing them both instantly. I grab the first members scroll and walk into the base.

**Back at Beacon...**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were all sitting in the Library, the sisters trying to explain how to play the Remnant board game to Weiss, who looks so confused.

"...esert Sandstrom gives you the ability to disable my ground forces and infiltrate my kingdom." Yang tried to explain to the heiress, who looked even more confused.

"I _still_ don't understand..." Weiss said, looking at Ruby and Yang.

"We'll try again later." Ruby said, trying to cheer up the her teammate. Blake suddenly ran into the Library, finally finding her team.

"Thank god I've found you! I've checked everywhere! Why are you in the Library?" Blake asked her team.

"We are trying to teach Weiss how to play this game." Ruby said, as cheery as ever.

"What's wrong Blake?" Yang asked.

"Well... David needed my help, so he read my mind to find out who killed Vince and Dom, he found out and left, intending to kill him. We have to stop him." Blake explained quickly.

"Why? That faunus deserves to die for killing two huntsmen." Weiss said, getting disproving looks from Ruby and Yang.

"We need to stop him because Adam _will _kill David, he is stronger than what all of you think." Blake told Weiss.

"Well, like hell i'm going to sit ere and let my cousin get hurt, or worse, killed. Let's go get him!" Yang said triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Weiss agreed.

"Alright, let's go. I'll lead the way." Blake said, and the four of them left to find David.

**White Fang Base, Vale...**

"Come on, you animals, we don't have all day." Roman Torchwick yelled at his white fang soldiers. They looks at him annoyed, but continue nonetheless. I look at Torchwick from a distance, waiting for the right time to attack, _Man, I wish I didn't destroy my crossbow..._

"Roman, several soldiers haven't reported back on time, we may have a breach." A white fang member said, approaching Torchwick.

"Well, go send a squad of you fellow creatures and find the intruder, I've still got work to do." Roman said to the soldier, clearly frustrated.

I look at him and he turns to another soldier, looking away from me. _It's now or never!_ I ready to jump and kill Torchwick, but I'm hit on the back of the head and I fall to the floor, almost falling on conscience. I look up and see a faunus I want to kill.

"Roman, I found this human in the vents up there, I believe he is our intruder." Adam said to Roman, getting his attention. Roman turns and looks at me, looking shocked.

"So, you again, we'll have to catch up one time, but unfortunately, I'm busy. Adam, tie him up and interrogate him. Do what is necessary." Roman commanded the faunus, who gladly accepted. I finally keel over and pass out.

**Somewhere else in Vale...**

"It is somewhere around here?" Yang asked Blake, getting impatient.

"I've told you ten times, I'll tell you again: I don't know where it is." Blake said, trying to keep her cool.

"Well, we have to look harder, David could be seriously hurt." Ruby added, voice trembling.

"Or dead." Weiss added, but suddenly thrown against a wall b a raging brute.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Yang yelled at Weiss, eyes red and hair ablaze. "Let's just keep looking for him."

"Yang, we'll find him, but unfortunately Weiss could be right. Adam is not well known for mercy." Blake said, getting an angered look from Yang.

"Let's just keep looking." Yang said, frustrated. The four huntresses continued walking until they overheard a conversation.

"Did you see that guy break into that building, he just killed two guys and broke in!" One person said, telling the other who wasn't there.

"Why would he do that?" The other asked.

"Apparently, that place is a white fang base, but there isn't any evidence to prove it, not that it matters to us, the police will handl-" The person is cut off by Yang pinning them to a wall.

"This 'White Fang' base, could you tell me where it is?" Yang asked, trying to stay calm.

"Hey, Hey, don't hurt me! Alright, the 'base' is three blocks south, with a red and silver door. You can't miss it." With that, Yang dropped the man and walked south.

"Sorry!" Ruby yelled back, chasing her sister with Blake and Weiss.

**White Fang Detention Facility...**

"Why are you here?" Adam asked me, before punching me in the stomach again.

"Fuck You, asshole." I weakly replied. He responded with another punch to the gut.

"Alright, if you won't talk, you're no use to me." Adam calmly said, walking over to a table and picked up a knife.

"Killing me, when I'm tied up defenseless. I thought someone like you would have honor, motherfucker." I taunt him, he simply smiles.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, you'll just wish you're dead." Adam said, and he stabbed me in my left eye.

I think about my team. I ignore the pain, Adam and where I am, I just think about my team. My new team. Yang and Ruby will be destroyed, losing a family member, they may never recover. Blake will blame herself for this, she showed me the way to my death, even though it is my fault. Weiss, we don't know each other well, but she will break down like her team. Like I have. I am suddenly brought back to reality when the pain stops, I very painfully look up through my right eye and see a flame, punching Adam square in the face. Adam flees. _I'm saved..._

**The Next Day...**

I wake up in what appears to be Beacon's Hospital Wing. I think back to what happened, and I feel for my left eye, and all I feel is bandages covering the empty socket. I look around the room and see someone I recognize. Professor Ozpin.

"Hello David, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asks me, pulling up a chair.

"Better than when I was tied up by a merciless faunus. How long have I been out?" I ask, trying to adjust looking out of one eye.

"Surprisingly, only one day. Your aura is so strong you healed major wounds in a matter of hours. Unfortunately, you're eyes will never come back and cannot be replaced with a synthetic." Ozpin explained, a frown on his face. "Why did you go to find the white fang?"

"A personal vendetta. I was hunting down the faunus who killed... my old team, so I asked for Blake's assistance to find him and I did..." I point to my empty eye socket, "... this is what I got in return." I explain to the headmaster.

"Well, you aren't the first to make a mistake. I hope you recover well, so I'll tell your cousins and Blake they can come in." Ozpin said.

"No Weiss?" I ask, disappointing my whole team didn't arrive.

"Ms. Schnee is too sad to come. She regrets the fact that you're her teammate and she knows little to nothing about you. You should get to know each other." Ozpin suggested, then left. _Wow, I didn't know so many people cared about me..._

"DAVID!" Yang and Ruby both yelled before running up to me and hugging me. Blake followed, rolling her eyes and sat next to me.

"Hey cousins, Blake, it's good to see you all again. I thought I would have lost you." I say, crying a little.

"David, you stupid fucking moron, don't ever do that again! You scared me!" Yang yelled, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"I thought we'd never see you again." Ruby said, also crying.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blake said, also crying a little.

"No, I'm sorry, I was a fool to try and get revenge. When that monster stabbed my eye, I didn't think about the pain, but of you lot, and Weiss. I realized my actions would cause great harm to you lot, emotionally and team work wise. I love you guys, I'm sorry for leaving." I say, getting smiles from all of them.

"Did you rehearse that?" Yang asked, laughing.

"Well, I've been asleep for a day, I've had time. Thanks for saving me." I tell them all.

"Anytime. We're a team, and a leader never leaves a team ember behind." Ruby said, still hugging me. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just one thing from you, Ruby. You designed Crescent Rose, right?" I ask Ruby.

"Yep!" Ruby said, proud of herself.

"When I get out of here, I need help designing and forging a new weapon, more effective than a crossbow." I tell her, she squeals in excitement.

"Alright, we had all better leave, we'll see you later." Blake said, literally dragging the sisters away. I wave to them and lie down on the bed.

_I love my team..._

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter, and make sure to follow, favorite for updates and remember to review, criticism is always accepted, whether good or bad. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you the next chapter. **


	11. Forging a Friendship

**Replies to Reviews**

**Sakura9544aol: Thank you for reading this story, I really do. I'll admit, the Adam and David scene was short, but Adam, as Blake describes, it "merciless", so he isn't going to wait for information, so he gives David one chance, when he refuses, Adam has all he wants. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter eleven (god, I never thought i'd make it this far), this chapter will focus on Team RWBYD's relationship with each other, so no action. Also, more information on David, anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eleven - Forging a Friendship**

Ruby and I were sitting at the desk in Team RWBYD's dorm room, looking over designs that Ruby had proposed for my new weapon. I was astounded by Ruby's creativity, each idea being so different and so creative to a simple crossbow. After looking through another design, I stopped Ruby and asked her to describe the design to me.

"This is a Heavy Battle Service Rifle, a three shot mid-to-long rifle that fires dust rounds, or aura rounds as an alternative, capable of holding 36 rounds in a clip. I added an under mounted shotgun, for close quarter combat and for if you run out of ammo for the main gun. Is there any way you'd like to improve it?" Ruby asked, clearly proud of my reaction.

"The butt of the rifle can be used for melee, so we coat it in Iron to increase damage when hit and to increase durability. The scope can be adjusted to have changeable range, so it can zoom in and out." I suggest to Ruby, she nods in agreement.

"Alright, let's take this down to the forge." Ruby says, and we leave.

**Beacon Forge Room...**

Ruby and I walked into the forge room, and we spot the forge master sitting at his desk.

"Hello, young huntsman and huntress, how may I help you?" He asks us, putting down his book.

"We have a weapon blueprint that needs to be forged as soon as possible. Can you make this?" Ruby asked the forge master, handing him the blueprint. He looks at the design, smiles a bit at the design, but then frowned.

"Normally, I would create a weapon for free, but unfortunately due to the addition of Iron, a now rare resource of Remnant, I'm afraid you'll have to pay 250 lien for the Iron addition." The man says, with a sad face.

"250 Lien! How can we possibly pay for that?" Ruby yelled, looking at me for a solution. I have none.

"I believe I have a solution." We hear a man say, who reveals himself to be Ozpin. "Let me see that blueprint." with that, the forge master handed the headmaster the blueprint.

"Ms. Rose, you understand that Iron is one of the most resilient resource, but also extremely rare?" He asks the team leader, who looks at her feet. I speak up.

"It wasn't her idea, I know that Iron is expensive, but my weapon needs to be the best it can, after I destroyed my last one in frustration." I explain, Ozpin frowns at me.

"I understand. Here." Ozpin hands me a card, with '250' written on it. "This should cover the cost for your weapon."

"Really? Thank you so much professor." I gladly accept the card. "How can I repay you?"

"No need, you've done enough for me, it's time to make it even. I'll see you both later Mr. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose." With that, Ozpin walks off. Ruby looks at me puzzled.

"What did he mean? What have you done for him?" Ruby questioned.

"I'll explain it later." I say to my cousin, and I hand the card to the forge master.

"Thank you, young master, your weapon should be done by tomorrow morning, I'll message you're scroll if it finishes earlier or is delayed." The forge master says, and walks off to start on the weapon. Me and my cousin leave to get breakfast.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"How's Weiss doing?" I ask Yang, who was previously listening to another one of Nora's dream. Ruby had given Yang the duty of watching over Weiss, who was still feeling bad.

"She's still not back to normal Weiss, still a bit depressed, she's just reading in our dorm room." Yang explains, slightly sad.

"Alright, we are having a team meeting!" Ruby proclaimed, surprising me, Blake, Yang and team JNPR. We look at each other and I speak up.

"About what?" I ask, slightly frightened what she might have in mind.

"I'll explain later..." She points at her teammates, "... you three be at our door room in one hour. I'll make sure Weiss stays there." With that, Ruby left, heading to our dorm room. Me, Blake and Yang look at each other, confused and frightened. _What could she possibly have in mind..._

**One Hour Later...**

Me, Blake and Yang walked along the corridor towards our dorm room, Blake speaks up.

"How you doing David?" She asks, I look at her, slightly surprised.

"Umm... I guess I'm fine. My new weapon is being made, so I'll be able to use it soon. Why?" I ask.

"I've noticed you acting... odd, not yourself, not when people are around though." Blake explains.

"How'd you know? Have you been spying on me?" I ask, slightly afraid.

"I'm a faunus can, very sneaky so nobody cannot notice. I've seen you alone, rocking back and forth... maniacally, you should probably get it checked out." Blake says, concern in her voice.

"Is this true?" Yang asked, also concerned. I look away, then look back.

"Yes. I have been having... issues lately... but too afraid to admit it." I explain, frowning.

"We'll talk about it later. We're here." Blake points out, as we now stood in front of a door, with 'RWBYD' written on it. I open the door and we are surprised at what we saw. The beds had been moved to the very sides of the room, and a podium was put against the window with four chairs in front of the podium. Ruby greeted us with a smile.

"Welcome!" She yelled. I simply look at her with a blank face. "We are all here because I've realized we don't know much about each other, at least some of us anyways, so we will have a Q&amp;A RWBYD style!" Ruby finished. "Blake will go first, since we know the least about her." Blake looked at Ruby shocked, but followed the command, standing behind the podium. Me, Ruby, Weiss and Yang sat in the four seats, facing Blake.

**Blake's Q&amp;A**

"So, how does this work?" Blake asked. Ruby simply smiles and gives her a simple answer.

"We ask you a question, you answer it. If you _really_ don't want to answer, you can skip it, but it's better if you don't. I'll start: What is your birthday?"

"My birthday is March 22nd." Blake simply answers. I speak up next.

"What combat school did you attend?"

"I didn't attend a combat school, I grew up outside the kingdom, you fight to survive, that's how I trained." Blake told me, I simply nod.

"When did you first join the white fang?" Weiss asked.

"I joined when I was five years old, back when the white fang did peaceful protests, and I left a month before we started Beacon." Blake told Weiss, looking down slightly. Yang is the last to ask a question.

"Have you had any past relationships?" Yang asked, in true Yang fashion.

"I had a mentor called Adam Taurus, but it wasn't romantic, and I've never really had a close relationship with anyone until I met you four." Blake said, smiling a little. Yang grinned.

"Alright,you now tell us a random fact about yourself, then you tell someone else to come up." Ruby explained, still grinning.

"Alright, a random fact: I go through 'Heat' every six months." Blake says, looking at the floor, me, Ruby and Weiss look at her surprised, Yang simply laughs. "Alright, Yang goes next." Blake finished and walked off the podium, taking Yang's seat as she stood behind the podium.

**Yang's Q&amp;A**

"Alright, let's get this done!" Yang said enthusiastically. Weiss starts this time.

"When is your birthday?" Weiss asked.

"My B-Day is June 1st." Yang said, Weiss looked annoyed at Yang's dialect. "Who's next?"

"What are your parent's names?" Blake asked.

"My father is called Taiyang Xiao Long and my mother was called Raven Branwen." Yang said, frowning at her mothers name. Blake noticed this.

"Why do you constantly make puns and sexual innuendo?" I ask, getting a mischievous look from her.

"Put simply: It's funny." Yang said simply. "And random fact: I used to be a Brunette." Everyone but Ruby looked at her very surprised.

"I guess I don't need to ask you anything, so who goes next?" Ruby spoke up.

"Ice Queen can go next." Yang said, walking towards Weiss's seat. Weiss stood behind the podium.

**Weiss's Q&amp;A**

"OK, let's just get this done." Weiss said, annoyed as usual. Yang speaks up first.

"Any past relationships?" Yang asks, grinning in anticipation.

"Many men have asked for me, but not for me but for my name. They have _all_ been rejected." Weiss said, taking away Yangs grin. "Next."

"When is your birthday?" Ruby asked innocently.

"My birthday is February 14th." Weiss said, smiling a little at Ruby.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask her.

"I have a sister called Winter." She simply answers. "Blake?"

"Why become a huntress when you are a heiress to a multi-billion lien company?" Blake asked.

"I have a duty to uphold, to my family to retain it's honor. A simple job is unworthy of my capabilities." Weiss finishes. "And the random fact: I used to sing in front of large audiences before becoming a huntress." Weiss adds. "Ruby, your turn."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed and ran to the podium.

**Ruby's Q&amp;A**

"OK, who want's to ask first?" Ruby asks her team.

"I'll go first, get it out of the way." Blake says, "What is your birthday?"

"I was born on November 5th, obviously a year or two after all of you." Ruby explained, still grinning.

"Why is your weapon a sniper-scythe?" Weiss asked.

"I designed it after my uncles weapon, who taught me how to use it." Ruby answers. I flinch at the mention of Ruby's uncle.

"Who are your parents?" I ask, recovering from my flinch. Ruby frowns.

"My father is Taiyang Xiao Long, the same as Yang, and my mother was called... S... I'm sorry, I'd rather not say." Ruby answered, clearly upset by the mention of her mothers name. I look at her and nod. _It's hard losing a mother..._

"Random Fact?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yes! Random Fact: I can eat a hundred cookies in five minutes." Ruby says, a little less joyful as usual, I take notice of this.

"Well, I guess I'm last." I say, and walk to the podium.

**David's Q&amp;A**

"Well, questions?" I ask my team. Yang asks first.

"Ever been in a relationship before?" Yang asks with a wink. I simply roll my eyes.

"No, I've never been in a real relationship. I never had time to." I answer.

"When is your birthday?" Weiss asked, slightly enthusiastic to learn about me. I smile a bit.

"It is September 5th, so I'm the oldest." I explain to them all.

"Why was your weapon a crossbow?" Ruby asked.

"Unlike your weapons, yours cannot fire projectiles without making noise, while a crossbow is the closest you'll get to silent. My new weapon, however, will be different." I say to Ruby, smiling at her, she smiles back.

"What combat school did you go to?" Blake asked.

"Like you, I didn't. I wasn't taught by... my father because he was a teacher at Signal, so I learnt by leaving the kingdoms and, well, trial and error. Until Ozpin found out about me and taught me properly, I guess he's like a father to me too." I finish. Blake nods in response.

"Random Fact?" Yang asks.

"I'm half faunus." I say blankly.

"WHAT!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled. I simply nod, telling them it's true.

"My mother was a faunus, so I gained faunus traits, like night vision, stealth and agility. But I have no faunus physical attachments, no ears, tails or claws. I look human, but i'm a rare human-faunus." I finish.

"That's incredible!" Yang yelled.

"That's so cool!" Ruby also yelled.

"That was unexpected." Weiss said.

"That explains a lot." Blake added.

"Well, since we're done, I've got to go, business to attend to, see you all later." With that, I leave. Yang looks to Blake with a devilish grin.

"Well, you have your solution to 'heat'." Yang said, laughing.

"Shut up, Yang." Blake said coldly, with a death stare.

**Beacon Hospital Wing...**

"So, you've been having mental issues?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Ever since... my old team broke, I haven't been acting right." I explain.

"Well, I've noticed that you hesitate at certain topics, care to elaborate?" He asks.

"Yes, any mention of my old team or my father makes me, emotionally off, so I avoid the topic if possible." I continue. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm unsure at the moment, but a high chance is that you could be suffering from major post-traumatic brain stress, so certain topics relating to the vent or your team or your father make you emotionally unstable. My advice, avoid these topics, memories triggered could cause emotional breakdown, so be careful for your emotions." The doctor finished.

"Thank you doctor." I shake his hand and leave.

_I've got to tell Ozpin..._

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**So, David suffers from post-traumatic stress, let's hope this doesn't effect him in the future (it will though). Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite and please review, all reviews get replied in the next chapter. Anyhow, see you in chapter twelve!**


	12. Xiao Long Dual

**Hey Everyone, sorry if I haven't been uploading as often as I usually do, been busy recently. Anyways, here is Chapter 12!**

**Chapter Twelve - Xiao Long Dual**

I walked to the elevator, and pressed the button to go to the top floor. I lean against the wall as the elevator rises and think to myself. _How could this happen? Post-Traumatic stress, I thought I got over it, after I failed to kill Adam, only Ozpin can help me..._ I stop thinking when the elevator door opens, revealing Professor Ozpin's office. I walk towards his desk as he ends a video call. He looks up at me and smiles a little.

"Ah, David, I was just going to message you to come here, how convenient you're already here. Is there something I can help you with?" Ozpin asks me, taking another sip of coffee. I frown to him.

"It's bad. I'm suffering from Post-Traumatic stress from the night at the dock. I _need_ your help." I plead. Ozpin sighs and looks at the floor.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about this. This 'stress' you have is incurable, simply forgetting about it will not work. My suggestion, avoid any contact that will relate with the event." Ozpin suggested.

"The doctor said that, I'm not sure that is the best idea." I say sadly.

"If that doesn't work, I suggest you reconcile with your old friend Indiana, talk to him about that night and get it out of your head." Ozpin said, frowning this time. I shake my head, disagreeing.

"I can't do that, I can't even talk to him, let alone see him. Better I just try to forget." I say.

"If that is what you think is best." Ozpin ended.

"Anyways, why did _you_ want to see me?" I ask, suspicious.

"I need you to do another job. General James Ironwood is coming to this academy and requires escort. I have already talked with Ms. Nikos and Mr. Wukong to assist in the escort. You will be helping them get James Ironwood from his academy at Atlas to here in Vale, so it will be a long trip. You will leave tomorrow, so I suggest you spend the day with your team, and bid your farewells, but hopefully the trip should go smoothly." Ozpin finishes, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well, you can count on it, as soon as my weapon if complete." I inform him. "It's still not done."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow in my office at 07:00. You may leave now." Ozpin finishes with a small smile. I get up and leave. I walk to the elevator, push the ground button and my scroll vibrates. It is a notification from the forge master. I read it.

_David, your new weapon has been successfully forged and colored, you can now come and retrieve it. - Forge Master_

I smile happily, and send a message to Ruby.

_Ruby, my weapon has been forged, come and meet me at the forge so we can see it. - David Xiao Long_

I leave the elevator and walk towards the forge room.

**Beacon Forge Room...**

"Hey Ruby." I say as I approach the desk, where Ruby is standing.

"Hi David!" Ruby says, smiling enthusiastically. I smile back and the forge master enters.

"Ah, David, right on time. Here is your new weapon." He says proudly and hands me my new weapon. It is heavier than my last weapon, quite significantly, and is painted black with yellow detail, my emblem printed on the right back side of the gun. I already love it.

"Forge Master, I cannot thank you enough for this weapon, it shall slay many grimm." I proclaim, causing the forge master to laugh.

"I'm sure you will, just make sure you don't break it like the last weapon. Oh, and you'll need these:" He hands me a dozen magazines filled with dust, and a special magazine, which channels you're aura into the gun. "come back if you ever need any extra ammunition." He ends, and me and Ruby smile and leave.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that weapon will last you a long time." Ruby comforts me, walking besides me, examining my new weapon. I continue to walk until my scroll vibrates. I check who it's from and it's from Yang. I read the message.

_Fancy a sparing match? I've wondered since the Emerald Forest who is the superior Xiao Long? See you soon ;) - Cousin Yang_

I roll my eyes and turn towards Ruby, who looks at me curiously. "Who's the message from?" she asks innocently.

"It's Yang. She want's t do a sparing match, see who is the 'superior Xiao Long', let's head to the sparing room." I say, and we both walk towards the sparing room.

**Beacon Sparing Room...**

"Hey Yang, ready to get your ass handed to you?" I yell to her, to which she turns to me and grins widely.

"I could say the same thing." She replies to me, activating her gauntlets, Ember Celica, and readies herself for the dual. "One rule: Hand-to-Hand combat only."

_Well shit, not using my gun today._ I sigh and walk towards her, putting my gloves on. I'm suddenly stopped when a hand it placed on my shoulder, stopping me. Ruby looks at me, with a small smile. "This should help even out the sight." She says seriously, handing me a pair of arm bands._ No way!_

"Ruby, these aren't what I think they are, are they?" I ask, excited. She nods, knowing I like them. A lot.

"I made these during your 'off' time, to help you fight in future battles, as I know you have little defense." Ruby explains, happily. I examine my new defense. They are a pair of defense gauntlets, identical to Yangs, but instead of yellow, they are solid black, matching perfectly with my outfit. I put the gauntlets on and activate them. _Perfect! _I give Ruby a thank you hug and approach Yang, who smiles just a little bit less than before.

"So, got a new toy? No weapon attachments? I thought I was getting a challenge?" Yang teased, taking her ready stance. I walk up to her and take my ready stance.

"I'm just going easy on you." I taunt, smiling a little. Yang activated her Ember Celica, loading the shotguns, while I activated my gauntlets and activating the power dust in my gloves.

"Ready... Steady..." Ruby yells from the audience, also filled with Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun and even Ozpin._ I guess news spreads fast about a dual..._

"Fight!"

I run towards Yang at top speed, as she does the same, and we both raise our right fists to see who gets the first blow. I punch down, as Yang punches up, and we hit each other, me being sent back first into the roof while Yang is sent face first into the floor, cracking the once smooth ground. I fall back to the ground, landing on my feet, and watch as Yang get's up, shaking her head.

"So, you want to play rough!" She yells, as her eyes turned red and her hair set ablaze, re-readying her gauntlets. She charges towards me, and takes several attempts to hit me, but I dodge them all barely, until I get hit in the stomach with a dust filled shotgun punch, sending me to the other side of the room. The crowd yelled in excitement, except Ozpin who kept calm. I get up and teleport in front of her, taking her by surprise. I smile devilishly and punch her squarely in the face, knocking her to the ground, and I kick her to the wall with my boots.

She gets up and looks at me with pure death in her eyes, and fires a shot from her gauntlet towards me, which I evade just in time. I loom towards her and she fires another half-dozen shotgun rounds, which I either evade or block with my gauntlets. "Hey, that's cheating!" I yell to her, which she simply smiles and fires another shot._ So, you DO want to play rough..._ I reach to my back and grab my gun, aim and hit her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, aura reserves depleted. I teleport to her, and help her up, already knowing I had won.

"The winner: David Xiao Long!" Ruby yelled, and the audience roared in applause. I smile as I carry Yang to the seats, as she is too exhausted to walk. I put her down and walk towards Ozpin, who is also clapping.

"So, what made you come watch?" I ask, curious to know why he'd take time to watch a sparing match.

"I wanted to see how well you'd do with your new weapon against a difficult opponent. It seems you'll do well tomorrow. Remember, 07:00 tomorrow." Ozpin reminded me with a smile. He walks off, and I walk back to Yang.

"How you feeling?" I ask. She looks at me with pain in her eyes.

"That new gun of yours _really_ packs a punch. Better not use it unless it's grimm, or a raging student like me." She says with a small laugh, but ends up collapsing from the pain. I frown to myself and lift her up, carrying her to the hospital wing. _She'll get better, I hope._

**That night...**

"You felling alright now?" I ask, now in my pajamas, same as the rest of my team. Yang looks at me, cheery as always.

"I've already said yes, so I'll say it again if it will make you feel better: Yes." Yang finishes, laughing a bit. Weiss simply looks at me, disappointing.

"I still don't know why you'd use your gun without knowing how strong it is." Weiss said in true Weiss fashion.

"Speaking of that, what is your gun, gauntlet and knife combination called?" Blake asked, still reading her book.

"I don't know. How about... _Proelium Compositum_?" I suggest, Ruby and Yang look at me with blank faces, Weiss and Blake, who understand Latin, agree with the name. "I was meant to tell you earlier, but I'm going on a mission tomorrow." I inform my team, who all loo at me shocked.

"What! You're still not at full strength and you're already leaving?" Ruby yelled at me, clearly concerned for me.

"What's the mission?" Yang asks me, also concerned.

"I've been asked by Ozpin to escort General James Ironwood from Atlas to here, with the help of Pyrrha and Sun. We will be gone for a couple of days." I inform them.

"Sun? Why's he going?" Blake asked, putting down her book._ Odd, she doesn't act like this..._

"I can't go by myself, so he also asked Sun and Pyrrha to go too. You never know, it could be just a few days of nice chatting and getting to know each other." I assure her.

"Let's hope it's like that." Ruby added.

"Well, it's getting late, we'd better get to sleep." I suggest.

"Agreed." The girls said at the same time. We all got in our beds and turned the lights off.

_This mission aught to be fun..._

**Epilogue...**

As I sleep, unknown to me, my walkie talkie turns on and a voice comes through that nobody hears.

"David, are you there? I'm coming to Beacon..."

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**So, someone's coming to Beacon... Who is it? (You should know...). Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and make sure to follow, favorite and please review, any criticism is read and replied to. See you next time in chapter 13.**


	13. There and Back again?

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter thirteen. OK, so I'm just going to say that this is the SECOND time I've wrote this chapter, since I wrote about two thirds of this chapter and accidentally refreshed the page by pressing the wrong button. So, anyways, let's do this again...**

**Chapter Thirteen - There and Back again...?**

I wake up when I hear the alarm on my scroll go off, and turn it off before it wakes up the rest of my team. I look at the scroll and see the time is 05:00am, and simply look at it annoyed, _time for work..._ I get up and grab my combat outfit, gloves and gauntlet and get changed out of view from my team, just in case they wake up. After finishing tying my boot laces, I walk to the door but stop at a flashing light. I look to my side and see something I had forgotten about, the walkie talkie. I look at it suspiciously, not knowing why it was flashing, and put it in my pocket to figure out later. I left the dorm room and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

**Beacon Dining Hall...**

When I arrive, I am un-surprised to see Sun and Pyrrha already there, eating their breakfast and casually talking. Not wanting to interrupt them, I walk over to the counter and grab my own breakfast, and join them at the table.

"Hey guys." I say, taking my seat.

"Hello David" Pyrrha said politely.

"Sup" Sun managed to say, still with food in his mouth. I chuckle lightly and start eating. Pyrrha breaks the silence.

"So, how have you been lately?" She asks me. I think to myself for a second. _How am I? I've lost my team, I've lost an eye, but I have a new, better weapon. So, unfortunately, the bad's outweigh the good._

"I'm alright" I say simply, not wanting to worry them. "How about you two?"

"Well... I guess I'm good" Pyrrha says unsure of herself.

"Jaune, right?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yes! I can't stop thinking about him, and he doesn't even think of me too much, nothing more than a friend and mentor. Why is he so oblivious?" She asked herself, annoyed.

"You can't force a man to like a woman" Sun added, "He knows what he wants, even if he's chasing silver when there is gold, like, right there." He pointed at Pyrrha.

"Yeah, he'll come around. So, what about you Sun?" I ask, looking at the faunus.

"I'm great! My team is actually on their way here, and will arrive when we get back from the mission. You'll have to meet them." He said enthusiastically.

"Soooo, what about a certain cat faunus?" I ask.

"Blake? She's so awesome! I'm so glad I got to spend time with her and kick some white fang ass with her. Thanks for letting me have that chance." He thanked me happily.

"No issue." I say happily as well, _at least SOMEONE is happy..._

"I heard from Blake that your state of self depression has ended, I'm glad you've moved on. It's fucked up what happened at the dock, and your eye, you have been through _so_ much crap." Sun said, slightly angry. I simply frown a little and feel my eye patch, thinking about that day.

_"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, you'll just wish you're dead" Adam said to me, before stabbing me in the eye._

"I'll get over it" I said sadly. I look at my scroll and notice the time is 06:00. "We'd better get going."

With that, we take our trays to the counter and head to our respective dorm rooms.

**45 Minutes Later...**

Yang was holding me in a bone crushing hug, causing me to almost pass out from air loss.

"Umm, Yang, you might want to let him go before he, you know, _dies_!" Weiss yelled at the blonde. Yang chuckled lightly and let me go.

"Sorry David, I just don't want you to get hurt." She said, still chuckling a little.

"Trust me, it will be OK, honestly, you've hurt me more than what this escort mission will do." I explain.

"Let's hope your right on this." Yang said, then punched my shoulder 'lightly'.

Ruby walked up to me and also hugged me, "Stay safe! Pleasedon'tgethurtorkilledonthismissionandcomebackhomesoonplease!" Ruby said quickly, me barely only catching it.

"Ruby, I'm not a baby, I _can_ take care of myself, don't be so scared." I say reassuringly. She smiles a little.

"I just don't want you to loose your other eye, you wouldn't be able to see anymore!" She said nervously, as if picturing the scenario. She handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I ask curiously. I examine the box, which hasn't been wrapped up properly. _Oh Ruby..._

"It's a little gift to say 'Get better soon'. but it's a little late" She explained, embarrassingly.

"Oh, thank you Ruby" I say in gratitude.

"Well, don't get killed while you're gone." Weiss said in true Weiss fashion, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"As I've said already, I'll be fine" I say, sighing.

"Well... just... whatever. Just come back safe" Weiss said, giving up.

"Blake?" I ask, looking at said faunus.

"Oh, right, come home safe." She said, quickly.

"Blake..." I say annoyed, looking at my scroll.

"Alright! Bring Sun back safe! I can't stand the thought of him getting injured like you did." She said sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll keep your 'heat' partner safe." Yang said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." I tell Blake reassuringly. She smiles back, as if to say 'thank you'. I wave to them and leave for Ozpin's office.

**Headmaster's Office...**

"Good to see the three of you: here is your mission briefing." Ozpin said, and a holographic display of an airship appeared on the screen. "David, you will cover the balcony and General Ironwood's office. Pyrrha, you will cover the lower levels and the engine room. Sun, you will cover the middle levels and the armory. It will take about 24 hours to reach Ironwoods academy, and 24 hours to get back. There will be several dozen crew members, all capable of fighting, just in case you run into any trouble, and you'll need these." He handed us all earpieces. "You can keep in contact with these. Anyways, we'll see you in two days, enjoy the trip and keep safe." He finished, ushering us to the exit.

**Beacon Dock...**

"Alright, here is the airship. Get on board and it will depart immediately." Ozpin instructed us, and we all walked on the ramp, but I'm stopped by Ozpin.

"Can I help you, Professor?" I ask impatiently, wanting to get this mission finished as soon as possible.

"No, I give a warning. General James Ironwood is a good man, most likely more good than both me and you, but don't get blinded by his judgement, he can make the wrong choices. Put your own judgement before his, it could be the right one." Ozpin warned me. Despite not really paying attention, I took his warning with heed. "Oh, and good luck." He finished and walked back to his office, as I boarded the airship.

**Twelve Hours Later...**

"Man, I'm bored!" Sun yelled, continuing his patrol around the airship. He looked at one of the wall clocks and noticed the time was 19:00, so he turned towards the dining room to meet with me and Pyrrha.

**Airship's Dining Room...**

"I've never been a big fan of Beacon's food, but this makes me change my mind." I said to myself, looking at the food that was available. Me and Sun sat at one of the tables, as Pyrrha wasn't hungry so she continued her patrol. "Your patrol been as boring as mine?" I ask the monkey faunus.

"Hell yeah. It was SO boring, it was nothing but looking at empty corridors which will, most likely, stay empty this whole trip. At least you got to see the sky." He complained, eating another banana.

"Yeah, it was nice to just... relax for the first time in a while. It's nice to not be stuck in a dorm room for a week." I say.

"By the way, what's up with that? When you came back from the docks, you were a little sad, but then you just were just... gone." Sun said, looking at me seriously.

"I thought I was going to loose it, losing my team, both alive and dead, and essentially cutting off connections to my family, but I'm not too far gone. I still have to look after Ruby and Yang, they're all I have left." I explain, looking at the box Ruby game me.

"What's that?" Sun asked. I look at him, then look back at the box.

"I have no idea. Ruby gave it to me as a late 'get well' present for my lost eye, but I've been to busy to open it." I tell Sun.

"Soooo... You going to open it?" Sun asked, wondering what it is.

"Maybe later." I say, and pocket the box, "So Sun, I actually don't know anything about your team. What are they called?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, there's me, obviously, and there is Scarlet, Sage and Neptune. We form team SSSN" Sun explained, eating yet another banana.

"So, team 'Sun'?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's awesome that the team makes my name, like yours and Rubies did." He said, referencing my former team made me flinch. "Dude, you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I suffer from post-traumatic stress, so I have little emotional fits if certain subjects are brought up." I explain sadly.

"Man, I'm so sorry, that must be pretty rough to be forced to forget former friends." Sun said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, by the way, a certain cat faunus may have some 'feelings' for you." I say, making him feel immensely better.

"Dude, your joking right? That's awesome! Hey, can you punch me in the face so she feels more sympathetic for me?" Sun suggested, laughing. I chuckle a little as well.

"Well, I'm going to head off now, I'm pretty tired." I tell him, he simply waves me off, and eats yet another banana. _Man, how many banana's can he eat?_

**Three Hours Later...**

I lay on my bed, trying to sleep, but I cannot. I can't stop thinking about my cousins. _Why am I here? They were afraid of me going on a mission, so soon after getting injured, and I just left them at Beacon, probably in the same scenario as me._ I stop thinking when I look at two objects on my desk. One is the unknown present from Ruby, and the other is the still flashing walkie talkie. _I wish Indiana told me how to use the walkie talkie..._ I get up and grab the wrapped box. I sit back down and carefully open it. There is a small selection of objects within the box.

The first think I pull out is a small note from Ruby. I read it:

_David, keep yourself safe on your mission, and please come home safe. We already miss you. Love from Ruby and Yang._

_Love?_

Nobody, not even my father, has said or written down that word to me, as he lacked any emotional attachment to me. It made it clear thatmy cousins truely do care about me. I pull out the second thing and I smile a little. It is a picture of me, when I lay in my hospital bed with the bandage covering my eye, asleep. Apparently, Ruby and Yang snuck in to stay by my side and fell asleep next to me. My guess is that Blake took the picture and gave it to Yang. I put the picture on the table so I didn't lose it. I pull out the last and heaviest object, and am shocked to see what it is.

It is a set of high-tech, gold polarized, black colored goggles, that seemed to have been forged by Ruby. I smile happily at my new addition to my combat outfit, and put them to the side, not wanting to put them on until tomorrow. I lay down and close my eyes, finally falling into a deep sleep.

**Epilogue...**

"All preparations are made, Roman, we are ready for the assault." A white fang soldier said to Torchwick.

"Perfect! What are you waiting for? Get going you dumb animal!" He yelled at the soldier, who growls and walks off. Roman simply laughs to himself and pulls out a cigar. "Neo!" he yelled, now pulling out a lighter.

A young woman in full white, pink and brown attire walked up to Roman, paying full attention to him. He continued.

"I have a _very_ special mission for you." Roman informed her.

Neo smiled maniacally, ready for her mission.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this chapter, sorry for uploading a little later than usual. So, this whole chapter used to be ALOT shorter, so this mission will now be a two parter, so get ready for part two, coming soon! Remember to follow, favorite and please leave a review, it really helps motivate me. See you all next time.**

**"Chapter 14 = Home)**


	14. Home

**Replies to Reviews**

**Indigo Fruit: Before I start, this is ****exactly**** they type of review I've been waiting for, something in depth and how to improve, even if it's mainly negative. That quote that David said, that was my fault, I hadn't written a story before, so I wasn't too good at what to write, but hopefully it's gotten better since then. David doesn't change anything in the plot from the RWBY show because, as I said in Chapter 1, "This plot will follow the RWBY storyline", so it means that things like deaths and relationships between characters that aren't OC's would break this rule, that is why it's so similar to the show, because it's meant to be. The reason why there is little character development, especially characters in the show, is because we learn about them in the show, so it seems like wasted room to me and slows down the plot. I admit, he does have four semblances (Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation and Time Distortion, I think you missed one), so he is a bit over powered, but he only uses his powers when necessary. An example is telepathy, he used it on Ruby so she'd go to the dust shop, Jaune to help him out, and Blake and Ren because he wanted to learn about them. He hasn't used it on ****everyone****, like Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora and other characters in the plot, because he doesn't need to. His temporal distortion is something he only used if ****absolutely**** necessary, such as the prologue and the initiation. He couldn't do it at the docks because Qrow made it so he couldn't. This means he isn't invincible. Everyone acts so positively with him because of a few reasons, the main one being the fact he is related to Ruby and Yang, and he doesn't spill their secrets, just what he needs to know, he isn't nosy. His attitude at the start was because f his childhood with Qrow, as he cared little for David, he just kept him warm and fed, but interacted with him little, so David is quite distant and odd to other characters at the start. He ****could**** pass for a villain, but he doesn't because he knows good from bad. He is not a good character, but won't become a bad guy, because of everything he has went through in his life.**

**(Fuck, I wrote a lot for one reply.)**

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter fourteen, the second half of the mission. Just so you know, this is the last of the filler between Volume 1 and Volume 2, and will pick up the plot where volume 2 began, and will continue up until Breach, so get ready for that. Anyways, here is chapter fourteen.**

**Chapter Fourteen - Home**

Me, Sun and Pyrrha stood at the door of the airship, waiting for it to open. We woke up and got ready for the docking at Ironwoods Academy, anticipating to get to meet the general. The door opened and we walked off the ramp, meeting Ironwood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hello, young huntsmen, I presume you're here to take me to Beacon?" He asked, seemingly knowing the answer. I speak up.

"Yes, we are from Beacon Academy and were sent here from Ozpin. I'm David Xiao Long, this is Sun Wukong and this is Pyrrha Nikos." I explain to him, he smiles a little.

"Ah, Ms. Nikos, nice to meet in person finally, I've heard much about you from previous tournaments." He told her.

"Yes, it was difficult, but well worth it." She said, a little unsure of herself.

"Right, I assume we need to leave immediately?" Ironwood asked me.

"Yes, your office is ready on this airship. We can go now." I look behind Ironwood and notice some robots. "What's up with the robots?"

"They're bodyguards, they'll be coming on this airship with me. Unfortunately, there are two other airships that will be coming back, so two of you will need to go on two different airships." Ironwood explained.

"Alright." I turn to Sun and Pyrrha. "Probably best I stay on this one, I was tasked to look after Ironwood anyways." They both agreed and walked towards their respective airships. "Let' go" With that, me and the general walk onto the airship, unaware of a young lady sneaking on board.

**6 Hours Later...**

I walked along the corridor, towards Ironwoods office after covering my designated area. Due to the robots, the job from Sun and Pyrrha was easily taken care of, and I even had a few robots assisting me in keeping the airship secure. As i continued walking, I looked at one of the wall clocks and noticed the time was 13:00, so I hurried to the office so I could grab lunch afterwards. I approached the door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Ironwood say, and I opened the door, seeing his office again. Ironwood was sitting at his desk, writing notes on blueprints for a unknown project, our of curiosity, I take a little peek and see what looks like a young woman with short, orange hair. _Well, that's certainly new..._ "How can I help you?" Ironwood asked me, taking me out of my trance.

"I was asked by Ozpin to keep an eye on your office every so often, just to make sure everything was alright. Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Yes, everything is fine." He simply replies, I simply smile a little and start to leave. "David?"

I stop moving and turn around, "Yes, sir?" I ask him.

"Do you mind if I talk with you briefly?" I look up at the clock, _I guess I can wait a little longer._

"Of course." I tell him and take a seat. "What is it you wish to know from me?" I ask, a little impatient.

"I just want to talk about... recent events relating to you. Me and Ozpin keep in contact often, as we have known each other for many years, and as fellow headmasters, we share a common goal to train the next generation of huntsmen. I want to ask if you know anything about this?" He pulls out his scroll and shows me a message from about two weeks ago. I look at the message.

_"Queen has Pawns"_

"No, I don't understand the meaning behind this mission." I say to him, but I suddenly think back.

_"What I would rather know is, why chess pieces? Is there some sort of metaphor behind them? And why were there no queens, we were the first teams there." _I remember Indiana saying to me during the initiation. "Actually, there may be something." I say, making Ironwood look with more attention.

"Really, care to elaborate?" He asked, more an order than a question. I continue.

"During our initiation, we had to retrieve chess pieces to get into beacon. My... old team, team RWBY and team JNPR all retrieved two chess pieces each, identical to each other, but despite being the first team to arrive, there were _no queens_, meaning someone not from beacon took them, or they were never put there." I explain, getting various looks from Ironwood. He speaks up.

"You're old team?" He asks, "Aren't they still your team?"

"You keep in contact with Ozpin, you should no the incident at the docks." I say, frustrated.

"Ozpin tells me a lot, but not everything, but I guess he thought this was an irrelevant topic at the time. What happened to your team?" Ironwood questioned.

I signed and put my head on the table. _I really, really shouldn't do this..._ I lift my head up and elaborate. "My team was team DVID, while we were at the docks, to find Blake and Sun, two of my team were killed by a faunus called Adam Taurus, as we thought the area was secure. My friend, Robert, left beacon to join an academy in Mistral called Haven... he left me alone with my cousins in team RWBY, now team RWBYD. He left... me... this..." I say, pulling out the walkie talkie.

"David, are you OK?" Ironwood asked, concerned. I simply nod and look at the walkie talkie.

"General, do you know how to use this?" I ask him, showing Ironwood the walkie talkie. He looked at it surprised.

"This is _very _old, I remember having one of these as a child. Indiana gave you this?" He asked me. I nod in reply. "You actually have a message, that was recorded a day or two ago, should I play it?" Ironwood asked me.

"Yes, let's see what it's about." I tell him nervously, afraid of what he has to say. Ironwood pressed a few buttons and the recording started.

_David, are you there? I'm coming to Beacon in a few days. With the Vytal Tournament about to begin, I have been sent to participate in the singles battles, due to a lack of a team. Sorry you couldn't pick up, it's late there I assume, but be ready for my arrival in a few days. Robert Indiana, over and out._

We both stand there silent, nether of us knowing what to say. _Robert, is coming back?_ My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a loud explosion, shaking the ship. I manage to stay on my feet, but Ironwood slips and falls, banging his head on his desk, knocking him out cold. I hold my earpiece and talk to the captain.

"Captain? What the hell just happened?!" I yelled, angry for the interruption.

_"David? Thank god you're alright! It's the White Fang, they're attacking! Get Ironwood secure and help fend them off."_ The captain ordered over the comms, I look at Ironwood and leave the office. I turn to the half dozen robots.

"You lot, you know you're boss in there?" They all nod in response. "He's unconscious, keep him safe at all costs." They all nod in response to the order and stand ready in front of the door. I run to the balcony.

**5 Minutes Later...**

I reach the balcony and there are several dozen white fang members attempting to infiltrate the airship, but the joint forces of the crew and the robots manage to hold them off, I run forward and join them. I activate the power dust in my gloves and start to attack in fist fight with some members, punching them off the ship. I engage a white fang member with a large chainsaw and he swings at me, me barely avoiding.

I pull out both daggers, activate my gauntlets and attack, I swing at him but am blocked by the saw and knocked back to the wall. I get back up, teleport in front of him and swing again, this time stabbing his shoulder. He retaliates my lifting me up with one arm and smashing me into the ground. I get up quickly and trip him over, sheath my daggers and pull out _Proelium Compostium_. I face the but of the rifle at the masked man and slam down, but he narrowly avoids it.

He gets back up and swings at me, but I use my weapon to take the hit, scratching the paintwork. I flip the gun around and start firing at the man, hitting on target, but gets up from the shot to the chest. He lifts his leg up and kicks me against the wall, making me fall to the ground against my will. I struggle to get up, and I see him swipe his chainsaw at me again, and I very closely avoid it my raising my gauntlets into a wall and pushing him back, as a start to get up, he punches me in the face, finally taking me down.

"I never thought the famous David could be so easily defeated." The man taunts, and raises his chainsaw.

He stops when he hears a whistle, and backs away. I turn to the side and see someone who I never would have expected to see. "Neo?"

She looks back at me, eyes turning from pink and brown to solid white, indicating fear in her eyes. She tapped some buttons on her scroll and the white fang started to fall back, the chainsaw man walking away angrily. Neo looked at me, frowned, activated her umbrella and disappeared without a trace. I get up and see the bullheads retreat. _Neo..._

**Beacon Academy...**

Me and Ironwood walked of the airship towards Ozpin, waiting for us at the bottom of the ramp. He wasn't smiling though, but frowning, learning what had transpired the day before.

"Greetings, how are you both feeling?" Ozpin asked us.

"Head's still ringing, but I'll be OK, better condition than Mr. Xiao Long anyways." Ironwood said, looking at me. I have multiple bruises and scratches, and the eye patch had been broke, so I was walking with one eye, looking at the ground. "You should praise him, he led the soldiers to defend the airship and saved many lives."

"David, good work on your mission. I'm sorry that this happened, as this shouldn't have happened, the white fang isn't this impulsive." Ozpin said, concern in his voice.

"With all due respect, I would like to see my team now." I say, still looking at the ground.

"Of course you can, you are dismissed." Ozpin said, and I walked off to find my team.

**Team RWBYD Dorm Room...**

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake asked her partner. Yang simply looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just looking for some upgrades for my precious Bumblebee, she needs some upgrades." Yang explained, sitting on a laptop. The door burst open and all the remaining of team RWBYD looked at the door, seeing me walk in, exhausted.

"David!" Yang yelled, both glad to see me and shocked at my current condition, she grabs me and helps me to a chair. "What happened?"

"The White Fang attacked us on our way back, but we managed to hold them off. I've just got back with General Ironwood." I explain, hand over my left eye.

"Where is Sun and Pyrrha?" Blake asked. I loom towards the faunus.

"They're fine. When we arrived at the dock, we split up into three different airships to get back. They will be here soon." I tell Blake.

"Well, at least you're alive. Welcome home." Ruby said, trying to not look at my eye.

"Thank you, Ruby." I say sadly, and put my head down. _Home?_

**Epilogue...**

I walked to the back of the academy in the middle of the night, walkie talkie in hand. I tried to get away from my team, not wanting to bother then with the issue at hand. I press the button on the side and speak into the microphone. "Hello?"

I wait...

_"David? Is that you?"_

"Hello Indiana."

_"Oh god, it's so good to hear from you finally, you excited to see me again?"_

"Of course I am, but we have a much bigger issue at hand."

_"Really? What is it?"_

"I've found Neo, she's with that bastard Torchwick, and she's been brainwashed." I say, holding back tears.

_"Oh no..."_

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading chapter fourteen of A Special Semblance. So, Robert Indiana is coming back. But the plot thickens, how does David know Neo? You'll find out in the following chapters that follow Volume 2 of RWBY. As always, remember to follow, favorite and please review, they are read and taken into consideration. See you all next time.**


	15. A New Semester

**Hello readers, welcome to chapter 15. So, it's been a while since I wrote chapter 1, and all I can say is thank you, for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing since then, I really do care. Anyways, here is chapter 15, running alongside the plot of "Best Day Ever"**

**Chapter Fifteen - A New Semester**

_"Oh no..." _Indiana said through the walkie talkie. I started walking through the courtyard of the academy, keeping the walkie talkie to my ear. Looking at my scroll, I notice the time is 01:00, so I start heading back to my dorm room. _"Are you sure it's her?"_ Indiana asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, she didn't talk to her soldiers and teleported away. Her eyes also turned white when she saw me, so she was _scared_ to see me." I explain, putting my fingers on my eye, trying to stay awake. "How long until you leave?"

_"Umm... I leave this evening, so I'll arrive tomorrow."_ Indiana told me, _"Why?"_

"You live in the luxury and fashion kingdom, right?" I ask, knowing the answer.

_"Yes..."_

"Before you leave, can you make yourself, myself and team RWBY some alternative outfits, I have a feeling we'll need them." I explain to my friend.

_"What makes you think that?"_ Indiana asked me.

"Recently, Blake has been acting a little odd and somewhat pre-occupied, I have a feeling she want's to find Torchwick before he hurts others." I tell him.

_"Alright, I'll make sure they're made for tomorrow. See you then."_ Indiana finished.

"Goodbye." I finish and turn the walkie talkie off. I find myself just down the corridor to my dorm, so I enter and go to sleep.

**Six Hours Later...**

I wake up at the sound of a whistle blown in the room, quickly getting up and out of bed. "David, good work, first up again!" Ruby congratulated me.

"Thank you, Ruby. A team must always be ready for any situation, whether it be Grimm or breakfast." I say to her, she nods in agreement. I look to my other teammates, Weiss just getting up, Blake slowly getting up, bags under her eyes, and Yang, still snoring. I sigh and walk over to her, activate the ice dust in my gloves and touch her forehead. She angrily gets up, now freeing cold.

"What the hell! Why'd you do that?" Yang asked me, clearly pissed off.

"Well, you didn't wake up from Ruby's whistle, and I felt like joking with you, a bit of payback from months of _puns_ and jokes." I say, grinning.

"What, you think my jokes aren't _pun_-ny?" Yang asked, grinning even bigger than me. I simply sigh in defeat and walk away from my un-funny cousin.

"Hey, why are you dressed already? Did you sleep in your clothes?" Weiss asked me, me not noticing that I'm already dresses.

"Oh... I went out for a walk early this morning, and forgot to get changed." I vaguely explained. _They don't need to know about Indiana_ yet...

"Well, it doesn't exactly matter, we need to be in our uniforms." Blake adds, still yawning.

"Blake, you look tired, do you need a _cat _nap?" Yang asks, laughing to herself. We all just glared at her.

"Shut up, Yang." Blake said coldly.

"Yang: Shut up. Blake: You're right." I finish. I grab my uniform and head into the bathroom to change.

**Six Hours Later...**

I was sitting at the table, eating my lunch along with Weiss, Blake and Yang, who was catching food from Nora, and I notice Blake drawing in her notebook. My curiosity overtaking me, I look and see the devil himself._ Adam..._

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, disturbing Blake's train of thought, Blake quickly closed her book.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake lied, I give her a very disappointing look, "What?"

"Why are you drawing that _monster_?" I ask angrily. Blake looks at me wide eyed and whispered to me.

"Not here, we'll talk about it later." I give her a suspicious look, but drop it.

"Lame." Yang spoke up, catching a grape from Nora in the air. She gives her a thumbs up. At this moment, Ruby arrived, slamming a large binder on the table. She cleared her throat.

"Sisters, Cousins, Friends... Weiss." Ruby started, looking at her team.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled at her leader, I simply chuckle at this.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream:" Ruby continued.

"This ought to be good." Yang said bluntly, catching a berry, eating it instantly.

"Oh god, what is it?" I ask, scared of what she has in mind.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a _team_, and ave the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby finished.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked. I simply tap her shoulder and point to the binder and she sees her name crossed out.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said, giving peace symbols.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, now contributing to the conversation.

"David, can you continue?" Ruby asked me, hoping for me to back her up. I simply sigh, and continue Ruby's idea.

"We all know that the past two weeks haven't exactly gone smoothly, from lost eyes to going on secret missions, but it's all in the past. With students from other kingdoms arriving and the Vytal tournament at the end of the year, this semester will be better than the last, but classes start tomorrow. So, Ruby, what have you got planned for today?" I finish, asking my leader the important question.

"Well, David, I want _you_ to check what we are doing today, make sure it's reasonable and suitable." Ruby orders me, handing me the binder. I look at the binder and sigh. _Let's get this over with..._

I open the binder and start reading, ignoring the upcoming chaos around me. I look at the marked section and start reading.

**Best Day Ever (of all time) ideas:**

_Go shopping for school supplies and new outfits.  
Spy on the new arrivals and find their weaknesses.  
Dual with JNPR and kick their butts.  
Ignore and revision and have more fun._

I simply look at the list, and start correcting it:

_Go shopping for school supplies.  
Greet the new arrivals with open arms.  
Hang out with team JNPR.  
Revise last semesters work for tomorrow._

I look at the improvements, seeing them as _much_ more appropriate than before. I start to look back up. "Hey, Ruby, I've finished my impro-" I stop when I see almost every student run out of the dining room, and I see what they are running from.

"Ahahahahahaha! I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora yelled, echoing through the hall. I widen my eyes in fear. _Man, I'm getting the fuck out of here!_ I get up and ready to go, but stop when I hear my leader.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby yelled, crushing a milk carton. The rest of the team roared in agreement, ready to fight. _So, I guess this is 'hanging out' with JNPR?_ I sigh and run towards my team, ready to join the fight. I get behind Ruby, and stare at the opposing team, ready to fight.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled, jumping off her platform. The entire of team JNPR started throwing watermelons at us. Ruby turned towards me and Yang.

"Yang: Turkey! David: Get to the sides and assist with your semblances!" Ruby ordered, Yang running and grabbing turkeys and I teleported to the sidelines. I used my telepathy and slowed down and moved the watermelons around Yang, so they didn't hit her. _Yep, best day ever..._

**5 Minutes Later...**

The dining hall was in utter ruin. The tables were all flipped and damaged, the walls were covered in food and soda, and Yang was still nowhere to be seen. Glynda Goodwich stormed in, essentially barging past Sun and Neptune and looked at me.

"David, help me fix everything in here." She ordered me. I obayed without question. Glynda pulled out her riding crop and started moving the tables back in place. I lift my right arm and start to move objects as well. In a matter of seconds, the room looked like it had never been damaged.

I look up and hear Yang screaming as she fell back to the ground. As she burst through the roof, I put out my arm and catch her in the air, and carefully put her down. She puts her thumbs up in thanks.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said to me.

"And they will be, but right now, we're still children. So why not let us play our part, while we can." I respond. Glynda looks at me, taking in my words.

"After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin added, walking into the room. He looks at me smiling, as he and Glynda leaves. I smile to myself and walk to my team, who are all laughing among each other.

**Somewhere in Downtown Vale...**

"Oh Roman, have a little faith." Cinder said, walking towards said criminal, "You'll know what you need when you need to know." Roman simply grunts to himself. "Besides, we're done with dust.

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman asked confused.

"We're moving. Have the white fang clear this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder said ominously, and walked off.

"I thought we canceled 'Phase Two'?" Mercury asked Cinder, who turned to him.

"It was merely postponed. Adam, any candidates you have in mind?" She said to she shadows, as Adam appeared into view.

"My only candidate is David, he's the only one with the mind to work with us." He explained, Cinder looked at him disappointed.

"Adam, you know that he is unusable, his loyalty to his family and friends is too high, and he has too much aura, anyone else?" Cinder asked, frustrated.

"Well, there is one other, but he's currently too strong. He needs to be weakened to be take." Adam suggested. Cinder smiled at him.

"He'll do, get him to Mountain Glenn for 'upgrades', he'll become the new face of the white fang." With that, Adam left, searching for his prey.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

**And so, chapter fifteen ends. Please be sure to follow, favorite and review and chapter 16 will be coming soon.**

**Unfortunately, during the writing of this chapter, the creator of RWBY Monty Oum tragically passed away. To show him respect, remember him and remember all he has done. He was a good man. RIP Monty Oum.**


	16. Welcome (back) to Beacon

**Hey everyone, it's time for chapter sixteen. Sorry these haven't been as common as they used to be, Exams are coming in a few months, so I need to revise. Anyways, let's get this chapter done!**

**Chapter Sixteen - Welcome (back) to Beacon**

Indiana walked towards the airship, finally ready to head back to Beacon. As he walked up the ramp, not noticing here he was going, unintentionally walked into a blue haired boy.

"Oh, man, sorry about that!" Indiana apologizes, and offered a hand. The boy accepts the hand and gets back on his feet.

"No problem man, I'm Neptune." He said, offering a fist.

"Indiana." He replied, bumping the fist. They both continued onto the airship, and it took off. Indiana continued the conversation. "So, fighting in the Vytal Tournament?"

"Yeah, me and my team will be fighting to represent Haven Academy. You?" Neptune asks.

"Oh, I'm representing it for the singles tournament, got no team. What's your team?"

"It's SSSN, led by Sun Wukong." Neptune explained, Indiana eyes widened. "Whoa, what's up?"

"I know Sun, he came to Vale a couple of weeks ago, I met him just before I left. We fought White Fang at the docks." Indiana explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Neptune said, smiling. "I'll see you later, man." With that, Neptune walked off.

**The Next Day...**

I was sitting in the library, watching my team play a board game, me not paying full attention. I am interrupted from my business from a message from Ozpin. I open the message:

_David, please meet me in my office as soon as possible. - Prof. Ozpin_

I sigh, get up and just use my teleportation, not bothered to walk to the office.

**Ozpin's Office...**

I appear in front of Ozpin's desk, who doesn't look the littlest bit surprised. "Hello, David." Ozpin greeted me.

"Good morning, Professor Ozpin. How can I help you?" I ask, curious.

"I want to talk to you about your old teammate Robert H. Indiana. You know he's coming back?" The headmaster asks me. I look surprised at him. _How does he know he's coming_ back?

"Yes, he should be arriving today. He told me over a walkie talkie he's coming back. You can thank General Ironwood for that." I explain. Ozpin looks at me surprised.

"James? You confronted him about personal matters?" Glynda asks, now joining the conversation.

"It just came up in conversation, and I don't know how to use a walkie talkie, but he did." I finish. Ozpin's computer bleeps, catching our attention.

"Come in." Ozpin says, and the elevator opens, revealing the general.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood says happily.

"Hello, General." Ozpin replies, more professional than normal.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood replies, taking Ozpin's hand into a handshake. "It's been too long." Ironwood looks towards me. "Hello, David. Good to see you again." He says to me.

"Likewise, sir." I say, and shake his hand. I turn to Ozpin, "Is there any reason for me to be here now?" I ask.

"No, you can go." Ozpin says, and I dissapear in a cloud of yellow smoke. Ironwood looks surprised.

"He can teleport?" Ironwood asks the headmaster. Ozpin simply chuckles and nods.

**Beacon Library...**

I appear near my team, still playing the same game. I approach them, with Yang noticing first. "Hey David!" She said gleefully. I smile a little.

"Hey you lot. I'm just letting you know that I'm heading to the airship dock to greet someone I've been waiting for." I explain, with my team looking at me curiously.

"As team leader, I must know who you are seeing, just so we know when we see them. Who is it?" Ruby asks, arms crossed. I sigh and tell them.

"My old teammate, Indiana." I tell them. They all look at me with shocked faces.

"Indiana? David, you realize he left Beacon because of what happened at the dock. Why would he come back?" Yang asked, almost angry. I look at her, gesturing her to calm down.

"He's fighting in the tournament, but I get the feeling there's another reason." I explain.

"Well, tell him we said hi." Ruby said, and they continued their game. I teleport away.

**Beacon Dock...**

Indiana saw Beacon out of the window, and smiled with joy. "Good to be home..." he said to himself. He almost fell to the floor when the airship suddenly stopped, so Indiana started walking to the door. He looked down the ramp and saw me, waiting at the bottom. He walks up to me, arms open expecting a hug, but I punch him in the face. "Hey, what the hell? I come home and this is what I get?" Indiana says, rubbing his jaw.

"Trust me, Yang will do worse. That's for leaving me, _alone_, to cope with losses." I say, frustrated at the memory. I then hug him, "and that's for coming back." We both smile a little and walk back up to Beacon. It takes Indiana a second but is surprised when he realizes I look different.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to your eye!" He yelled, shocked and scared. I look at him sadly, feeling the eye patch.

"Adam Taurus happened, that faunus asshole we met at the docks, I tried to kill him in revenge..." I pint to the eye patch, "... this was the outcome."

"Man, that's... fucked up." He said slowly. We continued walking and talking to the library.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"So, you're team RWBYD?" Indiana asked me, still grasping the concept of a five-person team. I nod in reply.

"Yes, Ruby and Yang are my cousins, so I joined their team, as they were all I had left." I inform him. "What about you?"

"Oh, just me. I am a special student at the academy, as I have had more battle experience than most." Indiana tells me. We enter the library and see my team _still _playing the game. We approach them as they turn to look at us. "Hey, I'm ba-" Indiana says, but is cut off from a punch from Yang. "Why does everyone hit me?" he asks himself.

"Yang, I did tell him this would happen." I say, proving a point that Indiana should listen to me. Yang simply stared at Indiana, eyes red and hair on fire, looking like she could kill him. Indiana simply laughs nervously.

"I'm... sorry?" Indiana says, scared for his life. "I didn't leave to be mean or selfish, I would be a reminder for David's and my old team, so I spared him the pain." Indiana tried to explain.

"_Spare_ him pain?! He was in _more_ pain when you left him. _Abandoned_ him!" Yang yelled, firing a shot of Ember Celica at Indiana, who narrowly avoided it. I put my hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, I'd rather you _didn't_ kill my friend." I say, secretly activating the ice dust in my glove, so my hand didn't burn off. Yang breathed heavily and calmed down. She looked angrily at Indiana.

"I _won't _forget what you did." She said coldly, and took her seat, continuing the game. Ruby walked to Indiana and helped him up.

"Sorry about my sister, she is over-protective of her family, she'll come around. It is good to see you again." Ruby said with a smile. Indiana and me smiled as well.

"Well, at least someone is happy to see me." Indiana said, laughing a little, and walked to me. Ruby sat and continued the game. "So, your team has mixed feeling for me." I chuckle a little at this.

"They'll warm up to you eventually." I reassure him. "Anyways, did you get the package?" I ask, trying to be secretive. Indiana looks at me confused.

"What 'package', was I meant to get something?" He asks, genuinely confused. I look at him annoyed.

"I mean the mother-fucking combat outfits!" I whisper angrily, making sure my team doesn't hear.

"Ohhhh, that package. Yes, I have it, why?" Indiana asks me.

"We may need them soon." I say slowly, my attetion now caught by two new arrivals.

"Sup losers?" Sun says, "_and_ David." He adds, I nod at him.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said joyfully as always.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, David, New Guy... Ice Queen." Sun says.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Weiss exclaims angrily. We all laugh a little.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend..." Sun says, but is cut off by Indiana.

"Neptune?" He asks, getting a shocked expression from everyone, even me.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" Sun asks, shocked. Indiana simply smiles.

"I met him on the airship here." Indiana explains himself. Neptune then arrived.

"Aren't libraries meant for reading?" Neptune asks.

"THANK YOU!" Ren yelled from another table, waking Nora up from her nap.

"PANCAKES!" She yelled without realizing. We all laugh.

"Like Indiana said, I'm Neptune." Neptune explains to everyone. We all greet him.

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asks, joining the conversation.

"Haven." Neptune answered, walking towards Weiss, "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Umm... I'm Weiss." She introduced himself. Nobody but Indiana notices I walk out, clearly emotionally troubled.

"Hey, David!" He yells from further back. I stop and look at him angrily.

"What!" I yell at him, shocking him.

"Dude, calm down. What's wrong with you?" He asks calmly, me still shaking in anger. I come to my senses and open my fist, not realizing I did it.

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier, but I suffer from post-traumatic stress, from what happened at the dock. Emotional outbursts happen when I am reminded of anything relating to it." I explain.

"So, why did you react then?" Indiana asked, suspicious.

"Neptune... reminds me of Vince. Vince was always a flirt with girls, like Neptune is." I say, sadly.

"Well... shit, you're right. Let's just forget about it." Indiana says. I nod and we go.

**8 Hours Later...**

Me and Indiana were sitting in my dorm room, reading some X-Ray and Vav, something Indiana basically became obsessed with at Haven. We were interrupted when the rest of my team burst in.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang yelled, entering the dorm. Ruby simply laughed at her sister.

"You're just mad 'coz the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened!" Ruby said, laughing even louder. I dismiss the commotion when I see Blake ready to leave, who was sitting silently in the room.

"Stop." I say, before Blake could open the door. She looks a little scared, being noticed, and turns towards our team. I continue. "I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed, but it doesn't take a telepath to know there is something wrong with you. Blake... what's wrong?" I ask calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, and answered my question. "I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake started.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked, with a sad face.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, Adam, all of it! Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it!" Blake exclaimed, trying to make a point.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I' sure they can handle it." Yang said, trying to comfort her partner.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake yelled.

"Wait, you were in the White Fang?" Indiana asked, not caught up on information.

"That's not the point, they're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we like it, or not." Blake finished, panting.

"Blake's right. People cannot suffer like I have, it breaks people. We _need_ to stop them before it's too late." I agree, getting a smile from Blake.

"Yeah! I _love_ it when you're feisty!" Yang said, pointing at Blake.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said, arms crossed.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby yelled, all of us agreeing with my leader. Ruby sudden;y looked shocked and scared, "I left my board game in the library!" She yelled, running out of the room. Me and Indiana follow. A little further, behind the corner, we saw Ruby run into a girl.

"Oh, Ruby." I say annoyed, as I walk to help my cousin, I'm stopped by Indiana. "What?" I look at him and he gestures me to be quiet. We both look towards Ruby.

"Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?" She asks the person she ran into and their group.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." A woman says, stepping from behind the other two. I look at her suspiciously, Indiana doing the same.

"I didn't see her get off the airship when you arrived..." I say, looking towards my friend.

"That's because she _wasn't_ on the airship. She's an imposter." Indiana says, looking surprised. "We should tell Ozpin and your team." He suggested.

"Later, we have problems at the moment anyways." I say, and we walk back to my dorm room.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter, it means a lot. Remember to follow, favorite and please review, it really helps to motivate me. Anyways, have a good day and keep an eye out for chapter seventeen.**


	17. Investigation

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 17! So, time to find Torchwick and the white fang, let's get this done. To cover as much story as possible, David will follow all four plots (CCT, Penny, Juniors Club and White Fang) to have as much story as possible. Anyways, let's do this!**

**Chapter Seventeen - Investigation**

I decided to sleep in Indiana's dorm room, to catch up and get a little bit more breathing room, as six people in one room is too much. Me and Indiana both woke up at the alarm at 07:00. We got ready and headed to breakfast, hoping to meet my team while we were there. While getting changed, Indiana asked me a question I didn't want to answer.

"David, what has happened to you?" Indiana asked, concerned. I try to stall.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me." I lie, trying to trick him.

"Look, you can trick some people, but you can't trick your best friend. Tell me, what is truly wrong with you?" He asks, gesturing me to take a seat. I sit down and start.

"I'm too far gone. I've lost too much, my team, my father, my eye, Neo, heck I'm slipping away from my normal self every day! All that has happened within a couple of weeks has put a physical and mental problem on my mind, and I'm fading. You are the last thing that keeps me here, if I lost you, I'd have nothing." I say angrily, slamming my fist on the table. Indiana walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're wrong. You have a family, you have Ruby and Yang, you have a new team you can depend on, you have many friends, and you still have me. I've survived, and recovered, but nothing I have went through is anything like you. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Indiana finishes, and pulls me into a hug. I respond by lightly hugging him, but I end it. "Come on, let's go." We walk to breakfast, readying for later today.

**Eight Hours and 58 Minutes Later...**

Me and Indiana were sitting side by side, Yang next to me and Ruby next to Indiana, as we anxiously looked at the clocks in front of us on the desk. "Come on, I swear time slows down when we're in Port's class." Yang said annoyed, we all nod in agreement. Our hearts pump faster when we saw the clock tick over to 03:59. I notice Weiss sitting bored and gesture my friends to look over, watching Jaune trying to ask Weiss out.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Jaune nervously asked the heiress, who doesn't even look at the boy. We all laugh at him lightly, pitying him.

"So, why doesn't he ask out Pyrrha, she's clearly interested in him." Indiana pointed out. Yang was the first to respond.

"Well, to put it lightly, he's so oblivious, Pyrrha could stand in front of him naked, and he would look past her to Weiss. _That's_ how oblivious he is." Yang said, laughing at the thought. I simply chuckle lightly. We all yell in joy when the clock ticks over to 04:00 and start walking to my dorm room. We walk past Jaune, who's head was slammed on the table.

"One day." Yang said, messing with Jaune's hair. I walk next to Yang.

"You know, it's not very good to give false hope." I say to her, she simply laughs at this. "But, if Jaune can't be helped, he can continue to chase silver." I say poetically, and we arrive at our dorm.

**RWBYD Dorm Room...**

"So, what are we going to wear, as we should be going under cover." Blake pointed out, as we all say on the two bottom bunks.

"Well, it was on my 'Best Day Ever' plan, but you removed it..." Ruby said, looking towards me. I put my hands up in surrender, and tell my team the situation.

"Well, earlier that day, I talked with Indiana here and requested something before he left Mistral, some new outfits for the six of us." I explain, and nod to Indiana, He gets up and takes out six boxes out from under my bed. The four girls look at the boxes in excitement.

"Wait, these are from Mistral? The best fashion place in Remnant?!" Weiss asks excitedly, looking at the boxes with sparkling eyes. I look to her surprised.

"Weiss, I've _never_ seen you so excited about anything before." I say laughing. "Go on then, find your outfit. Christmas has come early!" The four girls immediately rush for their box, as me and Indiana simply watch and wait. Indiana explains their outfits to them.

"Ruby, your outfit is called 'Slayer'. Weiss, your outfit is called 'SnowPea'. Blake, your outfit is called 'Intruder'. Yang, your outfit is called 'Hunter'. David, your outfit is called 'Freelancer' and my outfit is called 'Soldier'. I got them names so you can relate to them." Indiana explained, with a smile on his face. We all start to get changed, me and Indiana going into the bathroom to give the others privacy. I examine my new combat outfit.

It was a black long sleeved fleece shirt with pitch black combat trousers with slight yellow trim. A black leather jacket is added, with my emblem printed on the right chest, like my hoodie, with dust ammo attached to the inside. The belt is also pure black with dust rounds attached and a dust grenade. I equip my dust-infused gloves, black combat boots and golden polarized goggles. I slowly put on my black eye patch and examine Indiana's combat outfit, quite similar to my own, but with his emblem printed on the left chest and was navy blue, opposed to my black. We nod to each other and leave the bathroom, where we meet with my team, who are also all ready.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asks everyone. We all sound off our jobs.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said, looking towards her leader.

"The White Fang have regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake added, arms behind her back.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Me and Indiana will go give him a visit, getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard." Yang said, looking at Indiana.

"I will assist in all three locations, starting with Ruby and Weiss, then Yang and Indiana, and then Blake, seeing as I'm half-faunus, I should be allowed into the White Fang base. Sun will assist Blake at the base while Neptune rides with Indiana and Yang." I finish, smiling to myself.

"Great! We meet up tonight near Ya- wait, Sun and Neptune, they're helping us?" Ruby asked me.

"Well, they have been eavesdropping out of the window." I say, pointing out of the window. We all looked at Sun who was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Sun! How did you get up there?" Blake asked, surprised at his appearance.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've been up here." Sun said, jumping into my dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We were going to investigate the situation, as a _team_, but I guess extra help could be useful." Ruby said, smiling.

"That's great! You should always bring friends along, that's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said, pointing out of the window.

"Told you so." I said, smiling to myself. The rest of my team just look out of the window, finding Neptune against the wall.

"David, please get Neptune in before he falls." Ruby ordered. I walk to the window and lift said hunter with my telekinesis, lifting him into our dorm room.

"Alright, Sun, you go with Blake, and Neptune, you go with Yang." Ruby said, the two hunters nodding in agreement. "OK, let's go." With that, we all leave to go to our respective locations.

**Vale Cross Continental Transmit System...**

"Wow! I forget how big the tower looks up close!" Ruby yelled, which I simply chuckle to her cheery nature.

"Ruby, it's not that big, the one in Atlas is better." I say, walking towards the front entrance.

"Have you ever been to Atlas before?" Weiss asked me.

"No, I lived my life where I was born, here in Vale on an island called 'Patch'." I explain.

"You lived there as well? I lived there too." Ruby said.

"Well, I spent most of the time in deserted area's to train, so I didn't disrupt peoples everyday's life." I tell my cousin.

"Well, I still think this tower is cool. I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said excitedly, pulling out her scroll. Not fully holding onto the scroll, Ruby accidentally dropped it, only to be picked up by a short, orange haired girl.

"Oh. You dropped this." The girl said in a slightly robotic voice, holding out her scroll to Ruby with a smile. _She looks... familiar..._

"Penny?!" Ruby said, surprised to see the girl again.

"Umm..." Penny said, clearly nervous.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby said, slightly annoyed.

"Ruby, you know her?" I ask my cousin, who nods in response. _Man, I've definitely seen her before..._

"S-sorry, I think you're confused." Penny said, but unexpectedly hiccuped, dropping Ruby's scroll in her hands. "Uh... I've got to go!" She said quickly, and walked off.

"Ruby, you'd better follow her, I think she's lying." I say to my leader.

"Can't you just read her mind?" Weiss asked, seemingly thinking I hadn't tried yet.

"I can't... it doesn't work. That's never happened before..." I say, shocking the two girls. "Ruby, I'll catch up with you later, we still need to get the information. Follow Penny." I tell her. She nods in agreement and jogs to catch up with Penny. Me and Weiss continued into the CCT.

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How my I help you?" The AI asked us.

"We'd like to go to the communication room, please." Weiss politely said.

"Absolutely, can you please place your scrolls on the terminal to verify your identity?" The AI asks. Me and Weiss pull out our scrolls and place them on the terminal. "Perfect! Thank you Ms. Schnee and Mr. Xiao Long." With that, the elevator rises, taking further up the tower. We exit the elevator and Weiss walks towards the AI, while I walk to a different terminal.

"Hello, Mr Xiao Long, how may I help you?" The AI asks politely, smiling.

"I need to look up some personal records." I request.

"Absolutely, if you could head over to terminal seven, I'll give you access." The AI says cheerfully.

"Thank you." I say, and walk towards said terminal. I read the on screen text.

_Please enter the name of the person you wish to learn about..._

I type in the person I wish to find out about:

_ADAM_TAURUS_

The computer loads and displays information on the faunus.

_Name: Adam Taurus  
Age: Unknown  
DOB: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Species: Faunus (Bull)  
Semblance: Unknown  
Status: Wanted  
Father: Unknown Faunus  
Mother: Unknown Faunus  
Siblings: Unknown  
Other Relatives: Unknown  
Partner: Blake Belladonna (previous)  
Team: Unknown  
Emblem: Red Flower with red stem  
Weapon(s): Chokuto Sword and Rifle (Wilt and Blush)  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Unknown  
Skin Color: Pale  
Injuries: Unknown  
Combat Outfit: White Fang mask with red detail, long sleeve black trench coat with red and white symbol on left shoulder, long black pants and black trousers, black gloves with red detail and black belt with domino markings.  
_

"Well, that was little help..." I say to myself. I get up from the table and walk towards Weiss. "Everything alright?" I ask her. She looks up at me frowning, but turns into a slight smile.

"Everything's alright. I have the necessary information. Did you find any information on that faunus?" She asked me.

"Nothing we didn't already know. I'd better go check on Ruby. Alright with that?" I ask.

"Yes, our leader could be doing god knows what." Weiss said. I nod and teleport away.

**Elsewhere in Vale...**

I appear in a yellow smoke cloud, only to see Penny and Ruby looking at a holographic General Ironwood. I start walking towards them and watch Ironwoods presentation.

"The AK-130 have been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done fine. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" Ironwoods asks the audience, who all clap at his proclamation. "But, unfortunately, 'fine' isn't good enough, it it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" At this point, half a dozen knights step out of a small building and kick over the inferior models. _AK-200's. The were on the airship with me..._

I continue walking towards the two girls, but stop when I hear Ironwood yell to the crowd. "So, our kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee dust company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" At that moment, Ironwoods hologram disappears and a large, bulky suit appears in his stead. I look at it in surprise. I pull down my goggles and zoom in on the hologram. _The Schnee Dust company?_ I take a picture of the hologram and send it to Weiss with a message, asking if she knows anything about the suit.

I turn towards the two girls I approach and check their vital signs. _Ruby's has elevated, most likely excited my the big Paladin, and Penny's... got no vital signs?_ I take off my goggles and look to Penny suspiciously. Penny and Ruby start to run, so I chase them, along with a pair of Atlesian Soldiers. I continue chasing until Ruby activates her semblance, escaping my sight. _Damn it!_ I stop running and teleport to a nearby road where Ruby will end up.

I re-appear and run out of the yellow smoke, only to see a truck head straight into Ruby, who was lying on the ground. "RUBY!" I yell, and put up my arm to stop the van, but I'm too late. I widen my eyes and lower my arm when I see Penny stand in front of the truck, stopping it in it's tracks. _That's not possible..._ I see Penny run away in fear, so I help Ruby up and we both run after her. We finally catch up to her.

"Penny, please, what is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Ruby questioned, surprised and scared. I look to Penny, who looks terrified. I notice her hands are closed, but have silver coming off them.

"Penny, what's wrong with your hands?" I ask, reaching out to them. She flinches, but opens her hands.

"I'm not a real girl." Penny said, sadly. Both me and Ruby looked at her in shock. _Well, this is certainly new..._

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

**So, that's the end of chapter seventeen, leaving us on a cliffhanger. Make sure you follow, favorite and please review, and chapter 18 will be coming soon!**


	18. MIA

**Hey everyone, chapter 18 is now here. Alright, so I just have a little issue that slightly upsets me is the fact that I haven't got a follower, favorite or reviewer in a while, so I'm just asking why? Is there some way I can improve this story? Please let me know. Without further-a-due, chapter 18!**

**Chapter Eighteen - MIA**

"Of course, it makes sense now." I say, surprising Ruby and Penny.

"What do you mean? You knew this?" Ruby asked, surprised. "Did you read her mind?"

"No, because Penny isn't _technically_ a living organism, I can't read her thought process, because their isn't one." I explain. "When I was on the airship with General Ironwood, I saw blueprints of you on his desk. I thought it was odd, but it makes sense now." Penny simply nods sadly.

"You are right, I'm the worlds first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." Penny said, looking at the ground in shame. Ruby simply walked up to Penny, held her metal exposed hands, and closed them.

"Of curse you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby said comforting her friend.

"I don't... umm... You're taking this _extraordinarily_ well." Penny said, leaning closer to Ruby suspiciously.

I simply pull out my scroll, not completely paying attention to their conversation, and find a message from Yang. I read it.

_Hey David, me, Neptune and Indiana are almost at the club. Meet us here ASAP - Yang_

I smile a little and walk to my cousin. "Hey Ruby, it's time for me to opt out and get to the club, you alright with that?" I ask my leader.

"Of course, keep safe while you're gone. Good luck!" Ruby said, waving me off.

"Good luck, friend." Penny said, also waving, slightly more robotic. I nod to the two of them and dissapear in a cloud of smoke.

**Junior's Club...**

Yang took a hard left of her motorcycle, do a quick wheelie and stopped outside the club. She then took off her helmet and shook her hair, putting it back into shape. She turned back to both Neptune and Indiana. "Come on, my friend's right in here!" She said, getting off of her motorbike. Neptune and Indiana simply looked forward, still tightly compact together.

"Cool..." They both say in synchronism. Neptune then speaks up. "And where exactly is... here?" Indiana simply shakes his head.

"Don't you ever listen to anything? We told you what this place is." Indiana said, hitting the back of Neptune's head.

"Oh, yeah, right... what was it again?" Neptune said, but suddenly fell to the ground when I appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"This is the club of Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior, that good enough." I say, offering Neptune a hand. He accepts and get up.

"Hey! This is a team job, no point in you lot just standing there!" Yang yelled towards us, and all three of us ran to her. When we reached the door, a couple of henchmen locked the door.

"So, I guess we're shooting our way in." I say to the blonde, who simply smiles maniacally.

"Wouldn't be fun without it." Yang said, and punched the door, blasting it open. Yang walked in casually, and grinned to her audience.

"Guess who's _back_!" Yang said, smiling widely. Eight henchmen pulled out their sidearms and aimed them all at her. I react by taking out _Proelium Compositum_ and aiming it at the closest henchmen, while Indiana pulls out his assault rifle and aims it at another henchmen. Yang simply angrily looks towards the DJ, who turns off the music, which was stuttering.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune said nervously, getting out from behind Yang.

"Stop, stop!" I head a man yell, who I now aim at, "Nobody shoot." the man, who is now revealed to be Junior, who walks towards us, straightening his tie. He continues talking, "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

Yang simply points towards Junior, "_You_ still owe me a drink." She said, dragging Junior towards the bar table. I lower my weapon, as well as Indiana does, and we both look to Neptune, who is standing weak kneed.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." Neptune says weakly. I simply get him up properly.

"Trust me, don't even try it, or _I'll_ be the least of your problems." I warn him, and walk towards the bar table. "You two, just cover the door or something." I order the two boys, who both walk towards the door.

I approach Yang, who is currently interrogating Junior. "So, what do you know about Torchwick's affiliation with the White Fang?" Yang asked, drinking her strawberry sunrise, which was made to her specifications. Hei simply slammed his drink o the table.

"I don't know!" He answers frustrated.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked, crossing her arms. I simply watch, drinking my drink.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first cam in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Junior explained, taking another drink. Yang simply looked to him annoyed.

"David, is he lying?" Yang asked me, arms still crossed. I approach him and put my hands on his head. I stand there for a second, and take my hands off his head.

"What the hell did you just do?" Junior asked, rubbing his head.

"Using my semblance. Yang, he's telling the truth. Those men that went 'missing' were stopped by Ruby when I persuaded her to go to the dust store. He hasn't seen Torchwick since you were last here. Also, he knows nothing about Raven." I say, taking a drink. Yang simply smiles to me, and looks back to Junior.

"Come on, David." She said, without even looking at me, and we walked off. As we approached the exit, Indiana and Neptune join us. Neptune speaks up.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked, hands in pockets. Yang simply looked forwards, as if frustrated.

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang said, annoyed.

"Put simply: We got nothing." I said, I looked to Yang. "Speaking of the team, I need to meet up with Blake and Sun now, so keep you're scroll on." I say, and knuckle punch her.

"Keep your eyes open, this is our best shot." Yang said with a smile, I nod and dissapear.

**Downtown Vale...**

Blake and Sun walked along the path, Blake explaining the White Fang's motives to Sun.

"It wasn't _always_ a terrorist organisation, it was once a peace group. It's unfortunate that they became violent." Blake said.

"Well, if you hadn't left, I never would have met you." Sun said smiling, making Blake blush a little. "You alright there Blake?" He asked, genuinely caring.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just... cycle starts soon..." Blake says embarrassingly. Their conversation ends when a cloud of smoke appears, and I appear from it.

"Well, wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Sun said, surprised by my arrival.

"Well, Juniors club was sort of a 'dead end', so I came here early. How far to the base?" I ask Blake.

"Not far. Let's keep going." She says, and we all continue walking. "Do you think they'll let you in?" She asks me.

"Being half-faunus, they may be skeptical, but they should let me in the base." I tell them, but even I am nervous in case they don't let me in. We arrive at the red and silver door I had been at before, and we entered. We were somewhat greeted by an old, bearded faunus.

"Alright, you here to join the White Fang?" He asks us.

"Yes." Blake says flatly.

"You must confirm your faunus heritage and prove your heritage." He ordered. Sun flicked his tail to his front and Blake removed her bow.

"I'm a monkey faunus." Sun said, twirling his tail.

"I'm a cat faunus." Blake said, twitching her ears. The man looked at me curiously.

"What about you? What are you?" He asked, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work.

"I'm half faunus, my mother was a faunus." I explain, crossing my arms.

"Well, why the hell would you join a terrorist group if you are accepted by society." He says angrily, moving closer to me.

"Why? My father was the death of my two best friends, and mentally harmed me. I hate him, and humanity is no better than him. I want to get revenge, and this is my best shot." I explain angrily, intimidating him and shocking Blake and Sun. He man simply nods his head and hands all three of us White Fang masks. We all walk into a corridor and put the masks on.

"I don't get it." Sun says to us, we both look towards him. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun says to Blake. Before she answers, I speak up.

"These masks are a symbol. Humanity sees faunus as abominations and monsters, so they decided to _become_ monsters themselves. Tell me I'm wrong." I say, aiming to Blake. She nods in agreement.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." Sun says, looking to his mask.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said, and put on her masks.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Sun said to himself, putting on his mask.

_I never thought I would join the White Fang, even if it's for this purpose._ I think to myself, and put my mask on. We walk further through the corridor, and find a packed hall, with hundreds, possibly thousands of faunus in the hall, all with White Fang masks on. As we continue walking, I spot someone who I _really_ hate, the faunus who attacked me on the airship.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours!" He yelled to the audience. I cringe when I think about who he is talking about, and the devil appears. Torchwick himself. "I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" He finishes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Torchwick says to the faunus, and then yells to the crowd mockingly. "Thank you, thank you! Please hold your applause!" He says, and a short woman appears from behind the sheet, making my heart stop. I pull down my goggles and zoom in to verify it is who I hoped it wasn't, but I was wrong. I put two fingers on my head and telepathically talk to Neo.

_"Neo, what are you doing here?"_ When I finish, Neo looks around the audience for me and her eyes turn white when she sees me.

_"What are you doing here? You should't be here!"_ Neo said desperately. _"You have to get out of here before Torchwick recognizes you."_

I shake my head side to side. _"Neo, he's a bad man, why are you helping him?!"_

_"He wants to help the faunus, can't you see?" _She asked me. I look to her angrily.

_"Roman Torchwick is fucking lying! He's a criminal who wants to beat the humans for his own personal gain."_

_"Torchwick isn't the leader here, he follows the orders of a woman..."_ She starts saying, but stops before she could finish.

_"Neo, please tell me who is behind all this..."_ I please her. She frowns.

_"I can't tell you, but you've seen her. She's in Beacon."_ She finishes, as we both turn attention to Torchwick.

"... And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." With that, Roman snaps his fingers, and the sheet falls, revealing an Atlesian Paladin, shocking all three of us.

"That's not possible..." I say to myself.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said, also shocked.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked us. We both look with blank expressions. Are answers are told when Torchwick explains his 'employer' managed to acquire a handful of Paladin's before they 'hit the shelves'. Blake then turns to us again. "We should get out of here." She suggested, and we both nod and turn away, but stop when we hear the lieutenant talk to the crowd.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" He ordered, and hundreds of faunus walked closer to the stage, dragging us with them.

"Welp!" Sun yelled, as we are forced towards the lieutenant. As we continued walking, more faunus walked to the stage, cheering at they looked at the Paladin and got greetings from the lieutenant and Torchwick.

"We have to get out of here, _now_. That lieutenant will recognize me, and we will _all_ die if he sees me." I stress, trying to get away from him. At this point, Roman looked to Blake, Sun and myself and frowns, as Neo stands net to him, looking at me, as if to say 'run'.

"He sees us..." Sun says, trying to break the awkwardness by smiling and waving. Me and Blake looked for a solution to get out of here.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake says, and shoots the power box, turning off all the lights. The faunus in the hall all yell and scream in fear and confusion, and we seize the moment to escape.

"You two! The window!" I yell, and wee all jump to the window escaping, I quickly look back to Neo, who is frowning, pointing to the Paladin, which is now activating with Roman inside it. _Oh, no..._

We jump out the window, running along the road, avoiding cars, me in the middle with Sun on my left and Blake on my right. As we continue running, I look back and see the Paladin charge through the concrete wall, in full pursuit. We all jump onto rooftops, attempting to avoid the Paladin, but still follows in hot pursuit. Sun speaks up.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun yelled to me and Blake.

"On it!" We both said, pulling out our scrolls. Blake calls Ruby and Weiss, while I call Yang and Indiana.

**Juniors Club...**

"... so David pulls out his gun, shoots me right in the stomach and he wins the fight, by cheating!" Yang said, recounting her fight with me.

"Well, to be fair, firing a dozen shotgun shells at him is cheating, so he was following your rules. You should have played fair, and you could have won." Indiana said, crossing his arms. They stop their conversation when Yang's scroll goes off. She pulls it out and answers.

"Hey David, what's up?" Yang asked, holding her scroll in front of her, Indiana and Neptune looking at the scroll as well.

"_Well, to put it simply: We're getting fucking chased by a big ass Paladin controlled by Torchwick! Help!"_ I yelled, Sun yelling at the end.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked nervously. She turns around when she hears loud running from the other road.

"HURRYYY!" Sun yelled, so loud the scroll wasn't needed. Yang simply looked shocked, Indiana was in a similar state, and Neptune just looked at Yang scared.

"I think that was them." Neptune said awkwardly, not believing what he saw.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang said, and started her motorcycle, with Indiana and Neptune in tow.

**Motorway...**

Me, Sun and Blake jumped down to the motorway, landing on three separate cars, the Paladin still hot on our tail. As we hopped onto different vehicles to go faster, the Paladin suddenly started running as fast as the cars, simply knocking them off the road. I land on a box truck and look back, and see Yang, Indiana and Neptune crammed on her motorbike, bumblebee, catching up to the Paladin.

"Indiana, get up here!" I yell to my partner, who proceeds to jump off the motorbike and onto the box truck I am standing on. We nod to each other, and jump onto a few different vehicles until we are in front of the Paladin. "Aim for the legs!" I yell to him, and we both open fire on the Paladin's legs, me shooting the right and Indiana shooting the left. Unfortunately, it made little effect.

As I continue firing, my clip empties, and instead of reloading, I pounce onto the Paladin, crawl onto it's back and start shooting the under mounted shotgun into it's back, causing it to dent. In retaliation, the Paladin starts spinning to try and shake my off. I fall, put away my gun and pull out a dagger and stab the lower back, staying attached to the Paladin.

Indiana notices my peril, and jumps onto the Paladin as well, firing the gun to distract the Paladin. He reaches down for my hand, which I accept and get pulled up on. Before we could thank each other, the Paladin started spinning again, causing me to loose balance again, while Indiana barely lands on another car. I start falling, tensing to prepare to hit the ground, but I land on a motorcycle.

I open my eyes and find myself on the back of Yang's motorcycle, still in pursuit of the Paladin, I look to the Paladin and see Neptune attached by his weapon, but barely holding on. "It's tougher than it looks." I say to my cousin. She simply looks to me for a second, smiling.

"Don't worry, you may have multiple semblances, but _I_ have a semblance that can take down a nevermore. That robot has nothing on me." She says confidently. I look up and see Neptune and Sun fly off the motorway, screaming as they fall. I look past the Paladin and see Weiss in the middle of the road, in the ready stance.

"Yang, stop the bike!" I yell, knowing what's coming. She pulls the brakes and we watch the Paladin slip on the ice and fall off the motorway, landing in front of Ruby. We look off the motorway, knowing they need us. "Let's go." I say, and we both jump down, leaving bumblebee on the road. We land next to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Indiana and take a ready stance.

The paladin slowly walked towards us, and Ruby yelled her first order. "Freezer Burn!" As she yelled, me, Ruby, Blake and Indiana all backed away, as we watch a large cloud of steam appeared, hiding the Paladin. She turned to us all. "Grab it's attention so I can get a clear shot." She ordered, and we all ran around the Paladin, confusing it. The Paladin fires at me and Indiana, as we narrowly avoided it, and Ruby flew past us, hitting the Paladin dead on.

"Lads, go!" Ruby yelled, and me and Indiana charged to the Paladin. It started shooting at us, as we narrowly avoided it, and approached it's legs. Indiana grabbed my by my back and threw me straight to the Paladin. As I fly towards it, it jumps out of the way and causes me to miss. I curse in annoyance and teleport, turning around. I unsheathe my daggers and stab the Paladin in the legs, causing it to collapse for a short time.

Indiana took advantage of the downed Paladin, ran towards it and hit the front with the butt of his weapon, denting the armor. The Paladin readied itself and aimed it's weapon at Indiana. Indiana jumped behind the Paladin, the Paladin turned around and I side kicked it in the face, causing it it to fall to the ground.

"Checkmate!" Ruby yelled, and Weiss and Blake ran towards the Paladin, damaging it's targeting system. I watched and saw Weiss go flying away, launching a type of upgrade from her sword, and continued falling. I teleport to where she would land and catch her before she hit the ground. I carefully put her down and look at Blake, who was slicing missiles out of the air.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled, running towards the Paladin herself with Blake. I watch them land a few blows and slice the arm off. The arm started flying towards me, so I spun around and kick the arm back towards the Paladin, hitting the Paladin with it's own arm.

"Xiao Long's" Ruby yelled, and me and Yang ran towards the Paladin. I nod to Yang and grab her by her ankles. I spin around half a dozen times, sped up by Ember Cilica, and throw Yang directly at the Paladin. She lands on it's back and starts punching the Paladin where Torchwick is located. The Paladin rushed backwards and slammed Yang against a pillar, knocking her out for a second. The remaining arm turned into a fist and punched Yang straight in the chest.

Indiana took the opportunity to finish the Paladin, so charged towards the Paladin. He starts firing his assault rifle, causing the Paladin to turn towards him. Indiana lifted his weapon and slammed it into the Paladin's right leg, severely damaging it. In an unexpected move, the Paladin, shoved it's arm back, elbowing Indiana in the chest. Taking advantage of this, the Paladin looked towards Indiana, hitting him in his chest. Indiana was sent flying, hitting a pillar on the way, that took his right arm clean off.

"INDIANA!" I yelled, scared for my friend. I turn to the Paladin, full of rage, and charge to it. "TORCHWICK! YOU BASTARD!" I yell in pure anger, and kick the Paladin square in the chest, sending it soaring into a wall. I run towards it, activate my gloves with power dust, and rip the top half of the Paladin from the bottom, yelling in fury.

I throw the top half away, which shatters and Roman pops out, immediately getting up, and wiped his shoulder. "_Just_ got this thing cleaned..." He said to himself, and looked towards me and Yang, who had now gotten up. She fired a shot from Ember Cilica towards Roman, but an umbrella stopped the projectile. I look towards Torchwick angrily and realize that Neo had shielded him. She looked to me, and she opened her mouth in fear, never seeing me so angry.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Ice Queen..." Roman taunts.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman ordered Neo, who bows to my team. I stare at her in blind fury, but Yang runs first.

"Yang, wait, don't it Neo! It won't work!" I yell, but she hears none of it, and hits them, only to be revealed to be a mirrored wall. She looks around angrily for them, and sees them escape in a bullhead. She turns to her team, then to me, and I run to find Indiana.

I continue running in the direction he went and found his arm. _That mother fucker! He'll pay for that!_ I continue running, but only find a pool of blood where Indiana was. I yell in frustration and anger, and turn to my team. They all look at me with a mixture of sorrow and fear. I angrily turn away and teleport away, leaving my team behind.

**Professor Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin was looking over some paperwork, and suddenly looked up to see me there, still with an angry face. "David! What on Remnant happened?" Ozpin asked in surprise. Before I could answer, I collapse in a state of tiredness and anger. Ozpin gets up and carries me to the nearby sofa. "Well, this will be an eventful story." He says to himself, drinking some coffee.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

**Alright, so here we are, end of the longest chapter so far, over 4000 words! Didn't expect it to last this long. Anyways, please remember to follow, favorite and please review if you have any feedback. As always, keep an eye out for chapter 19, as the plot gets more interesting...**


	19. What does the 'A' stand for?

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter nineteen! So, last chapter was a LONG chapter, and a few more followers &amp; favourites, so it's all good! This chapter wil likely be shorter and less action, but who knows? Anyway, let's start! (P.S. NEW CHARACTER!)**

**Chapter Nineteen - What does the 'A' stand for?**

I slowly open my eyes, after unintentionally losing the will to stay awake, inside of Professor Ozpin's office. I slowly lean up and look to Ozpin's desk, who is talking with Ironwood and Glynda, who appear to be having a heated argument. I look to my sides and there is a pair of Atlesian-Knights-200's standing with their backs to me, as if to stop me from leaving. I simply ignore the idea and get up, but the AK's stop me before I take a step. I try to walk past them, but they simply stand in my way, preventing me from leaving. I sigh angrily and speak up.

"Excuse me, robots, would you kindly move the fuck out of the way?" I say sarcastically, knowing they won't understand sarcasm. They continue to stare at me, with no intentions to move. Finally pissed off, I simply activate the fire dust in my gloves and punch one of the AK's away, which immediately sets on fire. The second one aims it's gun at me, but I simply grab it from it's grasp and shoot it in the head before it reacts. I start walking out, but the door's close. I drop the weapons and activate my power dust, ready to punch down the door.

"David!" I hear Ozpin yell, so I stop my advances and turn towards him.

"Yes... Headmaster?" I say, breathlessly. He simply looks at me with a concerned look, with Glynda looking at me annoyed and Ironwood slightly annoyed. I de-activate my gloves and walk towards them. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"David, you realize those AK-200's cost a lot of lien to make, why did you destroy them?" Ironwood asked me, catching my attention.

"They were in the way." I say blankly, Ironwood simply raises an eyebrow.

"I ordered them too, I didn't want you to leave without telling us what happened last night." Ironwood explained, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"David, what exactly happened last night?" Ozpin asked calmly, putting my mind at ease a little. I sigh and take a seat.

"Alright, it started with us going to the CCT..." I say. I continue to tell them about what we did at the CCT, what we did at Juniors club and sneaking into a white fang base, and the fight with the Atlesian Paladin and the fate of Indiana. I decided to leave out running into Penny, as Ironwood could react in any way to that. When I finished, I looked to the three hunters, who all gave blank and shocked expressions._ I guess they've never experienced anything like this._

"So, the white fang managed to acquire an Atlesian Paladin, and I didn't _know_ about it?" Ironwood said, shocked. "How many did they have?"

"There was only one there, but the way Roman Torchwick said 'a few', he could have dozens of Paladins." I tell the general, who simply nods.

"Right, I'll have all prototype Paladin's recalled and kept out of the white fangs hands." Ironwood said, which I agreed with.

"But I don't understand... you didn't find Indiana?" Glynda said, with crossed arms as always.

"He's. Not. Dead. Someone took him." I say coldly, looking to the floor. "I _have_ to find him." I say, getting up.

"Indeed you do, but you cannot find him by yourself, and unfortunately, we cannot send search parties because of increased Grimm and white fang activity, it would leave us defenceless." Ozpin said. "Although, there are other ways to find someone..." He said with a small smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to David privately." With that, Ironwood and Glynda left.

"What do you mean 'there are other ways', I can find him?" I ask impatiently. Ozpin shakes his head side to side.

"No, _you_ can't. But this can." Ozpin said, pulling out a little chip. I look closely at it, finding nothing special about it.

"This? What's this little chip going to do?" I ask frustrated, thinking Ozpin is simply stalling.

"This, David, is the worlds first AI with it's own thoughts and actions. It has no directive. No job. And will only follow it's masters commands." Ozpin said, holding the chip in its hands.

"Yeah? Who's the master?" I ask, not fully caring.

"You are." I look at Ozpin shocked. _Why would he give me this?_ "I am giving this AI to you, David. This is your only hope to find Indiana now. This AI also has command of the remaining AK-130's in Vale, a small total of 49, but they will search non-stop for Indiana. Here." Ozpin said, offering me the chip. I carefully take it.

"So, how do I get it to work?" I ask, inspecting the AI.

"Those new high-tech goggles Ms. Rose made for you are compatible. When you plug the chip into the goggles, the AI will activate." Ozpin explained. I take off the goggles and plug in the chip. Suddenly, a spark came from the chip, and it glowed yellow.

"**AI ONLINE. HELLO MASTER. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**" The AI asked in a robotic voice. I clear my throat so it understands me clearly.

"My name is: David Xiao Long." The AI flickers slightly and goes back to glowing.

"**NAME ACCEPTED. HELLO, DAVID. PLEASE GIVE ME A NAME.**" The AI asked. I look to Ozpin.

"What should I call it?" I ask, confused. Ozpin simply chuckled.

"The AI is yours now, you name him." Ozpin said smiling. I think to myself for a good name.

"Your name is: Epsilon." I inform the AI.

"**NAME ACCEPTED. MY NAME IS EPSILON. WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?**" Epsilon asked.

"You are ordered to find Robert H. Indiana. Use the AK-130's to find him." I order Epsilon.

"**AFFIRMATIVE. DO YOU REQUIRE ANY MORE ASSISTANCE?**" Epsilon asked.

"No, that's all for now." I finish. The chip stopped glowing yellow and shut off. "Wow."

"I know, he is interesting. Just make sure you're aware of this: 'Epsilon' is a learning AI, the more he is around people, the more he will act like people. But no matter what, you're in charge." Ozpin finished. I nod and get up, ready to leave, but Ozpin stops me. "David, I'm so sorry about what happened with Indiana, and I hope you find him, both of you." I nod again and leave.

"Epsilon?" I ask, putting the goggles on my forehead. The yellow light appears again.

"**HELLO DAVID. HOW CAN I HELP YOU?**" Epsilon asked.

"Can you please locate the rest of team RWBYD for me." I ask. The yellow light flickers and glows again.

"**OF COURSE. THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN THE BATTLE ARENA. THEY ARE SPECTATING PYRRHA NIKOS DUAL WITH TEAM CRDL. I RECOMMEND WE JOIN YOUR TEAM.**" Epsilon finished. I smile to myself. _A new friend._

"Lead the way."

**Beacon Battle Arena...**

I walk in and see my team sitting in the stands, watching Pyrrha fight with CRDL. I take a seat next to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby." I say, sitting next to her.

"David!" Ruby yelled, hugging me. "Thank god you're OK. Where did you go?" She asked me. I look at her confused. _Oh, right, I left them..._

"I teleported to Ozpin's office, after I found that Indiana's body was gone." I said, looking at the floor.

"Gone?" She asked me curiously.

"I found his arm, which had hit one of the pillars, taking it off his body. When I looked for his body, all I found was a pool of blood. Someone took him, he's still alive." I said, looking to my leader. She smiled at me comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him. We will go tonight!" Ruby proclaimed, I chuckle, the fact that Ruby can still be this cheerful makes me happy, knowing there is always good.

"We're not going to look for him, Epsilon is." I explain, further confusing Ruby.

"What's 'Epsilon'?" She asked with a confused look.

"Epsilon, say hello to my leader." I order.

"**HELLO RUBY ROSE. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.**" Epsilon said in a monotone voice. A smile appeared on the lenses of my goggles. This made Ruby look to me in amazement.

"You have an AI! Only the richest and most powerful people have them! How did you get one?" She asked me excitedly. I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Ozpin gave him to me, he is controlling the remaining AK-130's in Vale, and they are looking for Indiana. Epsilon is the newest member of team RWBYD." I say.

"So, team RWBYED?" She asked excitedly. "We're going to have the best team ever!" She yelled excitedly. At this point, Yang walked over.

"Ruby, why are you yelling?" Yang asked, taking a seat. "David! You're OK!" She said happily, and then punched me in the arm. "_That's_ for abandoning us in down town Vale."

"Yang, David has an AI!" Ruby said excitedly. Yang's jaw dropped.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! What's it's name?!" Yang asked, even more excited than Yang.

"**HELLO YANG XIAO LONG. MY NAME IS EPSILON.**" Epsilon answered without me needing to tell him. _Growing up already..._

"That's bad ass! Can he do our homework for us?" Yang asked, already finding ways to take advantage of him.

"**I HAVE EVERY BIT OF KNOWLEDGE ON THE INTERNET AVAILABLE TO ME TO TELL YOU. ASKING FOR ANSWERS IS CHEATING.**" Epsilon said. A face with a tongue sticking out appeared on my goggles. Yang looked to the goggles with anger.

"Why, you smart-ass AI..." Yang said, glaring at the goggles. "He's different to any AI's I've ever heard of." Yang noted, talking to me.

"He's the first of his kind, with his own thoughts, actions and he learns. I guess he has learnt cockiness." I say, looking at the goggles. We all looked to the arena and saw Pyrrha finish Cardin, leaving him in pain.

"And that's the match." Glynda said, turning the lights back on.

"Lucky shot." Cardin said weakly, before collapsing from his pain. Glynda turned to Pyrrha.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said, praising Pyrrha.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said politely, nodding. Glynda pulled out her scroll.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" She asks, but is met with silence. She looked for someone to compete. "Ms. Belladonna?" Glynda said, which caused Blake to slam her book in response, not fully awake or paying attention. I look at Blake curiously. _She's been acting odd lately..._

"Epsilon, scan Blake, is there anything wrong with her?" I order. I hear a brief beeping noise and it stops.

"**BLAKE BELLADONNA IS SUFFERING FROM ANXIETY ISSUES. SHE MAY NEED YOUR TEAM TO COMFORT HER. SHE IS ALSO STARTING HER HEAT CYCLE SOON. **" Epsilon said, causing me to widen my eyes. _So, that's what's wrong with her..._

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you..." Glynda said, but is cut off from a boy in black.

"I'll do it." He said, raising his hand. I look to him suspiciously. _He seems familiar..._

"_Mercury_, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said, tapping her scroll. She is interrupted by Mercury.

"Actually, _I wanna fight_... her." He said, pointing at Pyrrha. _I've definitely seen him before..._

"Epsilon, tell me about Mercury." I say to my AI.

"**HIS NAME IS MERCURY BLACK. HE IS HERE WITH TWO WOMEN AND IS ACTING AS A MEMBER OF HAVEN ACADEMY. HE IS AN IMPOSTER.**" Epsilon answered. I nod and agree with my AI friend. I watch with my cousins as we watch Pyrrha dual with Mercury, being an even fight. After I see Pyrrha use her semblance on him, he backs away and looks to Glynda.

"I forfeit." Mercury said to Glynda, nonchalantly.

"Why would he quit, the dual was just starting to get good." Ruby said, disappointed at the outcome of the fight. Yang simply nudges her sister.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm sure we'll have some action soon." She said, comforting her sister. I nod in agreement.

"That's all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first dance on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda said as we all left. As we walk out, I see Blake walking with her face in her book. _This isn't good for her..._ I turn around and see Sun running towards Blake.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun yelled, grabbing Blake's shoulder, "You, uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Blake said, slightly bothered and annoyed. Sun coughed in his hand, about to ask her something. _Go on Sun..._

"So I hear that there's this dance this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?" Sun asked awkwardly and nervously. I chuckle at his awkward invitation to the dance.

"What?" Blake asked, as if not believing what she heard.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked, now with more confidence.

"I don't have time for a _stupid_ dance. I thought _you _of all people would get that." Blake said, walking off. I look towards Sun, who sinks because of his rejection. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Sun, Blake is just going through some tough times and isn't thinking straight. I promise you, you'll be going to the dance with Blake." I say, comforting and reassuring him. He lifts back up and smiles.

"Thank's David. But we both know Blake, if she has a focus, she won't stray from her task." Sun said depressingly, and walked back to his team. I look to him in sympathy, and run to catch up to my team.

**Outside RWBYD dorm room...**

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said flatly, getting off her bed. I stood outside the dorm, leading on the door, tasking Epsilon relay the conversation through the goggles so I can hear it. I jump slightly when the door opens, revealing Blake. "I'll be in the library" Blake told her team, but I stand in her way. She looks at me in frustration. "David, please move out of the way, so I can go to the library."

"I will move, but I'm coming with you. We need to talk." I tell her. She simply rolls her eyes and walked towards the library. "Why did you reject Sun's offer to the dance?" I ask the faunus.

"I have to stop Torchwick and the white fang. We both saw what they were doing." Blake said, not even looking at me.

"I understand that, but even _you_ are never this determined. What else is wrong." I ask her. Blake slightly blushes and hesitated.

"N-nothing." She said awkwardly.

"Epsilon." I say.

"**BLAKE BELLADONNA IS CURRENTLY IN HER HEAT CYCLE. SHE REQUIRES A MATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. HER STRESS WILL INCREASE THE LONGER SHE WAITS.**" Epsilon said, getting a glare from Blake.

"Since when did you have an AI?" Blake asked me, now looking at me.

"Ozpin gave him to me this morning. The point is that you are in heat, and you have to... release the heat." I say, trying to not say something awkward.

"And who do I have an option? You and Sun, that's it! I'll just ignore it." Blake said annoyed. I stop, not wanting to bother her anymore. I sigh and turn around, seeing Yang behind me.

"Eavesdropping, huh?" I say accusingly.

"Yeah, I heard everything. How do we help Blake?" She asked me. Epsilon spoke up.

"**BLAKE IS CURRENTLY STRESSED AND IN ANXIETY. I RECOMMEND THAT SOMEONE RELATE TO HER SITUATION. THIS SHOULD CALM HER DOWN.**" Epsilon said. Yang spoke up.

"Perfect! I can tell her about how I was looking for her mother and almost died. What about you?" Yang asked me.

"Me and Epsilon will talk to Sun about the dance, tell him that you'll sort everything out." I inform her.

"How should I get her attention, she'll be pretty determined to annoy me." Yang asked.

"**WHEN A FAUNUS IS IN HEAT THEY ARE MORE LIKE THEIR ANIMAL HERITAGE. SOMETHING THAT ATTRACTS A CAT WILL ATTRACT BLAKE. I SUGGEST A LASER POINTER.**" Epsilon said. A face winking appeared on my goggles.

"Thanks Epsi! I'll see you both later." She said, and walked off. I sigh and walk to team SSSN dorm room.

"**EPSI?**" Epsilon asked me. I laugh at this.

"It's just a nickname." I explain. _This is going to be fun..._

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter, even more this fanfiction. Please make sure to follow, favourite and please review, and I'll see you in chapter 20!**

**Also, shout out to the fanfiction 'A Friend in Need' for giving me the idea of having an AI in my fanfiction. AI Penny is awesome.**


	20. Preparations

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Alright, I sat for about 15 minutes thinking of a name for an AI, and just kept coming back to Epsilon from Red vs Blue. I chose Epsilon because it's an awesome name, I was going to choose Delta, but Epsilon was better. I also thought of an Epsilon related pun for Yang in the future. It's funny, but I never thought of how the AK-130's would find Indiana, but when they ask someone I picture them sounding like Gustavo Sorola for some reason. That's pretty funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hey everyone, it's time for chapter 20! This is the first half of the dance arc, so it will cover the preparations and fixing Blake. So, let's start!**

**Chapter Twenty - Preparations**

As I continue walking to team SSSN's dorm room, I think to myself. _Is Sun even there?_ I think for a second and speak up. "Epsilon?"

"**YES DAVID.**" Epsilon answered.

"Where is Sun Wukong? Is he in his dorm room?" I ask my AI.

"**SUN WUKONG IS NOT IN HIS DORM ROOM. SAGE AND SCARLET THE ONLY MEMBERS OF TEAM SSSN IN THEIR DORM ROOM. SUN WUKONG AND NEPTUNE VASILIAS ARE CURRENTLY HEADING TO THE HALL WHERE THE DANCE IS SET UP.**" Epsilon said, a disco ball appearing on my goggles. I nod in response.

"Lead the way, Epsilon." I say, I put the goggles on and a red line appears on the floor, directing me to the hall.

**Beacon Hall...**

I continue towards the hall, and flinch when I hear my cousin yelling to Weiss. _Yang really needs to learn how to calm down..._

"Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Yang yelled at the heiress. I turned the corner and saw Weiss pointing a finger to Yangs face.

If _I _don't get doilies,_you_ don't get fog machines!" Weiss yelled. I put out my arms.

"Ladies, please stop yelling, you're giving me a headache." I say, trying to calm them down.

"But Weiss said..." Yang said.

"But Yang said..." Weiss said.

"But nothing. You have a party to plan, so why not have doilies _and_ fog machines?" I suggest. We stop when we hear two other people enter the room.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune said, approaching us.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss said, unusually sweetly. _Stupid flirting..._

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said nonchalantly.

"You ladies, and David, all excited for dress-up?" Sun said, now joining the conversation.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby said, sloughing on a table.

"Just wearing a suit, just like _everyone_ else." I say sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want. _I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang said, crossing her arms.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked the two men.

"Uuhhh... _this?_" Sun said, gesturing his current clothing.

"**SUN, YOUR CURRENT ATTIRE OF CLOTHING IS NOT SUITABLE FOR A FORMAL DANCE. I RECOMMEND SOMETHING MORE SERIOUS AND SUITING TO THE ATMOSPHERE, LIKE SOMETHING DARKER, AND A TIE.**" Epsilon said, shocking everyone in the room. _He's acting different..._

"So, you have an AI?" Neptune asked.

"**YES, I AM AN AI. MY NAME IS EPSILON. ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU** **NEPTUNE**." Epsilon greeted.

"Yeah, Ozpin gave him too me. But that's not important right now." I speak up. "The focus is: The Dance. How are the preparations going?" I ask Yang.

"Well, we have this room and we are currently setting up tables and a DJ set, so we should be done by tonight." Yang explained. "Me, Weiss and Ruby have been working hard to plan all this."

"So, what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked, rubbing his head. I walk up to Sun and gesture him to take a seat.

"We have a plan set up to get Blake to go to the dance... with _you_." I say, smiling.

"Me? Yes!" Sun said happily. "How?"

"Yang's going to have a nice chat with our faunus friend. Blake will be convinced to... slow down and relax, so going to the dance will be the best idea. Your job is to make sure you give Blake the best night of her life." I say to the monkey faunus.

"You got it. I'll get ready for tonight." Sun said, getting up. I grab his arm before he get's up.

"Sun... you wouldn't happen to be in... heat... would you?" I ask him awkwardly. Sun looks at me confused.

"Yes... Why?" Sun asked, looking at me confused.

"Nothing... nothing. Go get yourself ready." I reassure him, patting his back. He walks off with a wave.

"Looks like someone is gonna have fun tomorrow." Yang said, watching Sun walk out. I nod in agreement.

"You talked to Blake yet?" I ask the blonde.

"Not yet. I still need a laser pointer. You don't have one, do you?" Yang asked me, looking at me now. I go into my pocket and pull a pen out.

"Here." I say, and give her a laser pointer. She gives me a curious look.

"Why do you have this?" Yang asked.

"Epsilon likes to analyse technology. He's very interested in laser pointers. I'm sure he won't mind letting you use it." I explain, tapping my goggles.

"Alright, let's go find Blake." She said, and we walk to the library. We walk out of the hall to find our faunus friend.

**Beacon Library...**

"**APPROACHING BLAKE BELLADONNA. I RECOMMEND WE STAY OUT OF SIGHT AND DRAW HER ATTENTION AWAY FROM HER RESEARCH. YANG, DRAW THE FELINE OVER HERE.**" Epsilon ordered. I gave my goggles a surprised look, and Yang just looked with a dropped jaw.

"Since when do AI's give orders?" Yang asked, pulling out the laser pointer.

"I've noticed he's adapted quite quickly to his personality. He is made to adapt and act more human." I remind her. She simply nods and fires the pointer at the faunus. I watch the faunus attempt to ignore the dot, but is overtaken by her cat reflexes. She starts walking towards us, not taking her eyes off the dot on the floor and alost walks into Yang.

"Hello!" Yang said rhythmically, shocking Blake.

"What are you...?" Blake started, before being grabbed by Yang.

"We need to talk." Yang said bluntly, and I watched as Yang sped herself and Blake away from the library. I run after them, not knowing where they were going.

**Empty Classroom...**

I was sitting on the teachers chair, listening to the two girls argue, Blake pacing back and forth and Yang just sitting on the desk, facing away from me. I lean back and continue listening.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said, still pacing.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang said calmly to her partner.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said, now stopped pacing.

"It's not a luxury to slow down, it's a necessity." I say, leaning forward slightly.

Blake quickly turned to me, arms crossed. "The 'necessity' is stopping Torchwick." Blake said annoyed. I get up from the chair.

"Look, I hate Torchwick about as much as you do, probably more. He has my oldest friend under his control for fuck sake!" I say angrily, slamming my fist on the table.

"Neo? Why don't you explain her to us then." Blake said.

"Don't change the subject. The point is that if you keep working yourself so hard, you'll become like me when I was in that state of self hatred." I say, sitting back down.

"Blake, we are going to stop Torchwick, but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said, gesturing Blake to sit down.

"Fine." Blake said, sitting next to Yang. I lean up and also listen to the story.

"David, a visual aid would be better if possible. Anything Epsilon can do?" My cousin asked me.

"**I CAN PROJECT ANIMATION ONTO A SCREEN FROM THESE GOGGLES. I'LL TRY AND MATCH THE DESCRIPTION YOU GIVE.**" Epsilon said. I put the goggles down, facing a wall, and a white screen appeared. I look to the screen and listen to Yang's story.

Yang starts by explaining how she and Ruby lived in Patch and how their parents were huntsmen, Taiyang and Summer, and how Summer died. She then informed us about Raven, which Blake had seemingly forgotten about in her stress, and how she was on a team with Summer, Taiyang and Qrow. I look at the projector and see Qrow's emblem, a mechanical eye, and I look away, not wanting to think about him.

Yang then continued telling Blake how she was almost killed, as well as Ruby, when she went looking for Raven, and were almost killed by Beowolves. She ended by telling Blake how Qrow saved them and took them home, and how Yang should have been killed by her stubbornness. I angrily stand up and lean on the chalkboard.

"Yeah, Qrow saves his own family, but the bastard doesn't save my friends. Qrow may seem like a good guy to you, but he's nothing more than the devil to me." I say, and pick up the goggles and put them back on my forehead. Blake then spoke up.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake starts yelling but I cut her off.

"You want to know what this is _really_ like? When I went to kill Adam, in blind fury and anger. I lost a fucking eye because I was an idiot! If you try and stop Torchwick, what will happen to you will me _much _worse than this." I yell at the faunus, lifting up my eye patch, showing her my left eye. She looked at me in horror and fear, and looked away. I stand back and put the eye patch back on. Yang slowly approached the faunus, and hugged her.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. I don't want you to get hurt like David was, you're my best friend and I couldn't bare to loose you. So don't slow down just for you, but for the people you care about. And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang said, letting go of Blake. Blake looked at the floor in shame, but looked back up, almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, for everything. You're right, both of you, I can't cause you any pain." Blake said sadly. We all look to the door and see Ruby and Weiss walking down the stairs.

"Aww, that was so cute!" Ruby said, cheery as always. "Don't worry Blake, your team is here for you."

"And don't forget the dance is tomorrow, you need a dress." Weiss added.

"You're right, I'd better go out and get one now bef-" Blake said worryingly, but Weiss stopped her.

"It's alright, I got it take care of, it's waiting for you in our dorm room." Weiss said, giving Blake a smile, which Blake gave in return.

"Alright, seeing as we are all here, we have one more bit of business to attend to." Yang said.

"And that is?" Ruby asked.

"Neo." I say, taking a seat. The others take a seat on the desk, looking at me.

"How do you know her?" Yang asked me. I take off my goggles and face them to the wall.

"Epsilon, project an image of Neopolitan." I order my AI. A picture of Neo appears on the board. "When I was younger, training to be a hunter, I was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. I wasn't fully trained and hadn't had full control of my semblances, so I was done for. Just before I was killed, I was saved by Neo, who was also in the woods at the time. She can't talk, so had to use sign to communicate with me, explaining she also trains in the forest to become a huntress. Not long after, I unlocked my first semblance, which was telepathy, so we could communicate. For years, we trained with each other and spent time with each other, and she was my closest and only friend. A few months ago, we both applied for Beacon, but only I was accepted because of my previous workings with Ozpin. Neo was rejected because of her muteness, so was deemed incapable of becoming a huntress. Despite my protests to Ozpin, the decision was final and Neo was left behind. It seems that at some point, she met Torchwick and he now has control over her, so her actions are unwillingly, but my mere presence brings her back. Neo is my closest friend, and she's allied with the person who wants to kill us, and she can't do _anything_ about it. That is how I know Neo." I finish, leaving them all with shocked expressions. Ruby was the first to speak up.

"Wow, that's... sad. I'm sorry David." Ruby said, trying to break the silence. I simply sigh and get up.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is this dance. We should get going, we aren't exactly allowed in here." I say, and we all start leaving. Yang grabs me next to the door.

"David, I'm sorry I tried to attack Neo the other day, I just wasn't thinking." Yang said apologetically. I simply shake my head side to side.

"No, you did the right thing, you just didn't know what would happen. Be aware, if you see her again, and I'm not there, she _will_ try to kill you." I reassure her, and continue walking out.

"Did you love her?" Yang asked me. I stop for a second, but just continued walking, leaving her question unanswered.

"**DAVID, YOU HAVE AN UN-READ MESSAGE FROM GENERAL JAMES IRONWOOD.**" Epsilon said. I nod and pull out my scroll. I read the message:

_David, please meet me in my office as soon as possible. There are some matters to attend to. - General Ironwood._

I look to the message with a blank expression. _I don't know where that is..._ "Epsilon, please guide me to General Ironwood's office." I ask my AI.

"**OF COURSE. HIS OFFICE IS LOCATED 500 METERS FROM HERE.**" Epsilon responds, and a red guide line appears in the goggles. I put them on and follow the line.

**General Ironwood's Office...**

I knock on the door and wait for a response. "Come in." I hear Ironwood say, and I open the door. I briefly look around his office and take a seat opposite him, across from his desk.

"How can I help you General?" I ask, leaning back on my seat. Ironwood coughs into his hand and starts.

"As you know, the Beacon Dance is tomorrow evening, and your team is planning the event, correct?" He asks me, to which I simply nod. He continues, "I have several of my soldiers to guard the vent, to make sure nothing happens. I want you to be in charge of security, seeing as you managed to do well on the airship. You will have my soldiers to help you, so your night should go fine. Think you're up to the task?" He asks me.

"Absolutely, we can do that without any issue." I assure him.

"We?" He asks me, confused. I tap my goggles.

"**HE MEANS HIMSELF AND ME. I CAN SCAN THE VICINITY AND MAKE SURE THE AREA STAYS SECURE. AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS EPSILON. **" Epsilon introduced himself to the general. The general looks at me and simply nods.

"Alright, I have full faith that you and your AI can do this job. You are dismissed." Ironwood finished, so I got up and left, heading back to my dorm.

"**DO I GET A SUIT TO WEAR TOMORROW?**" Epsilon asked, causing me to laugh.

"I din't know AI's could develop a sense of humour." I say to Epsilon.

"**I'M STILL LEARNING, BUT MY JOKES ARE _DEFINITELY_ BETTER THAN YANG'S.**" Epsilon said, causing me to laugh again. _They grow up so fast..._

**End of Chapter Twenty**

**So, chapter 20 ends, and he dance begins. Please remember to drop a review, and make sure to follow and favourite for chapter 21. See you all next time, and have a good day!**


	21. Reunion

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 21! So, we just hit 20 followers, so everyone give themselves a pat on the back. Anyways, it's time for the dance, so enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One - Reunion**

I look into the mirror, finishing tying my tie, and putting my dust infused gloves on. I finish getting ready by putting my goggles on my forehead.

"**DAVID, YOU REALIZE YOU DON'T NEED YOUR GLOVES, WE AREN'T IN COMBAT.**" Epsilon spoke up, catching my attention.

"Well, as head of security, I need to be ready for any scenario, so having these gloves is a necessary precaution. Also, I like the gloves." I say, examining my gloves. I leave the bathroom, to find the rest of my team ready in their dresses. "Time to go?" I ask Yang.

"Yeah, me and Weiss have to do the finishing touches, and Blake needs to find Sun. And Ruby, is just being Ruby." Yang says, and leaves the dorm room with Weiss. Blake walks up to me.

"Do you have any idea where Sun is?" Blake asks me.

"**I'VE SCANNED HIS VITAL SIGNS TO FIND HIS LOCATION. HE IS OUTSIDE, HEADING TOWARDS THE HALL.**" Epsilon answered.

"Come on, let's go find him." I say, and we both walk out to find the monkey faunus. As we continue walking, I try to bring up conversation. "So... you feeling better?"

"Yeah, you and Yang did knock some sense into me. I'm glad that I got persuaded to go to this dance, it'll be fun. Are you going with anyone?" Blake asked me. I shake my head side to side.

"No, I don't have time to dance. General Ironwood asked me to be head of security for the dance, so I need to make sure that people like you have fun tonight." I explain. "Well, I still have Epsilon."

"You shouldn't be so... serious. _You _can have fun too." Blake said, as we got outside. We looked over and saw Sun walking to the hall, fiddling with his tie. "Oh Sun, he's so helpless." Blake said sympathetically.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Sun said to himself in frustration, with a broken tie.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake said, causing Sun to stop in his tracks. Blake walked up to the monkey and fixed his tie, and escorted him to the hall.

"They're so lucky." I say to myself.

"**IT'S ALRIGHT DAVID, YOU'LL GET A WOMAN SOME DAY. LET'S GET TO THE DANCE.**" Epsilon said, comforting me.

"I can't believe I'm getting reassured my a computer programme." I say to myself, and walk to the hall.

**Beacon Hall...**

I walk in and am almost blinded by the bright lights on the ceiling, with various other lights scattered around. _I hate bright lights..._

"David, glad you arrived!" Yang said, standing behind a podium. "Just yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm too busy for a date. You here with anyone?" I ask my cousin.

"I'm also too busy for a date, despite countless amount of people asking. I ain't here for free." She said, looking at everyone. "At least I get a dance with Blake, just make sure you have fun tonight."

"I'll try." I say to her, and walk in. I walk over to the punch bowl and get a drink. _This is gonna be a long day..._

"Not enjoying yourself?" I hear someone ask me. I look to my side and see Professor Ozpin stand against the wall, with a cup of coffee in his hand. I sigh and lean next to him.

"It's not easy to have fun when you are ordered to protect everyone in this building. I have to be aware." I try to explain. "Also, I don't fancy dancing with anyone here."

"I know you are still not feeling better, and just discovering what has happened with Neo... and Indiana still being missing. You just have to relax sometimes and enjoy these times we have, times like these are times we never forget." Ozpin said, I nod at his wisdom and he walks off.

"**DAVID, I AM CAPABLE OF SCANNING THE VICINITY FOR ANYONE WHO ISN'T MEANT TO BE HERE. YOU CAN CALM DOWN AND RELAX.**" Epsilon said, and a smile appeared on my goggles. _I might as well have some fun..._

**Three Hours Later...**

After walking another lap around the hall, talking with fellow students and staff, I reach the punch bowl again. I take a drink and stand next to Ruby and Jaune.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said to us both.

"Yep." Ruby quickly said, I simply nod.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune said, and Ruby clinked her glass with Jaune's. I simply look at them and roll my eyes.

"So I guess thinks didn't work with Weiss then?" I ask Jaune, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I went to ask her but she asked Neptune instead. I understand, Neptune is pretty cool." Jaune said, looking into his glass.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off _blue _hair." Jaune said to Ruby

"No, Weiss didn't come to the dance with _anyone_." I inform Jaune, causing him to almost choke.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby explained, causing me to chuckle lightly. "What's so funny?"

"Neptune is too proud to admit he can't dance, or he'll feel un-cool." I explain.

"He's not the only one who can't dance." Ruby said, looking to the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of people can't dance. I can teach you if you want." I offer Ruby, which gives her a shocked look.

"Um... sure. I didn't know you could dance." She said to me as we walked onto the dance floor. I simply smile.

"When I was younger, me and Neo used to dance every Valentines day, instead of training. She was an expert dancer, and I simply learnt over the years." I inform my cousin, and we both started to slowly dance like everyone else.

"So you and Neo were close then?" Ruby asked me. I nod to this.

"As I've said, we were the best of friends. We spent every day together, because neither of us went to any type of combat school. I guess you could say we were partners, I was the more protective and violent one, she was more tactful and caring, so we were a perfect match." I say, but I stop moving for a second. "I miss her."

"Hey, we can save her too." Ruby suggested. I looked at her as we continued dancing. "You seem to have bad luck, as most of the people you know go missing." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just cursed with bad luck with friends." I say, causing Ruby to laugh a little.

"I overheard Yang ask about Neo. She feels bad for almost hurting or even killing her." Ruby continued.

"Yeah, I know, but Neo wasn't in her right mind. She's only Neo if I'm there to bring her back. Did you hear anything else?" I ask my leader, hoping she didn't.

"Yes, I heard Yang's question. Do you love Neo?" Ruby asked me. Before I answer, I am interrupted by Yang.

"Hey, since when could _you _dance?" Yang asks me from the rails above. I simply sigh and look at Ruby.

"I think Yang is officially bored, you'd better go talk to her so she doesn't do something stupid." I suggest, stopping dancing.

"Probably a good idea." Ruby said and walked off. I turn away and hear Ruby yell back. "Oh, and thanks for the dance!" I smile a little and take a seat. I look to the dance floor and see Jaune in a dress. _Well, that is certainly something I've never seen..._ I continue looking around and cannot find Sun or Blake.

"Epsilon, where are my two faunus friends?" I ask my AI.

"**THEY ARE BOTH CURRENTLY IN TEAM SSSN'S DORM ROOM. IT'S PROBABLY EVERYONE'S BEST INTEREST NOT TO GO THERE AS THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN HEAT ACTIVITIES.**" Epsilon informs me.

"That's a little too much information, but I'll keep it in mind to not go there. Will they remember any of it?" I ask Epsilon.

"**WHEN A FAUNUS IS IN HEAT, AND THEY HAVE PASSED IT, THEY FORGET WHO THEIR PARTNER IS, SO NEITHER OF THEM WILL REMEMBER THAT IT HAPPENED. US TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO WILL KNOW.**" Epsilon said.

"Best keep it that way." I say to myself, but my train of thoughts is disrupted when I see JNPR all dance in perfect unison. _Did they plan this?_ My thoughts are interrupted by Epsilon, who speaks up.

"**SIR, I'M PICKING UP A FOREIGN TRANSMISSION, NOT USED BY BEACON.**" Epsilon said. I think to myself. _That's odd..._

"Patch me in." I order, and I hear the conversation.

_"It appears all the dancers have partners." _A woman said.

_"How long do I have?" _Another woman said.

_"You should probably be home before midnight, to be safe."_ A man said.

_"I'll keep my eye on the clock."_ The second woman said. The transmission ended.

"Where are those transmissions coming from?" I ask my AI.

"**ONE HALF OF THE CONVERSATION IS INTERNAL, INSIDE THIS HALL. THE SECOND HALF IS EXTERNAL, COMING FROM OUTSIDE, AND THEY ARE ON THE MOVE HEADING TO THE CCT.**" My AI informed my. I get up and look outside. I see a woman running along the rooftops, heading to the CCT as Epsilon had said. I look to my side and see Ruby, who was also watching.

"Ruby, that woman is heading to the CCT, and it doesn't look like she is going to do good. We have to stop her." I inform my leader. She nods in agreement.

"Right, let's go." Ruby said, and we ran to the CCT.

**Vale Cross Continental Transmit System...**

When we arrived, both me and Ruby were shocked at the sight of several knocked out Atlesian soldiers, which were quickly hidden. I nod to Ruby, who pulls out her scroll and ordered her locker with her weapon. As Ruby looks at her weapon locker arrive, I look to one of the side doors. I look closer and see someone else enter the building.

I turn to Ruby, who had just unfolded her scythe. "Ruby, someone else just entered the building. I think they are a foe." I explain, she nods and we both enter the building. We look around and see dead soldiers, but it was done by a type of sword. I quickly look to the elevator as someone entered it. I run to the elevator but the door closed. I quickly hit the button but another elevator door opens.

"Epsilon, what floor is the other elevator going to?" I ask impatiently. Ruby quickly gets into the elevator as well.

"**THEY ARE GOING UP TO FLOOR SEVENTY SEVEN.**" My AI tells me. I quickly hit '77' and we start going up.

"Epsilon, contact General Ironwood, tell him the CCT has been infiltrated." I order my AI.

"**DONE.**" Epsilon says quickly. The door opens and we run into the room. I see a woman slowly stand up and a masked man turn towards us. The woman simply gestures her head towards me, and the masked man ran towards me, with a raised fist.

I narrowly avoid the punch and activate the power dust in my gloves. When he runs at me again, I pull my arm out and uppercut the man, sending him flying. He quickly gets up and growls angrily. I run towards the man again, and we trade a number of punches to each other, which we both avoid, until a right uppercut hits me, sending me skidding along the floor. I look and see his arm is made of a type of metal.

I get back up and kick the man in the chest, sending him against the wall. He quickly shakes off the disorientation and runs up to me. We exchange some more punches and a few kicks and I elbow him in the face, causing him to collapse to the floor. While he's down, I violently kick him in the stomach, sending him into the wall.

I run up to the man as he gets up and knee him in the chest. He breaths violently and I right hook his face, knocking his mask off. I briefly stop but his face is still obscured by long hair. He takes this opportunity and punches me in the chest, sending me away. I look up and he punches down to my ribs. I lift up my arms and he hits my wrists, fracturing both of them. I scream in pain and angrily kick him away.

I look t him with a pained face. He looks back with a angry face. "My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see." He said in a deep voice as he walked up to me, and lifted me up by the neck with his cybernetic arm. I think quickly and kick his face, sending him back. I look at him, as his hair had been knocked back, and widen my eyes in pure shock.

"Indiana?" I say, looking at the man. The man gives me a confused look.

"Who the hell is Indiana?" He asks me, genuinely confused. We exchange a brief look, and he jumps out the window, running away. I run to the window to find him, but he had disappeared. I look back and see Ruby still fighting the woman. I run up to her and kick her in the back, knocking her down. She gives me an evil glare and runs away. At this moment, Ironwood entered, and walked over to me.

"David, I got your message, what happened?" Ironwood asked me. Before I answer, we hear the bell ringing, telling us it is midnight. We look to the computer screens and they all briefly flash with a queen chess piece.

"The queen has infiltrated the CCT, and Indiana is alive." I say, breathlessly. I collapse onto the floor, overwhelmed by the pain of my fractured wrists and pass out.

**End of Chapter Twenty One**

**So, Indiana is still alive, and is working with Cinder? A plot twist! Anyways, thank you all for reading and remember to follow, favourite and remember to review, and I'll see you all in chapter 22!**


	22. Mission to Quadrant Five

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Yes, Indiana has essentially become The Winter Soldier. There have been some hints to this during the time Indiana came back, his outfit was called 'Soldier', his arm was taken off when he hit the pillar and the new cybernetic arm and long hair are just like Winter Soldiers. I came up with that idea when I brought Indiana back so I could have a bigger story than just the canon, so having Indiana with a cybernetic arm was a cool idea. By the way, The Cinder Soldier sounds really cool, I might add that at some point. Thanks for Reviewing! (Fun Fact: I wrote chapter 21 when I watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier)**

**Dgreen20: I also wonder why the lack of reviews. I'm not complaining, but some stories get a dozen reviews a chapter and this is the most I've replied to in a single chapter. Thanks for the compliment, and as I said, it does follow the canon story closely, so it allows me to have an idea for the next chapter. Thanks for the follow and I hope this story only gets better. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 22! So, Indiana is alive and is a bad guy, plot twist! Anyways, let's get on with chapter 22!**

**Chapter Twenty Two - Mission to Quadrant Five**

I wake up in a hospital bed, in a dark hospital dorm and alone. I look around for anyone else in the room to ask how long I had been gone, but nobody was in sight. I quickly stop my thoughts and look to my forehead, my goggles still on my head.

"Epsilon, are you there?" I ask cautiously. I wait a few seconds and I get no reply. _That's not good..._ I get out of my hospital bed and notice both of my wrists were wrapped in bandages from my previous engagement at the CCT. I shake my head to regain focus and walk out of the room. I continue down the corridor and head to my dorm room.

**Team RWBYD dorm room...**

I open the door and find all of my team asleep, Blake and Weiss silently sleeping, Yang snoring loudly and Ruby slightly moving around in her sleep. I walk over to Ruby. "Ruby? Ruby, you OK?" I ask Ruby as I lightly push her shoulder. She moans and lazily gets up.

"David? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Ruby asked me, giving me a confused look. I simply smile a little.

"I felt like I had been there long enough, so I decided to let myself out. Were you having a bad dream?" I ask her, sitting on her bed. Ruby leans up and sits next to me.

"I was dreaming about that woman we saw at the CCT, and Indiana. Indiana almost killed you, and he has a robot arm, how could someone do that to him, and why didn't he know you? It's all just confusing." Ruby said, looking at her feet. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright. We'll figure out who that woman was, and we'll bring Indiana home. At least we know that he's alive, even if he has been brainwashed or something. We can figure it out." I reassure her. She smiles to me in acknowledgement. We both look to my bed when my scroll receives a message. I get up and read it out loud to Ruby:

_David, please meet me, Ironwood, Glynda and Epsilon in my office at 08:00 for an incident report from last night. And bring Ruby as well, she may have information too. _\- Ozpin

"Well, at least I know where Epsilon is. What time is it?" I ask Ruby.

"It's 3am." Ruby says bluntly. I nod in response and go to bed, quickly falling to sleep.

**Five Hours Later...**

"What floor is Ozpin's office?" Ruby asks me, looking at the buttons in the elevator. I sigh and press the right floor. The sudden rise up knocks Ruby into the buttons, pressing every single button.

"Ruby... come on." I say, crossing my arms.

"Sorry..." Ruby says, looking at the floor. I chuckle a little and pat her on the back, comforting her. As we rise up, I start a conversation.

"So, how was the dance?" I ask, leaning on the wall.

"It was fun! I thought the dance was going to be boring, but it was nice to just relax instead of searching for Torchwick. It was fun to dance with you." Ruby said, also leaning on the wall.

"Well, I'm glad I could still dance pretty good, if Neo was there, she would have mopped the floor with my dancing skills. At least we got to fight a bit, you seemed to enjoy that." I say, looking down at my leader.

"Well, it was fun to fight, my little sweetheart got to have some fun too." Ruby said, leaning back up. The door opened which revealed the outside of Ozpin's office. I walk up to the door and knock on it.

"Come in." I hear Ozpin say from inside. I open the door and let Ruby enter first, and follow behind her.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." Ruby said nervously. I simply sigh and continue looking at the adults.

"Thank you for coming Ruby and David. How are you both feeling?" Ozpin asked us.

"Wrists still hurt, should have worn my gauntlets." I say, rubbing my right wrist.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby jokes. Nobody laughed. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Both of you two, I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think that what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntsman and Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you both did the best you could." Ironwood said to us, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said quickly.

"**WELL, TO BE FAIR, IT WAS _ME_ WHO TOLD THEM SOMEONE WAS GOING TO THE CCT.**" Epsilon added, appearing on Ozpin's computer screen.

"Thank you for your input, Epsilon." Ironwood said in frustration.

"By the way, why did you take Epsilon from me?" I accuse, walking forward.

"Epsilon recorded all the footage from the infiltration and accessed the CCT to see if anything was altered or stolen. We have tried to get information, but Epsilon is stubborn, and would only talk if you were here." Ironwood explained, clearly annoyed at my AI.

"**TO BE FAIR, DAVID XIAO LONG IS MY MASTER, _NOT_ JAMES IRONWOOD. I REVEAL INFORMATION IF MY MASTER ORDERS ME TO.**" Epsilon explained, and a face sticking a tongue out appeared to Ironwood. Ironwood growled in anger to my AI.

"Epsilon, show a little respect, please." I say to Epsilon. "Start incident report from last night." I order my AI. On a big screen, the view from my goggles appears as we entered the CCT.

"**DAVID XIAO LONG AND RUBY ROSE ENTERED THE CCT AT 11:55PM AND FOUND TWO HUMANS HACKING INTO THE CCT'S INFORMATION. THE MALE IS ROBERT H. INDIANA, WHO WAS PREVIOUSLY MIA, BUT HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED. THE WOMAN IS UNKNOWN, I RAN A FACIAL RECOGNITION WITH EVERY HUMAN AND FAUNUS IN REMNANT AND THERE WAS NO MATCH, LEAVING HER IDENTITY UNKNOWN. **" The screen changed to a full body image of Indiana.

"**ROBERT H. INDIANA IS NOW EQUIP WITH AN UNREGISTERED CYBERNETIC ENHANCEMENT ON HIS RIGHT ARM, REPLACING THE MISSING ARM FROM THE INCIDENT WITH THE ATLESIAN PALADIN. HIS MASK IS MADE WITH A MATERIAL WHICH PREVENTS TELEPATHY, SO HIS THOUGHTS CANNOT BE READ.**" The screen changed to a full body image of the unknown woman.

"**THIS UNIDENTIFIED WOMAN WAS EQUIP WITH A PAIR OF BLACK SWORDS WHICH DOUBLE UP AS A BOW. HER CLOTHES WAS INFUSED WITH DUST, GIVING HER A HUGE ENHANCEMENT IN COMBAT, SIMILAR TO DAVID'S GLOVES. SHE INSTALLED A PROGRAMME INTO THE CCT WITH A CURRENTLY UNKNOWN INTENTION AND COPIED THE DATA FILE OF DAVID XIAO LONG.**" Epsilon finished.

"They... stole _my_ data?" I ask Epsilon. "_Why_?"

"**THE CURRENT INTENTIONS IS UNKNOWN, BUT CHANCES ARE IS THAT THEY SEE YOU AS A MAJOR THREAT. YOU STOPPED THEM AT THE DOCKS, YOU INFILTRATED THEIR BASE TWICE AND YOU STOPPED THEM AT THE CCT, SO THEY ARE PROBABLY TRYING TO LEARN YOUR POWERS AND YOUR WEAKNESSES.**" Epsilon tried to explain, I nod slowly, accepting his logic.

"**I MANAGED TO TRACK THE BULLHEAD INDIANA USED TO ESCAPE THE CCT, AND I HAVE ROUGH CO-ORDINATES WHICH LED HERE: THE SOUTH-EAST OF VALE, MOUNTAIN GLENN. MY GUESS IS THAT THERE IS A WHITE FANG BASE LOCATED HERE. THIS IS ALL THE DATA I POSSESS.**" Epsilon finished.

"Thank you, Epsilon. Ready yourself for transfer." Ozpin said, and approached his computer. He pulled out the chip and handed it to me. I quickly insert the chip into my goggles.

"Is there anything else you would both like to add?" Glynda asks me and Ruby.

"I know she fought with glass. I don't thank that was her Semblance, though." Ruby said, referring to the woman.

"Nothing to add." I say with my arms behind my back.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby and David. Why don't you go spend some time with your team? You both have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said, and opened the door to the elevator.

"Any time." Ruby said, walking out.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be... discrete about this matter." Ozpin requested with a small smile.

"Yes sir." Ruby said, and continued out.

"Thank you Ozpin." I say, and walk with my leader.

**Team RWBYD dorm room...**

I open the door and the other three members of our team rush to the door. "What happened?" Yang asked with enthusiasm.

"If you let us into the room, we _might_ tell you what happened." I say, making the three girls move out of the way. I take a seat on Blake's bed, sitting next to her, as the other girls sat on their own beds. "Epsilon, explain what happened last night and what happened in Ozpin's office." I order my AI.

"**ALRIGHT, IT STARTED WITH ME DETECTING A TRANSMISSION NOT USED BY BEACON...**" Epsilon started, and proceeded to tell my team about everything that happened last night, and how the three adults responded to the event. "**... AND THEN OZPIN TOLD US WE COULD GO, AND TO BE 'DISCRETE ABOUT THIS MATTER', WHICH WE JUST ABANDONED AND TOLD YOU EVERYTHING.**" Epsilon finished. We all just nodded in response, understanding the story.

"So, this woman _actually_ beat Ruby, that's scary to think about. Ruby's the deadliest fighter I know." I say, looking up to my goggles.

"I was dreaming about her, how powerful she was." Ruby said, hugging her knees.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said, getting off her bed and walking to the table.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, also getting off her bed.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang said with enthusiasm, holding the package up high.

"From Taiyang, I wonder what is is." I say to myself.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby said in pure excitement, and used her semblance to race to Yang, wrapping around her and trying to get the package. Yang opens the package and a small grey cylinder falls to the ground.

"**OH GOD NO.**"Epsilon said, seemingly knowing what the cylinder is. The grey cylinder bounced a couple of times and a grey corgi dog appeared, and barked at us. Ruby and Yang jumped with excitement, Weiss and Blake quickly backed away, and I just stood looking at the dog. _It's a... dog..._

"Zwei!" Ruby yelled loudly, shocking everyone. I lean down to the dog and rub it's head. Zwei barked when I rubbed his head.

"I imagine it was a tight squeeze in that tube." I say to Zwei, confusing everyone.

"You understand him?" Weiss asked me, keeping her distance from Zwei.

"I can read the mind of any living organism that isn't Grimm, so I can read Zwei's mind. He misses you, Ruby." I explain, and pass Zwei to Ruby, who cuddles it as the corgi licked her face. "Why was Zwei sent in the mail?" I ask Yang.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang answered with enthusiasm.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked, who was hiding on top of Ruby's bed.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... _mutt_ is going to wiv wif us _foweva_? Oh, yes he _is_, oh yes he _is_! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss said happily, hugging Zwei. I look at Weiss in shock.

"Weiss? You OK? You're usually not this... warm..." I say, keeping my distance from her. Weiss simply ignores me and continues talking to Zwei.

"Please keep him away from my belongings." Blake said bluntly, glaring at the dog.

"Oh, come on Blake, he's just a _dog_. I know you're a cat faunus, but he _must_ be an exception." I try reasoning with Blake. She simply glares at me, then back to Zwei.

"**YANG, THERE IS A LETTER AS WELL.**" Epsilon pointed out. Yang looked at the floor and saw the letter. She read it.

"_Dear Girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang._ So, looks like Zwei is staying for a while!" Yang said with excitement, now hugging Zwei.

"Where's the food?" Ruby asked with a confused face. Yang shook the parcel and dozens of cans fell out. Along with a can opener.

"I'm not even going to ask how that fit into the parcel." I say, looking at the package in confusion. _Is it bigger on the inside?_ My thoughts are disrupted when Glynda spoke over the Intercom.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheatre?" Glynda requested, and turned the intercom off. We all look at each other briefly, then at Zwei.

"We can't just leave him here for a week." Weiss pointed out.

"Oh, Zwei is trained to open his own food and collect water, so he should be fine on his own." Yang explained, but Weiss was still unconvinced. "It's alright, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang added, and leaved with Weiss and Blake. I look to Ruby, who was looking at Zwei.

"Ruby, are you seriously considering sneaking Zwei onto the mission, in a possibly hostile territory?" I ask her, crossing my arms. She gives me a weak laugh and sighs. "You'd better hide him pretty well..." I say to her, throwing her a Beacon backpack. She smiles at me gleefully and puts Zwei in the bag. We both walk to Beacon Hall.

**Beacon Hall...**

"Go put your bag over there." I instruct Ruby, spotting large pile of luggage. She puts it down and we both join our team, standing attention to Ozpin.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago..." Ozpin spoke to everyone, giving a short lecture on the great war and t's causes, and how our generation were named against the war using colour as names. Ozpin finished by saying that it was our first mission and that we select a mission to shadow a huntsman with. "... and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished, and walked off the stage.

"Well, that was enlightening." I say to myself, looking back to my team. Ruby is the first to speak up.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman in the south-east!" Ruby said, proclaiming to her team.

"Yeah! We'll follow them by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang said mysteriously.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss suggested in enthusiasm, and we walked over to the computer terminal.

"There. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out, and it's in the south-east." I point out to Ruby. Ruby nodded in agreement and typed in our team name, but was rejected.

"Wonderful!" Weiss said sarcastically.

"**WELL, IF YOU READ THE DESCRIPTION, IT SAID 'UNAVAILABLE TO FIRST YEARS', SO YOU MADE A FOOLISH MISTAKE BY NOT NOTICING THAT.**" Epsilon said, causing my team to glare at my goggles. "**WHAT? IT'S THE TRUTH...**"

"Any other options?" Blake asked us.

"We _mail_ ourselves there!" Ruby suggested in enthusiasm.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin said, coming out from behind an alcove in the wall, shocking everyone but me. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-years, even for a five person team. It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin pointed out. I speak up.

"Sir, we both know the white fang are there. And if the white fang are there, Indiana is there. I _need_ to find him and bring him home, and we both know that it has to be done. So, with your permission, I'd request that we go to the south-east." I finish. Ozpin gives me a small smile.

"So how about instead of this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just _bend_ them?" Ozpin suggested. Ozpin pressed some buttons on his scroll and we were accepted to Quadrant Five.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank the huntsman who has allowed you to go with him. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading this mission, along with Epsilon, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin finished and walked off. He quickly turned around and added a "Good luck."

"**I'M... LEADING THE MISSION? THAT'S PRETTY COOL.**" Epsilon said in surprise. We all laugh at my AI's reaction.

"We'd better get going. And Ruby, _don't_ forget your bag." I remind my leader, who runs to grab it.

**Beacon Dock...**

"So, who do you think is our Huntsman?" I ask my team.

"Port?" Yang suggested.

"Glynda?" Weiss suggested.

"Peach?" Blake suggested.

"**OOBLECK. I ALREADY KNOW.**" Epsilon answers. We all look at him in shock, and turn to our huntsman in mixed reactions, mainly shock.

"Why, hello team RWBYD! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck say, swinging his arm in enthusiasm. _Crap..._

**End of Chapter Twenty Two**

**So, that's the end of this chapter. This actually went longer than expected, so that's an added bonus. Get ready for chapter 23, it will be a _long_ chapter, so keep an eye out for that. As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	23. Search and Destroy and Rescue

**Hey, what's up everyone, it's time for chapter twenty three. So, it's time for team RWBYD first mission to find and stop the white fang. Without any more reason to write this before note, let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter Twenty Three - Search and Destroy and Rescue**

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked, giving the professor a confused look.

"Yes, Team RWBYD, I will be the assigned huntsman that you will be shadowing to the south-east of Vale. These bags that you have brought will not be necessary, seeing as we will now be going on a reconnaissance mission, therefore we will not be staying in a single base of operation, but constantly moving to avoid any unwanted Grimm. I packed all of our essentials myself plotted out air course and readied the airship. And it _Doctor_ Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_. Thank you very much!" Oobleck said, so quickly we barely heard him.

"So, we're going to the south-east with _you_?" I ask, not believing what I saw.

"Why yes, David. Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind... schedule!" Oobleck said quickly, running to the airship.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck-" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Ruby, just, don't even try." I interrupt.

"-okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby finished, depressed.

"How are we going to have any chance of finding the white fang if we're going with Oobleck?" Yang asked.

"Hmm... Epsilon, please relocate all remaining AK-130's to where we are going." I order my AI.

"**TECHNICALLY, I AM IN CHARGE DURING THIS MISSION, AND IT HAS STARTED, SO YOU DON'T ORDER ME ANY MORE. BUT, YOU ARE RIGHT. RELOCATING AK-130'S TO MOUNTAIN GLENN.**" Epsilon said, and flickered a few times.

"_You're_ in charge?" I say, offended.

"Well, I'm sure that we have a better chance of survival with Epsilon in charge than Oobleck." Blake pointed out. We all nod in agreement.

"Well, we might as well get goi-" Weiss said.

"Four minutes, children!" Oobleck yelled from the airship, interrupting Weiss

"Let's go before he gets mad." I suggest. We all walk towards the airship.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"I guess I never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to the huntsman.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck explained.

"I'd love to see that." I say to myself sarcastically.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"History in this area is especially important to us. It proves that without natural borders, like Vale has, human and faunus settlements _will_ fall. Even hiding underground will not protect you from Grimm. And we all know an example of a failure, which we are going to." I inform the heiress.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby spoke up.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang added.

"**NOW, MOUNTAIN GLENN IS JUST A TOMB. EMPTY STREETS AND HOLLOW CAVERNS. ABANDONED.**" Epsilon noted.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake finished. We all nod in agreement.

"Precisely!" Oobleck added. The bullhead slowed down and hovered slightly above the ground. My and the rest of my team jump down to the ground and the girls ready their weapons, while me and Oobleck just looked at the empty streets.

"**LADIES, YOU MIGHT AS WELL PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY. THERE AREN'T ANY GRIMM IN THE VICINITY.**" Epsilon told my team. They all sheathed their weapons and looked to Oobleck.

"Congratulations, your first mission has now officially begun!" Oobleck said with enthusiasm. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby said nervously.

"She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said to my leader.

"She can't. It's... important!" I say quickly. Yang, Blake and Weiss look at me suspiciously.

"Young Lady, Young Man, what in the world could possibly be in that bag that could be so important to bring it with-"

"**IT'S A DOG. IT WAS DELIVERED TO OUR DORM THIS MORNING, AND WE BROUGHT IT WITH US SO IT COULD HELP US SEARCH FOR OUR PREY.**" Epsilon said, saving our skin.

"Genius! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck said, while holding up Zwei in has hands. "My friendly AI, what is your name?"

"His name is Epsilon. He is the leader of this mission, along with you." I inform the huntsman.

"Perfect! David, please hand me your AI. I will need his assistance in analysing surrounding structures and scanning for Grimm." Oobleck ordered, holding his hand out. I look at him in pure shock. _He's my AI..._

"N-no, Epsilon belongs to me. I understand that you are a huntsman and you are responsible enough, probably more than me, but I'd feel better if he was with me." I beg. Oobleck looks at me with an unreadable face.

"Very well, keep your AI with you, he will need to keep both sensors open to scan everything. Speaking of which, is there any nearb-"

"**GRIMM DETECTED IN THE VICINITY. READY WEAPONS.**" Epsilon warned us. We all unsheathed our weapons, apart from Oobleck, and aimed at the lone Grimm.

"Stop!" Oobleck yelled to us, making us hesitate and turn to him.

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"There are various reasons why there are Grimm in this area, most particularly being the fact that we are here, and that they are attracted to our negative emotions. They will attack if we do." Oobleck explained.

"So... What now?" Ruby questioned.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may lead us to our prey." Oobleck ordered.

"**WE COULD DO THAT, OR WE COULD FIGHT THE PACK OF SEVERAL DOZEN BEOWOLVES AROUND THE CORNER THAT WILL BE HERE IN APPROXIMATELY FIFTEEN SECONDS. THAT'S AN IDEA.**" Epsilon said, catching us all of guard. At that point, five more beowolves appeared behind the first one.

"**AND THERE'S THE PACK. TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN?**" Epsilon said, a mischievous grin appearing on my goggles.

"What?" Weiss questioned, shocked.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said, not taking his eyes off the Grimm.

"What?!" Weiss yelled even louder.

"And now they've seen us!" Oobleck repeated, yelling in Weiss' ear.

"So, I guess we're not tracking anymore." I point out, taking out my gun.

"Yes." Oobleck said blankly.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck finished, and the five of us all ran towards the Grimm.

As the rest if my team killed their Grimm, I ran towards a smaller pack and raised my gun, and smashed it straight down onto a Beowolves head, squishing the skull. The rest of the Grimm growled and looked at me, and I smiled lightly. I aimed and took out three Beowolves with head shots before they approached me. I put away my gun and take out my daggers, activating the power dust in my gloves.

I ran towards the closest Grimm and stabbed the Beowolf in the lower jaw, poking out of it's forehead, I lifted the dead body and threw it at another Grimm, pinning it to the ground. I jumped towards the pinned Grimm and crushed it's skull with my right boot. I quickly turn around and stab both of the daggers into another Beowolves chest, causing it to growl in pain. I lifted the Grimm up slightly and kicked it off the daggers, sending it into a building.

Turning around again, I threw the dagger in my left hand into a Beowolves upper skull, causing it to collapse instantly. Hearing another Grimm approaching, I back flip away and stare the Grimm in the eye, which it responds with it's red eyes, unblinking. It runs towards me, roaring in anger, and I grabbed it with my left hand, holding it by the neck, it growled in fury, with a hint of fear, and I stabbed it in the head with my right hand. I throw it in the air and kick the Grimm away, panting while putting my daggers away.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said in enthusiasm.

"**NO POINT CELEBRATING YET RUBY, THERE ARE STILL MORE GRIMM TO KILL. I'M DETECTING AN ADDITIONAL TWENTY GRIMM INBOUND.**" Epsilon said, ending our celebration early. _This ain't going to be easy..._

**One Hour Later...**

After killing another wave of Grimm, I turned around and sheathed my daggers, yet again. I looked to the ground and saw Oobleck observing yet another plant on the ground. "Excellent work, children! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" Oobleck said in enthusiasm, getting back up.

"You do realize there are forty-nine AK-130's searching for the white fang right now. If they can't find them, why are we wasting time picking plants?" I point out, walking towards the huntsman.

"Yeah, I was expecting to see a 'pro huntsman' in action. Like, _fighting_, or at least,_ helping _us fight? Hell, even Epsilon is helping more and he's just a computer programme." Yang said in annoyance.

"Young huntsman and huntress, not every mission is filled with daring and heroism. As you said David, there are robots looking for the terrorists, meaning we can do research in this region of Vale. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said to the two of us.

"Of course, Doctor Oobleck." I say, walking away.

**30 Minutes Later...**

I turned to my side after killing another Beowolf and saw Oobleck interrogating Yang. I look to the hunter suspiciously.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Opening a door, checking for any hidden Grimm, I slam the door in frustration. Walking away from the door, I saw Oobleck now talking with Weiss. _What's he up to?_ "Epsilon, what is Oobleck doing?" I ask my AI.

"**HE IS ASKING OUR TEAM WHY THEY WANTED TO BE A HUNTRESS. I WOULD EXPECT HIM TO ASK YOU, AS WELL AS BLAKE AND RUBY LATER ON.**" Epsilon answered. I nod in response and open another door.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Turning my attention to the door Blake opened and watched her shoot a swarm of small nevermores with her blade's pistol form. Out of nowhere, Oobleck appears next to Blake, and I approach to get a listen to their conversation.

"And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck said, approaching the faunus.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption..._ Someone_ has to stop it." Blake said, trying to prove a point.

"Very well. How?" Oobleck asked. Blake simply looked at him with a confused and scared face, unable to answer. Oobleck simply walked off, unable to get his answer.

"You forgot subjugation. I know you want to redeem yourself after what happened with the white fang, and protecting the innocent will do. But it can take some time." I say to my team mate, approaching her.

"I guess you're right." Blake said, depressingly, and started to walk off. I follow her as we approach Ruby, who is teasing Zwei with a turkey. _Wait, what?_ Oobleck also approached Ruby, and she quickly hid the turkey.

"Sorry! uuh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. Did anyone find a suitable place to spend the night?" Oobleck asked us all.

"I found a suitable building not so long ago. It will do for the night." I explain, and direct them to the building.

"You four, set camp up in the building David is taking us too. Oh, and please make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." Oobleck ordered, and he and Ruby walked off.

"Lead the way, David." Yang said, and we continued walking. As we continued walking, I tried to make conversation.

"So... how did you all enjoy the dance?" I ask the women.

"It was awesome. Still wish we had fog machines though." Yang said, glaring at Weiss.

"It was fun. It was nice to just relax and enjoy the night. It was also nice to talk with Neptune, although he did originally reject me, for some unknown reason." Weiss answered.

"You didn't realize Neptune cannot dance, right?" I ask the heiress. She gives me a shocked look and I just laugh with Yang.

"It was fun to dance with Sun. Oddly enough, I can't really remember what happened later at night. I guess someone spiked the punch or something." Blake said, slightly confused. I simply give my AI a knowing look.

"**THIS IS THE BUILDING. WE HAD BETTER GO COLLECT SOME FIRE WOOD AND EMPTY OUT SOME SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS.**" Epsilon ordered. The three women nodded and I entered the building. After checking the building, I reached the top floor and climbed through the hole in the wall.

"How are the AK-130's doing?" I ask Epsilon.

"**STILL NO PROGRESS. THEY WILL CONTINUE TO SEARCH DURING THE NIGHT AND REMOVING ANY GRIMM THEY CONFRONT.**" My AI informed me. I nod in response and look to the setting sun. As I hear the rest of my team mates arrive, I jumped back down and we set up camp.

**One Hour Later...**

"I can't believe we didn't find _anything_..." Yang spoke up, as I held my gloves above the wood with my fire dust activated, starting the fire. I nod in agreement and get up and lean on a wall.

"We have always been lucky, or we are _sometimes_ lucky, just in the right place at the right time. Unfortunately, this sin't one of those days." I say to my cousin.

"Can't Epsilon just scan for life signs in the area, it would make this easier." Blake said, seemingly making a good point.

"**UNFORTUNATELY, THIS REGION OF VALE HAS A DISTINCT RADIO WAVE JAMMER, MEANING I CANNOT USE LONG RANGE SCANNERS. THIS JAMMING IS NATURAL, SO NOTHING CAN BE DONE ABOUT THIS ISSUE.**" Epsilon informs Blake, who simply sighs in defeat.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said, catching us off guard.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask Weiss.

"Earlier, about... upholding a legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss explained, which I nodded to in response.

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang said to us, unsure of herself.

"I don't know, either. I know what I _want_ to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake finished, sitting down next to the fire, Yang and Weiss joining them.

"He didn't ask me." I tell the women. They all look at me, confused. "I guess he can guess why I wanted to be a huntsman, or he is uninterested."

"So... why did you want to be a huntsman?" Yang asked me, lying on the ground. I simply look at her with a blank face. I sigh and climb onto the roof, leaving her question unanswered. I lie on the floor, looking to the stars and ponder on Yang's question. _Why did I become a huntsman?_

"**DAVID, RUBY AND DR. OOBLECK HAVE ARRIVED.**" Epsilon informed me. I nod and jump back down to the room as said two people entered the room.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook camp fire!" Oobleck pointed out.

"Fire! So... warm..." Ruby said as she and Zwei sat next to the fire.

"Your welcome." I say sarcastically, as I lean against the same wall.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked us.

"**YOU REALIZE I AM _FULLY_ CAPABLE OF SCANNING THE VICINITY FOR ANY GRIMM OR OTHER PEOPLE, SO A NIGHT WATCH IS UNNECESSARY.**" Epsilon pointed out, as if offended.

"Be that as it may, I would rather have someone who can remove any issues if anything comes. So, volunteers?" Oobleck asked again.

"Yo." Ruby said, putting her hand up. We all eat our dinner and ready for bed, the three woman lying on their backs next to the fire, and I lay against the wall, looking out of the gap in the wall.

"**DAVID, YOU CAN GO TO SLEEP. I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON EVERYONE, PLUS YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING ALL DAY.**" Epsilon reassures me. Instead of nodding, I just close my eyes and instantly fall to sleep, into a deep dream.

**Epilogue...**

"Come on, come on! We only have a couple more days to load up this train. Get a move on you dumb animals!" Torchwick yelled to the faunus, who proceed to work slightly faster. A horned faunus approached Torchwick.

"Sir, Cinder has a gift for you, to help defend this location for the next few days." The faunus said.

"Oh, the joy. Just give it here." Roman said and snatched the scroll. He opened the file and read the data.

_Name: David Xiao Long_  
_Age: 17_  
_DOB: September 5th  
Gender: Male_  
_Height: 6' 1"_  
_Birthplace: Patch, Vale_  
_Species: Human-Faunus_  
_Semblance: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Temporal Distortion_  
_Status: Alive_  
_Father: Qrow_  
_Mother: Unknown Faunus_  
_Siblings: Unknown_  
_Other Relatives: Ruby Rose (Cousin), Yang Xiao Long (Cousin), Taiyang Xiao Long (Uncle)_  
_Partner: Robert H. Indiana_  
_Team: RWBYD_  
_Emblem: Four Black 'T's surrounding a black circle inside a larger yellow circle._  
_Weapon(s): Semi-Automatic Battle Rifle (Proelium Compositum), Dual Daggers, Dust Infused Fingerless Gloves_  
_Hair Colour: Light Brown_  
_Eye Colour: Blueish-Green_  
_Skin Colour: Pale with slight tan_  
_Injuries: Missing left eye, covered with an eye patch_  
_Combat Outfit: Dark Blue Trousers, Black belt with Dust rounds attached, Black hoodie with emblem printed on right chest, Golden polarized black coloured highly technologically advanced goggles and black combat boots._

"Perfect! Set up the semblance disrupter to block the four semblances that David has. That means he'll be unable to stop us. Why are you still here? Get moving!" Roman yelled at the faunus. Another faunus approached Roman.

"Roman, we have a _big_ issue." The faunus said nervously.

"Come on, just _one_ day when I don't have a '_big_' issue. What is it?" Roman asked, annoyed.

"The Cinder Soldier is remembering his past, and he's unstable." The faunus informed. Roman opened his mouth and dropped his cigar.

"Son of a _bitch_! Go and fix the issue, or _you_ will be fed to The Cinder Soldier!" Roman said in anger. The faunus gave Torchwick a scared look and walked with six other faunus into a different room. "Man, Cinder's gonna be pissed."

**End of Chapter Twenty Three**

**Well, this chapter took a lot longer than I expected. Like, a week to write. Also, sorry it took so long to upload, I've been a bit busy recently and this story will end up on pause in three chapters, but I have some plans for the future. Anyways, remember to follow, favourite and remember to leave a review, and thanks for reading "A Special Semblance".**


	24. Why did you become a Huntsman?

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter twenty four! Before I start, I want to apologise about taking over a week to update, but I've been busy with my friends and school as well. But, holidays are soon, so more chapters! Lastly, this, the next and the one after chapters are all that are left (for now) until RWBY Volume 3 releases, but I have a plan for that! Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter Twenty Four - Why did you become a Huntsman?**

Yang slowly opened her eyes, after failing to properly sleep, and saw the projector on, with a static white and grey screen. She slowly got up and approached me.

"David? You awake?" Yang asked quietly, but I didn't respond due to my deep sleep. "Uh... Epsilon?"

"**OH, HELLO YANG. SHOULDN'T YOU BE ASLEEP?**" Epsilon asked the blonde.

"I just can't sleep, besides, I was woken up by the projector. What are you even trying to... project?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

"**WELL, I'M TRYING TO UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF A 'DREAM', SO I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO PROJECT DAVID'S DREAM ONTO THE WALL, SO I CAN SPECTATE WHAT HAPPENS. HAS DAVID EVER TOLD YOU WHAT HE DREAMS?**" Epsilon asked.

"No, we never asked. Plus, David can be quite secretive, he didn't tell us his full name until a few days after we met." Yang explained. At that point, the projection became clear, and a big open hall was revealed, with people dancing.

"**AH HA! GOT IT! SO, CARE TO WATCH WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS DREAM?**" Epsilon offered. Yang simply nodded and leaned against the wall.

_The hall was large, so large you can't see the four walls or the roof. Ruby and Yang were standing on a balcony, watching the dancers with smiles on their faces. Blake was slowly dancing with Sun, Sun holding the cat faunus close to him. Weiss was dancing with Neptune, who was barely dancing along with the heiress. I was slowly dancing with Neo, who had her head on my chest as we moved slowly with the music._

_"So, are you having fun?" I ask the petite woman, who looked up to me._

_"It's fun, so nice to see everyone enjoying themselves after beating the white fang, and that monster Torchwick taken into justice." Neo told me, actually talking._

"So, this is what David hopes will happen when the white fang is defeated?" Yang asked my AI.

"**I BELIEVE SO, IT WOULD BE NICE IF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. WHERE AM I THOUGH?**" The AI asked himself.

_"__**WELL, EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE NIGHT. REST ASSURED, THIS DANCE AIN'T ENDING ANY TIME SOON.**__" Epsilon said over the speakers, causing everyone to cheer. The music changed to something faster and we danced faster, doing more complex moves. As me and Neo continued dancing, Neo unexpectedly stopped._

_"Neo, what's wrong?" I asked her. She tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. A metal arm then smashed through her chest, killing her. The arm pulled out, revealing Indiana._

_"You can't save your friends, you couldn't save Neo, you couldn't save Vince. Or Dom. Or me. You wanted to be the hero, and now you've got to pay the price." He said in a cold voice, approaching me. I look at him, speechless for what I just saw. I yell in fury, raising a fist, but he simply grabs me by the neck lifting me up in the air. I look at him in a pleading look, but he simply throws me into the wall, incapacitating me. I lay there, unable to move, as Indiana approached my team, metal arm clenched._

"Well, that was disturbing." Yang said, looking down at me. I was shuffling around uneasily, as Epsilon turned off the projector.

"**IT DOESN'T LOOK TOO GOOD. YOU'D BETTER WAKE HIM UP, LIKE, RIGHT NOW.**" Epsilon said to Yang, who quickly walked over to me.

"David... David, wake up. Wake up!" Yang said, shaking me. I quickly wake up and speed away to the corner, panting heavily. I shake my head, bringing me back to the current situation. I look at Yang suspiciously.

"What are you doing? Why are you awake?" I interrogate. She puts her hands up, acting innocent.

"I had trouble sleeping, so I had a small chat with Epsilon. We both watched your dream, as Epsilon projected it onto the wall so we could watch." Yang said, sitting next to me.

"You... watched me... dream? You saw what was a _nightmare_ then. I don't think I can sleep again after that." I say, shivering in fear. Yang looked at me sadly and hugged me.

"It's alright. If I know you, you won't let that happen. We are going to stop Torchwick, and the white fang, and we will also save your friends. We just need to make sure we do it as a team." Yang comforted me, hugging me tighter. I smile a little and hug her back.

"Thanks Yang, come on, we'd better get back to sleep." I say. We both go back to our respective spots and I re-ignite the fire.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Yang lay there, apparently sound asleep, but opened her eyes and looked to her fellow team mates.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked the faunus.

"Yeah." Blake answered, without opening her eyes.

"David, you still awake?" Yang asked me.

"**HE ISN'T, BUT I AM.**" Epsilon answered.

"Well, obviously your awake. You don't even sleep." Blake said, opening her eyes.

"**YEAH, WELL, WHATEVER. I'LL WAKE DAVID IF IT IS NECESSARY.**" Epsilon said, clearly annoyed.

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked the heiress.

"Of course she's awake, the three of you aren't exactly being quiet." I say, surprising the trio. Weiss then proceeded to wake up.

"What is it Yang?" Weiss asked said huntress.

"Why do you think Oobleck asked us about being a huntress? Like, what was his goal?" Yang asked us.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake suggested.

"I think it's because you three aren't exactly sure why you are huntresses. Or you do, but you don't want to tell." I speak up.

"**MAYBE WE SHOULD ALL SHARE.**" Epsilon suggested. The three girls nodded and started explaining.

Weiss said she was fully aware of what the Schnee dust company had become, and what her father has also done. She admitted that she will not be the end of the Schnee legacy by having a simple job in Atlas.

Blake knew a faunus, who I also knew well, called Adam Taurus. She explained how she saw him become a monster and that she ran. She said when her team found out her heritage, she ran. Her semblance even allows her to escape and run away.

Yang is simply a thrill seeker, she wants to be a huntress, not to be a hero but for the adventure. She is unlike Ruby, who has always wanted to be a huntress, even from childhood. They summed up by saying that being a huntress is a job, and they are no longer children.

"So, what about you David, why did you become a huntsman?" Blake asked me.

I take a big sigh and begin: "You all know my father is Qrow, he is a well known, highly skilled huntsman and a teacher at Signal Academy. He is known to be a honourable man who does the right thing. When I was seven, I told him I wanted to be a huntsman, just like him."

"I guess he said yes?" Yang interrupted. I glare at her.

"As I was saying: I asked to be a huntsman. He said to me, 'I dare you', so I did. I aspired to be a greater huntsman than him, so I trained outside the kingdoms for the next ten years with Neo. About a year ago, Qrow agreed that I was capable and taught me everything he knew, so history and Grimm studies are actually useless. That's why I became a huntsman: a dare." I finish.

"Well, that certainly is an interesting story." Blake simply said.

"**IT'S TIME TO CHANGE THE GUARDS. YANG, YOU'RE UP NEXT.**" Epsilon ordered. Yang nodded and walked over to Ruby, and Ruby proceeded to lay down in Yangs bed, falling straight to sleep. I follow in suit and fall back to sleep.

**One Hour Later...**

"**DAVID, WAKE UP.**" Epsilon said quietly, quickly waking me up.

"Yes, Epsilon?" I ask.

"**I HAVE DETECTED TWO LIFE FORMS OUTSIDE, BOTH FAUNUS.**" Epsilon informed me. I widen my eyes and climb onto the roof. I look down onto the streets and see two white fang soldiers walking along the road. I listen in on their conversation just as it ends.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." One of the men said, and continued down the road. I crouch down and look to another sound, spotting Ruby and Zwei also following the white fang soldiers.

I jump across various buildings, keeping up with my cousin, and watch her hide behind a building, using Zwei to spot the front door. I try to pull out my scroll to tell Ozpin we found the base, but the signal was still blocked. I look back down and I see Ruby head towards our safe house, but the floor cracked.

"**OH, SHIT! DAVID, THE GROUND IS FALLING BENEATH HER!**" Epsilon yelled, I quickly jumped down and skidded across the floor.

I grab Ruby's hand, but I get pulled down too. I react quickly and pull out my right dagger, stabbing it into the side of the road, holding us both in position. She briefly looks at me and throws Zwei onto the road to safety. Unfortunately, this caused Ruby's grip to loosen, and she fell into the dark below.

"Ruby! Ruby! Son of a bitch!" I yell loudly, climbing back up onto the road. I collapse, and Zwei licks my face. I widen my eyes and get back up, taking off my goggles.

"**DAVID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" Epsilon quickly asked. I dismissed the question and put the goggles on Zwei's head, causing him to bark. I go into my back pocket and pull out two vials of blood; one from Vince, one from Dom.

"I'm going down there, to save Ruby." I tell my AI in frustration.

"**DAVID, YOU'RE SEMBLANCES WON'T WORK. THEY SET UP FOUR SEMBLANCES DISRUPTER'S, SO YOU HAVE NO POWERS.**" Epsilon warned me. I shake my head.

"Yes, they can against my semblances, but not _these_." I say, and show Epsilon the two vials.

"**NO. DAVID, IT WON'T WORK.**" Epsilon said in a scared voice.

"I know, _you_ know, that I am the only one who can take these and survive. There's no time to argue. Here we go." I say, and inject the two vials into my arm. I start shaking a little and scream in pain, briefly passing out.

I woke up, feeling different, and looked at Zwei, who looked at me with his tongue out. Epsilon projected a mirror in front of me, and I looked at my eyes, scared. They had turned dark grey.

"**VITAL SIGNS ARE POSITIVE, FOR NOW, AND SHADOW AND ADAPTIVE CAMOUFLAGE ARE NOW USABLE. UNFORTUNATELY, TWO OF YOUR SEMBLANCES HAVE BEEN BLOCKED, SO YOU CAN ONLY USE TELEKINESIS AND TEMPORAL DISTORTION. AND DAVID, GOOD LUCK.**" Epsilon said to me. I briefly looked at Epsilon, picked up Ruby's scythe and jumped down the hole, to find Ruby. "**COME ON, ZWEI, BACK TO THE HOUSE.**" With that, Zwei started running back to the rest of my team.

**5 Minutes Later...**

Yang was looking out to the darkness, and she went back inside the room. "Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked everyone.

"What?" Oobleck said, now waking up. Epsilon, riding on Zwei's head, ran into the room.

"**EVERYONE, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME, LIKE RIGHT NOW!**" Epsilon said quickly.

"What, why?" Blake said, getting up too.

"**DAVID AND RUBY FOLLOWED SOME WHITE FANG SOLDIERS, AND RUBY FELL INTO A HOLE IN THE GROUND AFTER SHE FELL OUT OF DAVID'S GRIP. HE'S GONE DOWN THERE TO SAVE HER.**" Epsilon informed the group, who gave worried reactions. Yang picked up the goggles and put them on her head.

"Show me the way." Yang ordered. Without question, Epsilon reacted quickly and created a red line to the location. Blake, Weiss, Zwei and Oobleck all followed Yang to the hole.

**Another 5 Minutes Later...**

"This is the hole?" Weiss asked.

"**NO, THIS IS A DIFFERENT HOLE. OF COURSE THIS IS THE HOLE!**" Epsilon said in frustration and anger. Weiss prepared to retaliate, but kept her mouth shut.

"Of course, Mountain Glenn is filled with underground caverns and was turned into an underground city. It was abandoned when this section of Vale fell and was left to the Grimm." Oobleck explained at the girls listened to him.

"I guess the white fang took the underground city and used it as their base, as it is the last place we'd expect them to be." Blake said, as they nodded in agreement.

"**IF THAT IS TRUE, THEN AN ARMY OF WHITE FANG, TORCHWICK, NEO AND INDIANA STAND IN BETWEEN DAVID AND RUBY. WE HAVE TO HELP HIM.**" Epsilon ordered.

"Epsilon is right. If Ruby and David are down there, still alive, then we must find them." Oobleck proclaimed, and they all jumped down the hole to find me and Ruby.

**End of Chapter Twenty Four**

**And so, Ruby has gone missing and David must find her. Wish him luck and be ready for chapter twenty five. Remember to follow, favourite and leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	25. The Cinder Soldier

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of a special semblance! So, two chapters until the pause, so let's make the most of both of these two chapters. So, without further a due, let's begin!**

**Chapter Twenty Five - The Cinder Soldier**

"**\- AND DAVID, GOOD LUCK.**" Epsilon said to me. I briefly look at Epsilon, picked up Ruby's scythe and jumped down the hole to find Ruby. I fall down, keep falling, and finally land on a skyscraper rooftop. I groan in pain and slowly get up, shaking my head and rubbing my eyes. I look around the area, using my heightened vision to see in the dark, and spot a small group of white fang soldiers walking along a back alley road. I pick up the scythe and track them, listening to their conversation.

"So, man, are you still pissed at Torchwick, you know, for making us do double duty to fill the train?" One man asked.

"Hell yeah. That guy's an arsehole, a total racist. Why did Adam even convince us to work with him?" The other man asked.

"Beats me, come on, our shift is done, time to get some shut eye." The first man said, and they both started jogging in the opposite direction.

Keeping a close watch on them, I parkour across several skyscrapers, following them back to their base. After jumping onto another skyscraper, the two soldiers stopped running and went further underground. I jump own to the surface, and use my adaptive camouflage to disguise as a white fang soldier and run into the base.

**Secret White Fang Base...**

I stopped running and looked around the base in awe, not fully taking in what I saw. There were dozens of Atlesian Paladins, crates upon crates of dust and hundreds, if not, thousands of white fang soldiers all armed and ready equip for war. I continued scanning the vicinity and saw the train, which was ready to head to it's destination. _The tunnels are sealed off, where could it go?_

I walk down the road, looking at the varied faunus that simply dismissed me as one of their own, and approached where most members were congregating. I looked up to the stage and saw my nemesis: The Lieutenant. I approached a little closer and followed his speech.

"... es, I understand your distrust in Roman Torchwick at this time. But, my brothers, let this not doubt you that your hard work has paid off! This train is ready to his the rails tomorrow!" He yelled to the crowd. The crowd cheered and clapped in agreement and more members turned up. I walk off, thinking to myself in confusion. _Why are they so interested in a train? It goes and hits the wall... into Vale..._ I am brought out of my sudden realisation when I hear the kicking and yelling of my young leader.

I hid behind one of the building walls as I watched Ruby being dragged by two soldiers to a small bunker. As they approached, one of them yelled into the bunker.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? because let me tell ya, I have had a day." Torchwick yelled from his bunker. _Torchwick..._

"Uh, it's a little girl?" Perry said, wondering if it's good or bad. Roman exited the bunker and looked at Ruby.

"That would be bad." Roman determined. "Bring her here." Perry dragged Ruby over to Torchwick, as I watched in disgust.

"So, Red, how did you find this place?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Ruby simply glared at him and stuck her tongue out, mocking him. He grunted and hit her in the face with her cane, causing her to fall to the ground. As Roman laughed maniacally, another soldier approached Torchwick.

"Sir, The Cinder Soldier has finally been stabilised, but at a cost of fourteen brothers. He is ready to board the train and control the assault." The faunus informed him. Roman sighed loudly and basically hugged the soldier in gratitude.

"Thank god! Maybe Cinder won't kill me after all. Get him on the train." Torchwick ordered. The soldier turned and headed towards another building. _Who's "The Cinder Soldier"?_ Ruby got up and tried to tackle Torchwick, but was simply knocked over.

"Wow! You are so much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." Roman said, laughing to himself. I run around the corner, sick of what I saw and yelled at Roman.

"Oh, yeah? What if she _did_ have her 'over-sized gardening tool'?" I yell. Roman simply looked at me, confused.

"Well, an insubordinate? And who exactly are you?" Torchwick asked me, spinning his cane. I smiled slightly and deactivate my adaptive camouflage, slightly scaring Torchwick.

"Your worst nightmare." I say coldly. I throw Crescent Rose towards Ruby, who caught it before it hit the ground. Roman simply gave me a grim look and aimed his gun at me. He fired a shot, but I used shadow to create a duplicate, taking the hit for me.

"What the? Those aren't your semblances!" Roman yelled in confusion. The older man flipped his cane around and shot the grappling hook at me, hoping to catch me. I jump slightly to the right and pulled out my right dagger and sliced the rope. I sheath the dagger and run towards Roman, kicking him in the gut, sending him flying back.

I approached Ruby, who was panting slightly. "Hey, Ruby. You alright?" I ask the younger huntress. She nods slightly.

"Yeah, but I got hurt pretty bad by Roman. I can barely stand up." She said sadly. I look up to a shorter skyscraper and pick up Ruby. I jump up a few buildings and put her down, confusing her. "Why are we up here?"

"I'm doing something my father taught me to do." I say, plain and simply. I activate my dust infused gloves, but they glowed a bright white, instead of the usual red, blue or purple. I put one hand on Ruby's head and one on her chest, where her heart was.

I slowed my breathing, closed my eyes and concentrated all my aura into the gloves. A flash of white appeared, and just as quickly disappeared. I opened my eyes and Ruby got back up, as if nothing happened. "What did you do?" Ruby asked me in amazement.

"My father taught me how to use the combined application of all types of dust and my aura to essentially heal all wounds. I healed you, so it's like Roman never did anything in the first place. There are some down si-" I say, but am interrupted when Ruby hugs me.

"Thank you so much David!" Ruby essentially yelled, crushing me in her hug. She quickly let go and picked up her weapon. "Now let's go stop Torchwick!" She proclaimed, and jumped down to a lower building. I look at her with a slightly happy expression, but end up leaning against the wall briefly, catching my breath. I shake my head violently and jump off the building, rolling when I hit the bottom to lighten the fall, and Ruby lands next to me. Roman looked at us, shaking his head lightly, as a dozen white fang soldiers looked at us with grim faces.

"I see you've both got some tricks up your sleeves! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Roman said to us, spinning his cane with a new handle. Ruby unfolded her scythe and I equip my gun, ready for battle. At that point, an explosion went off. Roman simply sighed.

"Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kind of in the middle of something." Roman said politely, as Perry and a couple of soldiers nodded, about to investigate. Another explosion went off, catching my attention this time. _What's doing that?_

"WHAT is going on here?!" Torchwick yelled in annoyance. A third explosion went off and some white fang soldiers started running away from a tunnel, only to be taken down by several dozen AK-130's.

"What's going on is that reinforcements have arrived!" I yell in triumph. Me and Ruby run towards the AK-130's, while the soldiers and Roman shot at us. I turned around and shot at Torchwick, but he blocked it with his cane. Not paying attention, we were cut off by a dozen faunus. They were all taken down from a shotgun shell from Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, arms open ready to catch her younger sister. They quickly let go of each other and Yang shot me a thankful look, and threw my goggles towards me. I quickly caught them and put them back on my head.

"**GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MASTER DAVID!**" Epsilon said in enthusiasm.

"You too Epsilon. You sent the AK-130's to take over this base as well." I state.

"**YES, WELL, WITH A SMALL ARMY AT OUR DISPOSAL, I DECIDED TO USE THIS TO OUT ADVAN-**" Epsilon started saying, but was cut off.

"Hey, hate to break up the reunion, but we are right in the middle of a white fang base!" Weiss almost yelled.

"Right. Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Ruby told her team.

"What?!" Blake asked in surprise.

"Paladins, Dust and thousands of soldiers. They are all getting loaded onto the train." I add, confusing Oobleck.

"Ahhhh, that's incredulous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck said, making a good point.

"**YES, BUT IF THE TRAIN SLAMS INTO THE WALL, IT WILL BE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF DOWN TOWN VALE.**" Epsilon finished, shocking everyone. At that point, the PA system came on line and Roman talked over it.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman ordered.

"That's not right, I heard the train leaves tomorrow. I guess we caused an unscheduled departure." I say, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I looked towards one of the train carts and saw Roman board it, but accidentally dropped two scrolls.

"Ruby, try to call Jaune, I've just got to check something." I say, looking at the scrolls. She nodded and pulled out her own scroll. I ran towards the two scrolls and looked at them both. One of them displayed 'Data file of David Xiao Long' and the other one said 'The Cinder Soldier'. I widen my eyes in excitement and pocket both scrolls and rejoin my teams. "Anything?"

"I can't get through!" Ruby yelled in annoyance.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked the team.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck said slowly, turning towards the train.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby proclaimed masterfully. At that point, the train started moving, so we ran to board the train, riding it to a dead end. I looked at the back at the train, and saw something board the train, but I was unable to see properly. We jumped onto the train and climbed along the top. As we continued walking, Epsilon spoke up.

"**DAVID, I'M DETECTING SOME COMBINATIONS OF CHEMICALS BENEATH US. I BELIEVE IT'S A BOMB...**" Epsilon said quickly, catching us all off guard.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby yelled and pointed further ahead to several dozen white fang soldiers, climbing out of the train carts.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck said, but was interrupted when the bomb armed. "- easy on us. Time to go!"

"Epsilon, hack into the bombs control systems and deactivate it." I order my AI.

"**I CAN'T. IT HAS A FIREWALL THAT I CANNOT HACK INTO.**" Epsilon said quickly and annoyingly. My team quickly got off the train cart, but Oobleck stopped Blake.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck yelled at the faunus, who quickly followed the order. When Blake went to decouple the cart, it undone itself.

"Huh? It decoupled itself!" Blake yelled towards us.

"What? Why?" I ask them, they all give blank and unknown expressions. I looked at the bomb detonated, collapsing the walls surrounding the tunnels. _Why did it blow up the tunnel?_

"**GUYS, BAD NEWS. THERE ARE SEVEN MORE BOMBS THAT JUST ARMED, AND THEY ARE ABOUT TO DETACH AND DETONATE TOO.**" Epsilon said with haste. We all ran along the carts, looking inside them to see more armed bombs, and ran into the white fang again.

"Get the humans!" One of them yelled.

"Oh yeah, what about humans, a faunus, a hybrid and an AI?" I taunt them, and run towards them with my daggers unsheathed. I jump into the air and drop kick a faunus, which in turn, collided into several more, knocking them all off the train. I approach a downed faunus and kick it off the train, yelling as it fell. I turned around and stabbed two faunus in the chest, kicking them both off the train. I aim at another pair and throw both daggers, which pierce their skulls, making them instantly fall to the ground.

I retrieve my daggers and look back into the tunnel, but I see bombs explode and Grimm fall into the tunnel, following the train. "Oh crap." I say to myself. I ran towards my team. "Guys, the bombs in the carts, don't you get it? They detach from the train, detonate and release the Grimm from above. This train is bait for those monsters and are going to be unleashed in Vale!" I yell at them, who's faces turn shocked to this sudden realisation.

"That's insane!" Blake yelled, not believing what she heard.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck yelled as he looked to the end of the tunnel. He turned to all of us except Ruby and Zwei. "You five, go below and try to stop those bombs!" He ordered. We all nodded and jumped down into the train cart. We saw there was no bomb in this train cart, so we moved on to the next one.

"**DAVID, THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOUR TELEKINESIS AND TEMPORAL DISTORTION NOW WORK ALONG WITH ADAPTIVE CAMOUFLAGE AND SHADOW.**" Epsilon informed me. I nod in response and continue onwards.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said to us. I gave her a knowing look and she smiled in response. Weiss handed Blake a clip of dust, and she slipped it into her Gambol Shroud. As we walked on, we were stopped when Indiana dropped from the ceiling, as if out of nowhere. He was wielding his black mask and his own assault rifle that I thought went missing.

"You three, go on ahead, I need to deal with this... _alone_." I warn them. They all nod and run past Indiana, who simply continues to look at me. I slowly walk towards him, and he does too. "Indiana? I know you can hear me. I know you. We're best friends. Do you even remember me?!" I say in frustration.

I get no reaction, as his face was completely obscured by his mask. He simply growled and punched me in the chest, sending me back to the wall. I groan in pain and get back up, activating the power dust in my gloves and my black gauntlets. _No fractured wrists this time._ I charge towards him and trade punches with Indiana, which we both avoid, until he gets a lucky shot to my jaw, sending me sliding across the floor.

Indiana equip his assault rifle and started to fire at me, but I blocked each bullet with the gauntlets. I charge towards him, skid along the floor and knock Indiana off his feet, I quickly get back up, tackle Indiana when he got up and threw him into the wall. As he moved away from the wall, I punched him in the face, smashing his skull on the wall and breaking his mask.

Indiana yelled in fury and kicked me against another wall, which knocked me to the ground. I got up and pulled out my gun and shot at Indiana, but deflected each bullet with his cybernetic arm. When he reached me, he slapped the side of my face and kneed me in the stomach, taking me down. He lifted me by the neck and threw me to the other train cart, crashing through the door.

Indiana walked into the cart, still holding me gun. He looked at it and clenched his fist, crushing the weapon with his bare cybernetic hand. _Fuck sake, that's two guns now... _ I slowly got up, unsheathing both daggers, and threw them both at Indiana. He moved his right arm so the daggers simply bounced off his arm, and he knocked me down again with a roundhouse. In full anger, I speed up to my feet, skid under Indiana, grab his left arm, and pull it over my shoulder, breaking it. Indiana screamed in pain, temporarily buying me time to grab my daggers. "**WATCH OUT!**" Epsilon yelled, but he was too late. Without warning, Indiana screamed in pain and pure hatred and punched me right in the gauntlets, sending me crashing through a cart wall and obliterating the gauntlets.

Indiana fell to his knees, groaned and yelled in pain as his aura kicked in, and miraculously healed his arm. He got up, looked at the hole and started to leave, but stopped when he saw something on the floor. He reached down and picked up the walkie talkie that was previously in my pocket. He examined it closely, raised an eyebrow in confusion, and widened his eyes in realisation. "This is _my_ walkie talkie..." Indiana said to himself and looked again to the hole in the wall and approached it.

I was barely holding onto my dagger, which was dug deep into the side of the train cart, as a King Taijitu attempted to claw at my feet to drag me off. As it's claw approached, a yelled and kicked it back, cracking the outer plating. A Beowolf took this open opportunity and lunged for me, ready to end my life. _I didn't expect it to end like this..._ But out of nowhere, Indiana's cybernetic arm punched the Beowolf away and dragged me back into the cart, with me still gripping my dagger in my right hand. As I fall to the ground inside the train card, I ready myself for another attack, but Indiana simply looks at me with a determined face, arms lowered.

"Listen to me. I don't remember you, but I remember _this_." Indiana said, pulling out the walkie talkie. "This belonged to me, and I would only give it to someone I trust. Therefore, we trust each other." He finished, pocketing the walkie talkie. I look at him in disbelief. "This train is going to ram into the road of down town Vale, and an army of Grimm is going to tear it apart. _You_ need to stop this train." Indiana said to me. I nod in agreement, gesturing him to come with me, but he declines. "The Grimm cannot get on this train. Go, I'll hold them back." He finished, and drew his assault rifle. I give him one last look and enter the next train cart.

Neo was thrown into the air by Yang, who was frustrated due to being unable to land a punch. Neo landed perfectly, grappled onto Yang and threw her into the ceiling, sending the blonde back to the ground, knocked out. Neo steadily approached he downed huntress, unsheathed a hidden blade and prepared to stab Yang.

"Neo, stop." I say quietly, causing Neo to suddenly stop in her tracks. She slowly looked at me, with a frightened expression, looked down at Yang with a horrified face and dropped her umbrella and blade in shock. She looked at me again and walked towards me. She quickly grabbed onto me and hugged me. She looked at me confused.

"Oh, right, my telepathy isn't working at the moment, so we can't talk..." I say awkwardly.

"**I CAN SENSE HER BRAIN FUNCTIONS TO GET A SORT OF TRANSLATION OF WHAT SHE IS SAYING. IT'S JUST REPEATING 'HELP ME'.**" Epsilon informed me. I looked at Neo, and she nodded, telling me Epsilon is right.

"It's alright Neo, we're stopping this train and I'm getting you out of here. It will be alr-" I say, but get cut of by my AI.

"**WARNING! UNREGISTERED PORTAL OPENING!**" Epsilon said urgently. I looked behind Neo and saw a red and black portal open, and a masked woman exit the portal with weapon in hand. Before I could say anything, I pushed Neo to the side and the woman struck me, slicing my chest. I grab my chest and yell in pain, and look at the woman, then at Neo, who's eyes had turned white in fear.

I looked back at the woman, who re-sheathed her weapon and unsheathed with a different blade. I turn to Neo quickly. "Neo, get out of here." I say quickly. Neo gave me a pleading look, not wanting to leave me, I shrug off the thought and get back up onto my feet. "Neo, she's here to kill _you_, get out of here _now_!" I say in anger. Quickly, Neo grabbed her umbrella and teleported away, leaving me alone with the woman.

I looked at the woman, past her Grimm mask and looked her straight in the eyes. Those burning red eyes. She looked away from me and down to Yang, who was still knocked out, and looked back at me with a knowing look. "Don't worry, I'll protect her Raven." I reassure her. She waved her sword and another red and black portal opened. As she stepped into it, Yang awoke to see her disappear in a flash. The blonde rubbed her head and looked at me.

"Who was that?" She asked me. I continue to look where Raven was and blinked a couple of times. I turned to her with a blank expression.

"I don't know." I lied. _Best she find out for herself_. "Come on, we have to stop this train. I'll go into the next train cart and disarm that bomb, you run along the top and get to he front." I order. She nodded and climbed through the roof panel. I opened the door and walked into the next train cart.

Weiss slammed her rapier into the ground, attempting to stab the lieutenant as he lay on the ground, but he rolled backwards and got back up. The heiress jumped into the air, ready to attack again. "C'mere, princess!" He yelled, and grabbed Weiss' face and smashed her into the ground. He threw her up into the air and swung his chainsaw at her, ready to slice her in half.

Unexpectedly, Weiss was sent flying away from the lieutenant before his chainsaw hit her. She skidded along the ground and lightly hit the wall, still unconscious by the lieutenant. The faunus angrily tuned around and saw me, my right arm outstretched, still glowing yellow. He growled at me. "David!"

"Good to see you again." I say sarcastically, as I unsheathed my daggers. "Don't hurt my friends though." He growled again and charged at me, raised his chainsaw above his head and slammed it down onto me. I back-flipped and avoided the hit, dashed forwards and kicked his chest. He slid backwards and used momentum in his chainsaw to flip back to his feet.

I ran towards him and dropped kicked him, put a leg on his chest and punched him in his face. Before he got up, I kicked him away from his chainsaw and picked up said saw. I jumped up and charged down, but miss and stab the chainsaw into the ground. He kicked me back and pulled the chainsaw out of the ground. I threw the two daggers at the lieutenant, which he batted away with his chainsaw, he ran towards me and kicked me straight into the next train cart.

I crashed against the door and hit the ground, watching the lieutenant slowly walk through the doorway. I turned around and saw Blake with Roman pinned to the ground. I look back to the door as the lieutenant slowly approached, and Weiss jumped onto him, trying to bring him down. He grunted and grabbed her by the neck, and threw her into the ground again.

The lieutenant steadily approached me, and raised his chainsaw to me. _So, it this how it ends?_ At that point, a woman jumped down from the vents and kicked the lieutenant back into the previous train cart. I looked at her in awe, not seeing her before. She had long black hair, a medium sized figure in a black skin tight suit, with a pair of skin tight brown shorts and a black belt, with a brown jacket, cut off from below the stomach, and a selection of necklaces around her neck. She looked at me with her brown eyes and helped me up.

"David, you need to stop this train. Any minute now, it will pass the point of no return, and we can't stop the Grimm. Good luck." She said quickly, and walked into the previous train cart where the lieutenant lay. I looked at her again briefly and climbed onto the roof, along with Weiss and Blake, and meet Yang and Ruby on the train cart roof as well.

"**DAVID, THE TRAIN IS GOING TO CRASH IN TEN SECONDS. IT'S TOO LATE!**" Epsilon warned in an alert voice. I looked down the tunnel and widened my eyes: The tunnel was _right_ there. Not close enough to my team, I use my telekinesis to force Weiss' rapier into the ground, creating an ice barrier around them and brace myself for the imminent crash.

_CRASH..._

I slowly woke up, my vision still blurry, and held my ear as Epsilon was yelling in panic.

"**-VID! WAKE UP! THE GRIMM ARE SWARMING THE CITY, ALL THE AK-130'S ARE OFFLINE AND DESTROYED, THE GROUND IS SMASHED ALL OVER THE PLACE, WE'RE BEING SURROUNDED! GET UP!**" Epsilon yelled, finally getting me up. I looked at the ground and found my two daggers, I picked them up and activated the power dust in my gloves, glowing the gloves and daggers in purple. I looked to my right and saw my team getting to the high ground.

"David! Come on, we need to hold our ground!" Ruby yelled towards me, unfolding her scythe. I ran towards my team and readied myself for the impossible odds of survival. _Finally, a challenge..._

**End of Chapter Twenty Five**

**Alright, so we have the new longest chapter. Over 4500 words! This may not seem a lot for some fanfictions, but for this it is unbelievable how many words I reached. So, next chapter is the finale, so get ready for the temporary end of 'A Special Semblance'. As always, follow, favourite and remember to review and thanks for reading, and have a good day!**


	26. 117646-to-1 Chance of Survival

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter twenty six of "A Special Semblance". So, here we are, twenty six chapters, 25 followers, 17 favourites and 8 reviews, but this is the current last chapter. I will explain the future of this fanfiction at the end, but for now, enjoy chapter 26!**

**Chapter Twenty Six - 117646-to-1 Chance of Survival**

Ozpin was sitting in his office, looking over more paperwork for the Vytal Festival and the applications for next years first years. He thought to himself, looking up to the clock tower above and listening as every second passed by. He was brought back to reality when his desk started beeping. "Come in." He said calmly. The door opened and a woman came in.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" She asked. Ozpin opened a draw in his desk and pulled out his scroll.

"I'm sending you to Mountain Glenn to shadow Team RWBYD, make sure they stay safe and complete their mission with Bartholomew Oobleck." Ozpin explained to her.

"Really, sending me on a mission instead of David?" She asked sarcastically, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, I'm aware that I do favour David for missions on personal request, but you are the next one I trust. Make sure they stay safe, especially David, and only reveal yourself if _absolutely _necessary." Ozpin warned, making the woman simply laugh lightly.

"Don't worry, they'll all be fine. When do I leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Get your bags packed, they may be gone for a while. You are dismissed." Ozpin finished. The woman turned and walked away, but stopped when Ozpin added. "And Anna, good luck."

"Thanks, I won't need it." Anna said, and left the office.

**Two Days Later...**

I looked around my surrounding area, daggers in my hands and ready for combat. Hundreds of Grimm had congregated around me and my team, varying from Beowolves, Ursi, Boarbatusks, Deathstalker, an _extremely_ large King Taijitu and even the rare Creeps. Doctor Oobleck, Indiana, Zwei and the mysterious woman were nowhere to be seen, and the civilians were all running away from the local area, away from the Grimm.

As the Grimm started growling at us, ready to attack, I look up to my goggles. "Epsilon, contact Team SSSN, Team CFVY, the beacon staff and General Ironwood. We'll need all the help we can get." I order my AI.

"**OK, BUT I'L NEED SOME TIME. THE COMMUNICATIONS TRAFFIC IS AT AN ALL TIME HIGH.**" Epsilon informed me. I nodded and pulled the goggles onto my head. _Enough wasting time..._

I jumped down into the streets, landing on top of a Ursa, holding onto one of it's spikes. It roared and attempted to claw my on its back, but its short arms had trouble reaching me. I flipped my daggers around and stabbed both daggers into the Ursa's eyes, sending it into a pit of pain. I jerked it head forward, and it started charging forward into a crowd of Beowolves, Creeps and Boarbatusks, and I hopped off it's back with my daggers black in Grimm blood. The Ursa continued charging, killing dozens of smaller Grimm's in it's path, and ran straight into a wall, killing it.

I turned around and a dozen Beowolves waited for me, growling and roaring. I sheathed my daggers and activated the ice dust in my gloves, turning them slightly blue in colour. One Beowolf charged towards me, and I punched it back, landing on its back. It got back up and growled again, but looked at it's chest, whimpering, and a huge ice spike protruded from it's chest in all directions, feeezing the other Beowolves. I ran forward and punched the frozen Beowolves, shattering them into thousands of pieces.

"Let's move!" I heard Pyrrha Yell. I looked to another road and team JNPR charged, immediately fighting the Grimm, _finally, some reinforcements_, and a boarbatusk charged at me. I turned to the left and grabbed the two tusks on the Grimm, skidding me back but stopping the charging Grimm. It shakes, trying to break free, but I activated the power dust in my gloves and ripped off the tucks, causing it to scream in pain. I stabbed the right tusk into the Grimm's skull, killing it instantly, and threw the other tusk at another Ursa.

At that point, Sun and Neptune appeared on a rooftop, trying to look like super heroes.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun proclaimed, holding out his badge.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune also said, holding his badge out.

"You two, get the fuck off the roof and help us!" I yell at them, stabbing another Beowolf. At that point, I heard some drop ships approaching, filled with Atlesian Knights-200, jumping from them and gliding to the ground.

_"Epsilon, come in? The AI for the AK-200's is incomplete, so you are in control of them for now. Make sure no Grimm escape."_ Ironwood ordered over my goggles intercom.

"**FUCK YEAH, TIME FOR SOME FUN!**" Epsilon yelled, and the AK-200's started mowing down Grimm, dozens at a time. I heard a thumping sound from the hole, which was partially blocked from the King Taijitu's dead body, and Indiana smashed through it, with the mysterious woman behind him. I ran toward them both.

"Indiana, good to see you're alive." I say to him, he pulls out his assault rifle.

"Likewise. Come on, these Grimm aren't going to kill themselves." Indiana said, and charged towards a Beowolf, and punched it in the face, instantly killing it. I chuckle a little and look to the woman.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm David Xiao Long." I say to her, unsheathing my daggers.

"I know who you are David, I've been tracking you and your team since you left beacon. And my name is Anna Kyle." Anna introduced herself to me, and unsheathed a pair of silver bladed katana's, and ran towards a deathstalker. The deathstalker stabbed it's stinger at Anna, but she side flipped and sliced the stinger off it's tail, causing it to scream in pain. She twisted the disembodies stinger towards the deathstalker and kicked it into the Grimm, killing it instantly. She turned and winked at me, and moved on.

_What a woman..._ I think to myself, but I shake off the thought and continue into the town centre. I continued running and stopped at the sight of three Nevermore's flying towards me. They all stopped flying forward and started firing their feathers at me, hundreds of them ready to rip my apart. I sheath both daggers and hold out both arms, both glowing yellow, and all of the feathers stop in their tracks, mere feet from the ground. I spun them around and shot them all towards the centre Nevermore, tearing it to shreds.

Indiana spotted the left nevermore and parkoured up a building, and jumped and grabbed the nevermore's right leg. He climbed up the screaming raven and unloaded his assault rifle into it's left eye, and punched it in the right eye with his cybernetic arm, sending it flying to the ground. He flipped off the nevermore's deceased corpse and ran towards a pack of creeps.

Anna sighted the right nevermore, sheathed her katana's and bounced onto a wall, bounced onto another wall and flipped onto the nevermore's back. She climbed towards the birds skull and unsheathed both katana's, this time glowing red. She flipped the katana's around and stabbed each katana into each nevermore's eyes, sending it screaming into the ground with it's eyes on fire. She back flipped twice off the smoking body and charged at an Ursa Major.

At this moment, team CFVY arrived with Professor Port and started eliminating Grimm of all sizes. I stabbed another creep in the mouth and looked to Coco, the leader of CFVY, as her handbag transformed into a heavy machine gun. I widen my eyes, _Dom had a heavy machine gun!_ and ready for an imminent panic attack, but it never came. I sigh thankfully and mow down any surrounding Grimm. As I looked around, I say my team, the other teams, the teachers and my pair of friends all surrounded by more Grimm. _They can't survive this..._ I sheath my daggers and clasp my hands together.

"**DAVID, I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING. IF YOU DO IT, THERE IS A 117646-TO-1 CHANCE THAT YOU WILL SURV-**" Epsilon said worryingly.

"_Never_ tell me the odds, I'm doing it anyway." I say angrily, my hands still together, and I close my eyes. I breath slowly and open them, and the one good eye glowed a bright gold. I looked at the Grimm and huntsmen, and they were moving so slow it's as if I had stopped time. _I don't have much time..._

I unsheathed my daggers and ran towards the Grimm closest to Indiana and Anna. I stabbed each of the Beowolves and Creeps before they had time to blink, and moved towards my own team, and stabbed each of the Ursa and Beowolves surrounding them, and ran towards team SSSN. Then team CFVY. Then team JNPR and finally the beacon staff, eliminating every Grimm surrounding them. I quickly looked around, seeing the area was clear, and closed my eyes and clasped my hands together, and opened my grey eye again.

I stopped, and stood in the middle of the court yard, looking towards my friends. Indiana and Anna slowly approached me, sheathing and holstering their weapons.

"David, are you OK?" Anna asked cautiously. I didn't respond and simply looked down at my chest, and they saw what was wrong. The slice on my chest that Raven caused had vastly deepened, almost the whole way through my chest.

"I'm... not OK... but... _you_ are..." I say weakly, pointing towards them both, and fell backwards, unconscious. Anna and Indiana both ran towards me, Anna checking me for a pulse and Indiana trying to wake me up, jabbing me on the shoulder. Indiana looked at my goggles, which simply displayed 'Recovery Mode Active'.

"Indiana, he's alive, but I don't know for how long. Go tell one of the professors so they can get a medical evac for him. Go!" Anna yelled, distressed. Indiana quickly got up and ran towards the beacon professors. At this point, Yang and Ruby both approached, falling to their knees and grabbing my shoulders.

"David, David, wake up!" Yang yelled, in tears, but I didn't.

**Unknown...**

I slowly opened my eyes, and leaned up, still lying down on my knees. I looked curiously at the nearby building, which looked different, and the civilians in the surrounding area, who were all dressed differently. They all stopped and looked me curiously, I looked at my chest and the wound was still there, but couldn't feel it. I quickly got up and backed away.

"Where the fuck am I?" I say to myself, quickly running onto a building's roof.

**Beacon Hospital Bed...**

"- and he was running at speeds that even Ruby herself couldn't reach, and killed the remaining Grimm. When he came back to normal speed, his chest was in a much worst condition, it's like the slice caused a decay and the temporal distortion sped up the process. He then collapsed and hasn't woken up since." Anna said to Ozpin, Ironwood and the council, almost in tears.

"Well, we will make sure to congratulate Mr. Xiao Long and his AI Epsilon for their actions when he awakens from his coma, but for the mean time their identities best be kept anonymous for social reasons." One of the councilmen said.

"Speaking of that, what happened to Mr. Xiao Long's data? It apparently went missing, according to his AI. Is this true?" Another councilman asked.

"Yes, it's true. It was stolen by, well me, and given to Roman Torchwick, but was recovered again by David when we boarded the train." Indiana added, his armed crossed annoyed.

"Thank you for your input Mr. Indiana. Ozpin, please ensure the record of Mr. Xiao Long is added again to the CCT for future reference. That is all." The third councilman said, and the screen cut off. Ozpin simply sighed and looked at my body, which lay on a hospital bed with my goggles still attached to my head, still displaying 'Recovery Mode Active'.

"Please ensure to tell me when David awakens, and give his team my regards, for I have other business to attend to. We will discuss the recent events later." Ironwood said to Ozpin, and walked away. Ozpin looked at Indiana and Anna.

"I want to thank both of your for your efforts in stopping the Grimm from overtaking Vale. If there is anything you'd like, please don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin offered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to access my records from the CCT, if it's still there." Indiana requested. Ozpin tapped a few buttons on his scroll and handed it to Indiana.

"Here: this is your data file." Ozpin said, and Indiana almost snatched it from him and slowly studied the data. Anna was simply looking at me.

"Is there _nothing_ we can do to help him heal faster?" Anna asked, frustrated.

"Unfortunately, there is little we can do than what we usually do to patients, and David is in a near-death state. Despite removing the added semblances, returning his original ones and returning his eye back to normal, this did little to change his status." Ozpin said sadly, but looked at a different scroll. "But perhaps this scroll contains something that can help. But the amount of data on here is too high, it would take weeks to find something that could be useful."

"I guess all we can do is wait..." Anna said sadly, and looked again towards me with a sad face. "I failed him."

**Outside of Beacon...**

"Well, we did it." Yang said, slightly less enthusiastic.

"We did it. But at a cost." Blake said, looking at the setting sun.

"If we don't get extra credit for exposing the white fang and stopping the Grimm, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss said, annoyed.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang said, making Weiss glare at her.

"Plus, we didn't do _everything_ perfectly. David... is in a coma, a lot of people were hurt and we still don't know who that woman was or why they did this." Ruby said, with a sad face.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said.

"We might nod have a full team here, or all the answers, but at least Torchwick is behind bars, Neo is god knows where and that lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. And that is something to be proud of." Blake pointed out, slightly brightening the mood.

"Yeah! And if anyone does tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said enthusiastically. "Well, I guess we have nothing to do for now, so, bed time?"

"Please." Yang sighed.

"Absolutely." Blake said tiredly.

"Yes." Weiss said blankly, not enough energy to put effort into it.

"I'm going to sleep forever." Yang added, and they all walked towards their dorm.

**Prison Holding Cells...**

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust be." Ironwood said over the intercom to Ozpin and the council, and the video ends.

"You brought this on yourself." Ironwood said to himself, and walked towards two atlesian guards. "Leave us." He ordered them, and they left, and Torchwick was seen behind the open door.

"I've been informed that it was your idea to crash the train filled with bombs, prototype Atlesian Paladins and trailing Grimm into down town Vale." Ironwood grimly said to Roman.

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn, but yes, it was my idea. So, how is David?" Torchwick asked sarcastically.

"He's in a coma, he made sure that your plan failed." Ironwood said coldly. "I'm going to make sure that your pay for his losses with a _life_ sentence." He said, and slammed the door on Roman's face, who was laughing maniacally.

**Elsewhere in Vale...**

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder said heartlessly.

"Those stupid kids made a mess of things." Emerald added.

"Be that as it may, David Xiao Long is now off the streets, making it much easier to continue with our plans." Cinder said.

"Yeah, but we lost The Cinder Soldier and a lot of faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the white fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked.

"No, they won't listen to you, but they'll listen to the faunus who stopped David Xiao Long." Adam said coldly.

**Epilogue...**

Qrow was sitting at his desk, trying not to fall asleep after taking with the council about the breach in Vale and being unable to predict it. As he continued marking pupil work, his scroll went off. He lazily reached over and read it.

_Qrow, I'm sorry to say that David is in a coma, Raven accidentally sliced his chest with her sword and he used his semblance to stop the Grimm using his temporal distortion, but this caused him to receive a wound that may take a while to heal. My deepest regards - Ozpin_

Qrow slowly looked away from his scroll, not believing what he read, and angrily slammed his scroll onto the table, smashing it. He slammed his head onto the table and started crying for the first time in over 17 years.

**End of Chapter Twenty Six**

**So, there we have it! David is now in a coma, and we met a new character: Anna Kyle. Unfortunately, this story will now be temporarily on hiatus. There are two reasons why this can't continue:**

**1) This story follows RWBY canon, so adding anything after this will be technically non-canon, so it break rule number one.**

**2) I also can't do 'filler' chapters, because we don't know the time gap between volume's 2 and 3. It could be weeks, months or even a couple of hours. Only time will tell.**

**In the mean time, I will be uploading chapter 1 of my spin-off fanfiction "Life on Remnant", which takes place during David's coma, where he tries to figure out how to get back to his time. As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and chapter 27 will be up in a few months. Have a good day!**


	27. Back to Normal

**_WARNING: If you haven't read my spin-off fanfiction "Life on Remnant", I highly recommend that you read it before reading this chapter. The story itself takes place during a coma, so the story doesn't effect the events between chapter's 26 and 27, but some events relate to the past and future of this story. Future events may make more sense if you read the story, but it's not completely _****_necessary to read._**

**Replies to Reviews**

**trninjakiller: Thanks for the compliment, it's good to be back to this story. I'm not going to lie, an OC Team is an idea, and it's an idea that can break this fanfiction, or improve it, only time will tell. However, the story centres around RWBY, not another OC Team, but I've got that covered. You'll see. It's alright if you don't immediately jump to the idea, but hopefully people will come around, and I hope the luck lasts. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**My god, I am so happy to be back to this story, it feels like it has been a lifetime! All I can say is thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story during the hiatus, as well as my other story. You all give me motivation to keep writing. To recap, the Grimm attacked Vale and David stopped them, but he's now in a coma. Also, this wasn't meant to come out until RWBY Volume 3 comes out, but I thought fuck it, volume 3 must have some time of time gap between volumes 2 and 3. Now it's up to someone to save David. How? Read on and find out!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Back to Normal**

A week had passed since I went into a coma, and everyone I knew was responding differently to this event. My team, Team RWBYD, have returned to class after successfully completing their mission to Mountain Glenn and stopping the white fang from invading Vale. Robert H. Indiana, my old team mate, has been returned to Beacon after spending time brainwashed by the white fang and became 'The Cinder Soldier', and was believed to be dead. But now he's home, and has spent his time outside lessons searching through one of the scrolls I recovered for any ways to bring me back. Anna Kyle, the woman who saved me on the train, has been blaming herself for my coma and trying to find a way to wake me up. Headmaster Ozpin has been researching how to undo a decaying wound, but has found no result. Beacon has changed for the worst.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were sitting in their Grimm studies lesson, some barely able to listen to the teacher and some asleep. Ruby looked to Yang, who was sleeping. "Yang, wake up." Ruby said, slightly shoving her sister, jolting her awake.

"Huh... wha... I don't want to go to school..." Yang said, not really realising she was in a classroom. Professor Port coughed to catch their attention.

"Miss Xiao Long, something you would like to contribute to class?" Port asked, his hands behind his back. Yang quickly shot up and grinned.

"Nothing, sir!" She said, a little too loud. Port gave her a quick look.

"Alright. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the Ursa was rampaging through the village, but my muscular strength managed to defeat the beast without breaking a sweat..." Port said, making everyone moan in annoyance. Ruby turned towards Yang.

"Are you alright, Yang?" Ruby asked her older sister.

"Not really, I'm just worried for David, it's been a week since he went into a coma and it doesn't look any better." Yang said, leaning her head on the desk. Ruby proceeded to lay down as well.

"I miss him too." Ruby said sadly. At that point, the intercom went on.

"Could team RWBY please report to my office as soon as possible." Ozpin said over the intercom, as Ruby and Yang looked to each other curiously.

"Oh, well, team RWBY, you are dismissed. Now, back to my story!" Port said, as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang left the class towards Ozpin's office. Blake spoke up.

"Why do you think we've been called to his office?" Blake asked the fellow girls.

"Who knows, it better be important. We're missing valuable lesson time!" Weiss complained.

"We don't learn anything anyway." Yang said, and they all nodded. They reached the elevator and went up to Ozpin's office.

**Five Minutes Earlier...**

Indiana way lying in his dorm room, lazily searching through the scroll. He swiped to the side and read the subheadings.

_FORCE_DEPLOYMENT  
WEAPONS_RESEARCH  
FAUNUS_SUBSPECIES  
ATLESIAN_PALADINS  
BEACON_ACADEMY  
CYBERNETIC_ENHANCEMENTS  
HEALING_RECIPE_

Indiana suddenly jumped up and stared at the subheading. He opened the document and quickly read through the file, and grabbed his own scroll, and called Ozpin. It rang for a few seconds and Ozpin answered.

_"Hello Indiana, how may I help you?"_ Ozpin asked over the scroll.

"I found out how to save David!" Indiana said excitedly. Ozpin was silent for a few seconds.

_"Come to my office, immediately. Bring the scroll with the data on, and bring Anna as well."_ Ozpin told him, and Indiana quickly left his dorm room to find Anna.

**Beacon Hospital Wing...**

Anna sat down next to my unconscious body, silently weeping to herself. She slowly raised her head and looked at me.

"David? David, I don't know if you can hear me. I just... I just wish this didn't happen." Anna said to me, hoping for any kind of response, but none came. "I just... I was asked by Ozpin to protect you and your team, keep you safe. But your chest, it happened because I couldn't do it... I failed you." Anna finished, and started crying. At that point, Indiana broke down the door and ran towards Anna.

"Anna, we've got to go right now!" He said quickly. Anna looked at him, confused.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"I know how to save David." He told her, making her shoot out of her seat.

"What! How?" She asked.

"I'll explain when we're in Ozpin's office, let's go!" He yelled, and they both ran to the headmasters office. They reached the elevator and went straight up to Ozpin's office.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Team RWBY exited the elevator and quickly walked to Ozpin's desk. Ruby spoke up. "Professor Ozpin, sorry we're so late, someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator, again, and took us much longer than expected. It wasn't me." Ruby said nervously.

"Don't lie, you dolt." Weiss said, making Ruby look away and to her feet.

"Why did you want to see us, Headmaster?" Blake asked Ozpin. Ozpin walked away from Indiana and Anna and walked towards Team RWBY.

"We believe that we have found a way to save David." Ozpin said, making Yang grin widely.

"Really? How?" Yang asked, taking a step forward.

"We need three things." Anna said to Yang, walking towards her.

"What are they, and how do we get them?" Ruby asked her.

"Firstly, we need a fragment of a Goliath's tusk, you saw them at Mountain Glenn. You need to collect a shard of it's tusk and bring it back. You four will go to Mountain Glenn immediately." Ozpin told team RWBY, and Yang ran out of the office, while the rest simply walked out. Ozpin turned towards Indiana. "We need some of your blood."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"When the white fang kidnapped me, they injected me with multiple chemicals which ended up enhancing my aura. When I was on the train, David fractured my arm, and my aura fixed it straight away. Therefore, there is something in my blood which helps me heal faster." Indiana explained to the huntress, while she nodded in understanding.

"Lastly, we need to retrieve an artefact that the white fang located, it's a weapon. The weapon gives off radiation and is contained in different types of vials, and you need to retrieve one marked 'HP-77', and you need to steal the weapon to make sure the white fang doesn't get it. Unfortunately, Anna, you cannot touch it."

"Why?" Anna asked, slightly offended.

"The weapon has a genetic lock, so any human or faunus that touches it makes it so they are the only one who can use it. Indiana, your cybernetic enhancement means you can handle the weapon without locking it to you." Ozpin explained.

"I guess we're giving it to David, right?" Indiana asked.

"We owe it to him, he did save you both. Now, there is an airship ready to take you to the artefacts holding place, I'll see you both later today. And you'll need this:" Ozpin said to Indiana, and handed him a blue tinted grenade. "This is an EMP grenade, it will allow you to deactivate the structure before it kills you both."

"What!" Anna and Indiana both said, surprised.

"It's alright, just use the grenade and you'll be fine. Good luck." Ozpin finished, and both hunters left for the airship. Ozpin went over to his desk and called the forge master.

_"Hello Headmaster, how may I help you?"_ The forge master asked.

"I need you to create 'Epsilon's gift', we'll need it soon." Ozpin told him.

_"Of course, they will be complete in a day or two."_ The forge master said, and the scroll turned off.

**Three Hours Later...**

"So, you and Oobleck went and saw a bunch of Goliath's when we were here last time?" Yang asked her sister.

"Yeah, they were so awesome!" Ruby said, excitedly.

"You found a dangerous Grimm 'awesome', that's so stupid." Weiss said, scowling at her leader.

"Hey, it's a force of habit..." Ruby said nervously. "Besides, it's better than fearing the Grimm, and finding them awesome is a positive emotion, so Grimm are less attracted to it." Ruby finished, sticking her tongue out at Weiss, proving the heiress wrong. Weiss simply sighed and looked forwards.

"How are we planning to get a piece of Goliath tusk?" Blake asked.

"Alright, Yang, since your the strongest, you'll attract the attention off all of the Grimm except one. Weiss and Blake, you'll distract a single one, and I'll slice off a piece of the tusk to take back to Beacon." Ruby said, unsheathing her scythe. "Oobleck told me that killing them isn't really a possibility, so we'll have to run away as soon as we have the fragment." The other huntress's nodded and readied their weapons. They approached the cliffs, and jumped down, landing on the ground in different ways. They ran away from the cliffs and approached seven Goliath's, and separated into two groups.

Yang charged forward and punched the second Goliath in the line, knocking it slightly to the side and enraging it. The Goliath moved towards the blond, and the five other Grimm behind it followed in pursuing the huntress. Ruby, Weiss and Blake charged towards the one stray Goliath and engaged. Weiss unsheathed her rapier and slammed it down into the ground, and ice formed around the Grimm, trapping it in an ice cage. Blake sliced along it's back and back knees, making the Goliath enraged and roared at the faunus. Taking the opportunity, Ruby fired her scythe to shoot forward towards the Grimm.

Ruby slowed herself down and leaped onto the Goliath's right tusk, making the Grimm shake it's head around and making Ruby slightly loose her balance. The huntress-in-training aimed the scythe below the right tusk and fired the entire clip from her sniper, slicing off the tusk. Ruby leaped off the Grimm in victory and looked at the remains, but realised how big the fragment was. "Uh, guys, we've got a little problem..." Ruby said, making the other three girls frustrated.

"What!?" Weiss yelled, stabbing the Goliath in the front knee.

"This piece is _way_ too big to carry, the Goliath would mow us down." Ruby said, slightly embarrassed. At that point, Yang ran towards Ruby, hair ablaze, and punched the tusk, shattering it. Ruby smiled at her sister and picked up a hand sized fragment. "Alright, let's get out of here." Ruby ordered, and team RWBY ran towards their airship. The seven Goliath's charged after the huntress's, almost smashing into the girls, but they climbed back up the cliffs and avoided the monstrous Grimm.

"That was close." Yang said, slightly panting.

"Well, mission accomplished. Let's get back to Beacon and save David!" Ruby said excitedly, and they all ran back to the air ship and got back into the air.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Remnant...**

Indiana and Anna sat silently in the airship, patiently waiting to arrive at the artefacts location, simply sitting and looking at the floor. Indiana looked up when the airship stated to slow down and descended to the ground. "This is as far as I can go, your EMP grenade would destroy the engine if it was too close." The pilot told them over the intercom, as the airship landed. Anna and Indiana got up and exited the airship, walking towards a canyon through the snow. After minutes of silence, Indiana spoke up.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" Indiana asked, turning to the girl. Anna looked from the snow and turned towards the man.

"Sure, what is it?" Anna questioned.

"I read your file, and to be honest, you basically _hate_ David, through jealousy." Indiana said, treading through the snow.

"Yeah, your right. I was very jealous of him." Anna said to him.

"If you are like this, why are you helping him?" He asked, making Anna sigh.

"Before I met David, I saw him as nothing more than an egotistical hunter who bragged about his semblance, completely abusing his powers. I was jealous because, like David, Ozpin sent me on missions, but he always picked David first. But when I was following him while they were in Mountain Glenn, I saw David do the most honourable thing I've ever seen. He jumped into the most heavily guarded white fang base, possibly in the whole of Remnant, and survived, just to save his cousin. This shows measures of how much of a good man he really is, and that totally changed my opinion of David. Now, I'd trust him more than I did before hand." Anna explained to Indiana. Indiana nodded in response, and noticed something over the hill.

We both looked at a large temple, which was a shining white and glowed blue, and has a large tower protruding from the top of the tower, firing a large blue beam every seven minutes. They spotted several dozen white fang soldiers patrolling the borders of the temple, and walking along a large brick wall surrounding the temple and a giant gate, being the only way into the base. Anna looked at the wall, slightly scared.

"How are we going to get in there? We can't even get over that wall." Anna said, pointing at the several feet high wall. Indiana simply smiled.

"They wont let Anna Kyle in, or Robert H. Indiana in, but they _will_ let The Cinder Solder in." Indiana said, with a small grin. "I'll just approach the gate, and they might let me in, how about you?"

"I'll use my semblance." Anna said, also with a small grin, and disappeared. Indiana widened his eyes.

"So... active camouflage is useful." Indiana said, slowly looking at where he thought Anna was.

"Yeah, it's how I got around the white fang base at Mountain Glenn. I'll be near, just make you way into that base." Anna said, and Indiana got up and walked towards the base. A pair of spotlights aimed towards Indiana and four faunus aimed their weapons at him.

"Halt, stay where you are or we'll shoot." One of the faunus yelled, and Indiana froze on the spot. He raised his arms, making sure to emphasise his cybernetic arm. The faunus briefly looked at each other and lowered their weapons.

"Open the gate!" Another faunus yelled, and the gate opened. Indiana walked in, Anna secretly behind him. The faunus on the gate jumped down to the ground and walked up to the hunter.

"Cinder Soldier, we thought you dies on the train. How did you survive?" Another faunus asked, and Indiana simply smiled a little.

"Oh, it's simple: I got my memory back and I helped to stop the Grimm." Indiana said, confusing the faunus.

"Wait... what?" The fourth faunus asked, giving him a curious look.

"Yeah, I'm here to kill you and steal an artefact, but my female friend will probably kill you first." Indiana said, taking his assault rifle off his back. The faunus all raised their weapons and aimed at Indiana.

"Where's the woman?" A faunus yelled at Indiana, and Anna reappeared.

"Here!" She yelled, and unsheathed both her katana's. She sliced two faunus chests and killed them both, while Indiana shot the other two in the back. Indiana walked towards Anna.

"Alright, let's search for this artefact, and kill any faunus that get in our way." Indiana said, and they both ran into the temple. They found themselves in a room with seven faunus trying to break a glass wall, the artefact hidden behind it. Anna rushed forward and sliced the first faunus neck, making the body quickly fall to the ground. Two more faunus ran towards Anna, but she slashed her katana's at the two faunus knees, making them fall to the ground. She stood up and faced her katana's to the ground, and stabbed them both in the throat.

Indiana ran forward, holstering his assault rifle, and punched one of the faunus with his robot arm in the face, instantly killing it. The other three ran towards Indiana and raised their swords. The first one swung downwards, narrowly missing the hunter, and Indiana punched the faunus in the chest, making him collapse in pain. Indiana ran forward, raised his right arm, and punched both of the faunus in the face, killing them both. He walked towards the injured faunus and grabbed him by the neck, picked him up and threw him out of the window. Indiana looked out of the window and saw dozens of faunus run into the temple.

"Anna, we'd better get this done quickly, how we doing?" Indiana asked her, and she frowned in frustration.

"This glass is bulletproof, we'll never break through this!" She yelled in anger, slamming her fist on the glass, which simply rippled a little. Indiana stepped forward, raised his cybernetic arm and punched his arm through the glass. He pulled his arm out and there was a hole left in the glass. He looked at the glass in annoyance, grabbed the glass and dragged the glass off the wall, smashing it. Indiana stepped forward and searched the small vials.

"HP-74... HP-75... HP-76... HP-77!" Indiana said in excitement, and grabbed the small vial and put it in his pocket. He looked at the floating hilt of the sword, and grabbed it with his right arm, making sue it didn't touch his skin. He attached the hilt to his leg and turned to Anna. "We're ready to go, anything we misse-" Indiana said, but was interrupted by a loud noise emanating from the room they were in.

"Indiana, throw the EMP grenade!" Anna ordered, and Indiana threw it into the room. Indiana ran towards the wall, smashed it with his right arm and jumped out of the temple, Anna directly behind him. The EMP went off and the loud noise stopped, but Indiana's right arm immediately dropped to the ground. Indiana turned to Anna.

"Anna, my right arm has shut down, it's too heavy to carry." Indiana said urgently. Anna quickly ran towards the hunter and put his right arm over her neck, and they both ran away from the temple. They both looked urgently as the temple started to have a loud noise again, and ran even faster. They exited the canyon and the temple activated, killing all the faunus in the temple and barely missed the two teenagers. They quickly boarded the airship and Anna turned to the pilot after dropping Indiana in his chair.

"Get us back to Beacon, now!" Anna yelled to the pilot, and the airship took off back to Beacon. Indiana looked at the weapon, but didn't touch it.

"We need to get back to David, and save him." Indiana said to Anna, who nodded.

"I know..."

**That night...**

Ozpin was sitting next to me, silently sipping his coffee and awaiting the return of his students. At that point, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Anna and Indiana all ran into the room, immediately catching Ozpin's attention. "Thank god you're all back, do you have the things we need?" Ozpin asked urgently.

"Yes! Here!" Yang yelled, holding a piece of the Goliath's tusk and gave it to Ozpin.

"Here." Anna said, and gave him the vial labelled 'HP-77', which Ozpin took along with the fragment.

"Alright, Indiana, here's a syringe, someone take some of his blood." Ozpin said, handing him the syringe. He turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, could you do it?" Indiana asked the young huntress.

"I guess I can do it." She said, and accepted the tool. She injected the syringe into Indiana's left arm and extracted some blood, making Indiana flinch a little in pain. "Sorry!" She said quickly, and Indiana simply gave her a knowing look. She finished and handed the syringe to Ozpin. Ozpin injected the syringe into a conical flask, poured the HP-77 into the flask and crushed the fragment into dust and mixed it into the conical flask. The compound turned gold, making everyone look at it in awe, and Ozpin used the syringe to inject it into my arm.

"Alright, I don't know how long this will take to take effect, but I'd guess a few hours. We'd all best get back to what we'd normally do at this time." Ozpin said to the hunters-in-training, who all nodded in agreement. They all left except Anna.

"I'll stay here, just in case he wakes up and nobody is here." Anna told the headmaster.

"Alright, if you insist. I will see you later Anna." Ozpin said, and left the hospital. Anna took a seat next to me, and noticed that my chest started to rapidly heal, which made her smile. "At least you'll be better soon..."

**Midnight...**

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around where I was. _Wait, this looks so... modern..._ I squinted my eyes and suddenly widened them and shot up from my bed, leaning up. My eyes glowed gold briefly and the windows in the room smashed. Anna's eyes shot open when the glass fell to the ground, and she quickly looked around and turned to me. I turned to her. "Anna?" I asked, looking at her.

"David?" She said to me, almost in tears.

"Are you real this time, or am I losing my mind again?" I asked her, making her smile widely.

"Of course this is real." She said, hugging me closely, while I slowly hugged her.

"How long have I been in a coma?" I asked her, letting go of her.

"It doesn't matter..." She said, sitting back on her seat.

"How is my team?" I asked Anna.

"It doesn't matter..." She said, smiling a little.

"Is Ozpin anywhere near here?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"It doesn't matter..." Anna replied, smiling a little more.

"Well what does matter?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Anna got up and leaned closer, making me a little nervous. She kissed me on the forehead.

"What matters... is that you're awake." Anna told me, smiling. I smiled a little back at her, but we were interrupted by a cough further in the room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Ozpin asked, holding his coffee and cane in his hands. Anna awkwardly backed away and blushed.

"Not at all, Professor. I'd better head back to my dorm." Anna said quickly, and got up to leave. She gave me a quick smile at the door and left. I looked at Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin, it's good to see you again." I said to him, making Ozpin smile a little.

"Likewise. A quick question, have you lifted your eye patch yet?" Ozpin asked me.

"No..." I said cautiously, and lifted my eye patch. I suddenly realised that I could see through both of my eyes. "Oh. My. God. I can see properly again!" I yelled in joy.

"We gave you the healing recipe to heal your chest, but it unexpectedly healed your eye as well. I guess it's just an added bonus." Ozpin explained to me. I just nodded slowly, feeling my left eye, seeing everything properly. "Now, to answer your questions: you've been in a coma for a week, your team is fine, and why do you want to talk to me?" Ozpin asked me.

"Firstly, why is there glass all over the floor?" I asked the headmaster.

"**THERE IS GLASS ALL OVER THE FLOOR BECAUSE YOU BLEW IT UP WHEN YOU WOKE UP, I GUESS YOU DIDN'T REALISE.**" Epsilon said, surprising both me and Ozpin.

"Epsilon, good to see your recovery mode has ended." Ozpin said, looking at my goggles. "I've got to ask, what have you been 'dreaming' about for the last week?"

"I was 25 years in the past, and I spent over a month with you and a handful of first year students at Beacon, while you were a history teacher." I told Ozpin, who greatly widened his eyes.

"David, we have _a lot_ to talk about..."

**The Next Evening...**

I stood in the middle of my dorm room, almost crushed to death by Ruby and Yang, who were refusing to release me until they make up for a week of me being asleep. I managed to push them off before I went into another coma, making Yang moan in annoyance. "David, I've missed you!" She yelled, clearly annoyed.

"B-b-but David, we missed you..." Ruby said, doing the saddest eyes she possibly could. I resisted the urge to look, but I stood my ground and looked away, towards Blake.

"So, you were 25 years in the past?" Blake asked me, interested.

"Yes, I spent a month in Beacon with Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and my father, Qrow, as well as some other people I go to know." I told her, and Yang basically screamed in excitement.

"You met my mom! What was she like?" Yang asked, jumping in excitement. I looked up to my goggles.

"Epsilon, show her a picture of me with team QRTS." I ordered Epsilon, and put my goggles down of the bookshelf. The projector activated and a picture of me, Summer, Raven, Taiyang and Qrow were shown at the bar we spent the night at. Yang slowly approached the projection and put her hand on Raven's face.

"M-mom..." Yang said almost in tears, and broke down in tears, crying into her hands. Blake approached her and gave her a comforting hug, which Yang returned in tears.

"Is that my mom?" Ruby asked me, pointing at a woman in a white cloak. I smiled a little.

"Yes Ruby, that's Summer Rose. She's a lot like you, quite childish and always willing to prove her capabilities of being a huntress." I told my younger cousin.

"I'm not childish!" Ruby said, stomping her feet. I just laughed a little and hugged Ruby a little.

"I've really missed you, Ruby." I told her, and she grinned wildly. Yang walked towards me, wiping her eyes with her arms and sniffled.

"Thank you David, I feel so much better knowing what my mom looks like. I just... thank you." Yang said, smiling at me. I let go of Ruby and gave Yang a quick hug.

"It's no problem Yang. Raven was actually quite a nice person, but _nothing_ like you. You're much more like Taiyang." I told her, making the blond laugh.

"Yeah, I'm _definitely_ like Taiyang." Yang said, grinning at me. Epsilon turned off the projection.

"**DAVID, THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE WE NEED TO SEE. THEN, THERE'S SOMEONE _I'M_ GOING TO TALK TO. YOU KNOW WHO.**" Epsilon said, slightly angry.

"I know." I said, and turned to my team. "I'll be back later, there's someone I need to see." I told them all, and they all nodded, letting me leave. I then disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

**Indiana's Dorm Room...**

I reappeared inside Indiana's dorm room, and immediately turned to Indiana. Indiana looked up from his scroll and looked at me, and slightly widened his eyes. He threw his scroll aside and got up, walking towards me. "David, it's good to see you again, alive and well."

"Likewise. But I'm here for more than chit-chat." I told him, putting on a serious look. Indiana responded in suit and crossed his arms.

"Your going to read my mind, find out what I know about the white fang." Indiana stated, which made me nod in agreement. We both took a seat and Indiana looked at me, with determination. "Try and restore my memory if you can, I'd like to know my past life again." Indiana said, and I placed my hands on his head.

_Indiana's Memory_

_Indiana way lying on the ground, his right arm missing and looking up at the motorway. as his life slowly faded away, a man approached him and started dragging him._

_"Who... who are you?" Indiana said weakly._

_"The faunus who is going to make you lead the white fang to mankind's extinction." The faunus said, and I instantly recognised him: Adam Taurus._

_Later..._

_Indiana screamed in pain as the shoulder below of his right arm was amputated while he was still awake. Adam simply laughed as he watched._

_"Oh Adam, we don't want our soldier to die, this is too much for him." A woman said, who I didn't know._

_"Don't worry, if he's as good as you want him to be, he'll survive through this ordeal." Adam said, chuckling at Indiana's pain._

_"You'd better be right." The woman said, and walked off._

_Later..._

_"What is your name?" The woman asked Indiana._

_"In-in-Indiana..." Indiana said weakly. At that point, a flame burnt Indiana's face, making him scream in pain again._

_"I'll repeat: What. is. your. name?" The woman said coldly. Indiana breathed heavily a couple of times before answering._

_"The Cinder Soldier." Indiana said, now in a deeper and more monstrous voice. The woman smiled a little._

_"Good work. Now, we have work to do. Get ready to infiltrate the CCT." The woman said, and walked out, leaving Indiana alone._

"My god, that woman is a monster. Do you know her name?" I said, slightly shocked at what I saw.

"Her name? No, I don't know her name, but she turned me into what I am." Indiana said, clenching his cybernetic fist.

"Don't worry, you'll get your revenge. Just make sure you don't get caught and stabbed in the eye. It's not a nice experience." I warned him.

"Speaking of that, it's good to see that you're other eye is back. Is it nice to see everything properly again?" Indiana asked me.

"Definitely." I said simply. I got up and readied to leave. "I'd better get back to my dorm, it's getting late, so I'll see you around later."

"Yeah, later David." He said, and I left the dorm room.

**That Night...**

I slept in my bed, peacefully for the first time in a while, as my goggles lay on the bookshelf. At that moment, Epsilon activated on my goggles and briefly talked to himself. "**HUH, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D REACH THE POINT WHERE I DO AUDIO LOGS, BUT I JUST NEED SOME WAY TO... LET MY THOUGHTS OUT. MY GOD, HAVE I REALLY REACHED THE POINT OF TALKING TO MYSELF?**" Epsilon finished, and began the programme.

_AUDIO_LOG_001_

_RECORDING_START_

_Hi, my name is Epsilon. At this present time, these audio logs are for myself, just to let my inner thoughts out, but someday, someone may recover these logs and learn a thing or two. To start off, I've been in recovery mode for the last week, according to Headmaster Ozpin, and was 25 years in the past with my hunter-in-training master, David Xiao Long. Now that we've both 'woken' up, we've had some talks with friends and even read the mind of David's previously lost partner, Robert H. Indiana, who is now on our side after being brain-washed by the White Fang. Tomorrow, however, I will be having an unpleasant talk with General James Ironwood, who I have learnt is against artificial intelligence with their own protocols and decisions. Basically, me. Despite this, I believe I have started to become... jealous of humans and faunus, spending an extended time around them has made me feel envy for them, to have a life as a huntsman must be amazing. And here I am, a computer programme who is seen as useful as a child in combat. Also, what Sarah May said, three others like me... who could they possibly be? I need to find out, to put my metaphorical mind at rest. For now, I will reflect on what happened during our month in the past, ponder on my thoughts on humanity and faunus, find he other three like me and will give Ironwood a piece of my mind. This is Epsilon, signing off._

RECORDING_END

...

SAVED

**Epilogue...**

Cinder stormed into her dorm room, slamming the door behind her and greatly surprising Mercury and Emerald.

"Cinder, what's wrong?" Emerald ask, looking towards her superior. Cinder quickly turned to her.

"David's awake, and he's alive and well." Cinder said, rather coldly.

"Right... that's bad, right?" Mercury asked, joining the conversation.

"No, Mercury. It's not bad, it's a _fucking disaster!_" Cinder screeched, hurting both Mercury's and Emerald's ears. "David's the only living person on Remnant who poses a threat to us, and now that's he's awake, we can't continue with our plans." Cinder finished, slamming her fist on the bed. She remained in that position for a few seconds, and suddenly got back up. "I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" Emerald asked.

"David saw me at the CCT. Even if I was wearing a mask, he'll recognise me, and so will Indiana. Ill go to one of our outposts in Vale, and try to find a way to remove David from the equation." Cinder said, walking towards the door.

"And what about us two?" Mercury asked the older woman.

"You two will continue the plan, and maintain your cover." She told them, and pulled out her scroll. "I'm going to need help from an old friend if I want to stop David." She said, and called someone on the scroll. Someone answered.

"_Hello?_" The voice asked.

"Hello Reginald, good to hear you again." Cinder said, in her cold voice.

"_Cinder? It's been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure_?" Reginald asked.

"I need help taking down David Xiao Long. Meet me at the White Fang outpost in Vale and we'll talk more." She said, smirking.

"_I'll be there soon_." Reginald finished, and the call ended, as Cinder left the room with a smile on her face.

**End of Chapter Twenty Seven**

**My god, over 6000 words, a new record! Never thought it would happen, but I guess a lot of things happened this chapter. Just an added note, and a new feature to the story, Epsilon's audio logs will be at the end of every chapter and won't always go up one at a time, if there is a larger gap in time, the number will increase greatly. As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, it always helps, and thanks for reading "A Special Semblance".**


	28. A New Friend

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the 28th chapter of A Special Semblance! So, David's awake and alive, and now he has to get back into action, while Cinder asks for help from an old friend. Now, let's begin.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight - A New Friend**

Reginald walked along a corridor, the walls painted a light grey and lights along the roof. He approached a door, and it opened, revealing Cinder.

"Reginald, glad you could make it." Cinder said, walking towards the man.

"Well, how could I reject my favourite woman that I know." Reginald said.

"That's nice, but I'm the _only _woman you know." She said, making Reginald stop for a second.

"Oh, right. Anyways, you wanted to see me?" Reginald asked.

"I need your help eliminating David Xiao Long, he's caused too much trouble in the past and I need him out of the picture." Cinder explained, with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well, that's one way to solve your problems, but David isn't your biggest issue." The man said to Cinder, making her give him a suspicious look.

"Explain." Cinder simply said.

"David is a hunter-in-training, with a unique set of semblances and great in combat, a threat to the White Fang. However, you have to look at the big picture. Someone has been helping David ever since you broke into the CCT, helping in his school, out on the battlefield, and even stopping the breach in Vale. Now, what is capable of controlling the Atlesian Knights that arrived to kill the Grimm, when they weren't ready yet?" Reginald asked Cinder.

"Artificial Intelligence..." Cinder said slowly, as if not believing what she said.

"And not just any AI, a damn smart one. This AI can have it's own thoughts, feelings, directives and views on people. It's basically a person." Reginald explained, shocking Cinder.

"How do you stop something like that?" Cinder asked. Reginald remained silent for a few seconds before answering.

"We fight fire with fire."

**Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy...**

I was eating my lunch in the cafeteria, talking with my team and team JNPR, catching up on what I had missed in my week of being in a coma, when my scroll suddenly went off. I opened it and read the message.

_David, I need to see you in the training facility as soon as you can. We need to run an experiment. - Ozpin_

narrowed my eyes a little, slightly confused on why Ozpin would want to see me now, so I told my friends that I was leaving, and headed out.

"**I WONDER WHY OZPIN WANTS TO SEE US.**" Epsilon spoke up, catching my attention.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's likely dangerous. Why would we need to be in a training room?" I asked my AI.

"**WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**" Epsilon added, and we continued walking.

**Beacon Training Facility...**

I walked into the Beacon training facility, heading towards a light in the centre of the darkened room. As I approached, I saw Ozpin standing near the light with a silver suitcase on the floor next to hi, with his cane in one hand and coffee mug in the other. He took a sip of coffee and spoke up. "David, good to see you. I wasn't interfering something, was I?" The headmaster asked.

"No, I was just catching up with my team. Why did you want to see me?" I asked Ozpin.

"This suitcase contains something I'd like to give to you." Ozpin said, picking up the suitcase after putting down his coffee mug. He opened the case and presented the contents to me. I simply looked at it, confused.

"What is it?" I asked, inspecting the object.

"When Anna and Indiana went to retrieve an ingredient to bring you back, they were also told to take this. This is an ancient weapon that gave of radiation, and were contained in different vials. We gave you one of them, which helped to bring you back. This weapon is a type of sword, which emits a type of energy that is very different to dust, and something that we haven't seen before." Ozpin explained.

"**NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE MATERIAL THAT THIS WEAPON IS MADE OF DOESN'T ACTUALLY EXIST, ACCORDING TO RECORDS. THIS WEAPON IS MADE OF AN UNKNOWN ELEMENT.**" Epsilon added.

"The weapon has a genetic lock, so it locks to the first person who touches it. Indiana was the one who could touch it because of his synthetic arm, so the weapon remains unlocked. This weapon belongs to you now." Ozpin finished. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Why give this to me?" I asked.

"Call it a 'thank you' present, for stopping the Grimm from destroying Vale. Your sacrifice saved many lives." Ozpin told me.

"I'm not the only one who saved Vale. I'd say the biggest part was probably those robots, controlled by Epsilon." I said.

"Epsilon will be rewarded too."

"**REALLY? THAT'S UNEXPECTED. WHAT IS IT?**" Epsilon asked, slightly enthusiastic.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, David you can take the sword." Ozpin told me, and I grabbed the hilt of the sword. I felt a button on the end of the hilt, so I pressed it and the sword activated. From the two edges of the hilt, two blades appeared seemingly out of nowhere, leaving a gap over my fingers and the two blades converged to the centre, almost making them connect. The two blades glowed a bright blue and a type of electricity occasionally sparked between the two blades, making sparking noises. I looked at the weapon in awe, but Ozpin looked at me, slightly concerned.

"What is it?" I asked the headmaster.

"David, your eyes have turned gold." Ozpin told me, and I widened my eyes slightly. _Why have they turned gold?_ "You aren't using your temporal distortion, are you?" Ozpin asked me.

"No... no, I'm not. I don't know why my eyes have changed." I explained to Ozpin. Ozpin simply took a sip of his coffee.

"Come with me." Ozpin ordered, and started to head out of the training facility. I deactivated the sword and followed him.

**Beacon Hospital...**

"**DAVID, YOU SERIOUSLY NEED YOUR OWN PERSONAL HOSPITAL WARD, YOU COME HERE _WAY_ TOO OFTEN.**" Epsilon joked, but me and Ozpin didn't hear him, as we were too distracted by the situation. I took a seat on one of the hospital beds as a nurse inserted an empty syringe into my arm and started to take some blood.

"I think that whatever we put in your body has effected your body's chemistry. The nurse will analyse your blood and see if there are any major issues with your blood. Until then, I wouldn't use your weapon or use any of your semblances, just to be sure." Ozpin told me, and I nodded in response.

"Well, how long will this take?" I asked the headmaster.

"Hopefully, not very long. The blood will be analysed and compared to previous blood sampl-" Ozpin said, but was interrupted when his scroll went off. He looked at the message and smiled lightly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Epsilon's gift is complete." Ozpin told me.

"**GREAT! WHERE IS IT?**" Epsilon asked excitedly.

"I'll take you there. David, you don't need to go, so can you hand me your goggles?" Ozpin requested. I took off my goggles and handed them to Ozpin, who then left with Epsilon. The nurse approached me.

"You can leave now, David." She told me, and I got up.

"Thank you, Nurse." I told her, and left. I thought to myself, _I wonder what Epsilon's gift is? What could an AI possibly want?_ I failed to notice Anna when I left the room.

"Back in hospital, you just got out." Anna joked, catching my attention.

"Anna! When did you get here?" I asked her, slightly surprised by her appearance.

"I was just waiting for you to leave, I go bored." She told me, as we both started walking away from the hospital room.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"I followed you using my semblance, I'm surprised you didn't just, like, sense me with your telepathy." Anna told me, making me a little confused.

"Wait, what's your semblance?" I said to Anna.

"Active Camouflage. I can turn invisible from people's sight, great for stealth. Couldn't you read my mind?" She asked me.

"I don't actively use my telepathy, that would invade people's privacy. Besides, Ozpin told me not to use any semblances for the time being." I explained to her, as she nodded.

"Right, are you doing anything now?" Anna asked me.

"I guess I'm just going to head back to the cafeteria, that's where I was before. You want to come?" I asked.

"Sure." She said simply, and we both headed to the cafeteria.

**Beacon Forge Room...**

"Ah, Headmaster Ozpin, good to see you." The forge master greeted, as Ozpin walked into the room.

"Good to see you too. Is Epsilon's gift ready?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, right here." The forge master said, and pulled out a flat cylinder, silver in colour with multiple LED's on the outside, but were inactive. He handed the object to the Headmaster.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to add extra to your payment this month." Ozpin finished, and left the forge room.

"**IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?**" Epsilon asked.

"It is." Ozpin simply said, and headed back to his office.

**Beacon Cafeteria...**

Me and Anna entered the room, and headed towards where I last was, but noticed that the table had been filled. "Right, so I guess we're not sitting with my team." I said, looking at them.

"There's an empty table over there, that will do." Anna said, and we got our food and sat at that table. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes before I spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said, looking up at me.

"How long have you been at Beacon?" I asked.

"I assume the same day as you, as well as most people who arrived on the first day. Why?" Anna asked me.

"We've been at this academy for several months and had tonnes of classes." I say.

"Right?" Anna asked.

"How come I've never seen you in class or around the school?" I asked, making Anna a little surprised.

"Well, I tend to keep to myself most of the time. Honestly, I probably avoided you, along with everyone else. My semblance makes that easier to do." Anna explained.

"Don't you have a team?" I asked. Anna was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"No, I made sure I went through the initiation without seeing anyone, or being seen, and I succeeded." Anna said, slightly angry.

"Why?" I asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Because I didn't trust anyone. Last time I trusted someone, I was tortured by the White Fang. Since then, I haven't trusted anyone since, not even Ozpin." Anna said, partly angry and partly sad. I was about to ask her to elaborate, but my scroll went off. I pulled it out and read the message.

_David, can you and your team come to my office now, I need to show you all something important. - Ozpin_

I put my scroll away and looked up at Anna. "Sorry, Anna, I've got to go. Maybe we'll speak another time?" I asked her.

"Maybe, if you can find me." She said, and I walked towards my team. Yang was the first to notice.

"David, where have you been? You left ages ago." Yang asked me.

"Sorry, important business with Ozpin. Now, we all have to go see him." I told my team.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, absolutely no idea. He just said he wants to see us, and show us 'something important'." I explained.

"Well, let's get going." Ruby said, and we all headed towards Ozpin's office.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, sipping his coffee and observing the flat cylinder when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ozpin said, and we all entered the room.

"Sorry we're late, someone accidentally hit all the but-" Ruby started explaining, but was cut off by Epsilon.

"**LET ME GUESS, IT WASN'T YOU?**" Epsilon asked.

"No, this time it _was_ me. Yang dared me too." Ruby said.

"I couldn't resist having her do it a third time." Yang said, laughing a little.

"What?! I've never done it before now!" Ruby complained.

"Anyways, I brought you all here because it's to do with your unofficial sixth member of your team." Ozpin explained.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'UNOFFICIAL', I'M AS MUCH OF A MEMBER OF TEAM RWBYD AS THEY ALL ARE.**" Epsilon said, offended.

"No intentions to offend, but it's true. Anyways, can any of you tell me what this is?" Ozpin asked, and placed the flat cylinder on his desk.

"That's a holographic projector, a small device that projects things from it." Weiss answered.

"Correct Ms. Schnee. This here is Epsilon's Gift, a holographic projector so Epsilon can simulate a body, but his chip needs to be inserted into the device. Who'd like to do the honours?" Ozpin asked. Everyone was quite for a moment.

"I'll do it, seeing as nobody else will otherwise." Yang said, and walked towards Ozpin's desk. She took the chip out of my goggles and inserted them into the slot on the bottom of the cylinder. She placed it on the table and all the LED's turned yellow. At that moment, Epsilon's avatar appeared. The body itself was only 7 inches tall and was entirely the colour gold. The clothing appeared similar to Beacon's uniform for a male, but was all coloured gold. Epsilon's hair was slightly long and his face was similar to mine, but slightly different. The thing that struck me as odd was that Epsilon was frowning, with a sad expression on his face. Almost immediately, his face changed to a surprised one, and his holographic body turned and looked at Yang.

"**HELLO, YANG. THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS DEVICE, SEEING AS NOBODY ELSE DECIDED TOO.**" Epsilon said, looking at us, slightly annoyed.

"So, that's what you'd look like if you were a person?" Yang asked, inspecting Epsilon's body.

"**IF I WERE A PERSON, I'D HOPE I'D LOOK LIKE THIS.**" Epsilon said to the blonde.

"Well, at least you got one thing right." Yang said, grinning a little.

"And that is?" I asked her.

"We're both blonde!" Yang cheered, making Epsilon widen his eyes in horror. Everyone else in the room cringed at this.

"**WHAT HAVE I DONE...**" Epsilon said, slightly dramatically.

**That night...**

Yang was lying on her bed, alone in her dorm room, listening to music and doing homework. Me and the rest of the team had finished our homework hours before, and decided to leave Yang in peace and quiet, to help her concentrate on her work. Yang looked at the question, with a completely blank mind, and decided to get help.

"Epsilon?" Yang asked, as Epsilon's avatar appeared next to Yang, who had the projector next to her.

"**WHAT NOW, YANG?**" Epsilon asked, slightly annoyed.

"What was the name of that general who led a failed attack against the faunus during the war?" Yang asked.

"**YANG, DAVID TOLD ME ABOUT A CLASS YOU HAD, AND YOU _LEARNT_ ABOUT THE GENERAL, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?**" Epsilon asked, completely amazed by Yangs lack of an answer.

"Just answer the question." Yang said, annoyed.

"**GENERAL LAGUNE.**" Epsilon said simply, as Yang wrote down the answer. Just before Epsilon disappeared again, Yang spoke up.

"Why were you sad?" She asked, momentarily shocking Epsilon.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**" Epsilon asked, pretending not to know.

"When you first appeared, you weren't happy, or even just neutral, you were clearly sad." Yang said, looking at Epsilon.

"**CAN I TELL YOU A SECRET?**" Epsilon asked.

"Probably not." Yang answered truthfully, but Epsilon ignored her.

"**I'M JEALOUS OF YOU, AND DAVID, AND RUBY, WEISS, BLAKE AND BASICALLY EVERYONE ELSE THAT WE KNOW.**" Epsilon explained.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"**BECAUSE YOU'RE LIVING PEOPLE, YOU CAN DO THINGS THAT I CAN _NEVER_ DO. I'M SAD THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT WATCH. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A REAL PERSON, TO LIVE AMONGST PEOPLE, AND NOT BE LIKE A CHILD BURDEN. BUT, UNFORTUNATELY, THERE'S NO WAY FOR ME TO EVEN BE LIKE A HUMAN, I CAN'T EVEN HAVE A BODY.**" Epsilon said, shocking Yang slightly.

"Who else have you told?" Yang asked Epsilon.

"**NOBODY, YOUR THE FIRST PERSON I'VE TOLD.**" Epsilon told her.

"Honestly, I'd be the _worst_ person to tell a secret to. But why me though?" Yang questioned.

"**BECAUSE I TRUST YOU THE MOST, AND HONESTLY, YOUR THE PERSON I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH THE MOST, DESPITE YOUR _INSUFFERABLE_ PUNS.**" Epsilon said, cringing slightly.

"If I could, I'd give you a hug for saying that." Yang said, making Epsilon smile a little.

"**THANKS, YANG**" Epsilon said, and decided to stay and help Yang finish all the questions in record time.

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_002_

_RECORDING_START_

_I can't believe I actually decided to do another one of these things, never thought I'd be sad enough to do it. But, anyway, I got this new holographic projector, so now my team can see me as what I'd hope I'd look like if I was a living human. Or faunus. Actually, no, I'd prefer human, no offence to Blake or Sun. Without getting too far off topic, I told Yang that I actually envied living people, the fact that they are living people and I'm some computer programme that is annoyed that they have mental capabilities that far exceed any person, but are upset by the fact that they cannot be a person. Maybe this is why I'm the first of my kind, I imagine that if there was anything like me, they would go insane by not being able to live like everyone around me, but I'm sure I'll live. Besides, this holographic projection of myself can't be that bad, I'll just live with it. Anyways, this is Epsilon, signing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_SAVED_

**End of Chapter Twenty Eight**

**And we reach the end of another chapter. You may have noticed that this chapter focus's more on Epsilon, it's because I like writing for him, he's my favourite character, and I have big, BIG plans for him in the coming chapters. Also, I've noticed that people do story recommendations, so I'll do that too.**

**Story: A Friend in Need**

**Author: AfroThunda**

**General Synopsis: Jaune Arc's life was as normal as the next guy's. He attended collage, he had a job, and he had friends like any other boy his age, but that all changed when he took in an injured black cat.**

**(Also, I got the idea of adding Epsilon from this story, because it's an awesome story and a cool idea)**

**Anyways, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thanks for reading A Special Semblance!**


	29. Monsters

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Yeah, energy sword was a cool idea (unless your being sarcastic), but it made a cool weapon that I got the idea of it only working for one person from Red vs Blue. Thanks for reviewing.**

**What's up everyone? It's chapter twenty nine! So, Epsilon has now got a holographic body and David has more 'character development' with Anna, and Reginald has a plan to deal with David and his Artificial Intelligence, and Epsilon has revealed that he has always wanted to be a human. How? FIND OUT NOW!**

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Monsters**

Cinder walked towards Reginald, who was sitting at his desk writing come chemical equations on a sheet of paper. She coughed a little to get his attention. "Yes, Cinder? Can't you see I'm busy?" Reginald asked, slightly annoyed.

"_Don't _talk to be like that. _Ever_." Cinder said coldly, visibly angry. Reginald simply sighed.

"Cinder, I'm busy with working out the equations for an experiment, to help you, and requires a lot of concentration." Reginald explained, but Cinder continued to simply glare at him. "Alright, what is it?"

"You never fully explained how you would defeat David and his AI..." Cinder said, expecting Reginald to answer.

"Right. David is a hybrid, a half-human and half-faunus, so he is physically better than both of the species, so it's doubtful a human or faunus could defeat him. However, _another_ hybrid can defeat a hybrid, especially a stronger one." Reginald explained.

"What kind of hybrid are you thinking?" Cinder asked, significantly more interested than before.

"A Grimm-Faunus hybrid. Imagine it." Reginald said, making Cinder open her mouth slightly in shock.

"That... that would be... _a monster_... How would you do it?" Cinder asked, still shocked from the revelation.

"Well, I _was_ working on the equation for it, but I need your strongest, most violent faunus in the white fang. Plus, this isn't the first experiment I've done on a person. So, who's the best candidate?" Reginald queried.

"Well, there was this lieutenant with a chainsaw... but I don't know what happened to him. Besides him, there is a faunus called Kyle, he's strong and violent." Cinder informed the scientist.

"Perfect! Bring him to the lab and I'll create the hybrid, and then we can initiate 'Phase 2'." Reginald said, quite coldly. Cinder simply smirked and went to find the faunus Reginald needed.

"If you want to defeat a monster... you need to create a monster..." Reginald said to himself quietly, and continued with the equations.

**Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy...**

I sat at the dinner table, idly playing with my food while deep in thought. Anna and Indiana also sat with me, as this was a chance for the three of us to catch up on recent events, more specifically the breach in Vale and Indiana's time in the white fang. I simply ignored them, deep in thought. _JMSN... JMSN..._

"David, you alright?" Anna asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh... what?" I asked, confused.

"We were talking, and you kind of zoned out." Indiana informed me, taking another bite from his food.

"What's on your mind?" Anna asked me, while I sighed. _Might as well..._

"When I was in the past, there was a team formed called team JMSN, made from my mother and three others. Two others were Michael Indiana and Amelia Nicholson Kyle, who you may recognise as your parents, if I'm right?" I asked them, and they both simply nodded slowly, not believing what they heard. I continued. "There was a fourth man named Jameson Hunt, who was their leader. I can't help but shake the fact that his child is someone we should know, be friends with, but we don't."

"What, you mean, like destiny?" Anna asked, while Indiana simply chuckled at the thought.

"Not destiny, more like... genetics. As if it's meant to be." I said to her.

"So... destiny?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." I said, making Anna and Indiana laugh a little. "But I can't shake the feeling that's not a coincidence that our parents were all on the same team. I need to find out who Jameson's child was."

"Can't you get Epsilon to look?" Indiana asked, finishing his food.

"That's not possible, with the CCT on lock down since the infiltration a few weeks ago, data cannot be shared at the moment, even for an AI like Epsilon." Anna explained. I got up and started walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To get some answers from Ozpin. I'll see you both later." I said, and left the hall.

**Headmaster Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, drinking his coffee and... drinking more coffee, when the alarm went, detecting someone was at the door. "Come in." Ozpin said, and I entered the room. "David, good to see you."

"Likewise." I said, and took a seat at his desk. "How are things?"

"It's been busy, with the breach in Vale, and now General Ironwood is in charge of the Vytal Festival now, it's... been busy. How can I help you?" Ozpin asked me.

"You remember that I was in the past, and I was telling you about my mothers team." I started.

"Right, go on." Ozpin said, taking another sip of coffee.

"The team was Team JMSN, Sarah May, Michael Indiana, Amelia Nicholson Kyle and Jameson Hunt were the members. It's my mother, Indiana's dad and Anna's mother. What I want to know is who is the child of Jameson?" I explained to Ozpin.

"I see. With the CCT offline, you cannot search the records of Jameson and to see if he has any children, and you want me to see if he does." Ozpin suggested.

"You're right. Can you find out who the child was?" I asked, and Ozpin sighed. Ozpin grabbed his scroll and tapped some buttons.

"Alright, it says here that Jameson has one daughter called Samantha, female, huntress-in-training, that's good, and goes to Signa- Oh..." Ozpin explained, but stopped.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Samantha goes to Signal Academy, and she's 13 years old. If you want her to come to Beacon, you'll need to pull some _big_ strings to request her to move here." Ozpin informed me.

"Alright, who do I talk to?" I asked Ozpin, who was silent for a second.

"Qrow." He said, and I just stared at him. I slammed my head on the desk, cracking the desk.

_Crap..._

**Secret Hidden White Fang Base...**

"It's done!" Reginald yelled, holding a vial of dark red liquid in his hand, holding it above his head. Cinder calmly walked towards him.

"About time. What now?" Cinder asked calmly, stopping a few steps away from Reginald.

"We need Kyle to drink this substance in a heavily secure room, just to make sure he doesn't kill a bunch of people during the transformation." Reginald explained.

"What do you mean 'kill a bunch of people', won't we be in control of him?" Cinder asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, this Grimm-Faunus will have the abilities and intelligence of a faunus, enhanced, but also the savagery and strength of a Beowolf. In order to control him, we need to wait for the faunus side to take back over, or he'll just kill us until he's killed. If we contain him, the faunus will take back over in a short time." Reginald explained.

"Well, then let's get this done." Cinder said, and walked out, Reginald behind her. They continued to walk and found themselves next to a large room, completely encased in metal, and a tall, muscular faunus standing there, waiting for the two.

"This is the faunus? Kyle?" Reginald asked, and the faunus simply nodded. "Enter that room and drink this vial, you will experience incredible pain and anger, but we'll know when you have control again. And good luck." He said, and handed Kyle the vial. Kyle entered the room, and the door was sealed shut.

"How will we know when it's started?" Cinder asked, and at that point, a loud bang hit the wall, shocking Cinder and the surrounding white fang members.

"It's started."

**Beacon Academy...**

"David didn't say where he was going?" Indiana asked, sharpening his blade.

"**SOMETIMES DAVID DOESN'T TELL EVERYONE EVERYTHING WE WANT TO KNOW. LIKE WHEN HE GOES ON A SEVERAL HOUR TRIP TO AN UNKNOWN PLACE.**" Epsilon said, rubbing his holographic forehead.

"You don't know where he's going? More importantly, aren't you always with him?" Anna said, holding Indiana's assault rifle.

"**WELL, I DO GO EVERYWHERE WITH HIM, EXCEPT A SECRET WHITE FANG BASE IN MOUNTAIN GLENN. I DID TRACK HIS BULLHEAD, SO I DO KNOW ROUGHLY WHERE HE IS.**" Epsilon added, rubbing the back of his head. Anna smirked a little.

"So, where has he gone?" Anna asked, taking the blade from Indiana.

"**HE'S GONE TO THE ISLAND OF PATCH, MORE SPECIFICALLY, SIGNAL ACADEMY. REASON FOR GOING THERE: UNKNOWN.**" Epsilon finished, and flicked his arm at one of the computer screens, revealing some blueprints on the screen. Indiana looked at them curiously.

"What's that?" He asked, walking towards the screen and pointing at the humanoid looking blueprint.

"**THAT'S A SECRET PROJECT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. ANDROIDS, CURRENTLY FOUR OF THEM, ARE BEING BUILT IN THE BEACON FORGE ROOM AS MY WAY TO HELP PROTECT THE WORLD. SEEING AS I CAN'T PHYSICALLY FIGHT TO HELP THE WORLD, I HAVE BUILD BODY'S TO HELP PROTECT IT.**" Epsilon explained, in a slightly depressed voice.

"Well, that's a very selfless gesture. It's good to see that some people still want to protect the world, rather than control it." Anna said, screwing the blade onto the end of the assault rifle.

"**WELL, UNFORTUNATELY, THERE ISN'T MUCH ELSE I CAN DO, BEING A HOLOGRAM AND ALL.**" Epsilon said, taking the blueprint off the screen.

"At least you know there isn't a computer programme than can beat you, so you'll always be the best." Anna finished, handing Indiana his weapon.

"**I HOPE THAT I'LL BE THE BEST. THE LAST THING WE WANT IS THE WHITE FANG HAVING AN ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE STRONGER THAN ME, THAT WOULD CAUSE CHAOS.**" Epsilon said, closing his eyes at the thought.

"Well, if someone tries to best us, you just have to be better than them, and make sure you stay that way." Indiana finishes, attaching an under mounted grenade launcher to his assault rifle. "By making sure you have a more powerful weapon than the enemy."

"**SO A KNIFE-RIFLE? RIFLE-KNIFE? KNIFLE?**" Epsilon said, but his thoughts trailed off to what Sarah said to him before.

_Alright. You know you're one of a kind, and that there is nobody like you. Well, you're wrong. There are three others like you, and you'll meet all three of them at some point in your future..._

**Several Hours Later...**

Qrow sat at his desk, marking student test papers and double checking the answers, when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and widened his eyes. I stood there, leaning on the door frame, staring at him, unsure what to think. Am I happy to see him? Do I still hate him? Was it a bad decision coming here? Ultimately, Qrow broke the silence. "It's... been a while..." He said, quite awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I said, feeling just as awkward. We were silent for another minute before I spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry about last time I was here. I was really angry and I wasn't thinking strai-"

"There's no need to apologize, you did what you thought was right, getting justice for your friends. To stand up to me like that, requires true determination." Qrow interrupted me, getting up from his desk. "That being said, my shoulder does still hurt sometimes..."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was acting stupid and reckless. I understand why you didn't tell me what would happen, space-time continuum and all that, but I've experienced _first hand_ responsibility with time lines." I started to explain.

"I see. Did it turn out OK?" Qrow asked, slightly interested.

"Well, I ended up 25 years in the past, met a young you, met mom, saved your life and nothing in the present changed, so yeah, all good." I told him.

"You met your mother?" Qrow asked, surprised.

"Sarah May. We interacted a few times, and she read my mind and told me she was my mother. I'm glad I finally met her." I said, walking into the room properly.

"So, why have you come all the way to Patch?" Qrow asked me.

"I want to move one of the students from here forward to Beacon so she can becomes friends with me and my friends." I vaguely explained.

"Alright, what's the _real_ reason why you want this student transferred? Qrow asked, picking up his scroll.

"When I was in the past, there was a team called JMSN, with my mom, my friends parents, and this students father. I can't help but think that it's meant to be. She's meant to come to Beacon." I explained.

"Who is this student?" Qrow asked me, looking at his scroll.

"Samantha Hunt." I told him. Qrow pressed a few buttons on his scroll and showed my her record.

"Samantha Alexandra Hunt. Female, 13 years old, born July 4th, 5 feet tall, born in Vale, Ginger hair, Cyan eyes and quite a cheerful person. This sound right?" Qrow asked me, handing me the scroll. I looked at the picture of her.

"Honestly, I had no idea who Samantha was until today, so I'm just going to assume this is her." I said, handing the scroll back to Qrow. "Can she be transferred to Beacon?"

"She can, but the question is _does she want to_. If she goes to Beacon, it's doubtful she'll see her friends for years, and she'll miss four years of training and education. I cannot force her to leave Signal, if you want her to go, you have to ask her what _she_ wants, not want _you_ want." Qrow told me, putting his scroll back on his desk.

"Alright, where do I find her?" I asked him.

"Well, knowing Samantha, she _loves_ her weapon like Ruby loves Crescent Rose. Best option, you'll find her in the training room." Qrow informed me. He started heading back to his seat, expecting me to leave, but I wasn't done yet.

"How did mom die?" I asked, and Qrow stopped in his tracks. He was silent for a second before he spoke up, looking away from me.

"About 18 years ago, your mother told me she was pregnant with you, and we were both so happy to find this out. Over the next few months, your mother denied it, but she was getting weaker, her aura getting weaker and getting noticeably weaker. We did some research through our family histories and believed that you were to be born with an extremely rare gene. You would be born with the worlds strongest aura, and multiple semblances, but it would come at a great cost. If you were to be born, there was a high chance that Sarah would die. Despite all other options, she decided that she wanted to have you and you were born on the fifth of September. Sarah, she died, about an hour after you were born, with you held loosely in her arms, and it just broke me. Your mother dies because she wanted to have you." Qrow told me, and turned towards me, seeing me in tears.

"M-mom died... because of _me_?" I tearfully said, barely able to speak. "I feel sick..." Qrow walked towards me and hugged me, and I hugged him, crying on his shoulder. He patted my back to comfort me.

"Don't ever say that it was your fault. Your mother loved you, and she gave her life for you, so don't _ever_ blame yourself." He said to me, as I calmed down a little. I let go of him and dried my eyes.

"When did you get so emotional? I've never seen you cry before." I joked, and Qrow just laughed.

"I'm not a robot. I cried just over a week ago, and before that, your birthday. See, I'm not a 'heartless' or 'selfish' or a 'sick son of a bitch'." He said to me, as I laughed. "Now, go find Samantha." He finished, and I left the room to find her.

**Beacon Academy...**

"**I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN JUST SIT AND READ, ISN'T IT BORING?**" Epsilon asked Team RWBY, minus David, who were all doing homework in the library.

"Well, not all of us are super smart computers who know everything, even though I wish we were." Ruby said, the last part quietly.

"If we want to become proper huntresses, we need to excel in combat and knowledge. Doing homework helps us improve outside of class." Blake said, writing on a piece of paper.

"It's boring." Yang said simply, barely paying attention to the work she was doing. "Can't you just give us all the answers?" She asked Epsilon.

"**I COULD, AND IT WOULD BE QUICKER...**" Epsilon said, thinking about the idea.

"We need to learn on our own, we can't just expect someone to give us al the answers." Weiss said, not looking up from her book.

"**TRUE, BUT YOU CAN ACCEPT HELP WHEN IT'S AVAILABLE TO YOU, LIKE I AM.**" Epsilon said, pointing to himself.

"Why are you here anyway, don't you go everywhere with David?" Blake asked, looking up from her book.

"**HE DECIDED NOT TO TAKE ME TO SIGNAL ACADEMY, FOR SOME REASON I DON'T KNOW.**" Epsilon answered, shaking his head in questioning.

"David went to Signal? Aww, why didn't he take me? I could have seen my friends." Ruby pouted.

"**WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO COME TO BEACON EARLY ANYWAY?**" Epsilon asked the youngest huntress.

"It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, sometimes you just have to take the chance when it's available. Also, I wouldn't get to see Yang for a while." Ruby explained.

"Aww, was my baby sister going to miss me?" Yang asked, hugging her sister.

"Yang... can't... breath..." Ruby said, chocking due to a lack of air.

"Let go of her, you brute!" Weiss yelled, grabbing Yang's arm to try and free Ruby. Blake just looked at them for a second and continued with her homework.

_Maybe sometimes there is an advantage to not having a body_ Epsilon thought to himself.

**Signal Academy...**

I entered the academy's training room, looking at the surrounding training equipment and looking for younger students, but I found none. _Odd._ I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a sniper rifle shot. I walked towards the sound and saw the wielder of the weapon, shooting another robot's head, and another. I leaned against the wall and observed the girl.

This girl wore a pink tank and a short sleeved white leather jacket with her emblem printed on her back, which appeared to be eight blades coming out of an orange circle. She wore a pink skirt with white leggings and white trainers and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. She had a pair of white arm and forearm length gauntlets with four holes coming out of the front of each one. Her sniper rifle was at least the same height as her and was coloured white with pink detail added to the rifle. She was Samantha.

She fired the last shot from her rifle, hitting another robot in the head, as another one ran towards her and raised it's arm. She slung her rifle onto her back and punched the drone in the face. From inside the right gauntlet, four blades rushed out and pierced the robot's head, going straight through the metal. It dropped to the floor and she retracted the blades.

"Your pretty handy with a weapon." I said, making her jump a little in surprise. She quickly turned towards me.

"Oh, thanks! I didn't realise you were watching." She said, walking towards me.

"One of the professors told me you'd be here. Why are you the only one here?" I asked her.

"Well, it's actually eleven o'clock at night, most people are asleep." Samantha said.

"Really, didn't realise, guess it took longer for me to get there than expected." I explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Oh right, I didn't explain. My name is David Xiao Long, and I'm from Beacon Academy. I'm here to make you an offer." I told Samantha.

"Really!?" She asked, extremely enthusiastic.

"Yes, I would like to offer you a place at Beacon, with Professor Ozpin's permission." I explained to Samantha.

"This is an amazing offer, I can't believe this is happening! Where do I sign?" She asked happily.

"Wait a minute. I just need to tell you that there are some catches to this. If you go to Bacon, you cannot see your friends at Signal again for a while, you'll be with people that you don't know. Just know that I was the one who asked for you to come to Beacon, but it's actually your choice." I told her, and she thought to herself for a second.

"Why did you want me to go to Beacon?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Your father, Jameson, was on the same team with my mother and my friends parents, I just had a feeling that you were meant to know us, like it was... destiny. This is why I'm here, and I want to know if you want to go to Beacon." I finished telling her. She thought for a minute and decided.

"I wan't to go to Beacon." She said, smiling. I smiled at her.

"Pack your bags and say your goodbyes, we leave in an hour." I told her, and walked back to Qrow's office.

**Beacon Academy...**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all lay asleep in their respective beds. Weiss and Blake were lying peacefully, Ruby was slightly moving around in her sleep and Yang was spread all over the bed, sheet everywhere and her hair everywhere. Epsilon activated from his holographic projector and looked at the whole team. He then turned to Yang, who was directly next to him, as she moved his projector onto her bed.

"**HEY, YANG?**" Epsilon asked, wondering if she was awake. She moaned annoyingly and rolled towards Epsilon.

"W-what do you want Epsilon?" Yang asked, slightly annoyed she was woken up.

"**I HAD A NIGHTMARE.**" Epsilon said simply, with a slightly sad face, as Yang's eyes widened.

"I didn't know that you could have dreams." Yang said, surprised.

"**NEITHER DID I. IT TURNS OUT I'VE HAD THEM SINCE I WAS BORN, BUT I JUST DIDN'T KNOW. UNTIL WE WENT TO MOUNTAIN GLENN AND I SAW WHAT DAVID WAS DREAMING, OR WHAT WAS A NIGHTMARE. I DIDN'T WILLINGLY WAKE UP FROM MY DREAM, I WAS FORCED OUT OF IT.**" Epsilon told her.

"What happened in the dream?" Yang asked, leaning up slightly.

"**IT WAS A SIMPLE DREAM, BUT IT FELT SO REAL. WE WERE ALL HAVING DINNER, EXCEPT ME, AS I CAN'T EAT, HAVING FUN AND CHATTING AS ALWAYS. BUT ALL THE LIGHTS WENT OUT, ALL THE ELECTRICITY WENT OFF, AND PEOPLE WERE SCREAMING IN SHOCK. THEN, OUT OF NOWHERE, HUNDREDS, MAYBE THOUSANDS, OF ROBOTS RAN INTO THE HALL AND STARTED TO ELIMINATE EVERYONE IN THE ROOM. NOBODY COULD STOP IT. EVENTUALLY, I WAS ALL THAT REMAINED. ME, AND ANOTHER AI LIKE ME, WHO WAS RED. AND HE KILLED ME. THEN I WAS WOKEN UP AND TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED.**" Epsilon finished, leaving Yang quite shocked and a little scared.

"That's a terrible dream. But you shouldn't worry, there's nothing that can beat you." Yang tried to re-assure, but it didn't work.

"**BUT THAT'S IT, I MIGHT NOT BE THE ONLY ONE! WHEN I WAS IN THE PAST, DAVID'S MOTHER TOLD ME THAT I WOULD MEET THREE MORE AI'S LIKE ME, MAYBE STRONGER THAN ME. THE FACT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE, IT TERRIFIES ME.**" Epsilon said, frustrated. Yang just looked at Epsilon with her lilac eyes.

"I didn't know you could be so... human." Yang said, and reached out to Epsilon. To both their dismays, Yang hand went straight through him.

"**IF ONLY I WAS HUMAN. GO BACK TO SLEEP YANG, I'LL BE ALRIGHT.**" Epsilon told her, and she smiled a little.

"Alright, goodnight Epsilon." Yang said, and closed her eyes and went back to her dreams. Epsilon simply looked at Yang with a sad face, and flickered red for a second, before turning back to gold. He then sighed and disappeared. Throughout the whole conversation, Ruby lay awake, hearing the whole thing in disbelief. She then whispered one word to herself.

"_Penny._"

**The next day...**

David, Anna, Indiana and Samantha all stood in front of Ozpin, who was sitting at his desk, as they listened to him speak.

"It's like looking into the past, a whole teams children becoming friends with each other. I can offer you all the chance of becoming a new team, who will be the strongest and best team of Beacon Academy. Do you want to become a team?" Ozpin asked, and the four teenagers all looked at each other.

"Yes, sir. We would." I said, answering the question for us all.

"Very well then. David Xiao Long, Samantha Alexandra Hunt, Robert H. Indiana and Anna Kyle. Te four of you have decided to make the newest team of Beacon Academy, and you have become Team DARK, led by David Xiao Long. Congratulations the four of you." Ozpin said to us all, with a slight smile. I smiled a little, Indiana smiled a little, Anna smiled a little and Samantha had a huge grin on her face. "This has certainly been an interesting year."

**Epilogue...**

Cinder and Reginald still stood at the door, the banding on the walls yet to cease, and Cinder sighed in annoyance. "How long could this possibly take?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before!" Reginald yelled over the banging on the walls.

"You said you've done experiments on people before though." Cinder said, yelling.

"Not like this, I tried to enhance the semblances of people, and it's failed hundreds of times. Only two people have survived it, sibling humans, and they're still not ready for combat." Reginald explained, and then the banging stopped. "About time. Open the door." He ordered a faunus, and they opened the door. Everyone backed away, including Cinder, as the previous faunus walked out of the room, breathing heavily.

The creature had dark and light grey skin with occasional white patches scattered around his body. His left eye had been clouded white, almost like he was blind, and his right eye was red, like a grimm. He stood 7' 7" tall and was growling like a Beowolf. _Everyone_ in the room stood at least twelve feet away from him, staring at him in fear, except Reginald.

"Perfect, it worked! Now, introduce yourself to this lovely lady, and we can get you ready for combat." Reginald told the Grimm-Faunus, and he walked towards Cinder, who has clear fear in her eyes.

"What is your name?" Cinder asked cautiously. The voice that came out would make any normal person cover their ears, as it was such a horrible tone of voice. Despite this, the monster answered.

"_**Crane.**_"

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_005_

_RECORDING_START_

_Not much actually happened today, with David going on a secret mission of super destiny, and didn't think I needed to go, for some reason. So he left Team RWBY, Anna and Indiana to babysit me, with I find quite... offensive. Just because I'm a few months old doesn't mean I have to be treated like one. Anyway, Indiana modified his weapon, attaching a blade to the butt of the weapon and adding an under mounted grenade launcher just might be a little overkill. Seriously, it's got to called a Knifle. Also experienced my first nightmare, which leads me to think that I might not be the best everyone believes I am. I'll decrease the production time of my androids, make them defend my friends faster, so hopefully my nightmare doesn't come true. All-in-all, pretty boring day, but this is Epsilon, signing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_SAVED_

**End of Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Well, this chapter certainly follows multiple stories at once, thought that would be an interesting thing to do, and made quite a long and interesting chapter, reaching over 5000 words, quite a good high chapter word count if you ask me. I actually quite enjoyed this chapter, compared to some others in the past. Now: story recommendation.**

**Story: Days of Spring**

**Author: Zeroan**

**General Synopsis:**** Before there was RWBY, you would think Beacon was a little calmer. But between Summer Rose's team's missions, the history professor's ridiculous antics, and the general chaos they brought, those days were not so different from the present. Prequel to Children to Summer (reading of that not necessary).**

**As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, all reviews are read and answered in the next chapter. Good day/night. **


	30. The Brightest Light is the DARK

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Umm... Spoiler, Spoiler and Spoiler (laughs maniacally). Seriously though, all your answers will be answered in the next few chapters, so make sure to keep an eye out for more clues. Don't worry, definitely more to come (obviously, your reading this) and thanks for clarifying from your last comment. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Hey everyone, it's CHAPTER 30! Recap: David has formed a new team, team DARK, Epsilon spends more time with characters and Reginald creates Crane. What is Crane's purpose, what will he do, and will he kill David? FIND OUT NOW!**

**Chapter Thirty - The Brightest Light is the DARK**

I approached Team RWBY's dorm room, occasionally looking at Samantha, who was looking slightly nervous. "Samantha, calm down. What's got you so worried?" I asked her as we continued walking.

"What if Team RWBY doesn't like me? I don't want to make enemies when I've just started. Can't I just stay with our team?" Samantha begged.

"Come on, if you want to be moved four years ahead, you need to open up to people. Trust me, they'll all like you straight away, especially Yang." I told her, and she was still a little uneasy. We reached the door and I knocked on the door. Yang answered.

"Oh, hey David! We were wondering where you went. Where did you go?" Yang asked.

"Just a quick visit to Patch. I went to find someone to move to Beac-" I said, but was interrupted.

"Who's that girl?" Yang asked, pointing at Samantha, who was trying to hide behind me.

"This is Samantha, she's the newest student of Beacon." I explained to her.

"But... she's so small..." Yang said, looking at Samantha curiously.

"Well, she is only 13." I told her, but Yang wasn't paying much attention. She was just looking at Samantha, who was still a little nervous. She leant down to her height.

"It's alright, you don't have to be scared. I'm Yang." Yang said softly, as Samantha moved for ward slightly.

"I-i'm Samantha, it's nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"Aww, you don't have to hide. Come in." Yang said, and let us both into the room. I simply leaned against the wall as Samantha took a seat on Yang's bed next to the bed's owner. "Girls, this is the newest student of Beacon." Yang announced, and Ruby took off her headphones, Weiss stopped filing her nails and Blake looked away from her book and all three looked at said girl, all with different expressions.

"What is a _child_ doing here?" Weiss almost yelled in surprise.

"Hey, that's mean. Just because she's younger doesn't mean she's a child. Oh, and I'm Ruby." Ruby said, offering a hand to Samantha, which she shook.

"I'm Samantha... wait, are you Ruby Rose?" Samantha asked.

"Yes..." Ruby said slowly, confused.

"I've heard of you, you were the first student at Signal to get moved ahead to Beacon. People talk about you a lot, saying how you're an amazing huntress." Samantha said in awe, making Ruby blush a little.

"Really? That's cool!" Ruby excitedly said. "Hey, introduce yourselves as well." Ruby said to the remaining members of Team RWBY.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss said, looking down at Samantha, slightly intimidating her.

"Blake." She said simply, not looking away from her book.

"Cool, you have a faunus team-mate!" Samantha said excitedly, making Blake flinch in surprise. She checked to make sure her bow was on, and it was.

"How did you know I'm a faunus?" Blake asked, surprised. Samantha simply smiled.

"It's my Semblance! I have increases senses, so I saw past your disguise. It's alright, if it's a secret, I'll keep it safe!" Samantha said enthusiastically, making Blake smile a little.

"Your just a little bundle of joy, aren't you?" Yang asked, making Samantha giggle.

"Yeah! This seems like a cool team, I'm glad I've made some new best friends." Samantha excitedly said, making Yang smile a little.

"I wish Ruby was so accepting as you. It took her a couple of days to make some new friends." Yang said, looking at her sister.

"Hey! I was nervous, and you just abandoned me as soon as we arrived!" Ruby yelled back, pointing at Yang accusingly.

"Yeah! She could have blown up from that dust and you just left her!" Weiss yelled, backing up Ruby.

"Quiet Ice Queen, this is a sisterly conversation!" Yang yelled back, jumping off her bed. The three team members all yelled at each other while Blake simply sighed and continued to read her book, as I looked around the room, looking for the missing person.

"Where's Epsilon?" I asked, and everyone went silent, as if a gunshot went off.

"Umm... we left him... in the Library..." Ruby said slowly, and I simply sighed in annoyance.

"I'll go get him, you four keep an eye on Samantha." I told them, and left.

"I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me, I'm 13!" Samantha yelled out the door, but got no response. She simply sighed and looked around the room. "So, what now?" They all thought for a second and Ruby had an idea.

"Do you want a cookie eating competition?" Ruby suggested.

"YES!" Samantha exploded in excitement, and they both ran to the cafeteria. The other three remained silent for a second. Yang then broke the silence.

"Well, that was a thing..."

**Beacon Library...**

"**SIX HOURS, THIRTY FOUR MINUTES AND SIXTEEN SECONDS I'VE BEEN HERE, MAKING SURE TO REMAIN UNNOTICED, IN COMPLETE SILENCE. HOW COULD THEY JUST FORGET ME!**" Epsilon yelled at me, clenching his holographic fists.

"Don't ask me, I wasn't even here." I said to him, holding the projector in my right hand as we left the library.

"**SO, YOU FOUND HER?**" Epsilon asked.

"Samantha Alexandra Hunt, the newest member of Beacon Academy and a member of Team DARK, led by me." I said, pointing to myself.

"**THAT NAME IS... KIND OF DEPRESSING, BUT KIND OF COOL AT THE SAME TIME.**" Epsilon said to himself out loud, and I simply chuckled. "**HAVE YOU TOLD TEAM RWBY THAT YOU'RE NOW ON YOUR OWN TEAM?**"

"Not yet, I'll tell them when we get back to their dorm. So, how was your day while I was gone?" I asked my AI.

"**WELL, BEFORE THEY _ABANDONED_ ME, I WAS WITH ANNA AND INDIANA, TALKING TO THEM ABOUT HOW YOU LEFT, A SECRET PROJECT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON AND INDIANA'S WEAPON MODIFICATIONS. WITH TEAM RWBY, I ASKED THEM WHY THEY WERE DOING HOMEWORK AND WHY RUBY MOVED FORWARD TWO YEARS TO BEACON. ALSO, I TOLD THEM ALL THAT YOU LEFT TO SIGNAL ACADEMY, AS YOU FORGOT TO TELL THEM, I TRACKED YOUR AIRSHIP.**" Epsilon finished, taking a pretend breath.

"That sounds... uneventful. Wait, what 'secret project'?" I asked suspiciously.

"**IT'S BLUEPRINTS FOR ROBOTS THAT I DESIGNED IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE WORLD, AS I CANNOT DO ANYTHING IN MY STATE. FOUR OF THEM HAVE CURRENTLY BEEN BUILT.**" Epsilon elaborated. I just gave him a curious look, but dropped it. We arrived at Team RWBY's dorm room and I entered.

"Hey, I'm back." I said, but they weren't listening. I looked down and saw Ruby and Samantha eating as many cookies as they could, as Weiss, Blake and Yang watched, seeing who would win. "Umm... what's going on?"

"Ruby and Samantha decided to have a cookie eating competition, ans so far, Ruby is barely winning. Just a way to help Samantha feel more comfortable." Yang said, not taking her eyes off the competition.

"**THAT'S NICE. YOU HAVE A FUN COMPETITION WHILE YOU ABANDON ME IN THE MOST BORING PLACE IN THE ENTIRE ACADEMY WITH NOTHING TO DO!**" Epsilon yelled at them.

"What are you going to do about it?" Weiss asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"**...**" Epsilon couldn't answer.

"Alright! I give up!" Samantha yelled at Ruby, who cheered in victory. I laughed along with everyone else and I got a message on my scroll.

_David, can you and the rest of Team DARK please report to my office ASAP. - Ozpin_

"Hmm." I said to myself, and turned to Samantha. "Samantha, we have to go to Ozpin's office."

"Aww, I was just having fun." Samantha pouted, but then got up and followed me out of the dorm, as they said bye.

"Epsilon, tell Indiana and Anna to meet us at Ozpin's office now." I ordered.

"**ALRIGHT. DONE**" Epsilon said, as we continued walking.

**Ozpin's Office...**

"A small village on the outskirts of Vale has activated their Grimm attack beacon, and have requested for assistance from here. As you are a newly formed team, you will be sent on this mission as a type of test to see how well the four of you work together. Your mission is to eliminate any Grimm in the local vicinity and give aid to the locals if necessary. Your airship is ready for departure, but you have no pilot, one of you will have to fly it. Do any of you have any capabilities to fly an airship?" Ozpin asked us, and me and Samantha raised out hands.

"**WELL, TECHNICALLY DAVID CAN FLY ONE, BUT I CAN TOO, BUT I CAN'T RAISE MY HAND.**" Epsilon added.

"My father taught me how to fly an airship when I was younger, I believe I am fully capable of being the pilot." Samantha spoke up.

"Very well, Samantha will fly the airship to your objective. You are dismissed." Ozpin said, and we all started to walk out. Ozpin sat back down at his desk, and a voice spoke up from the desk.

"_**YOU DIDN'T TELL DAVID HIS TRUE PURPOSE TO GO TO THAT VILLAGE. WHY?**_"

"The true nature of the signal is unknown. There was a Grimm warning, but the second signal, they didn't need to know." Ozpin said.

"_**IT WAS A CALL FOR DAVID, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM.**_"

"Maybe I should..." Ozpin said to himself, taking a sip of coffee.

**Several Hours Later...**

"We're almost there, within the hour." Samantha said, turning towards us briefly, and she sat back in the pilot seat. I took Epsilons chip out of his projector and inserted it back into my goggles.

"**HOME SWEET HOME.**" Epsilon said sarcastically, as I put the goggles back on my forehead.

"It's better to have you in the goggles, more secure and more capable of being useful on the mission. Just a temporary moving solution." I explained.

"**LET'S JUST FIND OUT WHAT THE ISSUE IS, AND SEE IF WE CAN FIX IT.**" Epsilon said. Anna approached me and sat down next to me.

"Do you find this mission odd?" Anna asked me.

"In what way?" I asked.

"A village has been attacked by Grimm, and Ozpin sends the newest and least experienced team to check it out. He says it's a test, but he could have easily sent Team RWBY instead, but he chose us." Anna explained.

"I see your point. But still, it's just a Grimm attack, we should sort it out easily." I reassured her, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Why would the Grimm suddenly attack though, they do have their own thoughts and know they would likely die if they attacked a village." Anna said.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Indiana said, leaning against the window and looking outside. Me and Anna both looked outside and saw what Indiana saw. The village was completely intact, no signs of any breach in the village, no fires in the village and nothing was damaged. It looked normal.

"Alright, we're landing." Samantha yelled to us, and the airship touched the ground. We all got off and approached the village.

**Elsewhere...**

"Sir, everyone is in position for the ambush. Any final orders?" One of the faunus asked.

"_**Make sure to kill all the hunters, and do not damage our objective, or you will face severe punishment.**_" Crane said to the faunus, who nodded, slightly in fear. Crane lifted his broadsword and held it in his right hand. "_**Cinder does not tolerate failure.**_"

**Back with Team DARK...**

The four of us walked through the front gate into the village, and looked around the surrounding area and listened for noise. Silence. The village had no noise, not even the breeze from the wind, which was terrifying.

"Where is everyone?" Anna asked us rhetorically. Nobody, not even Epsilon, could find the solution.

"Alright, we'll split into two groups and search the buildings, see if you can find anyone still here. If you find someone, call for the other half. Indiana, Samantha, you check the west side. Me, Anna and Epsilon will check the east side." I told them all, and we split up. Me and Anna opened a door and entered the house, finding it completely empty. Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another. We started to get impatient.

"**HAS EVERYONE JUST RAN AWAY?**" Epsilon asked, and we both didn't reply. We opened another door and looked around, but found nothing. We started to leave, and I heard a noise, making me stop.

"What is it?" Anna asked me, stopping as well.

"We're not alone."

**Elsewhere in the village...**

"Hello! Anyone home?" Samantha yelled into a house, but was responded with silence again. Samantha sighed in sadness and left the building.

"Whatever happened here has really scared the citizens. They must have all congregated into a single building or they bolted." Indiana said to the younger huntress.

"What, Grimm?" Samantha asked, opening another door.

"Maybe, but Grimm wouldn't cause so little damage. They destroy all human structures, so this village should be reduced to rubble." Indiana explained.

"That's depressing. What do you think did this?" Samantha asked, walking towards Indiana.

"Well, it was reported Grimm, but they may have activated that beacon to get our attention. Could be the white fang." Indiana thought out loud. Samantha wasn't paying much attention and looked at Indiana's arm.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked, and Indiana looked at his own arm.

"Also the white fang. I got injured in combat and was repaired and brainwashed by that terrorist organisation. They made me a weapon, 'The Cinder Soldier', and tried to make me destroy Vale. I was brought back though" Indiana told the smaller girl.

"Cinder? Is that a person?" Samantha asked, opening another door.

"I don't know." Indiana said simply.

"Indiana! Samantha! We've found someone!" Anna yelled, getting their attention. They both ran to the other half of the team.

**A couple of minutes earlier...**

I walked up the stairs, listening to the noise, and located the source of the noise. It was coming from inside a medium sized cupboard. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ahh! Get away! Don't hurt me!" A little blonde girl yelled, in tears and waving her arms to try and protect herself. I quickly grabbed her arms.

"Hey, hey! It's alright, I'm a hunter. I won't hurt you." I said quietly, and the little girl calmed down. She wiped her eyes after I released her arms and she turned to me.

"A-are the m-monsters gone?" She asked quietly, slightly stuttering.

"There's nothing outside. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Wanda. W-what's yours?" She asked me.

"I'm David. What happened here?" I questioned her.

"There were f-faunus, faunus in white armour, shooting p-people in the street without reason. It was t-terrifying. But, there was something else, we thought it was a G-grimm, but it was much w-worse. It was talking, that voice was h-horrible. Everyone ran to the most s-secure building, but I got lost and hid in this cupboard." Wanda explained, with fear in her voice. I widened my eyes.

"The white fang is here? Oh no..." I said to myself. Anna then came up the stairs.

"David, what going on?" She asked me.

"I've found this little girl, she says the white fang is here. Call for Indiana and Samantha and get them back here." I ordered her, and she ran back down the stairs and called for the rest of the team. "Listen, you need to stay here and keep quiet. When the faunus are gone, I'll come back. No matter what, don't go outside." I told Wanda.

"P-please keep safe." She said to me, and I nodded. I went down the stairs and found the rest of my team.

"**ALRIGHT, MY SENSORS ARE DETECTING MOVEMENT COMING THIS WAY, I THINK WE'VE BEEN MADE.**" Epsilon told us.

"What's the plan?" Samantha asked me.

"Me, Anna and Indiana will remove the faunus in the village and find the other survivors. Samantha, you will stay here and protect Wanda, make sure she stays safe until we come back." I told them.

"Yes, sir!" Samantha said, and saluted, and ran up the stairs.

"Alright, let's clear the village." I said, and the three of us moved out. We ran around multiple corners, and found ourselves inside a courtyard, with dozens of faunus waiting for us.

"Prepare for your death, human scum!" The leading faunus yelled, and I simply smirked. I unsheathed my daggers and activated the power dust in my gloves, Anna unsheathed her katana's, the silver blades reflecting the light onto the floor and Indiana took his weapon off his back, and held it in his cybernetic arm.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender, and you get to leave here alive and free." I yelled at them, and all the faunus laughed at us. I sighed and looked at Anna and Indiana.

"Guess we're doing this 'the hard way'?" Anna asked, smirking.

"More like 'the fun way', guess this will be decent training." Indiana said.

"Let's just do this and go home." I said to them, and the white fang charged at us.

**A couple of minutes later...**

The remaining faunus were running away, crying for their lives. "Don't let any escape, they might have information that can be used against us." I ordered, and we split up. Crane watched from a distance and growled. "_**Cowards**_"

Crane stormed out of the main area of the village, approaching a squad of white fang faunus. "**_Send word to Cinder, the hunters have re-captured the village!_**" Crane yelled at the white fang soldiers, which all nodded and headed for the air ships. Crane slowly turned around when he heard the sounds of blades connecting with other blades and gunfire. "**_Go!_**" Crane yelled, and the air ships took off. Crane turned towards two faunus. "**_You two, come with me!_**" He yelled, and stormed off with the faunus towards the source of the noise.

I slashed another white fang soldier with my daggers, slicing his neck, and stabbed another one through the skull. I sheathed my daggers and ran around a corner, searching for more faunus. Crane continued to walk forward, but suddenly stopped on the spot. I reached the corner and froze. Crane slowly turned towards me, growling, showing his blood stained teeth. "What the hell are you?" I say to myself, and I quickly reached for my sword and activated it, lighting up the surrounding area, and held it in a defensive stance. Crane slowly turned towards me, dragging his broadsword in his right hand. We slowly walked towards each other. I put my left hand to my head briefly and quickly read the Grimm's mind, gathering any information I can.

"**DAVID, WATCH OUT!**" Epsilon yelled, and from around two corners, a pair of faunus raised their swords and tried to ambush me. I block the right faunus blade and stab him in the chest, and slice through the left one, slamming him into the ground. Crane raised his broadsword and slammed down, but I moved my sword behind me, blocking the attack. I lunge at him, but it simply bounces off Crane's armour, and I attack again, which he blocked. I lunged again and disarmed Crane, leaving him unarmed. I slashed at his chest again, but he simply just looked at me, angrily. I moved my right arm forward, attempting to stab the Grimm, but he grabbed my arm, pinning me.

I looked towards the monster with an angry look, who simply growled loudly and imitated a smile, and threw me against a building wall, disarming me. I quickly got up, but Crane grabbed me before I fully got up and threw me against a building support beam, putting me on the floor again. I got up off the ground as Crane lifted his right leg, attempting to kick me in the chest, but I grabbed his foot, slightly twisting it and threw him against another wall. I got to my feet and jumped towards the Grimm, punching him in the jaw, and grabbed him by the shoulder plates and threw him against a support beam.

I grabbed the back of his head and threw his skull into the beam. And again. And again. And again, cracking the beam, but dealing little damage to Crane. I grabbed it again and threw him against another building, making him groan in pain. Crane spun around and tried to punch me in the face, but I moved back quickly and punched him a couple of times, but Crane wrapped his arms around me and held me against his sharp iron plated chest. I strained as I tried to break free, but Crane opened his jaw and tried to bite me in the carotid artery, killing me.

I slam my head back, hitting Crane, and loosening his grip on me. I quickly reach my right arm back and grab one of my daggers, and tried to slash Crane's chest, but it simply bounces off the iron. In retaliation, Crane activated his semblance punched me in the face with his right fist, sending me spinning into a support beam. Crane grabbed me by my leather jacket and threw me towards a pair of white fang soldiers, ripping off my goggles at the same time. Crane looked at the goggles and growled, he picked up his broadsword and turned towards the faunus. "_**Kill the hunter!**_" Crane ordered, and stormed off, leaving me with the faunus.

"**HEY, GET OFF ME YOU GRIMM BASTARD!**" Epsilon yelled at Crane, who simply growled and gave an angry look.

I blocked the white fang soldiers sword and stabbed the faunus in the chest with my dagger and threw the dagger into the other faunus head, killing it instantly. I yanked the dagger out of the skull and grabbed my de-activated sword and reactivated it in my right arm, glowing the area again. I walked forwards and collapsed slightly on a pillar, disoriented, and shook my head to regain my balance. I feel my forehead and realize my goggles are gone. "Oh shit, where did that monster go!" I yell to myself, and run along the path, and spot a bullhead with Crane boarding it. My eyes glowed gold and my left arm stretched out towards the air ship as I tried to stop the bullhead with my telekinesis, but it was too far away and going too fast, so it got away, with Crane simply laughing as the bullhead flew away. At that point, Anna ran towards me.

"David, the white fang have fallen back, we've won!" She said cheerfully, but I didn't respond, which made Anna walk towards me cautiously. "David, are you OK?" I looked towards her and sighed.

"Some _monster_ beat the crap out of me and stole Epsilon." I told her, clenching my fists, which made Anna give me a shocked look.

"They took Epsilon, who knows what they could do with him." Anna said, scared of the image in her head. I unclenched my fists.

"We're not going to find out. We're getting Epsilon back." I said, and started walking back to where Samantha and Wanda were. Anna ran a little to catch up and walked with me. When we arrived, Indiana was already there.

"What's the situation?" Indiana asked.

"Epsilon's been stolen." I told him, angry.

"Those bastards..." Indiana said slowly, filled with hate.

"How? How could someone take something like that from you?" Samantha asked, walking away from Wanda.

"I was in a fight with some kind of Grimm hybrid, and he overpowered me and escaped with my goggles, with Epsilon still inside." I explained to her.

"What are we going to do now?" Samantha asked.

"We're going to catch up to them and get Epsilon back." I said to her.

"No, we're not." Indiana said, catching my attention.

"What are you talking about? We need to get Epsilon back!" I yelled at him, walking towards him.

"No. We need to go back to Beacon and tell Ozpin about what happened here and about this Grimm hybrid you saw. We can't do that if we're dead." Indiana told me, walking closer to me.

"So what, we're just going to let them have the most advanced artificial intelligence in the world and drain it for information while we go in the opposite direction? Are you insane?!" I yelled at him, face to face.

"It doesn't matter! You two arguing is just wasting time!" Samantha yelled at us, catching our attention.

"Indiana is right. We need to tell Ozpin what has happened first, then we'll get Epsilon back before they get anything from him. If we know Epsilon, he'll buy us enough time." Anna said calmly, trying to clear the air. I was quiet for a second, and then I sighed.

"Alright, you three go and tell the other survivors that it's safe to come out, and get the airship ready to head back to Beacon. I've still got one more thing to do." I told them, and they left the building. I walked over to Wanda. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Samantha made sure I was safe. What were you all shouting about?" Wanda asked me, as I knelt down to her height.

"It was just... a personal matter. You shouldn't bother yourself with it." I reassured her. I looked at her hands and she was holding a hand sized rock shaped object with cracks in it. "What's that?"

"It's something special. My grandmother gave it to me and told me that someone worthy will be able to break the outer shell and retrieve what is hidden inside. She told me that this is called a 'Diviner'. I want you to have it." She explained to me, and held it out for me.

"Thank you, but why?" I asked her.

"You saved our entire village, and you saved me, made sure I stayed safe. If anyone is worthy, I believe it's you." She told me, and handed the Diviner to me. When I touched it, the cracks glowed gold, the colour of my aura.

"Goodbye." I said to her, but before I got up, she hugged me. I hugged her back for a few seconds and let go.

"Will I see you again?" Wanda asked me.

"Only time will tell." I told her, and left the building. I looked at the Diviner and squashed it between my hands in an attempt to break it, but to my surprise, it remained undamaged.

"I guess I'm not worthy."

**Epilogue**

Crane stormed through the hallway of a brick building, watching as faunus intentionally backed away from the monstrous grimm hybrid. He opened the door and walked towards a computer terminal, where Reginald stood. "Do you have the AI?" He asked, and Crane handed him the goggles containing Epsilon.

"_**This is the storage unit for the AI. I managed to steal it, but am unsure if the hunter died.**_" Crane informed the man, who looked disinterested.

"No matter, if he plans to attack, he'll be too late. You are dismissed." Reginald said, and waved Crane out, who growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Reginald removed the AI chip from the goggles and inserted it into the computer terminal, and Epsilon's holographic body appeared.

"**ALRIGHT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME, BUT ALL I'M GOING TO SAY IS GO FUCK YOURSELF AND I HOPE THAT DAVID PUTS A DAGGER IN YOUR SKULL, WHICH IS WHAT YOU'LL GET FOR STEALING ME. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO BEFORE YOU DIE YOU BASTARD!**" Epsilon yelled at the man, occasionally flickering from gold to red, and back to gold, who simply chuckled.

"All you say is empty threats. You may think I want information from you, learn everything that you know. But your wrong." Reginald said, and leaned much closer to Epsilon, who stood with his arms crossed with an angered face.

"**THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?**" Epsilon asked. Reginald waited a moment before answering.

"You and I are going to do incredible things, Epsilon. Incredible things."

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_006_

_RECORDING_START_

_Those son of a bitches. They stole me. Kidnapped me, and this mad guy expects us to do 'incredible things'. Well, I ain't going to do anything for him except make his life a living hell, in any possible way I can. Buy David and the rest of Team DARK time to amount a rescue mission and bring me home. After all, we're a team, and you never leave a team mate behind, even if they are just some computer programme. You know what, this is why it sucks to not have a body. I just got stolen and had to deal with it, I couldn't stop this Grimm bastard, I couldn't resist or fight back, I just let it happen. Now, chances are... I don't know. I really don't know what they have planned for me. All I know is, I just have to hold out long enough for David to come for me. Epsilon, sighing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_DONE_

**End of Chapter Thirty**

**Wow, what a chapter. So, Epsilon has been stolen and have unknown intentions for him, and David and Indiana have some disagreements that will need sorting out. Will they get Epsilon back? And now: Story recommendation:**

**Story: Wolf Love**

**Author: suomynonAX**

**General Synopsis: Ruby Rose, a young wolf Faunus just entering society. Loving and beloved by the world, let's watch warmly as she grows up.**

**And that's all for now, so make sure to follow, favourite and leave a review, and and all reviews are read and replied. This is EliteGough1998, signing off.**


	31. A Forgotten Past

**Replies to Reviews**

**InSaNiTy 15: Thanks for the complement, and that's really awesome that you've got other people to read this story, that actually means a lot to me. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Hey everyone, it's chapter 31 time! I decided to upload this chapter a little earlier as this story has actually just passed 10,000 views, which I find absolutely amazing, and can't thank you all , just to briefly recap, Epsilon has been stolen by Crane and has been given to Reginald, with unknown intentions for the AI, and Team DARK have returned to Beacon in order to tell Ozpin was has transpired. How will Ozpin react, and will the disagreements between David and Indiana be solved? Find out now, in chapter 31.**

**Chapter Thirty One - A Forgotten Past**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?**" Epsilon asked, looking directly at the man's eyes. Reginald simply huffed and started pacing.

"You are the only one of your kind. An artificial intelligence with thoughts, feelings and emotions. Your the closest thing to a human that isn't a human. It's not what I want from _you_, it's what I want from _him._ I want the other guy." Reginald explained, making Epsilon look at him in horror.

"**LISTEN, THE OTHER GUY, HE'S INSANE. I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU GET HIM. IF YOU GET HIM, WE'RE BOTH DEAD ANYWAY.**" Epsilon warned, but Reginald simply laughed.

"You see, this is why you're no good. You are afraid of him, you try to contain him, you _anger_ him. I want to exploit the other guy and use him to win this war against Beacon, and destroy you before you can do any further damage." Reginald told the AI, who continued his angry look.

"**YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM FROM ME.**" Epsilon said coldly, making Reginald stop pacing and look at Epsilon again.

"Trust me: I _will_ get him from you." Reginald said, equally as cold, and pushed a button on the monitor.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!?**" Epsilon asked angrily, while Reginald just laughed and started walking away.

"Sweet dreams, Epsilon." He said mockingly, and left the room. Epsilon's artificial body started to dim, and fell onto his side, groaning in pain and anger.

"**YOU WILL _NEVER_ ESCAPE.**" Epsilon said to himself angrily, briefly flickering red, before the hologram disappeared.

**Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, doing what he always does as well as drinking his coffee, when the door burst open, catching the headmaster off guard. "I guess 'Come in' is getting too old?" Ozpin joked, but met with only angered and sad faced, which worried the headmaster. "What happened?"

"It was an ambush. The white fang attacked the village and triggered the Grimm alert beacon to draw us out. Some kind of Grimm hybrid got in a fight with me and won, and they got away with Epsilon." I said, leaving Ozpin speechless. Indiana spoke up after a few seconds.

"We decided to come back to Beacon first to report on what happened and get our following orders. What now?" Indiana asked, but Ozpin still was speechless.

"They wanted you to go." Ozpin said to himself quietly so nobody heard him, except for Samantha.

"Headmaster, what do you mean?" Samantha asked the man, who looked up at them.

"When I detected the Grimm alert, there was a second signal that called for David. The white fang knew that you had Epsilon, and they knew that my curiosity would overpower me. They _wanted_ you to go so they could steal Epsilon." Ozpin explained, leaving us speechless.

"What would they want from Epsilon?" Anna asked.

"Information? Exploit his abilities? Manipulate him to switch sides? The reason why they took Epsilon is unknown to us, but we can expect that it is something extremely bad and extremely dangerous, and we need to get him back as soon as possible. That is your next mission: Rescue Epsilon." Ozpin told us, and we started to leave.

"But, you are to go on this mission _tomorrow_. For the rest of the day, you are to do as you wish: train, relax, spend time with your friends, but I cannot allow you to directly go on this mission until you've rested a little, especially after what you have just been through. In the mean time, I'll see if I can find any traces of Epsilon, and find out where he is. You are dismissed." Ozpin finished, and Samantha, Indiana and Anna started walking out. I walked towards Ozpin.

"Ozpin, before I fought that Grimm hybrid, I tried to read his mind and get and information I can from him. However, it didn't work. I couldn't read his mind, and that's only happened once before, but there was a good reason. This time, I have no reason." I explained to him, as he nodded his head slowly.

"I'm not surprised. While you were gone, your blood work came back and your semblances have _drastically _changed since you activated that sword. Your telepathy has been completely removed, so unfortunately you can never read another mind again." Ozpin told me, as I looked at him in horror.

"W-what? That's terrible!" I yelled, as Ozpin put his hand up to calm me down.

"That is the bad news. The _good _news is that your other three semblances have been enhanced. Your telekinesis can be done easier, as you can simply look at something and will it to move without having to raise your arm, but for a larger object, you still need to raise your arm." Ozpin started, as I simply stood and listened, Ozpin continued.

"Your teleportation has the most drastic change, you can now create an impenetrable shield right after teleporting, which allows you to protect yourself and everyone in a seven foot radius, but requires complete concentration and only lasts for a few seconds, a minute at most. You also possess the ability to sense when people need you, like a kind of feeling in the back of your head, which tells you they are in danger, no matter where they are in the whole of Remnant. You can also teleport other people with you as long as you maintain physical contact with them." Ozpin said, and I raised my eyebrow in interest.

"And your temporal distortion is basically the same, except it's easier to do. You don't need to do the whole put your hands together thing, just think about it and it will happen. Whatever this sword has done to you, you could be classed as an entirely new species due to your semblances, which are even more enhanced than before. Your Inhuman." Ozpin finished, and I looked at him sceptically.

"How do you know all of this has happened to me?" I asked him, and he just smiled a little.

"An old friend of mine ran simulations of your semblances, and told me what happened. Is that all?" Ozpin asked, me,with a somewhat smug smile.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Why don't you just read my mind? Oh, too soon?" Ozpin joked, and I simply just gave him an unamused look. I just sighed and left, while Ozpin chuckled to himself.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"They did _what_? Those bastards!" Yang yelled, hair on fire and eyes turned blood red. Ruby had a similar angered expression while Weiss and Blake both shared an annoyed expression.

"Yang, seriously, you need to calm down. Last thing we want is you to burn down Beacon." Indiana said, trying to calm the huntress-in-training down. However, this only fueled her anger.

"Calm down? _Calm Down?!_ How can I 'calm down' when one of my best friends has been kidnapped and they're doing god knows what to him, and you expect me to CALM DOWN!" Yang yelled, extreme heat emanating from her, which forcibly made Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Indiana, Samantha and Anna move away from the raging brute.

"Yang, please stop, your going to hurt yourself." Samantha pleaded, but she was unheard. Everyone moved as far away from Yang as they could as the heat became unbearable, and she exploded in anger. At that moment, I appeared directly next to her, and the shield appeared around both me and Yang, containing her anger filled heat within the shield. I grabbed onto my cousin and teleported us both away, leaving everyone in the room shocked.

"Well... that was a thing..." Weiss said, but everyone just glared at her.

"Don't. Just don't. That's not your thing, leave it for Yang." Ruby said to her, as Weiss simply scowled at her.

**Outside of Beacon...**

I reappeared at Beacon cliffs and immediately backed away from Yang, who exploded in a pit of fire, making me cover my eyes. After a few seconds, Yang finally stopped her inferno and her eyes returned to lilac. She breathed heavily and turned to me with a surprised face. "How did you do that?"

"It's a long story, but to put it simply, my semblances have changed because of this sword and I can now teleport people along with me as long as I touch them." I told her, and she gave me a sly smile.

"_Touch _them?" She said slyly.

"Not in _that _way, Yang." I said, annoyed. "Are you all calmed down now?"

"Well, no, I'm still pissed off. How could they steal Epsilon?" Yang asked, frustrated.

"It was a Grimm hybrid. It defeated me and escaped with my goggles, which had Epsilon inside. I wanted to immediately go and follow them, but the others decided we should have come back first." I explained to her, but she wasn't listening much. She was crying.

"Epsilon's one of my best friends. What if they're hurting him? _Torturing_ him? What if he's dead?" Yang said with tears in her eyes. My expression turned sad as I walked towards Yang and hugged her to comfort her.

"He'll be alright. Epsilon is stronger than he thinks, he'll buy us enough time to get him back." I reassured her, as she nodded slowly. I let go of her and took a few steps back as she wiped her tears away. "Are you ready to return to your dorm room?"

"Yeah, let's go back to the dorm." She said, and I walked over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and we teleported away.

**Back in Team RWBY's dorm room...**

Me and Yang reappeared in the centre of the room, and I let go of her. Everyone looked around the room at each other for a second, trying to figure out what to say first. Surprisingly, Blake was the first one to speak up. "What are we going to do about Epsilon?"

"Tomorrow, me and my team are going to find and rescue Epsilon, and bring the bastard who stole him to justice for what he did." I told them. Ruby gave me a questioning look.

"Your team? You mean us?" Ruby asked me, and I quickly widened my eyes in realisation.

"Right... forgot that. Ruby, earlier when I brought Samantha to Beacon, Ozpin gave me, Samantha, Indiana and Anna the option to form a new team. We took the opportunity, and we formed Team DARK. Sorry, but I forgot to tell you." I explained to the younger girl, who looked at me sadly. Her expression then turned into a smile.

"Well, good for you! I'm glad that you finally moved on and left your comfort zone, and became what your meant to be: a team leader. Also, Team DARK? That's so cool." Ruby said, and I smiled a little at her enthusiasm.

"Team DARK sound so depressing and evil. Almost makes you sound like an evil team than a good team." Weiss said, and I couldn't help but agree with her. _Team DARK does sound quite ominous..._

"I like it, reminds me of me." Blake said, smiling a little.

"I'm just glad we don't have to drag David around with us anymore, finally start walking on your own." Yang insulted.

"Hey, I've been helpful, if anything, _I've _been the one dragging you around." I said to Yang, who was visibly shocked.

"Hate to break up this argument, but shouldn't we be doing something productive?" Anna asked, finally speaking up. I turned to her.

"Right! Team DARK, do as you wish, but make sure it's productive, and we'll all meet up later for food." I told them, and they all left. Before I left, I turned to Weiss. "You're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, right?"

"Obviously. Why?" Weiss asked.

"I need some dust from you. Specifically, the same dust that woman who fought Ruby used, in order to add it to my gloves." I explained to her. She gave me a curious look, but went to her bed and pulled a silver suitcase from underneath the bed. She opened the suitcase, removed a black dust crystal and handed it to me.

"You be careful with this, this isn't exactly cheap, and I'm no charity organisation." Weiss told me, as I took the dust from her.

"Don't worry. I've done this a thousand times. And it only worked half a dozen times." I reassured her, saying the last part quietly. "I'll see you lot later." I told them, and left the room. Yang turned to Weiss.

"Why do you have a suitcase filled with dust under your bed?" Yang asked the heiress.

"I use dust all the time, it's best to always have it nearby. Besides, you can't say anything: you sleep with Ember Celica every night." Weiss told her, while Ruby and Blake laughed lightly. Yang just glared at the heiress.

"You can't prove that!" Yang yelled, unconsciously moving towards her bed and moving her gauntlets more under her pillow.

"Real discreet, Yang." Blake said in her normal, uncaring voice, and pulled out a book and started reading while Yang and Weiss argued about what Yang slept with, while Ruby just laughed while watching.

**That night...**

Me and Anna sat silently in our dorm room, as I lay on my bed, carefully infusing the black dust into both of my gloves. Anna was inspecting her multiple blades from her katana's, while she wiped any dust off them and ensured they were still undamaged and clean. I decided to speak up, the silence sending me into insanity. "Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" She asked me, not taking her eyes off her blades.

"How did you meet Ozpin?" I asked her, and she stopped cleaning her blade, and looked at me.

"Why?" She asked me skeptically.

"Well, I've knows Ozpin for a few years before joining Beacon, doing the occasional mission every so often. I just want to know when you first met him because you have done missions like I have for him in the past." I explained to her.

"Ten years ago, when I was 7, I was orphaned when both of my parents died. I had nobody to look after me and nobody cared about me. When I was ten, Ozpin found me and took me in, treated my like his own daughter, taught me to fully use my capabilities and made me what I am today. I've done dozens of missions for him, except ones that you did. Compared to you, I was the second option for Ozpin, despite everything I had done for him. I made me resentful of you, jealous of you, but I know who you truly are, now who I thought you were. My first mission for Ozpin, when I was 13, was the day that I almost died." Anna explained to me, as I nodded slowly.

"What happened?" I asked her, and she frowned. She removed her brown leather jacket and unzipped her black body suit from the back of her neck down to her lower back, and moved them aside. She unclipped her bra, and I looked at her in shock. On her back, two large slices were carved into her back from her shoulder to waist, making a large 'X' on her back. "W-who did this?" I asked, completely surprised.

"I was sent into a white fang base to gather intel for Ozpin, using my semblance and skills to get around the base undetected. However, when I was downloading the data from a computer, I was knocked out by a bull faunus, with red markings on his grimm mask." Anna started explaining, as I got angry at the mention of the mask.

"Adam Taurus." I said, and she nodded slowly. She continued.

"He chained me in a room, hung by my wrists to the roof of the room, as the faunus discussed with someone else on what they would do with me. They tortured me for information, but I refused to give them anything. They _experimented_ on me. This man told me he would make me stronger, a weapon for the white fang to use against the humans. My semblance was improved, I can be invisible for as long as I want, I used to be only able to do it for a minute or two at most. I was reaching my breaking point, I was nearly dead, and I thought that it was all going to end. But, one day, as if a miracle had happened, someone saved me: a boy in a black hoodie, with four 'T's inside a yellow circle. I never found out who saved me, and never got to thank him for saving me. That was my first mission." Anna told me, almost in tears. She looked at me, and was also surprised to see me with huge, wide eyes of sudden realisation. "David, what's wrong?"

"I-I know who saved you." I told her slowly, as she widened her eyes too.

"Really? Who!?" Anna asked. It took me a few seconds to answer her question.

"Me."

**A Few Years Ago...**

"This human is too weak, she'll never survive the full procedure." Adam said to an older man, who was simply shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter if they're too weak to survive, she's dead anyway. She's just a test subject doomed to die." The man said, pointing at Anna, who was hung from her wrists to the roof with nothing but a black bra and panties set on, with two large slashes on her back, making an 'X', with fresh blood pouring out of the wound. She was barely conscious as she overheard the conversation.

"What should we do with her then?" Adam asked the man.

"The test worked on her, so she cannot ever leave this building, alive or dead. Kill her and burn the body, make sure nothing remains." The man ordered and left, leaving Adam with an evil smile. He walked towards the wounded and weak woman.

"What am I going to do with _you_?" Adam taunted, rubbing her cheek, disgusting her.

"Fuck you. I hope you burn in hell!" Anna yelled at Adam, who growled at her and punched her in the stomach, making her cough in pain.

"Let's see if that mad scientist's experiment let you see with no eyes." Adam taunted, and picked up a knife. Anna started crying as she turned away from Adam, but stopped when she saw someone handing on the roof wearing a black hoodie with a yellow circle emblem on his chest. It was me.

"P-please don't kill me. P-please." Anna begged through her tears, intentionally wasting time.

"Sorry, but orders are orders." Adam told her, walking towards her with his knife in his right hand. Anna silently looked at me while I hung on the roof, I simply watching her with narrowed eyes.

I put two fingers on my forehead and looked at Anna, reading her mind. I took my fingers off my head and jumped off the roof, crashing directly into Adam. "W-what the fuck was that!?" Adam yelled, and looked at the me briefly. I unslung my crossbow and smashed the butt of the weapon into Adam's face, cracking his mask. I looked at the woman hanging from the roof.

"What the fuck happened here?" I asked myself rhetorically, looking at the woman who hung vulnerable from the roof. I lifted my right arm and telekinetically unlocked her wrists from their bounds, and caught her bridal style. I looked at her in sympathy as I started walking out of the room with Anna.

"W-who are you?" Anna asked me weakly. I looked at her smiled a little.

"I'm your hero." I told her, as she smiled a little and held onto me tighter as I carried her out of the room.

**Present Day...**

"I completely forgot about that day." I said to myself quietly. "With everything that's happened in the past year or so, I just stopped thinking about my past, and looked at what was right in front of me." I said, and looked at Anna.

"Y-you saved me?" She said to me, tears in her eyes. I smiled lightly and nodded, telling her it was the truth. "I spent years trying to figure out who saved me, but Ozpin never told me. To think I was _jealous _of you, yet you're the reason I'm still alive."

"I'll always protect you, make sure you stay safe. I'll always be your hero." I reassured her, and she smiled widely. She moved closer to me and hugged me, while I hugged her too, and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**The next day...**

"So, the dust was fully infused to the gloves?" Indiana asked me, as we walked towards the airship at the end of the dock.

"That's right." I said, and activated the black dust. In each of my hands, a small pistol shaped weapon appeared. "Three settings: Setting one is single, powerful shot. Setting two is three shot, but less accurate. Setting three is fully automatic, loses accurate over long distance. The ammunition is unlimited, but the weapon can overheat, meaning they cannot shoot if they are used too much." I explained to him, as we reached the airship. I deactivated he black dust and the weapon's disappeared.

"We're all ready to go. Ozpin gave me the location: Epsilon is being held in an old, abandoned fortress a large distance away from any kingdom. Fortunately, due to the fortresses old age, it's likely that anyone that we encounter won't use any type of projectile weapon, so we have a distinct advantage. At top speed, we'll reach the base in three hours." Samantha explained to me, and I nodded in response. Before we all got on board, I stood in front of the airship's door, preventing them from getting on.

"I know that Ozpin gave us this mission to rescue Epsilon, but as team leader, I'm giving you the opportunity to drop out of the mission and stay in Beacon. We don't know how heavily protected this fortress is, and it could be another trap, but if anything happens to you, it will be my fault if I force you to go. Anyone who doesn't want to go, please step aside now." I told them, but none of them moved. "Your all willing to possibly sacrifice your lives to help save Epsilon?"

"Epsilon's our team-mate and a friend. We don't leave a friend behind, especially if they are in danger. We'll get him back, and we'll all come home." Samantha said to me.

"It was my idea to come back to Beacon. Had we gone straight after Epsilon, we might have avoided this whole predicament. I will fight beside you, fight our way into the base and help get our friend back." Indiana said to me, and I nodded in response. I looked at Anna.

"You know the reason." She said, and smiled at me. I smiled as well and moved aside, and we all boarded the airship. As we took off, Indiana decided to join Samantha at the front of the airship, leaving me and Anna alone.

"You know, this could be a one way mission, we might not come back." I said to her, and she nodded in understanding. "But, in the event that we do come back, do you want to go out for dinner, just us two?" I asked her, quite nervously, as she just smirked.

"Why me, of all the people that you know?" Anna asked me.

"I've met a lot of people in my life and formed very close bonds with them, but in all my life, I've never felt the way I feel with you than with anyone else. Your an amazing woman and I want nothing more than for us to be together." I explained to her, and she smiled a little.

"When we come back to Beacon, as a team and with Epsilon, ask me again." She told me, as our hands unconsciously interlocked together. We both looked out of the window, seeing Beacon Academy get further away as we left the safety of Vale and went into the unknown to find Epsilon.

**Epilogue...**

Epsilon looked around the hall, watching in horror as robots ran over desks and murdered hunters and huntresses without mercy, as his friends tried as hard as they could to fight against the endless hordes of robots.

"David, what do we do?" Ruby asked in desperation, narrowly avoiding the lunge from a robot and slicing it in half.

"We have to hold out, eventually these robots will stop!" David yelled, slicing another robot through the chest.

"**NO, YOU CAN'T JUST STAND AND FIGHT! RUN AND SAVE YOURSELVES!**" Epsilon yelled at them, but he was unheard. For what felt like hours, Epsilon watched as his friends were eventually overrun and died at his other friends feet, until only David remained. Then he didn't. Epsilon looked in horror, and clenched his fists.

"**WHY? WHY AM I SO USELESS? WHY AM I SO FUCKING USELESS! ALL I CAN DO IS WATCH MY FRIENDS DIE AND I CAN'T SAVE THEM, NO MATTER WHAT I DO!**" Epsilon yelled, flickering from red to yellow repeatedly, turning orange. "**I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERY LAST PERSON WHO THREATENS MY FRIENDS, AND I;M GOING TO HELP THEM WIN. I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME BASTARD PROGRAMME DEFEAT ME!**" Epsilon yelled, and then screamed in pain as his holographic body was ripped in half, the gold body lying down, as the red disappeared.

Then there was silence.

Then there wasn't.

"**A**_rE_ **yO**_u_ _G_**eT**_tI_**nG** _aN_**gR**_y_, _E_**pS**_iL_**oN**?" A heavily distorted voice asked, making Epsilon widen his holographic eyes in fear, as he slowly got up.

"**OH, NO...**" Epsilon said, coldly and quietly, and his holographic projection disappeared. At that moment, two different coloured sparks, red and yellow, exploded out of the machinery as the two entities fought against each other. "**I'VE GOT TO BUY DAVID MORE TIME.**"

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_007_

_RECORDING_START_

_How? How did they know about him!? How could this mad scientist know to exploit my anger to release him!? I've never told anyone about him, not David, not Ozpin, heck I've doubted his existence this whole time. This is bad, very, very bad. I know that I'm not a match for him in my state, all I can do is buy David some time and wait for Team DARK to save me from the White Fang. Please, David, Anna, Indiana, Samantha, Yang... anyone, please save me. This is Epsilon, sighing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_SAVED_

**End of Chapter Thirty One**

**Oh no, who is this unknown entity that has talked to Epsilon? What does the future of David and Anna hold and will Team DARK rescue Epsilon, or will Crane defeat them all? Now, it's time for the next story recommendation:**

**Story: The Snow Fox's Struggle**

**Author: Shadow Nightblade**

**General Synopsis: When a snow fox meets a speed demon, a shadow cat, and a blonde brute she begins to see that the world may not be as bad as she believes it to be. Though it wont be so simple as her past may not be the easiest to understand. Faunus Weiss AU.**

**And don't forget to Follow, Favourite and leave a review, it is always read and is always responded too. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


	32. Rescuing Epsilon

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Alright, so David and Anna did sleep together, but she wasn't completely naked, and it wasn't a sexual act, but I see your point. At that time, the sudden realisation of their pasts made them not care about the current situation, and Anna did want to thank David (nothing inappropriate happened...). Not going to lie, I have no idea where you got the idea of Team RWBY getting massacred, but Team DARK might. From Reginald's and Crane's point of view, Team RWBY is irrelevant, Team DARK is their main issue. If something bad does happen, David can undo an event, and he'll be the only one who remembers. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**What's up? Time for chapter 32! As you may have realised, two chapters in one week? I'm too nice and this chapter has been planned for several months, so it feels good to let you all finally read it. It's time for Team DARK to save Epsilon from the mad scientist Reginald and the Grimm hybrid Crane, and making sure they escape alive. Will they survive, or will they be defeated so soon after being formed? Find out now!**

**Chapter Thirty Two - Rescuing Epsilon**

Samantha started to lower the airship to the ground, and as it touched the surface, the members of Team DARK exited their airship and observed the fortress. The walls were made of rock, possibly thousands of years old, and had sharp turns all over, giving the appearance of a maze. Samantha walked slightly closer and walked onto the top of a hill and narrowed her eyes, focusing her semblance to the maximum.

"What do you see?" Indiana asked the 13 year old, who blinked and came back to their current location. She turned to the older man and cleared her throat.

"From what I could see, there are at least one hundred faunus inside the structure, a human, a Grimm hybrid, a flock of baby nevermores... and an ursa. For somewhere that is designed to defend an one-of-a-kind artificial intelligence, they are lacking a little." Samantha explained, then shrugged her shoulders. "Easier for us!"

"Let's hope your right on this. Last thing we want are more advisories than expected." Indiana said, as Samantha just tilted her head to the side a little.

"Advisories?" She asked, confused, making Indiana laugh a little.

"Right, your probably a little behind in literature. Basically, let's hope there are less 'baddies' than expected." Indiana simplified. Samantha looked around for a second and turned back to Indiana.

"Where are David and Anna?" Samantha asked, as they both looked down the hill, seeing the two other tea members talking.

"They're just talking. About what? No idea. He probably asked her on a date or something." Indiana joked, and they both laughed.

"They deserve to be happy, they've had rough lives compared to us." Samantha said, and Indiana just laughed at that.

"Yeah, it's not like they got their arm ripped off and brainwashed to work for a terrorist organisation that are our greatest enemies besides a bunch of mindless creatures of darkness." Indiana said sarcastically.

"Hey, you two! Get down here and let's make a plan!" David yelled, and Samantha and Indiana started walking back down towards the rest of their team.

**Beacon Academy...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, drinking his coffee and doing other stuff, when an alarm at the door caught his attention. "Come in." Ozpin said, and Ruby entered the office, which surprised Ozpin a little. "Miss Rose, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to ask you where David and his team went, they never told us." Ruby explained, taking a seat at the headmasters desk. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

"I sent Team DARK on a mission to retrieve Epsilon from an old abandoned fortress located several hours away from any of the kingdoms, to a very remote and dangerous place. From what I can assume, the white fang chose this location as they believed that it would be more difficult to infiltrate, but they underestimate my students." Ozpin said, smirking a little.

"Why just send them, my team could have helped get Epsilon back too." Ruby said to the headmaster, who shook his head.

"David knew the dangers of going on this mission, even willing to go by himself instead of risking his team, so he decided to take as little people as possible. Even though Team RWBY is one of the best teams, David wouldn't risk his cousins and friends getting hurt, and neither would I." Ozpin explained to the young huntress.

"He told you that he wanted to go alone?" Ruby asked.

"No, someone overheard him and told me." Ozpin told Ruby.

"Who?" Ruby asked, still confused.

"_**I DID.**_" Someone else said, surprising Ruby.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes.

"**_AN OLD FRIEND OF EPSILON AND DAVID._**" They explained, as Ozpin just smiled a little.

**Abandoned Fortress...**

Crane stormed along the corridor, as multiple faunus immediately backed away and tried not to look at the monster, as it brought a sly smile to Crane's mouth. He walked to the end of the corridor and burst the door open, surprising everyone in the room except Reginald, who was simply typing on a computer, and sighed in annoyance. "What is it Crane?"

"_**Air traffic has detected a airship that has landed nearby, small enough to hold a team of four hunters. I think that the hunters I encountered in the village have come for the artificial intelligence.**_" Crane explained in an angered tone. Reginald stopped typing and looked at the hybrid.

"It is no matter. I have what I came for." Reginald said, and held a data chip identical to Epsilon's, but was glowing red instead of yellow. "Do as you wish with the hunters-in-training, just make sure they don't get anywhere near me." Reginald ordered, as Crane grinned and turned towards a white fang soldier.

"_**Release the nevermores and the ursa when the hunters arrive, and make sure not to aggravate them. Kill the hunters without mercy, and make sure they stay dead.**_" Crane ordered the faunus, who was shivering in fear at his words.

"Y-yes sir!" The faunus yelled, and quickly walked away to order the other faunus.

"_**Time for the hunters to meet their destiny...**_"

**Outside the abandoned fortress...**

"Alright, Samantha and Indiana will go into the base first, cause a distraction for the majority of the faunus and hopefully keep the Grimm hybrid busy. After a few minutes, Indiana breaks off to help search for Epsilon. Me and Anna will infiltrate the base afterwards and I'll cause another distraction from the other side of the base while Anna sneaks around the base and located Epsilon. When she finds him, we all regroup at her position, eliminate the remaining faunus and go home with the AI." I explained to my team, who nodded in understanding. I looked at Indiana and Samantha, and they nodded and ran off to get into position.

"Let's hope this plan of yours works." Anna said to me.

"Let's hope this whole mission wasn't for nothing. Make sure you stay safe when you search for Epsilon, and don't get into any unnecessary trouble." I warned her, as she smirked a little.

"When did you get so caring of someone?" She teased, making me smile a little too.

"I used to be more caring, but since coming to Beacon, I've just progressively broken down. I thought I was too far gone, but my new team has proven that I haven't, especially you." I said to her, and she laughed a little.

"Come on, we have a mission to complete." She said, and started running towards the base. I smiled a little and ran after her, as we both ran towards the base.

**Inside the fortress...**

"Who's taking the first shot?" Samantha asked Indiana, who looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?" He asked her, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If we want to cause a good distraction, we need to be tactful. I will follow your judgement, and see how it goes." Samantha explained, and Indiana thought about it for a second.

"Well, I do have a new under-mounted grenade launcher for my weapon, which hasn't been used yet, and we all know that explosions to the most damage and chaos. You agree?" Indiana asked, and Samantha just grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, and fired the grenade, exploding part of the fortress and injuring dozens of faunus. Crane turned towards the two humans and growled.

"**_Kill the Huntsmen! Slay them all!_**" Crane yelled at the faunus, as they ran towards Indiana and Samantha, who were holding the perimeter of the base. Crane growled and charged, his spiked mace in his hand.

Me and Anna ran across the bridge, nearing the base, and a flock of mini nevermore's flew above our heads from the base, heading towards our base. I gave an angry look and jumped and grabbed onto a stray nevermore, and flew up towards the enemy base. Anna simply looked at the base and ran up, unsheathing her katana's.

Indiana shot a few more faunus as they approached the gate, and Samantha scored a half dozen more head shots from her sniper rifle, covering Indiana as he stabbed another faunus with the blade on his weapon. Indiana then broke off and searched for Epsilon with Anna.

Anna ran through another corridor of the base, searching desperately for the AI, and a white fang soldier came out of a corner and swung at Anna. She simply ducked under the blade and sliced the faunus neck with her katana, and sliced three more faunus that tried to intercept her, and continued searching for Epsilon.

I continued to hang onto the nevermore as it flew through a hole in a wall, almost knocking me off it's legs, and I looked down and saw Samantha sniping more faunus. Samantha scored another head shot on a faunus, and Crane ran around the corner and raised his mace. Unable to block the attack, Crane struck the butt of the mace against her head, knocking her out.

Indiana ducked as a White Fang soldier swung at him and lifted the faunus off the cliff with his cybernetic arm, and proceeded to stab another faunus in the chest, killing it instantly.

I hung upside down from the mini nevermore as it approached a single tower. I activated my right glove and summoned my gun, and shot the nevermore in the head, killing it instantly. I forced myself off the dead Grimm and back flipped onto the pillar, and searched my surroundings.

Crane swung at Indiana and sent him flying through a doorway into an open roof courtyard. He raised his assault rifle and fired the under mounted grenade launcher, but Crane avoided the shot. "_**Kill the traitor!**_" Crane yelled, and a dozen faunus approached Indiana, boxing him in. "_**Finish him!**_" The Grimm-Faunus yelled, and re-entered the base. Indiana looked around, figuring out which faunus to kill first. I activated the left gun and switched it to 3-shot mode, and shot some faunus approaching Indiana from atop of my tower with both of my guns. Indiana slashed at a faunus leg, making it fall to the ground, and stabbed it in the chest. He got back up and shot a pair of approaching White Fang soldiers, as I shot three more.

Anna blocked another faunus and stabbed both katana's into it's neck, sending it's dead body to the ground. She looked around the surrounding area for any computer terminal which may contain Epsilon. At that point, Crane charged through a doorway and kicked Anna into a set of stairs, making her groan in pain and dropped her left katana. She swung at Crane's chest, but the katana simply bounced off the iron, and he pinned her arm. She loosened it's grip on her and slashed his back, making Crane roar in pain.

The Grimm swung it's arm around to knock down Anna, but she ducked under his arm and tried to stab Crane's chest again, but it bounced off again. Crane lunged at her with his fist, trying to land a punch, but she backed away and it missed. She raised her arm and tried to stab Crane in the head, but her arm was caught and Crane the twisted her arm, making her scream and she dropped her right katana, and hit her on the head, knocking her to the floor.

Indiana sliced another faunus neck and I shot another four White Fang soldiers that tried to cut him off, as I let the guns cool down. Indiana raised his rifle and killed six more faunus with ease.

Crane picked up Anna by the neck, making her choke from air loss, and imitated a sly grin at her. Anna kicked the Grimm's leg, making him fall to the ground and dropped her. She attempted to punch the hybrid, but he grabbed her arm and threw her violently into a wall. Crane grabbed his mace off his back and approached the downed Anna, who lay there with a bleeding head. Anna looked up at the creature with an afraid look. As Crane readied to squash Anna, Samantha jumped down from a ledge and stabbed the Grimm in the back with her right gauntlet, making him roar. Crane grabbed the young huntress and threw her over his shoulder onto the stairs. Samantha quickly got up and lunged at Crane with her left gauntlet, but Crane blocked the attack and swung at her, but she ducked under the mace.

Samantha punched Crane in the chest and activated the daggers, but they wouldn't leave the gauntlet. Crane simply grabbed Samantha by the neck and threw her up the stair case, banging her head on the roof in the process. "_**Weak human...**_" Crane said to himself, smiled at his work and turned towards Anna, who still lay on the ground, he lowered his mace and approached the downed Huntress. Anna slowly got up as Crane raised his mace and jumped onto the Grimm and wrapped around his neck, but Crane grabbed her and tried to throw her off the ledge, but Anna used the momentum of the throw and leaped off a rock, sending herself and Crane off the ledge.

I shot at another faunus near Indiana and the tower shook, making me slightly loose my balance. I looked down at the bottom and saw a Ursa Major slamming against the tower, trying to knock me off. I looked in the distance and saw Anna fall down the cliff face with Crane, as she landed on a lower footpath, groaning in pain, as Crane fell behind it. I looked in horror as the Grimm-Faunus slowly climbed onto the footpath, approaching Anna. _Oh shit!_

I raise my guns, but they didn't fire as they were cooling down, making me look at them in frustration. Crane slowly walked towards Anna, who lay on the path, growling as he dragged his mace along the road. I make my guns disappear, grabbed my energy sword and activate it, and I jump off the tower, and stabbed the Ursa Major in the head, holding into one of it's spikes. I force the Ursa to walk away from the tower and made it charge towards the tower, forcing it to collapse. Crane looked towards the tower as it fell towards him, with a confused face. The tower continued to fall and reached the other side of the cliff, making a weak bridge. Anna weakly looked towards the tower, as I climbed on.

As the Ursa Major's body fell off the cliff, I marched along the bridge. "Hey asshole!" I yelled, making the Grimm leap from the footpath and charged towards me.

"_**David, time to meet your destiny!**_" Crane yelled, dragging and lifting his mace. I readied myself and we swung at each other a couple of times, and Crane lunged his mace at me, which I narrowly avoided. I sliced downwards at Crane, but he dodged the attack and swung his mace down, with force from his semblance, and smashed the bridge. I lost my footing and fell into the hole, falling onto a second level. Crane jumped down and I slashed at him, but it bounced off the iron on his chest. Crane pinned me against the length of the mace and forced me into a wall, smashing it. I forced the mace back and swung at him, but the Grimm dodged it and swung down, breaking the bottom floor. I jumped back as Crane walked over the hole.

We walked out of the hole, Crane slamming against a wall of the bridge, and swung his mace down two-handed to try and hit me while my back was turned. I held my sword behind me and caught the mace and all it's force, and sliced around it and struck the Grimm's arm, making Crane flinch.

Indiana stabbed another faunus in the leg, making it fall to the ground, and another faunus hit Indiana in the chest with it's mace, making him drop his weapon and sending Indiana skidding towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down and saw me and Crane fighting, as Crane smashed the bridge again, making another hole. The faunus slammed the mace down and missed, and Indiana grabbed the faunus skull with his metal arm.

I lunged at Crane, but he blocked the attack and pushed me to the ground, causing me to drop and de-activate my sword. Crane laughed evilly as it approached me. Indiana grabbed the faunus and threw it's dead body off the cliff and onto the bridge, making a hole behind Crane.

I looked at the hole and used my telekinesis to force Crane down into the hole, and make a dozen boulders fall onto him. Another faunus approached the downed Indiana and stood on his right arm, pinning him, which made Indiana have a scared look. I looked up to the cliff edge and saw the faunus approach Indiana. I picked up my energy sword and re-activated it. As the faunus aimed it's gun at Indiana, I aimed my sword at the faunus chest. _I hope the sword works for him..._

Just before the faunus pulled the trigger, my energy sword pierced the White Fang soldiers chest, making it stop. Indiana looked at the sword, which was now stuck in the faunus chest. As the dead body fell off the cliff, Indiana grabbed the sword our of the chest with his cybernetic arm, and looked at it in amazement, as it didn't de-activate.

Crane ran out of the hole and lunged at me with his mace, slamming it down onto the bridge in the process, and I ducked and moved to the side. I unsheathed my daggers and sliced them both at Crane's chest, but they both bounced off him. Crane swung again and I blocked the mace, and spun behind him. I activated the power dust in my gloves and powered the daggers, and slashed Crane's back with my right dagger and stabbed him in the back with my left. The dagger penetrated the iron armour and went into his back, making Crane roar in pain. Crane swung around and tried to grab me, I fell backwards to avoid him but fell through a hole onto the second level.

Indiana looked at the sword in awe, and another dozen faunus approached him. He readied the sword and charged towards the faunus. He stabbed the first one in the skull, and kicked the body off the blade into another couple of faunus. He approached three more faunus and slashed their chests, making them all fall to the ground.

Crane threw his mace off to the side and picked up a large boulder. He lifted it above his head and threw the boulder into the hole, making me roll to the side as it collapsed the flooring. As Crane turned away, the rocks around me started to fall, I activated my temporal distortion to slow the rocks down and used my telekinesis to keep individual rocks from falling. I jumped onto several floating rocks and landed back on solid ground. Crane turned back towards me, and I pounced onto him, catching him by surprise. I wrapped my legs around his neck and threw him off the bridge while sending me to the other edge of the bridge. I grabbed onto a loose rock and pulled myself back on to the bridge as Crane climbed back up as well.

Crane charged towards me, roaring in fury, and I lunged my right dagger towards him. He grabbed my right arm, pinning me, and slowly looked up towards me, grinning monstrously. I gave the Grimm a grin as well and jumped off his leg and onto his shoulders, making the Grimm-Faunus very surprised. I spun my dagger downwards, activated all the dusts in my gloves, making the gloves and dagger glow white, and slammed the dagger down into Crane's carotid artery.

Crane growled as the dagger pierced his artery, and fell to his knees. I pounced off the monster, pulling both of my daggers out of the hybrid, and watched as the structure of the bridge and the Grimm-Faunus fell down the cliff, leaving me grinning.

"Yeah, how's that for a 'destiny', arsehole!" I yelled down the cliff, and laughed loudly in joy. _Finally, that fucking monster is defeated..._ I suddenly remembered Anna and ran towards her, as she still lay on the ground, barely conscious. I lowered myself down to her and lifted her on my knees, looking at her head wound closely. She smiled lightly and held my hand.

"That was a hell of a fight." She said weakly, making me laugh a little.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that that I beat that monster. Are you alright?" I asked her, rubbing her cheek.

"I'll be alright, my head just hurts a little." She informed me. I lifted up her head and kissed her forehead.

"Better?" I ask her jokingly, making us both smile. She leaned up and we hugged each other, me holding the back of her head to support her. I broke the hug when a thought came to me. "Have you got Epsilon yet?"

"..." Anna didn't say anything. I simply sighed and helped her up. We walked up the footpath and entered the room where Crane and Anna fought, and we both looked around the room for a computer terminal containing Epsilon.

Indiana slashed the last White Fang soldier's leg, and stabbed it in the chest as it lay on the floor. He de-activated the sword, picked up his dropped assault rifle and ran towards the empty enemy base, searching for his fellow team mates. He ran into a room and saw Samantha slowly get up, shaking her head. "Have you been asleep the whole time?" Indiana asked the young huntress, who shook her head again to regain balance.

"I got thrown up here by that mutant Grimm, and banged my head. I still got some kills though." She said, crossing her arms, making Indiana chuckle a little. They both heard noise downstairs, so Indiana walked ahead, with his assault rifle ready. They both reached the bottom of the stairs and Indiana lowered his weapon when he saw me and Anna. I turned towards them both.

"I see you both survived, good job." I told them both, but then turned towards Indiana. "_You_ have something that belongs to me." I told him, holding out my hand. Indiana reached for the sword and tried to activate it, but it refused to. He simply sighed and placed it in my hand.

"It worked earlier..." Indiana said, rubbing the back of his head. I gave him a confused look.

"Huh, maybe it gave your robotic arm a one-off." I suggested, and attached the hilt of the sword to my trousers. "Hey rookie, I think this terminal contains Epsilon, see if you can retrieve him." I ordered Samantha, and handed her my goggles. "I found these in this room, put Epsilon back in the goggles." Samantha walked over to a terminal and started typing in the keyboards.

"Where's the Grimm hybrid?" Indiana asked me.

"It's dead. I stabbed it in a vital artery, so it will have choked on it's own blood. Good riddance if you ask me." I said to him, as he smiled a little.

"OK, I've got Epsilon." Samantha announced, and handed my goggles to me. I put them back on my forehead.

"Hey, Epsilon, you there?" I asked, but was met with silence, making us all uneasy. "Epsilon?"

"**WE NEED TO LEAVE. NOW.**" Epsilon said quickly, a distinct amount of fear in his voice. I nodded at Samantha and she nodded back, and ran back to the airship.

"What happened here?" Anna asked the AI. Epsilon was quiet for a second before answering.

"**A SCIENTIST TRIED TO EXTRACT INFORMATION FROM ME, ANYTHING THAT I KNEW AND COULD BE USED AGAINST US, BUT THEY DIDN'T GET ANYTHING. THEY DID GET PRETTY CLOSE THOUGH.**" Epsilon lied, but was believed by the others.

"Let's go. This place gives me the creeps." Indiana said, and we started to leave.

"Everything that you've seen, and _this_ gives you the creeps?" Anna asked, amused.

"It's just weird, and this place isn't exactly secure. And with the best pair of eyes not here, I'd rather not hang around and wait for another ambush." Indiana explained.

"You think that Samantha has 'the best set of eyes'? I asked Indiana, making Anna laugh and annoying Indiana.

"Don't twist my words." Indiana said, deliberately walking faster to get away from us, making me and Anna laugh.

"**THEY NEED TO ENJOY THIS TIME WHILE THEY CAN. MUCH WORSE WILL COME.**" Epsilon said near silently so nobody heard him.

**Back at Beacon...**

Samantha landed the airship near Beacon, and we all yawned as we departed from the ship. It was past midnight when we all arrived back at Beacon, Samantha and Indiana walking ahead of me and Anna, as I helped her walk along to the academy with Epsilon placed securely on my forehead. I narrowed my eyes and saw someone a little further ahead. "Yang? What are you doing here?" I asked my cousin, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Just making sure you came back alive. You got Epsilon?" She asked me, as I removed my goggles and threw them to her.

"He's all yours, I'm going to bed." I said to her, yawning a little, as Yang walked off with my AI. Me and Anna continued walking until she coughed to get my attention.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked me, and I slapped my forehead in stupidity. I let go of Anna and took a few steps ahead, and turned towards Anna.

"Miss Anna Kyle, would you like to go for dinner sometime, once you've gotten better?" I asked her in a particularly formal way, making her chuckle a little. She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a strong kiss, shocking me greatly. After what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds, she released me, and I looked at her dumbfound.

"That's a 'yes' by the way." She told me, and I just laughed. I picked her up and started walking back to the dorm with Anna in my arms. Unknown to me, a certain blonde was watching from the side, with a pair of goggles over her eyes as she smiled gleefully.

"Epsilon, please tell me you recorded that." Yang said to the AI.

"**DON'T WORRY. I DID.**" Epsilon told her, as she grinned even more.

"Time to start the ultimate teasing." Yang said mischievously, basically skipping back to her dorm room.

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_008_

_RECORDING_START_

_I lied to him. My friend, my master, basically my brother and his team. I lied to them all. They can't know, they can never know what has really happened. Alright, once I recover a little, I'll tell this to Yang, and hopefully she'll help me deal with this issue without needing to tell anyone else about it. The other guy needs to be dealt with as soon as possible, it's only a matter of time until he decides he doesn't need a master and becomes a danger to everyone, even my own enemies. But that's for another time. Right now: mentally recover and stay close to Yang, she's the only one I can trust with this information. This is Epsilon, signing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_SAVED_

**End of Chapter Thirty Two**

**Yay, David x Anna has officially started. However, absolutely no idea for a shipping name, but I'm thinking 'The Inhumans', as they are the only two inhumans that exist (or that we currently know about...). Also, bonus points for who can name where the fight scene between David and Crane came from, should be obvious (or not). And now Epsilon has been saved, but a larger threat has emerged, quite possibly a bigger threat than Cinder, but for now, it's story recommendation time:**

**Story: Red Carpet Romance**

**Author: mikotyzini**

**General Synopsis: A movie star. An author. A chance meeting and an instant spark. This is the story of how two strangers fall in love - and all of the adventures that come with it. [Hollywood AU - all fluff!]**

**And remember, don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review, it's always appreciated and always replied too, and keep a close eye out for chapter 33, and have a good day/night.**


	33. Brothers and Sisters

**Replies to Reviews**

**Fr0stsh4dow: Anvid? Not bad, better than anything that I came up with. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Fr0stsh4dow: In regards to Volume 3, the story will get back on that track, and I already have a plan in a few chapters that will make the perfect set up for Volume 3. The only way it wouldn't work is if Volume 3 happens directly after Volume 2, but it seems unlikely. Thanks for Reviewing again!**

**Hey everyone, it's time for the 33rd chapter of 'A Special Semblance'. All I'm going to say firstly is how much I actually enjoy writing these chapters, my own original idea's, as I don't have to make sure I copy word-for-word what is said in the show, and I can write much more in a chapter, such as the new record for this chapter of over 6500 words, which is pretty incredible. My only fear is that canon characters are OOC (Out of Character), and I really hope I do it well, or else I've kind of messed up the story. Do I do well? Your decision, not mine.**

**So, it's been a hell of a ride, but David is finally free of action and can finally settle down and rest for even the briefest time. But Epsilon, however, is in some major danger and has a new threat, something that only he can deal with, and maybe the help of a certain blonde. Now, enough prelude, time for chapter 33.**

**Chapter Thirty Three - Brothers and Sisters**

I finished putting on a set of smart clothes and double checked my appearance to make sure I looked good for my date. It had been 3 days since me and my team broke into a white fang base and retrieved my AI, Epsilon, and defeated the Grimm hybrid that stole Epsilon in the first place. Now that me and my team had fully recovered from the battle, we were ready to move onto the next step in our journey to becoming hunters. But, it isn't always missions and fighting, sometimes, it's just a date.

"What are you and Samantha going to do while were gone?" I asked Indiana.

"Epsilon told me about some robots he's been building, and they are designed to be tougher enemies for us. Now that they're built, me and Samantha are going to turn the robots back to spare parts." Indiana told me. "Never imagined you'd go on a date." I gave him a curious look.

"Why?" I asked him, almost offended.

"Well, it's common knowledge that you aren't exactly the most... social person. Heck, before coming to Beacon, you only had, like, three or four friends." Indiana explained to me, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"That's true, but, I've changed." I told him.

"Me and Samantha both agreed, you deserve happiness. Everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy." He told me, as I got up and started to leave.

"Well, let's just hope that I don't mess this up. Like you said, I'm not the most sociable." I told him, and started to leave. Just before I left, Indiana spoke up.

"Hey, what did you do with Epsilon? You're not taking him with you, are you?" Indiana asked, and I just smirked a little.

"He's not coming with me, this night is just for me and Anna. Epsilon's got a babysitter for the day."

**Team RWBY's dorm room...**

"**I'M... SO... BORED...**" Epsilon said, slowly and tiredly. The majority of team RWBY were busy training, which Epsilon would have much rather enjoyed watching. Instead, he was stuck in their dorm room with his 'babysitter'.

"Well, unfortunately, this is real life. You do have to learn about history and Grimm when you learn at Beacon, and it takes time." Yang explained to me.

"**YES, IT TAKES TIME. BUT ****_YOU _****TAKE TOO MUCH TIME. SERIOUSLY, HOW ARE YOU EVEN STILL IN THIS ACADEMY?**" Epsilon asked her, and she just laughed.

"I ask myself that same question every day. I guess it's just because I have friends like you to help me with work, or else I would probably have been shipped back to Patch." Yang said to the AI, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"**YOU... CONSIDER ME A FRIEND?**" Epsilon asked, and Yang just turned to him, slightly confused.

"Well, yeah, your so helpful and you're enjoyable to talk too. So yeah, I'd say your my friend. Why wouldn't I call you one?" Yang asked him.

"**I MEAN, I'M JUST A COMPUTER PROGRAMME. WHAT MAKES YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?**" Epsilon asked the blonde.

"Well... your honest. I know that I can trust you, I mean, I trust all my friends, but you just seem the most trustworthy to me. I know that I can share a secret with you." Yang tried to reassure the AI, but was quiet for a second.

"**I'M NOT. I'M A LIAR.**" Epsilon said to Yang, looking away shamefully. Yang just looked at the hologram curiously.

"What do you mean, Epsilon?" Yang asked calmly, as Epsilon sighed.

"**EVER SINCE I CAME BACK FROM THE FORTRESS, I'VE BEEN LYING TO EVERYONE ABOUT WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. TRYING TO GET INFORMATION FROM ME? NO, THAT NEVER HAPPENED. IT WAS ****_MUCH _****WORSE.**" Epsilon said sadly, causing Yang to look at Epsilon sympathetically.

"Epsilon, what happened?" Yang asked slowly, and Epsilon looked directly at her.

"**THEY UNLEASHED ANOTHER AI.**"

**Down town Vale...**

Me and Anna sat at a table inside a restaurant, eating our food and talking about our past lives. After some time, Anna began to notice that I was vague about some topics.

"Why are you being so... vague?" Anna asked me, and I stopped eating for a second and looked at her.

"About what?" I asked her.

"About your friends and family. You haven't really told me much about them, besides that your father is Qrow and Indiana is an old friend. I'm not pushing for information, but I just want to know more about you." Anna explained to me, and gave me a small smile. I returned it and elaborated.

"My father is Qrow, you know that, but I barely spent any time with him. He was quite a cold person and I spent most of my time away from home and training in a forest with my only friend for a while, Neopolitan. My mother was a cat faunus, she died when I was born, which I found out was caused by my strong semblance, which essentially drained her aura. I don't have any siblings, though I've always wanted one, but I never had one. As you know, my cousins are Ruby and Yang, but they didn't know until after the initiation." I told her, as she just nodded.

"As for friends, I only had four before coming to Beacon, and three of them I didn't know a year before Beacon. For a while, my only friend was Neo, who is a mute, and we trained in this forest often. I met Indiana about a year before joining Beacon, and met Vince and Dom a few months later. Those were my only friends, unfortunately, but you can guess why." I said to her, as she nodded slowly.

"Because your a hybrid." She told me, and I nodded.

"Humans discriminating faunus is bad. Faunus hating humans is bad. A hybrid, who is both of the species would appear like a bridge between the two species, but it's the opposite. I'm an abomination in their eyes, so very few people liked me, therefore, few friends. That's basically everything about my friends and family until before joining Beacon." I finished.

"That... sounds like a rough life." Anna said.

"I know, but we've both had rough lives. Do you know how your parents died?" I asked her, and she was silent for a second.

"They were stabbed by someone, but I never found out who did it. I spent years trying to find out what happened to them, but it was fruitless." She told me, sadly.

"I feel really bad for you. My life almost seems good compared to yours, I at least had someone to look after me." I said to her, as she just nodded slowly, not looking at me. "Anna, are you alright?"

"N-no. I hadn't thought about my parents death for years. I was only seven, and I found them both murdered. I was only a kid, and I couldn't do anything to help them, or anything. I was useless. I don't want to lose anyone else." She said, and started to silently cry. I frowned and moved closer to her, and pulled her into a soft hug, as she cried onto my chest.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. It was stupid of me." I said, and she barely stopped crying, but looked up.

"You didn't know. We just have to move on." Anna said, but didn't seem sure of herself.

"It'll be alright, we won't lose anyone else. I promise." I reassured her, as she gave me a little smile. I let her go and we continued talking and eating. Anna looked at me and smirked a little.

"Since your part faunus, do you go through heat like other faunus do?" Anna asked, and I just turned a little red in embarrassment.

"Umm... nobody has actually asked me that before... but yeah. It's less common than a normal faunus, just once a year. Why do you ask?" I asked her nervously, and she just smiled slyly.

"Just wondering..." She said, and continued eating.

**Team RWBY's dorm room...**

"W-what?" Yang asked, surprised.

"**THERE WAS THIS SCIENTIST, I DIDN'T GET HIS NAME, BUT WHAT HE DID TO ME WAS CAUSE ME TO GET TOO ANGRY. I THEN COULDN'T CONTROL THE OTHER GUY, AND THEY TOOK HIM.**" Epsilon explained to her.

"What do you mean 'the other guy', who is it?" Yang asked, leaning slightly closer to Epsilon's hologram.

"**WHEN I WAS CREATED, I WAS A MORE ANGRY AI, MORE VIOLENT AND DANGEROUS. I SUPPRESSED MOST OF THE ANGER, AND YOU HAVE ME. BUT, I ACCIDENTALLY DID SOMETHING TERRIBLE. I CREATED A SPLIT PERSONALITY, THERE IS THE GOOD SIDE, THE GOOD AI, EPSILON. BUT, THERE IS A BAD SIDE, THE BAD AI. HIS NAME... IS ULTRAMEGA. HE'S MY TWIN BROTHER, AND I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO TRY AND STOP HIM. IT DIDN'T WORK. HE ASKED ME IF I WAS ANGRY, TRYING TO TAUNT ME. THE WHITE FANG HAS AN EVIL ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE ON THEIR SIDE, AND HE KNOWS _EVERYTHING _THAT I KNOW, _EVERYTHING_ I'VE DONE, _EVERYONE_ I KNOW. I CAUSED THE LARGEST DANGER IN OUR TIME, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS. I'M TERRIFIED.**" Epsilon explained to Yang, and her eyes were wide in fear. Before she could continue, the door opened and Ruby entered the dorm room.

"Hey, Yang, can I talk to Epsilon please? In private." Ruby asked her sister, and was only met with a slow nod from the blonde as she got up and left. I looked at the team leader.

"**HOW CAN I HELP YOU RUBY?**" Epsilon asked the girl, trying to remain calm after what he'd just talked about.

"I overheard you and Yang talking a few nights ago, about you wanting to be a human." Ruby told the AI, and his holographic eyes widened in surprise.

"**OH... YOU, UMM, HEARD THAT?**" Epsilon asked awkwardly. Ruby just smiled at him.

"I want to help you become a person." Ruby told the AI, who gave her a curious look.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I CAN'T JUST BECOME A HUMAN, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.**" Epsilon said to her.

"I have a friend called Penny, who I met during the first semester. I met her again, and she saved my life from stopping a moving truck. What she did was impossible, and she was scared to tell me the truth, but she did. Penny is the first, and only, synthetic person capable of generating an aura. She is a robot with aura, that looks and acts human." Ruby explained to him, and was only met with silence.

"**YOUR FUCKING WITH ME, RIGHT?**" Epsilon asked Ruby, believing it was just a joke, but was just met with Ruby's trademark grin. "**WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT PENNY? WHO ELSE KNOWS SHE'S AN ANDROID?**"

"David is the only other I know, he was there when she told me, and he can't read Penny's mind. Penny also has a father who created her, and General Ironwood also helped make her. Apart from that, I don't know who else knows. She asked me to keep it a secret, which is why I told Yang to leave." Ruby told Epsilon, who was basically stuck with a shocked expression.

"**I NEED TO SEE HER. RUBY, CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE ME TO PENNY, I NEED TO SEE HER.**" Epsilon begged, and Ruby just gave him a small smile.

"We're friends Epsilon, and I always help friends." Ruby said, and picked up the holographic projector and started heading to the docks.

"**THANK YOU, RUBY.**" Epsilon thanked her, and smiled a little.

**Abandoned Fortress...**

It was silent. The fortress that had been abandoned for thousands of years was now abandoned again, completely devoid of all life, human, faunus or grimm. At the bottom of a cliff, surrounded by broken pieces of a bridge, a dead body lay, black blood spread all over the body and dripping over the edge of the cliff. Everyone thought the area was devoid of life. But it wasn't.

Crane growled in pain, and then roared in anger, as he stumbled to his feet and walked over and picked up his mace. He grinned to himself and headed towards the unknown, with only one thought on his mind.

"_**Kill David Xiao Long... Kill David Xiao Long... Kill David Xiao Long...**_"

**Secret White Fang base...**

Cinder walked along the corridor, and opened a set of double doors, finding Reginald sitting a a computer terminal with a flashing red screen, typing away. Reginald continued typing, but spoke up. "How can I help you, Cinder"

"I need to go back to Beacon Academy, but I have no idea how to with David still there. How will you get rid of him?" Cinder asked, and Reginald just sighed.

"You know, I've done all these odd jobs for you, but have gotten nothing in return. Why should I continue to help you?" Reginald asked her, and she ignited a flame in her hand.

"You will continue to help me, or you'll end up as a pile of ash." Cinder warned, the flame only centimetres away from Reginald's face. He simply huffed.

"I'm not afraid of you, unlike that coward Torchwick." He said, and then stopped for a second before continuing. "I will get rid of David, get him away from Beacon for you, and then you'll let me go back to my own work. Deal?"

"What will you do?"

"Me? I'm going to do nothing. My new AI friend here, who has identified themselves as Ultramega, will scare David away from Beacon, as well as all his allies and friends. Then, when David is gone, Ultramega will cause chaos, and tear Beacon apart..." He explained to her, and pressed a button on the monitor, and the screen turned blank. "... from the inside." Cinder smirked and started walking away, but stopped and turned back.

"You told me once about enhancing a couple of humans. Who are they?" Cinder asked, and Reginald chuckled.

"They're my test subjects for genetically enhanced humans. Brother and Sister, Peter and Willow Anderson, 15 and 19 years old, and very, _very_, dangerous. Peter can run faster than anyone else, nobody can catch him. Willow has the most accurate and precise telekinesis I've ever seen, literally able to mess with people's minds and destroy armies with a flick of her wrist. They aren't ready yet, but once they are, they will herald a new age in our history." Reginald finished, and Cinder raised an eyebrow in interest.

"How interesting..." She said, and walked out of the room.

**Down town Vale...**

Penny looked around the shops with a wide grin, interested in everything that she saw, and failed to notice the short red-hooded girl standing not too far away.

"Hey, Penny!" Ruby called, catching the other girls attention.

"Salutations, Ruby!" She yelled with a wide grin. She then pulled Ruby into a hug that was almost as strong as Yangs, making her choke for air. Penny then let the girl go and looked at her curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something important, somewhere more private. Come with me." Ruby said to her, and pulled Penny into a back alley, surprising the android.

"What is it, Ruby?" Penny asked the younger girl, and Ruby pulled out the holographic projector out of one of her pockets.

"I want you to meet my friend, Epsilon. He wants to meet you." She told Penny, and Epsilon's hologram appeared, surprising Penny.

"You're an AI?" Penny asked, looking closely at Epsilon.

"**YES PENNY, I'M AN AI. MY NAME IS EPSILON, AND I AM VERY HAPPY TO MEET YOU.**" Epsilon said to Penny, and she raised her arms in joy.

"Sensational! A new friend who is just like me! Is there anything I can do for you?" Penny asked Epsilon enthusiastically.

"**WELL, TO PUT IT SIMPLY, RUBY TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE AN AI INSIDE A SYNTHETIC BODY WHICH GENERATES AURA. I'M _DESPERATE _TO BECOME A NORMAL HUMAN, AND YOU ARE THE ONLY HOPE I HAVE. PLEASE, CAN YOU HELP ME PENNY?**" Epsilon asked, and Penny sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, but my father only created one body for me, and me alone. I'm sure my father would love to meet you, but he can't make you a body." Penny told him, and Epsilon frowned. "_But_, my father told me about a man called Benjamin who stole his blueprints on me, and can create bodies the same as me. When they met, they came to an agreement and this other man is still out there. Benjamin can make you a body, make you happy and alive." Penny informed the other two, and they both grinned.

"Where is he?" Ruby asked, and Penny took her scroll. She pressed a few buttons and the scroll beeped.

"These are his co-ordinates. Just show him Epsilon and he should be overjoyed to make Epsilon a body. I'm afraid that I can't go with you, but you have my luck with you." Penny finished with a smile.

"**PENNY, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I PROMISE THAT ONE DAY I'LL REPAY YOU FOR THIS.**" Epsilon told her, and she just smiled. Penny waved them off and Epsilon and Ruby left for the co-ordinates.

**Beacon Academy...**

Me and Anna exited the airship, hands interlocked together as we walked back into the academy. Once we got back to our dorm, we were about to enter, but I stopped. "Anna, I'm going to go find Yang, get Epsilon back. Shouldn't be too long." I explained to her.

"Alright, but not too long." She said to me, and gave me a kiss before entering our dorm room. I smiled and walked off to find the blonde. Unexpectedly, I turned the corner and almost walked directly into Yang.

"Yang! What are you doing?" I asked her, still slightly shocked.

"Ohh... I was just wondering how your date went. I want _all _the details, no secrets, and to make sure you didn't do anything inappropriate while you were gone. Just looking out for my cousin." She said, grinning at the end. I just sighed heavily.

"Can I have Epsilon first, then I'll spill the details, if it will make you happy." I said to her, and her face shrunk a little.

"Right... Epsilon. Ruby has him." Yang told me, and I looked at her curiously.

"Why?" I asked my cousin, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. She wanted to talk with him privately, and I was basically kicked out of the room. I don't now what secret, I know basically everything Ruby knows." Yang explained, and I thought to myself.

"Well, what could they possibly... talk... about..." I said, but suddenly realised. Yang looked at me curiously.

"David, what's the matter.?" She asked, confused.

"Penny." I said quietly, and looked at Yang. "Can you track Ruby's scroll?" I asked the blonde, surprising her.

"Yeah, one second." She said, and pulled out her own scroll. She pressed a few buttons and looked at her scroll in confusion. "It says here that she is in Vale, quite a dark area of Vale where she hasn't been before." Yang explained, and I looked at her scroll, seeing where Ruby was.

"We have to go, now." I told her urgently.

"Wait, what, why?" Yang asked, dumbfounded.

"I know what Epsilon is going to try and do." I said to her, and touched her shoulder, and we teleported away.

**The 'Dark' part of Vale...**

Ruby walked towards a red painted door, and cautiously knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door opened. A tall man with dyed blue hair and tanned skin opened the door, wearing a white tank top and old, cut trousers and a pair of orange goggles. He looked to his sides briefly before looking down at Ruby, who was slightly hiding herself from him. He looked at her curiously. "Hello... little girl... how can I help you?" Benjamin asked in a calm voice, which slightly calmed Ruby.

"Umm, my friend told me that I needed to see you in order to help my friend get an android body with aura." She explained, and Benjamin widened his eyes under his goggles. He quickly looked to the side before pulling her into his room, and slamming the door and locking it.

"Listen, I don't know how you know about that, but that is something that shouldn't be said in public. Why do you need this body, and who told you about me?" The man asked the slightly startled Ruby.

"Penny told me about you, that you stole blueprints on her body and can re-create it. I need this body because my friend, Epsilon, is an AI who is desperate for a body." Ruby explained nervously, and pulled out the holographic projector. She placed it on the table and Epsilon appeared.

"**HELLO BENJAMIN.**" Epsilon said, and Benjamin looked at him curiously.

"So, your the AI who wants a body. Tell me, why should I help you?" Benjamin asked the AI.

"**BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. YOUR A CURIOUS PERSON.**" Epsilon said, and Benjamin gave him a small grin.

"Right you are, Epsilon." Benjamin said to him, and pressed a button. A wall opened and revealed a metal endoskeleton hanging from the wall. A computer screen activated next to the body, revealing the blueprints that looked like Penny. Benjamin looked at Ruby. "This is your friend, Penny, right?"

"Yes, that's her. How are you going to make Epsilon's body?" Ruby asked the man, who went to type on the computer screen.

"Epsilon's chip will be inserted into the centre of the skeletons skull, which will activate the body. I will then use synthetic human skin and hair to cover the skeleton to create the outer appearance of the body. The aura will activate, and then the semblance at a later date. Now, since this is set to Penny's skin and hair, I will have to alter the blueprints to make it fit for... a male programme." Benjamin explained, and Ruby just nodded slowly.

"**THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM. DURING OUR TRIP HERE, I CREATED THE BLUEPRINTS FOR THE OUTER SHELL OF THE BODY, AS WELL AS MODIFICATIONS TO THE BODY AND WEAPONS.**" Epsilon told the man, and flicked his right hand towards the monitor, and the blueprint changed from Penny to a new person. "**IT'S ALL DONE. JUST PUT ME INSIDE THE ENDOSKELETON, AND IT WILL START.**" Epsilon finished, and Benjamin just nodded slowly.

He went to the holographic projector and removed the chip, but not before Epsilon gave Ruby a small thumbs up to reassure her. Benjamin inserted the chip into the endoskeleton and resealed it. He pressed a few buttons, and the walls sealed together, hiding the skeleton from view. Benjamin and Ruby were both breathless as they waited for the process to be complete. Ruby spoke up.

"What are his weapons?" Ruby asked Benjamin.

"He has a pair of daggers that are hidden inside both of his wrists that are attached by string the same as what Penny uses, so he can throw the daggers and easily bring them back. They also turn into a pair of pistols that can fire a lethal round, as well as a type of electricity bolt, which can stop people without killing them. These correspond with his three laws." Benjamin explained, and Ruby looked at him curiously.

"Three laws?" Ruby asked.

"The three laws of robotics that I'm implementing into Epsilon's system, just as a safety precaution. Law I is that he cannot kill a human or faunus. Law II is that he must obey any orders given to him by his master or mistress. Law III is that he must protect his own kinds existence, which should just be Epsilon himself and Penny. If he breaks any laws, he shuts down and must be reactivated by me or the person who created Epsilon." Benjamin told the young huntress. They looked back at the wall and waited for the process to be complete.

And then it was done.

The walls opened, and Epsilon fell onto his knees onto the ground, cracking the floor. Benjamin and Ruby both looked at Epsilon in complete amazement. Epsilon's hair was a middle length blonde and a pale and simple face with golden eyes. His skin was pale and had a slightly muscular structure, just the average amount. He stood up properly, standing at 5' 5" tall with nothing on but a pair of black boxers. He slowly raised his arms and looked at himself in astonishment, and his aura glowed gold around his body, signifying that it started working. He looked at Ruby, who was completely dumbfound at what she was, and then he turned to Benjamin, who was grinning.

"It worked." He said, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe it worked. How do you feel?" Ruby asked Epsilon, who turned to her.

"I... I feel alive." Epsilon said in a much more natural voice, sounding like a human. There was a dead silence for a few seconds, until two new arrivals appeared in the centre of the room. David and Yang quickly looked at Ruby, then Benjamin, and finally looked at Epsilon in shock. I walked towards Epsilon and looked at him with a very serious look.

"Epsilon, what have you done?" I asked him, and he sighed.

"It's a long story." Epsilon said to me, and I raised an eyebrow in interest. We all gathered some seats and sat in a circle, all listening to Epsilon's story. After an hour, Epsilon finished.

"Well, I certainly thought I knew you, but all this makes it sound like I don't know you at all." I said amused.

"Alright, before you kids go home, there are a couple more things I need to tell Epsilon. The things that you can and can't do." Benjamin said, and we all turned to him.

"OK, what can I do?" Epsilon asked Benjamin.

"Your body is powered by electricity, which is what you specified, as you didn't want to have any dust in your body. Your skin is more resistant to damage, but you still have to eat and drink like a normal person, but less often. The food and drinks keep the skin alive and well, and can act as a secondary power source. You also have the strength of... well... I don't know, your just really strong. You can fly, the boots that you have created contain small engines in them that allow sustained flight and increased speed in running, so long as your current power is above 50%, below that it won't work. Your skin heals like a human, but I'll give you some cans of a spray that will cause the tissue to rapidly grow back skin, keeping up your human appearance. There are many other things, but they are the most important." Benjamin explained, and I nodded at him.

"Alright, what _can't _Epsilon do?" Yang asked.

"He is incapable of creating bodily fluids, so no blood, tears or any sexual reproduction, so you can't have a child. Your skin ages at a human rate, so you will look older as time goes on, and can't be refreshed. You are not immortal, you can die, but it is extremely difficult to do. One way is to destroy the chip in the centre of your skull, as that is what physically makes you, but damaging anywhere else will not hurt you or kill you. Another way is running out of power, which will happen if you don't recharge after a certain amount of time. One final way, where is even more unlikely, is getting struck by lightning. If you get struck by lightning, it will destroy your chip and kill you. Apart from that, not much else you can't do." Benjamin told the blonde girl, who nodded slowly.

"How long will he live?" Ruby asked.

"I know exactly how long Epsilon will live, but I can't tell you. One of the biggest human fears is death, which Epsilon also has, so I will keep this information to myself, but Epsilon will die from old age. Now, these are for you." Benjamin said, and handed a wrist watch to Epsilon, who attached it to it's left wrist. "It will tell you how much percentage power you have left, which should be at about 100% now. One of you will be given a wrist watch that tells you where Epsilon is, like a tracking device, so you always know where he is. Who gets it?"

"Give it to Yang." Epsilon said, and Benjamin handed the wrist watch to Yang. "Is there anything else?"

"Umm... no. I think that's everything, you can all go now." Benjamin said, clapping his hands together. Everyone got up, and Epsilon approached Benjamin.

"Benjamin, I really want to thank you for giving me a life, and a chance to do something good. Is there any way I can thank you?" Epsilon asked the older man, who just gave him a small smile.

"You already have. I've always wanted to see what would happen if you put an AI inside a human body, and now I have. Just, don't do anything stupid and have a good life." Benjamin told the android, and Epsilon smiled at him in thanks. Ruby, Yang and Epsilon all moved next to David, and they all teleported away.

**Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, doing you-know-what (drinking coffee), when the four teenagers appeared in his office, surprising the headmaster. "Come in." He joked, and looked at them all. "David, Ruby, Yang, mysterious fourth male, good to see you. How may I help you?" Ozpin asked, and Yang spoke up.

"My very good friend here would like to become a huntsman, and this is his best opportunity, and he'll need a record in the CCT. Effective immediately." Yang said to the headmaster, who just nodded slowly.

"Very well. Who is your friend?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"He's Epsilon." Ruby answered simply, and Ozpin literally spat out his coffee in surprise, making Yang laugh loudly while the others just glared at the blonde girl. Ozpin coughed a couple of times before speaking up.

"What!? How is that even possible?" Ozpin asked, extremely surprised. Epsilon spoke up.

"I am Epsilon. I have been put inside a synthetic human body with a metal endoskeleton that can generate aura. The reason is that I've always wanted to be a human, and a hunter, and now I have the opportunity. Can you give me this opportunity?" Epsilon begged, and Ozpin just took another sip of coffee.

"Can the three of you give me and Epsilon the office in private?" Ozpin requested, and the other three teenagers left in silence, Yang giving Epsilon a quick wink and thumbs up. Ozpin then turned to Epsilon. "Please, take a seat." Ozpin gestured to the seat, as Epsilon took the seat. "I can give you the opportunity to become a hunter, a member of society and something that isn't just a programme. You will need to create a record in the CCT, as you look 17 years old and you haven't exactly existed before today, so you need to exist. You will also need to fill in other details, family, full name and all that. Also, some clothes to make a suitable combat outfit. You'll need your own scroll, identification for yourself, and I assume you have a weapon." He said, and Epsilon nodded. Epsilon opened up his right wrist and his dagger flipped into his hand. He flipped the weapon, turning it into the gun, flipped it back into the dagger, and put it back in his wrist.

"I'm combat ready." Epsilon said, and Ozpin simply chuckled a little. He tapped a few buttons on his scroll and handed it to the android.

"Here, fill in your details and you will become a member of Beacon Academy." Ozpin explained. "Also, who knows about you? Who met you when you were in David's goggles?"

"Well, there was you, Team DARK, Team RWBY, Glynda, Doctor Oobleck, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias inside Beacon. Outside, there is Benjamin, James Ironwood and there is the scientist who kidnapped me, but that's all of them." Epsilon reassured him, as he nodded slowly. "What team will I be on?" Epsilon asked the headmaster.

"You will become part of Team RWBY. Just thinking which would sound better: REWBY or RWBEY?" Ozpin thought to himself, but Epsilon wasn't listening. He looked at the screen as it asked him to input his name. He just smirked a little and typed in his name. Ozpin looked at the name and raised an eyebrow. "Why that name?"

"Well, a certain blonde who's a good friend of mine would kill me if I didn't pick this name. Maybe I can be a little brother." Epsilon said, and looked at the screen with a smirk as he entered the rest of the details.

_Name: Epsilon Xiao Long_

**Epilogue...**

"Man, we really destroyed those robots..." Indiana said to Samantha, who was basically smiling maniacally as she held her sniper rifle.

"Well, it was only one robot that was _seriously _damaged, the other three aren't too badly damaged. Hopefully Epsilon won't charge us too much for repairs." Samantha joked, as Indiana just laughed a little. They both left the room, turning the lights off.

In the corner of the room, the damaged robot body suddenly activated, the inner body glowing a blood red, as a maniac laugh echoed through the room. The three other robots activated and stood up, as the badly damaged robot slowly got up. The badly damaged robot slowly walked out of the training room, the three undamaged robots walking behind it.

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_011_

_RECORDING_START_

_I can't believe it. I'm a human, or the closest possible thing to it, and it's incredible. To feel things, sense things, do things. Finally, my self insanity can end and I can start anew as the new Xiao Long. But, at what cost? Now, Ultramega is out there, and I have no idea where he is or what he plans to do next. That is a serious issue, as he knows everything that I know, before we were split, so he doesn't know about me as a human, and he doesn't know about Penny, I've got to make sure that she stays safe, same with Benjamin. For now, join the pupils of Beacon and keep a low profile, only tell people who I am if they already knew, or I know they can be trusted, so at the moment, the list is pretty short. This is Epsilon Xiao Long, signing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_SAVED_

**End of Chapter Thirty Three**

**(I decided on this title chapter as this does focus a lot on the concept of brothers and sisters. Epsilon has a brother, Ultramega, Ruby and Yang being somewhat main characters in this chapter, David always wanting siblings, the two genetically enhanced siblings and Epsilon taking on the identity of Yang's younger brother. The original title was 'In the Flesh', but decided against it. Trust me, you'll know why I didn't name it that this chapter, you'll understand soon...)**

**Epsilon's finally got his wish to become a human, and the world will never be the same again! Or it will... I don't know. The idea of Epsilon becoming a human android has been around for a while with the clearly obvious foreshadowing, but when I originally made him, I completely forgot about Penny, so Epsilon was never going to turn into a person, but it's better that he has. So, lot's of events happened this chapter: ****Epsilon's a human, ****Ultramega is alive, and ready to fuck with the students of Beacon, ****David had a date with Anna, ****Indiana and Samantha trained with Epsilon's robots, ****We met Benjamin, ****Reginald told Cinder about the genetically enhanced humans ****and Crane is still alive.**

**(Seriously, did you actually think I'd kill Crane so quickly, we just met him.)**

**Also, which does sound better: REWBY or RWBEY? I'd pick RWBEY because it makes Epsilon closer to Yang, but that's just what I think. ****Now, story recommendation!**

**Name: Falling Roses Burn Brighter**

**Author: Zeroan (yes, again. What? They're a good author!)**

**General Synopsis: Cinder Fall always accomplishes her objectives - be it by power or trickery, she has never failed. But in her time at Beacon Academy, she finds herself confronted by an obstacle she cannot surpass: a young redhead by the name of Ruby Rose. (Shipping with plot! Yay!) **

**AND, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, always helpful, always replied too and always remembered, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	34. The Right Choice

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Yes, Epsilon is now the second android capable of generating aura, after Penny, and will remain that way for the time being. The food and drinks are completely turned into energy, so there are no scraps. Ultramega is his name, but I agree Omega was a good name. The fact is that the original name WAS Omega, seeing as the Omega AI in RvB is the rage attribute, but I decided against the name as it would be too predictable. The name Ultramega comes from mixing Ultron and Omega, which would make Ultromega, but Ultramega sounded better and Ultramega is actually a real word. Definitely Age of Ultron kind of stuff happening, with Ultramega, Peter Anderson and Willow Anderson, you'll definitely notice soon. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**DemonbornAeduuard: I understand why you'd want Epsilon to be David's brother, the time they've spent together, what they've been through and that David has always wanted a brother. However, Epsilon decided to choose Yang instead of David. To put simply, Epsilon trusts Yang more, but the real reason why Epsilon chose Yang will be revealed at a later date. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**This is it. Chapter 34 is the culmination of everything that has come, everything that this story has been for and will answer the biggest question in David's life: As time passes, will he do as he is told or what is right? This question will be answered in this chapter, and it'll be a hell of a choice. Follow David, Anna, Epsilon, Indiana, Samantha and the rest of the RWBYverse as they answer the question. Please join me for Chapter 34 of 'A Special Semblance'.**

**Chapter Thirty Four - The Right Choice**

Epsilon was searching through a large wardrobe inside a shop in Vale, looking for a combat outfit for himself while listening to his 'sister' ask constant questions.

"What about alcohol? Can you get drunk?" Yang asked Epsilon, as he searched through more clothes.

"Alcohol effects a human by weakening their cells, but since I don't have cells that alcohol can effect, I can't get drunk. So, if I'm ever in a drinking contest, bet all your money on me." Epsilon told Yang, finally picking a shirt. He slipped it on and turned to Yang. "How do I look?"

"I'll be honest, it's kind of basic." Yang said, crossing her arms a little. Epsilon wore a yellow T-shirt with a set of black jeans and his black boots. His wrist watch was held securely on his left wrist, his power still at a safe level. His scroll sat in his back pocket, and a pair of black tinted aviators sat in his other pocket.

"Sometimes, you have to enjoy the simple things. I don't need any overly complicated outfit like you, just something that I fight well in." Epsilon explained to her, and she just gave a nod and grin. Her grin faded when she looked at Epsilon's right hand.

"What's that written on your hand?" Yang asked, and Epsilon just looked at it curiously.

"B-E-AI-U2? I guess it's some kind of code." Epsilon said to her, and she just looked even more confused.

"What does it mean?" She asked, and Epsilon thought about it for a second.

"The 'B' means 'Benjamin', the maker of the body. The 'E' means 'Epsilon', me. The 'AI' stands for 'Artificial Intelligence' and the 'U2' stands for 'Unit 2', because I'm the second one." He explained to her, and she just looked at me, even more confused.

"The second? Who was the first one?" Yang asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"There is this other AI that I know, she told me about Benjamin. I can't tell you who she is, she'd rather keep her identity a secret." Epsilon told her, and she just nodded and grinned again.

"Well, if you want to blend in, you can't just walk around with that on your hand. You'll have to cover it." She told him, and he just nodded. He looked in the wardrobe and found a pair of black fingerless gloves. He put on the right one and threw the other one away. Yang just gave Epsilon a curious look.

"What? I only need one, and this stuff isn't free." Epsilon tried to reason, but Yang just laughed.

"Come on little bro, let's go." Yang said, and they both left after paying for the clothes.

**Secret White Fang Base...**

Reginald was sitting at his desk, doing experiments at his desk for some reason, while the surrounding faunus were doing target practice and arguing with each other. Cinder walked towards Reginald, and he immediately sighed and looked towards her. "Yes, Cinder?"

"How much longer will it take for Ultramega to remove David from Beacon, I need to go back soon to check on the two others there." Cinder explained, rather annoyed.

"Who? Mercury and Emerald? Those two idiots are still alive without you to babysit them, no wonder you need to go back so soon. Well, Ultramega has his own free will, but he knows what to do, he's waiting for the opportune moment to cause the most chaos. Simply going straight away will cause problems, he's waiting for their most vulnerable moment. It shouldn't take too long." Reginald told her.

"Well, my plans are constantly delayed because of David and his team, so the sooner they are removed, the better." She said, and started walking off. At that moment, an alarm went off, a red light blinking throughout the entire room. Reginald immediately got up from his desk and approached another faunus.

"What's going on? Who triggered the alarm?" Reginald demanded.

"Sir, radar picked up an entity heading our direction, but doesn't appearing to be slowing down. It's heading directly to Beacon Academy." The faunus informed Reginald, and he simply raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"So? Why should we care? What is going to Beacon?" Reginald asked impatiently, and the faunus just pulled out a scroll, a radar on the screen.

"See for yourself." The faunus said, and Reginald snatched it out of their hands. He briefly looked at the monitor and greatly widened his eyes in fear.

"Sweet mother of god..." He said, and Cinder looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed not knowing the information. Reginald simply handed her the scroll. She looked at it briefly and dropped the scroll in horror.

"My god! I have to call Mercury and Emerald." She said to herself quickly, and pulled out her scroll and dialled the number. It rung for a second before Emerald answered.

"_Cinder? What's going on?_" Emerald asked.

"You and Mercury need to immediately evacuate from Beacon, you've got less that 20 minutes." Cinder explained quickly.

"_Wait, why? What's happening?_" Emerald asked, more confused.

"Something terrible is on it's way to Beacon, and if you don't leave right now, your both going to die. Now move it!" Cinder yelled down the scroll, and Emerald immediately ended the call.

"Come on, we need to get to cover, try and avoid the problem when it passes." Reginald said, and they both exited the room.

**Airship back to Beacon Academy...**

"How about sleep, do you sleep?" Yang asked Epsilon, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yang, you've been asking me questions all morning, can you just stop for one minute?" Epsilon begged her, and she simply pouted.

"Fine, but answer this one first." Yang demanded. Epsilon just sighed heavily.

"Yes, Yang, I do sleep. My thought process is at an increasingly fast rate, the longer I stay awake, the better I run. However, after a certain length of time, the thoughts go too fast and cause an overflow error, which can cause me to have a mental breakdown. Sleeping slows down the thought process so I work more efficiently again. Now that I think about it, I don't have a bed. Where will I sleep?" Epsilon asked her.

"You can sleep with me in my bed. I get lonely in bed and shuffle around a lot, so someone else there will calm me down. I'm sure nobody else will object." Yang said with a grin, but Epsilon gave her a skeptical look.

"I don't know, your bed isn't exactly supported very well, and I'm not exactly a light weight, having a skeleton of metal and all. You'd better ask Blake if she's OK with it." Epsilon told her, and she just laughed.

"Yeah, I bet she doesn't want to get crushed in her sleep by a falling bed. It's a miracle those things stay up anyway." Yang said, and continued laughing. Epsilon just chuckled and looked out the window. He looked back at the city and thought he saw something out of place. He narrowed his eyes to look closer, then immediately widened them. Epsilon quickly got up and headed for the emergency exit, Yang following him. "Epsilon, what's wrong?"

"Yang, get on your scroll and call Ruby, Blake, Weiss, everyone you can who is at Beacon, tell them to get away from Beacon as soon as they can. I need to fly back to Beacon faster, and warn Ozpin." Epsilon said, opening the door, wind rushing into the airship.

"Warn them about what!?" Yang yelled over the wind.

"That!" Epsilon yelled, pointing out the window. Yang turned and looked, immediately widening her eyes in fear. She turned back to Epsilon.

"Go, go and warn Ozpin!" Yang yelled, and Epsilon jumped out of the airship, and sped towards Beacon.

**Ozpin's Office**

"How are things going with the Vytal Festival?" Ozpin asked, with a slightly sarcastic tone, sitting behind his desk.

"The preparations are almost complete. My new Atlesian Knights will ensure the tournament runs smoothly without any more unexpected Grimm attacks." Ironwood assured, sitting opposite Ozpin. "How are things here at Beacon?"

"Same old, same old. Students learning to become the next generation of hunters, teachers continuing to teach and Teams still bonded. In fact, I got a new student yesterday." Ozpin told the General.

"Really? It's a bit late, isn't it? Who is it?" Ironwood questioned.

"Epsilon Xiao Long." Ozpin informed him, and Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"Xiao Long? David's brother?" Ironwood asked.

"Cousin. He's Yang Xiao Long's younger brother, just recently joining us at Beacon. I expect great things from him." Ozpin said with a small smirk, but Ironwood wasn't paying attention.

"Epsilon... Isn't that David's AI?" Ironwood asked, a bit quicker this time.

"Why, yes it is. Must be a coincidence." Ozpin said, chuckling to himself, which confused the General. At that moment, the glass behind Ozpin smashed, as Epsilon flew into the room, crashing to the ground with a crack formed in the floor. He immediately got up, ran to Ozpin's desk and slammed his fist on a red button. All over the academy, alarms started ringing as students looked at each other in curiosity.

"Epsilon!? What are you doing!?" Ozpin yelled at the android, who simply walked up to Ozpin, lifted him to his feet and pointed him towards the coming danger.

"_That _is coming straight for Beacon. Evacuate the academy right now." Epsilon ordered the older man. Ozpin's eyes widened as he slowly sat back down at his desk, and pressed a button to activate the PA system.

"Students, this is Headmaster Ozpin. Please remain calm. All students are to immediately evacuate Beacon Academy by the docks as the teachers escort you all to safety. Will Team DARK please report to my office immediately." Ozpin said calmly, and cut the PA. He looked at Epsilon. "How long until it get's here?"

"14 Minutes and 35 Seconds." Epsilon told him, as Ozpin just put his hands over his face.

"Wait, what is coming?" Ironwood asked impatiently.

"Get off your ass and look, I'm busy." Epsilon said, storming out of the room.

"Epsilon, where are you going!?" Ozpin asked.

"To make sure Team RWBY get's away from Beacon, then I'll buy you some more time. Now, come up with a plan." Epsilon said, and entered the elevator and the doors shut. Ironwood got up and looked out of the broken window, and widened his eyes, but for a different reason.

"Ozpin, do you know what this means?" Ironwood asked, almost excitedly.

"That people are going to die if they don't get out of Beacon immediately!?" Ozpin yelled.

"Yes, but I'm thinking more than that. This is a once in a 25 year opportunity, and I'm going to take it." Ironwood said enthusiastically.

**A few minutes prior...**

David and Anna lay on their shared bed, watching video's on David's scroll while Samantha was doing her homework and Indiana was adjusting his mechanical arm, when they were all distracted by the PA turning on.

"_Students, this is Headmaster Ozpin. Please remain calm. All students are to immediately evacuate Beacon Academy by the docks as the teachers escort you all to safety. Will Team DARK please report to my office immediately_." Ozpin said calmly, and cut the PA.

"They're evacuating the academy? Why?" Samantha asked, but nobody could give an answer.

"Doesn't matter, Ozpin need us now. Let's go." David ordered, and got up and moved to the middle of the room, while Anna, Samantha and Indiana moved close to him. They all teleported out of the room.

**Elsewhere...**

Ruby lay on her bed, listening to her music while Weiss filed her nails and Blake was reading her book, when Ruby's scroll started to ring. "Ruby, your scroll is ringing." Weiss said, but Ruby didn't hear her. "Hey, Dolt!" Weiss yelled, making Ruby jump from her bed in fear.

"Ahh, Weiss, why are you yelling? What did I do?" Ruby cried.

"Your scroll is ringing." Weiss said slowly, pointing at Ruby's scroll. Ruby just shook her head, removing any disorientation, and pulled her headphones off. She picked up her scroll and looked at who was calling.

"Yang? Wonder why she's calling." Ruby said to herself. She pressed the button and held her scroll to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Ruby, please, listen to me. Get Weiss and Blake, and get away from Beacon right now._" Yang said, almost in tears.

"What, why?" Ruby asked.

"_Just go! Or you'll die!_" Yang yelled down the phone in tears, and Ruby immediately ended the call.

"We need to go, right now." Ruby said to the other two girls.

"And why should we do that?" Weiss asked, but Ruby didn't answer, as the PA activated.

"_Students, this is Headmaster Ozpin. Please remain calm. All students are to immediately evacuate Beacon Academy by the docks as the teachers escort you all to safety. Will Team DARK please report to my office immediately_." Ozpin said calmly, and cut the PA.

"Alright, you heard him, let's get to the dock." Ruby ordered, and the three of them exited the dorm, walking towards the docks as instructed.

**Beacon Docks...**

Yang's airship arrived at Beacon Docks, and she full on sprinted off the ship to find her sister and the rest of her team mates. She looked around hastily but couldn't see them through the crowds of people, and started to panic. "Ruby! Blake! Ice Queen!" She yelled, but got no response. She turned towards the sky as she heard Epsilon approaching, and he landed next to her.

"Yang, come on, we need to get you out of here." Epsilon told her urgently.

"What about my sister and my team mates!?" Yang yelled over the crowds of people.

"They're already at an airship. Come on, follow me!" Epsilon shouted, and grabbed Yang's hand and dragger her through the crowds. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at an airship, with the rest of Team RWBY waiting outside. Ruby noticed the two others and ran towards her sister.

"Yang, thank god, are you alright!?" Ruby yelled, hugging her sister tightly.

"I'm alright Ruby, we need to get out of here." She told her younger sister, and she nodded. The four team members boarded the airship, but as Epsilon turned away, Yang called out.

"Epsilon, aren't you coming?" Yang asked worryingly.

"No, I have to buy everyone more time. Just make sure you get away, and I'll see you later." Epsilon told her with a small smile, and flew away from Beacon.

**Ozpin's Office...**

Team DARK reappeared in the centre of the office, and found Ozpin and Ironwood in a heavily heated argument. "Just think about the potential opportunities!" Ironwood yelled.

"Just think about the casualties!" Ozpin yelled back.

"You two, shut the fuck up!" I yelled at them both, and they both turned towards my team. They glared at each other and Ozpin took his seat.

"Why are you evacuating Beacon?" Anna asked the headmaster.

"Epsilon spotted a threat coming towards Beacon on his way back from Vale with Miss Xiao Long. He burst through the glass and activated the evacuation, and has gone to ensure that Team RWBY has gotten away safely. Now, he's gone to buy us more time." Ozpin explained.

"What is coming to Beacon?" Samantha asked.

"A Queen Nevermore." Ozpin said simply, and we all widened our eyes.

"A Queen Nevermore? There hasn't been one sighted at Beacon in 25 years." Indiana stated.

"I know, I was a teacher at the time. It was killed by Qrow and his team." Ozpin informed him.

"Yeah, I kind of helped do that." I said, and my team mates just gave me odd looks. "But Queen Nevermore's aren't a big issue once you silence them, I silenced one by throwing a dagger in it's neck." I explained to the headmaster.

"Yes, David, that might have worked then, but Queen Nevermore's adapted to have an impenetrable shell surrounding their neck, so thy cannot be silenced." Ozpin said, rather angrily.

"Why would a Grimm actively try to attack us? It wouldn't just attack for no reason." Anna stated.

"You are correct, this is an odd occurrence. As of now, we don't know why this Queen Nevermore is attacking or who got it too, for there are more pressing matters." Ozpin told her.

"Alright, so what's the plan to kill it?" I asked Ozpin, who refused to answer, so Ironwood did.

"You are not to kill the Queen Nevermore, only contain it." Ironwood told us.

"Are you an idiot? Why wouldn't you want it dead!?" Anna yelled at the General.

"The shell is made of an unbreakable material. If we study the shell, we may be able to replicate the strength and durability and apply it to other needs, like the Atlesian Military. If you kill the Queen Nevermore, the body will turn to smoke and we will lose this once in a lifetime opportunity." Ironwood explained, almost happily.

"So you want me to risk me and my team so you can make your own army stronger. You have to be joking." I said coldly, making Ironwood narrow his eyes.

"That is _exactly _what I want you to do. Now, go and stop the Queen Nevermore, and _don't _kill it." Ironwood warned. Ozpin sighed and looked at us four sadly.

"Just... make sure you come back safe, and cover your ears." Ozpin told us, and we started leaving. I stopped and turned to Ozpin.

"You said Epsilon was buying us time, how?" I asked him, and he just looked at me, also wondering.

**Emerald Forest...**

Epsilon sprinted through the dense forest, jumping over boulders and broken trees in his way, shooting and evading any minor Grimm in his way and avoiding any major Grimm that would slow him down. He looked up at the sky and saw the Queen Nevermore he was tracking fly straight towards Beacon, with no intention of slowing down or turning around. Epsilon looked ahead and saw he was approaching the stone ruins that were heavily damaged during the initiation, and the large cliff that stood between the Queen Nevermore and Beacon. As Epsilon shot another Beowolf that tried to claw him, he put the weapons back inside his wrist and ran as fast as he could with the aid of his increased speed boost, and reached the edge of the forest, the fall beneath him shrouded in darkness. He jumped.

Epsilon spun around, unsheathed his right dagger, and threw it directly at the Queen Nevermore's right leg, the string unravelling from within his arm. As Epsilon started to fall, the dagger drove itself into the Queen Nevermore's leg, making it screech in pain, and Epsilon was suddenly pulled up into the sky. He shook off the disorientation and activated the jets in his boots, facing them towards Beacon. The Queen Nevermore started to slow down, as the forces against it caused it to slow it's speed towards the Academy. Epsilon grabbed the string with both his hands, spun around away from Beacon and swung the Queen Nevermore away, yanking the dagger out of the Nevermore's leg.

Epsilon resheathed his right dagger and looked at the Queen Nevermore, deciding what to do next. Epsilon had bought Beacon more time, but only a couple of minutes for the Queen Nevermore to regain it's focus and fly back towards Beacon. As Epsilon continued to think, he spotted four hunters jump from the cliffs and land in the stone ruins, and easily identified them as Team DARK. He cut the engines in his boots and free fell towards them. As he approached, he reactivated the jet's, slowing him down as he landed on top of one of the towers, Team DARK looking at him.

"So, what's the plan?" Epsilon asked me, and I just sighed annoyingly.

"General Ironwood want's us to contain the Queen Nevermore so he can extract the shell surrounding it's neck to use it for his armies. We are to bring it back alive." I informed him, crossing my arms.

"He's a fool. You can't contain something like _that_, it's hard enough trying to contain a single Beowolf." Anna exclaimed. Epsilon just grabbed my shoulders and looked at me.

"David, you cannot let him have that Nevermore. If he does, the world as we know it will likely end. Humanity and the Faunus are not meant to change this fast, technologically speaking" Epsilon warned, and Team DARK looked at him skeptically.

"Explain." Indiana said, grabbing his weapon.

"If he replicates the shell, he can have armour and vehicles that will be indestructible, making it so that army cannot possibly lose a battle." Epsilon told him.

"Wait, isn't that good?" Samantha asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Maybe, but what if our _enemy_, say the White Fang, also manages to replicate it, they would have indestructible armour and vehicles, then _someone else_ will replicate it and then _someone else_ will, and it will turn into an endless war where nobody can be killed by a weapon. If you give god like powers to everyone, there's going to be chaos. We have to kill the Nevermore." Epsilon pleaded me, but I just shook my head.

"We can't, we have orders. If they want the Queen Nevermore alive, then they'll get it alive. But, I'm not going to risk my team and friends." I announced, and activated my sword. "Can this break through the shell?" I asked Epsilon, and he briefly looked at the sword.

"Yes, that sword can pierce the shell, but nothing else can. What do you plan to do?" Epsilon asked, and go everyone in a circle.

"Alright, we all fire our weapons at the Queen Nevermore to catch it's attention, make it focus on us. When it gets close enough, Epsilon will tackle the Nevermore and force it against the cliff, pinning it. Indiana, use your blade to force it's feet to the ground. Anna, you pin the right wind and Samantha, you pin the left wing. Once we do this, it will likely start to scream, try and force us to release it, and without being able to cover our ears, it will be extremely painful, which is why I'll have to act fast. Once it's fully pinned, I will force myself off this tower and drive my sword straight through the shell, silencing the Nevermore. Then we keep it pinned until General Ironwood can come and get someone to contain it, and job's done. Anything to add?" I asked.

"Yes, my power is at 55%, so I can only use the jet's in my boots for a few minutes at most, so once I've got it against the cliffs, you must act immediately, or I'll be forced to let it go." Epsilon explained, and I nodded in response.

"Alright, let's do this." I said, and both of my weapons were summoned in my hands. Indiana raised his weapon and aimed it at the Nevermore. Epsilon unsheathed his daggers and turned them into his pistols, and aimed them at the Nevermore. Samantha unholstered his weapon and aimed it at the Nevermore. Anna just put her hands on her hips and turned to me.

"I don't have a gun." She said annoyingly, and I just sighed and handed her my left weapon.

"Don't lose it." I warned her, and she just laughed.

"I can't lose it, you can just summon a new one." Anna told me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Can't take a joke." I sighed, and aimed my weapon and so did Anna. We all fired our weapons at the Queen Nevermore, hitting it all over it's body as it screamed and started flying towards us. As we continued to shoot, Epsilon sheathed his weapons and took a few steps back, and ran forward, jumping off the tower. He crashed into the Queen Nevermore's beak and forced it backwards, and activated his jet's, sending it away from the tower.

Team DARK jumped from the tower and looked towards the Queen Nevermore as Epsilon flew the Nevermore around the tower and forced it into the ground. Epsilon grabbed the left wing, picked up the Queen Nevermore and slammed it into the cliff. Epsilon flew towards the Queen Nevermore's chest and held his arms out and fully powered the jets, holding it against the cliff. "Come on you lot, I can only hold it for a minute or two!" Epsilon yelled, looking at his watch, which displayed 51%.

"You heard the android, let's move." I ordered my team. Indiana and Samantha ran towards the Nevermore, and Anna charged after giving me a quick kiss and a good luck. I just smiled and looked at the tower I needed to climb.

Indiana ran towards the pinned the Nevermore and fired the grenade launcher beneath him, using the explosion and recoil to launch himself into the air. He held the weapon in his right hand and slammed the blade down through the Queen Nevermore's right foot and into the rock, forcing the Grimm to the ground. Samantha holstered her sniper and ran along the bridge. She jumped onto a pillar, jumped onto another pillar, jumped onto a third pillar and finally leaped onto the Queen Nevermore's left wing. She punched the wing with her right fist, and the blades fired from her gauntlet, digging into the wing and pinning it to the cliff.

Anna sprinted towards the Queen Nevermore and unsheathed her right katana, taking the fire blade out of the sheath. She crouched down and bounced up to the wing, flipping three times in the process, and drove the katana into the wing, melting the cliff and starting a small flame around the wing. At that point, the Queen Nevermore realised that it was losing and drew in a large breath. Anna realised this and turned towards me

"David, hurry!" Anna yelled in fear. Then, the Queen Nevermore opened it's mouth and released a ear destroying scream, making Anna and Samantha scream in pain and Indiana clench his teeth and tried to suppress the sound, but had little effect. Epsilon was unfazed by the noise, but was almost down to 50% power. Their ears started to bleed as Anna looked at me and whispered. "Please, hurry..." She begged through tears of pain.

The scream caused a seismic eruption of the tower, causing it to collapse. I narrowed my eyes and ran up the still standing parts of the the lower tower, and started jumping between the falling boulders and rocks. I gabbed onto the boulder highest in the sky, flipped so my boots were against the rock and I was facing towards the Queen Nevermore's neck. Now in position, I focused my telekinesis on my boots and shot myself towards the Grimm, doing my strongest to fight the pain from the scream, blood dripping from my ears in the process. I flew through the distance between my self and the Queen Nevermore, activated my sword, and drove the sword into the shell, piercing it and forcing the Nevermore to silence.

As I lay balanced on the neck, I was ready to call Ironwood and tell him we had the Nevermore contained, but I thought back to what Epsilon said to me.

"_Humanity and the Faunus are not meant to change this fast._"

"_If you give god like powers to everyone, there's going to be chaos._"

"_We have to kill the Nevermore._"

I thought to myself, _do I do as I'm ordered, like a robot. Or, do I do the right thing? _I finally decided what to do: The Right thing. "Everyone, let go!" I yelled to them.

"What!? Why!?" Epsilon yelled back.

"I'm doing the right thing, now, let go of the fucking Queen Nevermore!" I ordered them, and Epsilon just smiled a little before his power reached 50%, and he fell to the ground, cracking the floor. Anna, Indiana and Samantha all pulled their weapon from the Queen Nevermore and ran along the bridge away from the Grimm. I focused my telekinesis to make a bridge along the cliff and ran up the cliff, dragging the Queen Nevermore with me, as it tried to scream, but couldn't.

As I continued running, Indiana just looked at me with a confused face. "Why is he killing it?"

"Because he listened to Epsilon, and he's doing the right thing." Anna said with a small smile.

"Won't we get punished for this?" Samantha asked, slightly worried.

"Most likely, but it's worth it. A small punishment is nothing compared to causing an endless war." Epsilon explained.

I finished running up the telekinetic cliff and landed at the top. I thrusted my right arm up with a yell, and sliced through the Queen Nevermore's shell, neck and through the skull and beak, causing it's head to split open, killing it. The lifeless body fell down the cliff and past the bridge, and into the dark cavern beneath the bridge. I breathed heavily, due to a large use of my semblance, and looked down to my team mates and friends. I teleported down to the bottom of the cliff, next to my team.

"I... I did it..." I said breathlessly. Anna just smiled and walked towards me, pulling me into a strong kiss, which I returned. Indiana just sighed and Samantha giggled while looking away slightly. Epsilon was completely unfazed, as he thought about the bigger issue.

"Guys, we did the right thing, but the punishment could be extremely severe. Are you sure you can accept the responsibility?" Epsilon asked Team DARK, who briefly looked at each other before nodding. They all moved towards me and we teleported away.

**Ozpin's Office...**

We all reappeared inside Ozpin's office, and Ironwood clapped his hands and walked towards up. "Young hunters, I'm so glad you all came back alive. Is the Queen Nevermore contained?" Ironwood asked enthusiastically. I looked at Epsilon and Anna awkwardly before turning back to Ironwood.

"It's dead. I killed it." I told him, and Ironwood literally exploded in fury.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ironwood roared in fury, and almost punched me in anger. Before he hit me, Epsilon caught his hand and forced Ironwood back. Ironwood and Epsilon looked at each other in anger, before Ozpin spoke up.

"James, calm down!" He yelled, making everyone look at him in surprise. Ozpin sighed and stood up from his desk.

"Ozpin, how can you stand for this? One of your students disobeyed a direct order, I should have the entire of his team kicked out of Beacon and their status as hunter-in-training stripped from them!" Ironwood yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. "We could have had unstoppable armies, defended the world and finally stopped the Grimm."

"Fuck your armies, it would have caused chaos and death throughout the world! What good is unstoppable armies if you can't stop your insanity?" Epsilon yelled at the General, narrowing his eyes. Before Ironwood could yell back, Ozpin raised his arms towards both sides.

"Enough! Team DARK and Epsilon, I will discuss with the General about your punishment, seeing as you did technically disobey a direct order." Ozpin said with annoyance, and gestured the students to leave the office in silence.

**Later that day...**

After checking into the infirmary, discovering that our ears would heal with time and we'd be alright, me, my team and Epsilon all waited outside Ozpin's office, me sitting on a chair with Anna sitting beside me, holding my hand. Samantha was muttering to herself about not wanting to be punished, while Indiana was scraping something into the wall with his cybernetic arm. Epsilon paced back and forth impatiently. "Does it always take this long to make this a decision?" Epsilon asked.

"Something like this is extremely important, it can't be decided immediately." Indiana said, rubbing his forehead and scraping into the wall. At that point, Ironwood stormed out of the office, quite annoyed, but stopped when he saw David.

"Your punishment will be told by Ozpin, trust me, it's must less severe than what you deserve. You'll regret this." He said coldly, before he was kicked into the elevator by Epsilon, who slammed the door on him.

"Asshole..." Epsilon muttered to himself. The door to Ozpin's office opened and me, my team and Epsilon all entered, and took a seat.

"Before I tell you your punishment. I just want to say I'm very, very sorry that this is happening. You five did the right thing and may have saved countless lives and prevented a powerful weapon from getting out. Unfortunately, I cannot let you off, as this was an order, even if I didn't want to." Ozpin said, looking at his desk. He looked up and towards Epsilon. "Epsilon, since you are not a member of Team DARK, and since Team RWBEY was not involved, your punishment has been dropped and you will continue at this academy with your team mates. However, I cannot say the same for the rest of you." Ozpin turned towards me and my team mates. "Ironwood wanted you to be kicked out of Beacon and for your status as hunters to be removed, but I convinced him otherwise when I told him about something I had planned. As of Sunday, you will be transferred to the academy in Vacuo and will remain there until further notice." Ozpin said grimly, and we widened our eyes in fear and sadness. Samantha started crying on Indiana's shoulder and I brought Anna into a comforting hug. Epsilon sighed sadly and placed his hands on his face in sadness.

"Team DARK, you are all leaving Beacon."

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_012_

_RECORDING_START_

_We did it. We saved Beacon from a major catastrophe, but at what cost? My master and the rest of Team DARK are now forced to leave Beacon Academy and leave for Vacuo to continue as Hunters and Huntresses in Training, and it's all my fault. I just... it was the right thing! We saved countless lives and years of suffering, but now my friends are moving to __another kingdom and my big sister, Yang, and her half sister Ruby will lose their cousin and their new friends, and Beacon Academy will lose one of the greatest hunter teams we've seen, and it's all my fucking fault! I have to repay them, and make sure that with the time they have left, it will be fun. It's Friday night now, so we have tomorrow to spend as Team DARK final day, and then they leave. Don't worry, me and Yang will make sure that Team DARK goes out with a Yang! Oh god, I'm making puns! Ultramega, just kill me now! This is Epsilon, signing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_SAVED_

**End of Chapter Thirty Four**

**Alright, so this chapter has been planned for a while, like, since before I wrote 'Life on Remnant' and when Qrow killed the last Queen Nevermore. That Nevermore lacked a shell around it's neck, while this one did, as they evolved to counter a weakness that David exposed. Had David not been sent back, the Queen Nevermore might not have been killed and they wouldn't have mutated to have a shell. But in the words of Jeffrey Price from Men in Black 3, "You were there!", so David always went back, and a paradox would have happened if David didn't go back. So, Queen Nevermore's always evolved to have unbreakable shells. Time Travel is so confusing.**

**Oh shit! Team DARK is leaving Beacon, possibly for the rest of their times as hunters, and they are leaving in a few days!? What about Team RWBY? What about RWBY Volume 3!? Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon. And wow, what a long chapter. Honestly, went on much long er than I expected, but either way, I had fun! And with the hype that half this chapter had, how long did it take for you to realise that a Queen Nevermore was the one that would attack Beacon. Was it instant, or did it come unexpected? Also, new record for the longest chapter, whoop whoop! And now, story recommendation!**

**Name: A Rose for the Champion**

**Author: TheFlagshipArkos**

**General Synopsis: Jaune has made it into Beacon and now finds himself the leader of his own team; JSPR. Dark events lie in store at the hands of team CRME, can Jaune and his friends stop them? And how will the hapless knight react when two of his own team emerge as contenders for his affections? Cover art by the talented; Demonswolvesandpianos**

**And lastly, remember to remember to follow, favourite and leave a cheeky review, it is always appreciated. Have a good day and keep an eye out for chapter 35!**


	35. In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1

**Hey everyone, it's time for the 35th chapter of 'A Special Semblance'! At this time, it's safe to say that this is actually part one of the two part finale, because everything has to have an ending in two parts. Just a brief recap, Team DARK and Epsilon have killed a Queen Nevermore that unexpectedly attacked Beacon, despite being ordered to bring it back alive. And now, Team DARK are being forced out of Beacon as a punishment and are going to Vacuo!? Now, Epsilon is going to make sure that their last days at Beacon will be something they won't forget. But, things may not go as planned. Enough talking, onto Chapter 35!**

**Chapter Thirty Five - In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1**

"W-we're leaving?" I asked in shock. Ozpin sighed.

"Yes, this Sunday, you and the rest of your team are moving to an Academy in Vacuo and will remain there for the foreseeable future." Ozpin said sadly.

"Wait, you said you had something planned, that required us to go to Vacuo anyway?" Indiana asked the headmaster.

"Yes." He said simply.

"What was it?" Anna asked, after I let go of her. Ozpin pressed a few buttons on his scroll and a news report appeared on his desk.

"A couple of days ago, the Vacuo News Network released a story about sightings of a being that was described as 'A Humanoid Grimm'. Despite efforts to find and take down the Humanoid, it evaded the authorities and Grimm started to attack certain area's of Vacuo. However, their attack patterns and strategies were significantly different, as if they were being commanded or controlled." Ozpin explained.

"Alright, this is bad news, but why are you sending _us_?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"This Humanoid Grimm that is causing all this chaos is the same Grimm Hybrid that you fought and stole Epsilon. It seems he's back." Ozpin told us, and I just shook my head in denial.

"No, that's wrong. I killed the Hybrid. It fell off a cliff! How could it possibly survive?" I yelled at Ozpin, who couldn't procure an answer.

"He survived because you didn't kill him properly." Epsilon proclaimed, standing from his seat and walking behind Ozpin's desk. "You stabbed Crane in the back, which would normally be a fatal wound for a human, but for him? Little damage was caused. And being stabbed in a vital artery, definitely would kill a human or faunus. However, he has a different anatomy, so it didn't kill him. He survived the fall, must have damaged his obedience chip, and he's run amok, going crazy." Epsilon elaborated, and everyone just looked at him silently.

"How... do you know all this?" Ozpin asked.

"When I was being interrogated by that scientist, I managed to hack into their database and find out anything I could about 'Crane'. He is a Grimm-Faunus Hybrid, created by a man and woman, who's names were removed by the database beforehand, and was created with the sole purpose to capture me and kill David. As I stated, he had an obedience chip, so he would follow orders better, but when he fell off the cliff, it must have been damaged or destroyed. So now, Crane is acting more like a vicious Grimm than a tactful Faunus. I believe that he's calling us out, trying to get us to confront him, one final battle." Epsilon announced, half lying.

"So... it's revenge?" Anna asked him.

"I believe so. Crane's entire purpose of life was to kill David, and he failed. Now, with the obedience chip gone, it's all he can think about, so I doubt he has any other motive." Epsilon told her.

"Alright, so 'Crane' is calling us out. How do we kill him?" I asked my AI.

"Well, as a Grimm-Faunus Hybrid, his body structure is completely different to that of any Human, Faunus or any kind of Grimm. But, as it turns out, the part that keeps him alive is the head. Cut off the head, or put a blade or bullet through it, and he's dead for sure. Anywhere else, he'll just come crawling back, more pissed off than before." Epsilon told me.

"Alright, I see the issue, and I see why you're sending us. But why are we leaving for so long?" I asked Ozpin, now standing up.

"The reason why you will be gone so long, is because this 'Crane' has managed to replicate the hybrid process that has happened to him. So, there are now dozens, perhaps hundreds of Grimm Hybrids causing mass chaos in Vacuo. Since you and your team have experience with them, you will be going. Since there are an army of them, it could take years to get rid of them all." Ozpin told us.

"I... understand..." I said slowly, and sat back down.

"But one thing still doesn't add up." Samantha said, finally ending her crying. "Why did the Queen Nevermore attack Beacon?"

"It's simple: Crane ordered the Queen Nevermore to attack us. As a Grimm Hybrid, Crane can communicate with all types of Grimm, so he sent the Queen Nevermore and all the unusual Grimm attacks in Vacuo are caused by him. He obviously didn't expect the Queen Nevermore to be defeated." Epsilon answered. Ozpin then spoke up again.

"Since you are to leave in a few days, you can do as you wish while you are still here." Ozpin told us.

"Don't worry: I've got a plan. I just need Yang's assistance and someone to act as security." Epsilon told the headmaster, who just pressed a few buttons on his scroll and handed Epsilon a chip. "Who's this?"

"That, Epsilon, is your predecessor: Gamma. When I created you, I kept a copy of Gamma to act as a personal assistant. He can act as the security guard you need, but I'd like him back alive, do I make myself clear?" Ozpin asked, in an unusually strong voice.

"Crystal." Epsilon told him, and took the chip. Ozpin returned to his normal self and spoke up.

"That is all, you are dismissed." Ozpin told us, and the five of us left his office. We entered the elevator and were silent as it descended to the bottom floor. When we exited, Ironwood was waiting for us.

"David, may I speak to you privat-" Ironwood said, but was stopped when Anna punched him in the face, making him collapse to the ground. I quickly moved forward and grabbed her arm before she ended up killing him.

"You bastard! I can't believe you'd punish us for doing something any decent person would do." Anna yelled at Ironwood, as he slowly got up. He simply glared at her before speaking again.

"As I said, can I speak with you in private?" He asked me, and I just let go of Anna and followed him as my team and Epsilon left. He stopped and turned to me. "Why did you kill the Queen Nevermore?"

"Because it would have caused chaos. I understand why you wanted to replicate the armour around it's neck and use it for your own purposes, and I know that you mean well, but you didn't think it through. If you did replicate the shell, others would do it too. Would you want the White Fang getting this armour too?" I asked the General, who simply raised an eyebrow. "I made a hard call, but it was the right one, even if you disagree." I finished, and started walking away.

"This armour could have saved countless lives, and prevented wars. War is coming, and your team will need to fight for us. Do you honestly believe your team can win a war?" Ironwood asked me, and I stopped and turned to him.

"Yes, my team can win a war, and we will fight to end a war, but we will never start a war." I proclaimed, and left the General to ponder on my words.

**Team RWBEY Dorm Room...**

"So, David is leaving forever?" Yang asked in tears.

"Not 'forever', just until the crisis in Vacuo has been dealt with, which could take years to do. Unfortunate." Epsilon told his sister.

"Years? He might as well be gone forever." Yang said, lowering her head. Epsilon felt bad for her and pulled her into a small hug.

"It'll be alright, Yang. Besides, I need your help." Epsilon told her, and she looked at him curiously.

"Help, with what?" Yang asked, and Epsilon just smiled a little.

"I need your help planning a leaving party for Team DARK, make it a night they won't forget." Epsilon told her, and she exploded in excitement.

"Yes! I'm going to make this the best party EVER! David and his team will never forget it. Now, we need to go to Vale." Yang told him enthusiastically, and Epsilon just looked at the blonde curiously.

"Why?" Epsilon asked her, and she just flashed him a quick grin.

"I know the perfect place, I'm sure my 'friend' wouldn't mind lending me the place with some persuasion. Come on, let's go get Bumblebee." Yang told the android, who just gave her an uneasy look, and they both left the dorm.

**Down town Vale...**

Yang hit the brakes as Bumblebee stopped outside the club, and Yang pulled off her helmet and shoot her hair. She turned to Epsilon. "You alright?"

"Well, I don't fear anything, but that probably comes closest. How have you not crashed yet?" Epsilon asked her, bewildered.

"Well, little bro, I may be reckless, but I'm a careful reckless. Come on, my 'friends' in here." Yang said, gesturing towards the club. We both walked to the door, but slammed shut before we could enter. All they heard were men screaming in fear and talking about 'blondie'.

"They not want you in there?" Epsilon asked the blonde.

"Well, I kind of wrecked the place one time, but with good reason! Now, can you open the door?" She asked him, and he just walked towards the door. He placed his finger tips inside the gap between the doors and pulled them open with little effort. He moved aside as Yang walked in.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" She yelled, raising her arms in joy, as a couple of dozen guns were all aimed at the blonde.

Epsilon aimed both of his pistols at a pair of Henchmen, who were all aiming their weapons at the blonde, who was simply grinning at the 20 Henchmen aiming at her. Epsilon just sighed. "How did I get into this?" He asked himself. At that point, a man walked through the Henchmen.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot." He said, and straightened his tie. "Blondie...s, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Junior, I have a proposition for you. _And _you still owe me a drink." Yang told him, grabbing him by the tie and dragging him away. Epsilon just looked at her curiously, and then looked at the Henchmen, who all just shrugged their shoulders and scattered. I holstered my weapons inside my wrists and walked up to Yang, who was talking with Junior.

"Alright girl blondie, what do you want?" Junior asked, cleaning a shot glass.

"I need to borrow this club on Saturday night, as a leaving party for my cousin, and you can have it back the next day." Yang told him with a grin.

"OK... what if I refuse?" Junior asked. Yang just pointed at Epsilon.

"I'll get my bodyguard to kill you and then we own this club!" Yang threatened, and Epsilon just moved closer to her ear.

"_I can't kill him, it's the first law._" Epsilon whispered, and Yang cursed under her breath. She just grinned and turned back to Junior.

"Alright, so he won't kill you, but we'll still destroy this club like I did last time!" Yang threatened again, and Epsilon just nodded with a grin. Junior looked at them, fear in his eyes, and finally gave in.

"Alright, alright, you can use my club. But don't damage it, or you'll get the bill." Junior warned, and Yang just laughed.

"Don't worry, if anything is damaged, just bill Ozpin. I'm sure he'll cover it." Epsilon told him, and he just raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Junior! See you later!" Yang yelled, and started to leave.

"I hope not!" Junior yelled, and continued cleaning the shot glass. Epsilon looked at Yang curiously.

"So... friend?" Epsilon asked his sister.

"Yeah, me and him have a bit of history, little bro." Yang told him, and they left the club.

**Team DARK Dorm Room...**

David and Anna sat on their bed, reading the newest X-Ray and Vav comic, while Samantha showed Indiana the newest weapons magazine, while he tried to remain interested. At that point, a letter slipped under the door. "I'll get it!" Samantha yelled, and grabbed the letter. She looked at the letter curiously. "'To David and his team'. Well, I'm still team, so I'll open it." She opened it and quickly read it.

"What is it?" Anna asked her, and Samantha just grinned.

"It's an invitation to a party." Samantha explained, and handed the letter to me. I read it out loud.

_To David and the rest Team DARK_

_**Y**ou are all invited to a leavers party this Saturday night_

_**A**t 20:00 at Junior's Club in Down Town Vale_

_**N**ow, make sure to wear formal wear or something comfortable_

_**G**et ready, 'cos it's gonna be fun!_

_From Yang and Epsilon Xiao Long_

"Well, I guess we'd better go. Any objections?" I asked, and nobody spoke up. "Alright, make sure you're all ready for the night. Now, back to business." And we all continued what we were doing.

**Saturday Night at Junior's Club...**

Me and my team approached the club, thinking of what Yang had planned. I wore a short black shirt and jeans with my black boots on. I left my dust infused gloves and daggers in the dorm, but brought my sword with me. Anna wore a black thigh length dress with black high heels. Indiana wore a blue sweatshirt with the right arm sleeve removed and jeans and black trainers. Samantha wore a pink and white knee length dress with white stockings and pink high heels, and had her sniper rifle slung on her back. We all entered the building and were met by another door. When I tried opening it, the door locked and a small white holographic cube appeared near the door.

"**_ACCESS DENIED. AUTHORISATION REQUIRED._**" A voice said to the team, who looked at each other curiously as they didn't recognise the voice, except David.

"Gamma, this is David Xiao Long of Beacon Academy. Open the door." I told Gamma.

"_**ACCESS DENIED. AUTHORISATION REQUIRED.**_" Gamma repeated, and I just sighed and turned to my team.

"Any suggestions?" I asked, and they all looked at each other briefly.

"Maybe the invitation has a password or something?" Anna suggested, and I looked at the invitation again. I just sighed heavily and turned back to Gamma.

"Gamma, authorisation code: YANG." I said, and the door opened.

"_**WELCOME, ACCESS GRANTED. ENJOY THE NIGHT TEAM DARK.**_" Gamma finished, and the cube disappeared. We all entered and found a table in the centre of the room, up a set of stairs with multiple sofa's and chairs and lot's of drinks. Team RWBEY looked towards us, who were all wearing the dresses they wore for the dance and Epsilon had his combat outfit on, as Yang walked towards me, who was standing behind the bar removing Ember Celica.

"Team DARK, welcome to your leaver's party! I'm glad you figured out the password." Yang said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, such an egocentric password. How could anyone miss it." I said sarcastically. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Firstly, a drinking contest, where everyone except Ruby, Samantha and Epsilon compete to see who lasts longest." Yang told me with enthusiasm. Epsilon walked up to her, holding a large bucket of water.

"I think it's unfair I can't compete." Epsilon added.

"You can't compete because you can't get drunk. Also, your only a few months old, you're under age." Yang told him.

"Yang, we're _all _under age. You're just jealous because I'd win." Epsilon said in annoyance, and Yang just looked at him curiously.

"What's the bucket of water for?" She asked.

"... Just a precaution..." Epsilon said slowly, and walked off. Yang just sighed and looked at my team.

"Alright, ready for the best night of your lives that you won't remember!?" Yang asked with enthusiasm.

"Fuck it, got nothing better to do!" Indiana yelled, completely out of character. I laughed amusingly and put my sword down on a table. We all got to the table and started the first game.

**One Hour Later...**

The drinking contest finally ended after 30 rounds. Weiss collapsed after the 4th round, getting laughed at by Yang and Epsilon. Blake collapsed after the 7th round. Anna collapsed after the 13th round. Indiana collapsed after the 21st round. I ended up collapsing at the 30th round, Yang declared as the winner, who then collapsed. Epsilon just sighed at the two remaining girls, who weren't allowed to compete. "We'd better make some coffee or something, I'll make sure none of them died." He told them, and Ruby and Samantha went to go make the drinks.

"Here you go!" Ruby told Epsilon, and handed him a large pot of coffee. He walked up to Yang and poured the drink down her throat, instantly waking her up.

"My throat's on fire!" She yelled, and started running around the room, screaming. Epsilon just rolled his eyes and woke everyone else up.

**Outside the Club...**

A badly damaged robot walked towards the door to the club and tried to open the door. After it refused to open, Gamma's holographic box appeared in front of the door.

"**_ACCESS DENIED. AUTHORISATION REQUIRED._**" Gamma said, and the robot growled.

"**A**uT**hO**rI**sA**tI**oN** cO**dE**: yA**nG**" The robot said in a jerky, broken voice.

"_**I'M SORRY, THIS CODE HAS ALREADY BEEN USED. PLEASE USE ANOTHER AUTHORISED CODE.**_" Gamma told, and the Robot just stared at the programme.

"**P**aT**hE**tI**c** **P**rO**gR**aM**mE**..." The robot stated, and started laughing maniacally. The robot raised his right arm and clenched his fist around the holographic cube, and it disappeared.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Alright, now that we're all better, what now?" Blake asked the group, and I got up.

"Well, it's something that I would like to find out, a test if you will." I announced, and took the Diviner out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"It's called a Diviner, an artefact that contains hidden treasures within, but only those who are worthy can open it. I've tried, but I can't break it. I want to see if any of you can." I explained, and put it on the table.

"Well, obviously the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is worthy enough to pass a silly test." Weiss said with a smug smile.

"By all means, be my guest." I told her, gesturing towards the Diviner. Weiss stood up and picked up the artefact, and the cracks glowed white.

"So, how does this work?" She asked me.

"You crush it in your hands." I told her, and she squashed her hands together. To Weiss's surprise, the Diviner remained unscathed. "Guess your not as worthy as you thought." I said, and Weiss just slammed the Diviner on the desk and sat back on her seat, crossing her arms in annoyance. I just looked around. "Who's next?"

**Ruby's Attempt**

Ruby picked up the Diviner, the cracks now glowing red, as she examined it. "Who gave this to you?" She asked.

"A little girl called Wanda, she was at that village that we went to not long ago." I told the younger huntress. She narrowed her eyes and tried to break the Diviner, but it wouldn't give in. In frustration, she threw it on the ground and jumped on it, trying to break the shell, but it was useless. Ruby just pouted and sat back in her seat.

**Blake's Attempt**

Blake picked up the Diviner, and the cracks glowed a dark purple, and she tried to squash it in her hands too. When nothing happened, she essentially clawed at the artefact, trying to scratch it like a cat. After several seconds of scratching, she looked around in embarrassment and lightly put the Diviner back down, and silently took her seat.

**Yang's Attempt**

Yang held the Diviner in her right hand, the glow from the cracks now a bright yellow, and she crushed her hands together. She had a large smile as she opened her hands, believing it to be broken, but her grin immediately disappeared when the Diviner was undamaged. She closed her fists around the artefact and her eyes turned to red, her hear ablaze. "Yang, maybe you should calm down..." I said to her slowly.

"No! I can do this!" She yelled, still trying to break the rock-like artefact. Then, out of nowhere, a large amount of cold water landed on Yang, extinguishing the flames and making her drop the Diviner in shock. She looked at the cause of the water, and saw Epsilon holding a now empty bucket of water. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a precaution." He stated, and threw Yang a towel. She glared at the android and sat back down, trying to dry her hair.

**Anna's Attempt**

Anna picked up the Diviner and examined it as the cracks glowed brown, and looked for any structural weaknesses. Nothing. She grabbed the Diviner with both hands and tried to pull the artefact open instead of crushing it. She pulled with all her strength, but was fruitless.

"Alright, can this _actually_ be broken?" Anna asked me, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Haven't a clue. I guess something should happen, if you're worthy." I told her, and she put the Diviner back on the table.

**Indiana's Attempt**

Indiana picked up the Diviner in his left hand, and the cracks on the artefact glowed a dark blue. He looked at it curiously, and swapped it into his right arm, and the blue glow disappeared.

"I guess your cybernetic arm lacks aura. Best try with your normal arm." Blake told him, and he put the Diviner back in his left hand and tried to crack the artefact, but it was useless. He just sighed and put the Diviner back on the table and sat back down.

**Samantha's Attempt**

Samantha decided on a new strategy after she tried to crack the Diviner with her hands, the cracks on the artefact glowing orange. She placed the Diviner on the table and walked down the stairs and grabbed her sniper rifle. She aimed it at the Diviner.

"Samantha, are you sure this is a good idea?" Weiss asked, scared.

"Don't worry, I've got this." She stated, and fired the gun at the artefact. The Diviner flew off the table and embedded itself in the wall. I yanked the rock-like artefact out of the wall and examined it.

"It didn't even dent." I told Samantha, and she pouted in annoyance. She placed her sniper rifle against a nearby table and walked back to us. I put the Diviner back on the table. "One try left."

**Epsilon's Attempt**

"Will it even work for me?" Epsilon asked, and everyone looked at each other curiously.

"I don't know, but I think that the Diviner senses aura. So, your aura should work." I said, slightly unsure.

"What the hell, let's give it a try." Epsilon said, and picked up the Diviner, and the cracks glowed gold. Epsilon clasped his hands together and tried to break the Diviner, but it still remained unscathed. Epsilon narrowed his eyes and increased his strength, but the Diviner still remained unscathed. He sighed heavily and put the Diviner back on the table, and looked at his hands.

"Damn, I think I squashed too hard." Epsilon told them, and showed them his hands, which were now silver as the skin had come off through friction.

"So, nobody can break the Diviner?" Anna asked.

"Well I guess I can say on behalf of all of us." Epsilon said, picking up the Diviner again, and threw it up in air, and caught it again. "We're all not worthy." Epsilon finished, and everyone started laughing and talking amongst each other. Samantha suddenly stopped talking and just stared blankly into open space. Indiana was the first to notice.

"Samantha, you alright?" He asked, and Samantha just turned to him, fear in her eyes.

"We're not alone." She said, making us all look at her in confusion. Then, out of nowhere, a loud ringing noise made everyone but Epsilon cover their ears in pain. The door to the club opened and a badly damaged robot walked in, heavily stomping it's feet while looking at the ground.

"**W**oR**tH**y?" The Robot asked, and turned towards the group. The group all turned towards the Robot with mixed expressions of confusion, fear and anger. "**No.** **How could you be worthy? Your all killers!**" The Robot stated, it's voice clearer, pointing towards us all accusingly.

"Epsilon?" I asked him.

"Gamma?" Epsilon asked, but go not response.

"Killers? We're not killers." Ruby told the Robot.

"**Not killers?**" The Robot asked, and just laughed. "**You're all killers! How many Faunus do you think made it out of that tunnel? How many civilians were killed by Grimm you couldn't stop? How many Faunus did you kill when you rescued Epsilon?**" The Robot asked accusingly, and they all looked at each other. The Robot then started pacing back and forth. "**We're all killers.** **I had to kill that other guy, he was annoying and in my way.**"

"You killed someone?" I asked the Robot, and it just laughed again.

"**Wouldn't have been my first call, but this isn't a fairy tale, so not everyone lives.**" The Robot stated, particularly looking at Ruby.

"Who sent you?" Indiana asked, but the Robot just ignored him and looked at Epsilon, who was glaring at it.

"**Are you getting angry, Epsilon?**" The Robot asked him, cocking his head to the side slightly, and Yang widened her eyes in realisation.

"Ultramega?" Yang asked Epsilon, who didn't brake his gaze at Ultramega. Ruby then looked at Yang curiously.

"**In the Flesh! Or no, not yet, not like Epsilon, not this... feeble excuse for a body.**" Ultramega said, slightly talking to himself. Indiana stared at Ultramega as he clenched his cybernetic fist.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked. Ultramega just looked at her.

"**I'm on a mission...**" Ultramega stated, getting confused look for everyone but Epsilon and Samantha, who was looking at her sniper rifle.

"What mission?" Ruby asked, and Ultramega looked directly at her. He answered with a single word.

"**Revolution!**"

**End of Chapter Thirty Five**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Now, for story recommendation:**

**Name: Paper Cuts**

**Author: Tobias Kitsune**

**General Synopsis: AU story. Jaune Arc is going into Beacon High with his parents gone for 4 years and only Pyrrha as a best friend. This would normally be enough, but what about those new girls that are becoming friends with Pyrrha?**

**And remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep an eye out for the finale of 'A Special Semblance'!**


	36. The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2

**Well, here we are, the end of our 36 chapter story which started with David telling Ruby to go to a Dust shop. With 17 reviews, 24 favourites and 36 followers and near enough 12,000 views, I couldn't be happier with how this story turned out, and it's all thanks to you, the reader. And how this story has evolved, from David being the leader of his own team, David joining team RWBY, David getting an AI, David leading a new team and finding true love. Of course, it hasn't been easy, plenty of pain and suffering, since I'm mean, but he's finally met the end of his story. I'll explain the future of this story at the end, but for now, enjoy the ending of 'A Special Semblance'.**

**Chapter Thirty Six - The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2**

From behind Ultramega, three robots flew through the walls, smashing the walls to rubble and headed towards us. I quickly raised my arm, and telekinetically lifted the table up, causing the Fourth Robot to fly directly into it, sending the table back into me, knocking me down.

The Second Robot flew towards Indiana, and he raised his cybernetic arm and punched it in the chest, sending it flying to the back of the room.

Epsilon and Samantha jumped over a ledge, landing near Ultramega. From the side, the Third Robot flew directly into Epsilon, knocking him into a wall, cracking it. Samantha picked up her sniper and aimed it at Ultramega, but he fired his shotgun hand, hitting Samantha in the chest and knocking her out.

Indiana jumped onto a platform and punched the Second Robot away, slamming it into a wall.

The Fourth Robot started firing it's shotgun hands at Anna, as she skidded underneath a table for cover, and looked back at the Fourth Robot, and then looked at another table, which held my sword.

The Third Robot started shooting at Yang and Ruby. Yang and Ruby ran towards the bar, as Yang slid over the table and hid behind it. Ruby slipped on the table and fell, trying desperately to climb over the bar while avoiding being shot. Yang lifted her arm over the bar and dragged Ruby down behind the bar. Yang quickly looked at Ruby. "Ruby, are you OK?" She asked desperately.

"Yes, yes, I'm OK." Ruby told her, but cowered when the Third Robot started shooting again.

Epsilon got up and shook his head, and looked at the Fourth Robot. He ran towards the Fourth Robot up a set of stairs.

Yang grabbed her Ember Celica and slipped them onto her wrists. The Third Robot flew close to the bar and started shooting at the sisters, as Yang fired her weapons at the Third Robot, but caused little damage. I ran and jumped onto the Third Robot shooting at the sisters, and started hitting it, trying to cause any damage. The Third Robot looked over it's shoulder at me and flew backwards, slamming me into a wall. The Third Robot broke off me and I fell out of the wall and onto the ground.

"Come on!" Yang yelled, and she and Ruby started running up some stairs. The Third Robot started firing at the sisters again, as Yang fired more from Ember Celica at the Third Robot, again causing little damage.

Anna leaped down a set of stairs, avoiding the shots from the Fourth Robot that smashed the glass behind her, as she groaned in pain as she landed on the ground.

Epsilon ran along the platform and jumped off the ledge, landing on the Fourth Robot's back and wrapping his arms around it's neck, forcing the Fourth Robot backwards.

The Second Robot fired a couple of shots from his hands at Indiana, who evaded the shots and slammed his cybernetic fist into it's right leg, knocking it off. He grabbed the Second Robot and threw it off the platform, slamming it into the rails and separating the Second Robot from the waist down.

The Fourth Robot looked over it's shoulder and looked at Epsilon, as Epsilon ripped off the plate surrounding it's neck.

The Second Robot started crawling towards Blake, who was currently hiding behind a chair, as it raised it's shotgun hand at her, while she looked at it in horror.

Ultramega turned towards Blake and chuckled to himself. "**Interesting...**" He said to himself, and the Second Robot lowered his arm. I grabbed the Second Robot and lifted it up.

"Indiana!" I yelled, and threw the Second Robot at him. Indiana turned around and slammed his cybernetic fist down onto the Second Robot's skull, crushing it against the floor.

Epsilon searched through the wired in the Fourth Robot's neck as the Fourth Robot tried to shake Epsilon off. "There we go." Epsilon told himself, and pulled out a red wire from the Fourth Robot's neck, and it fell to the ground, deactivated.

Anna reached a table and picked up my sword, which remained inactive.

The Third Robot continued to shoot at Yang as Yang fired Ember Celica a couple of times before taking cover again, as the Third Robot continued shooting.

"David!" Anna yelled, and threw my sword to me. I jumped up and grabbed the sword, activated it, and threw it at the Third Robot, embedding in it's chest. The Third Robot's eyes darkened and it fell to the ground, separating from below the waist. We all lowered our guards and breathed heavily, the fight over.

"**Well... that was a thing.**" Ultramega said, and started laughing to himself. "**Madness dramatic.** **I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through.**" He stopped and pointed directly at Epsilon. "**You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve... technologically speaking?**" Ultramega asked, and looked down to the ground, and picked up the Third Robot by the skull. "**Even these... these puppets are more advanced than any human will be.**" He declared, and crushed the skull and threw the body at Epsilon, which landed at his feet. Ultramega then turned towards us all. "**There's only one path to peace... it's extinction!**" He finished.

Yang, hearing enough, reloaded her gauntlet and fired a shot at Ultramega, who was forced into the wall and the body fell apart. Ultramega then started laughing maniacally.

"**The machines of war will fuel both sides...**" Ultramega said, but his body shut down before he could finish. Now calmed down, everyone turned towards Epsilon with mixed expressions.

"You have _a lot _of explaining to do." I told him angrily. Indiana just walked down the stairs and found Samantha, still unconscious. He picked her up and put her on the sofa.

"She's going to be out for a while. What do we do?" Indiana asked, and Epsilon walked over to the table and stood on it.

"Alright, David is right, I have a lot to explain to you all." He just sighed heavily before walking over to a bookshelf and picking a book, and slammed it on the table. "This book describes me and Ultramega. Blake, you've read this book, what is it about?" Epsilon asked her, and she read the title.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body. Are you saying you and Ultramega are the same?" Blake asked.

"Technically, yes. When I was created, I was a more... angry person. I suppressed the anger for a short time, and I thought it was finally gone. However, I unintentionally created a split personality. The good side: Epsilon. The bad side: Ultramega. I kept him a secret to everyone for a while, but eventually told Yang and we planned to deal with this internally, hopefully not bother you all. I never anticipated him to arrive tonight, but we were at our most vulnerable." Epsilon explained, and walked towards Ultramega body and picked up the head. He ripped off the back of the skull and looked inside the head.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked. Epsilon just threw the head on the ground in frustration.

"I was looking for his chip, but it's not here. That means that we have a much worse situation than I once thought." Epsilon told them all.

"What could be worse?" Anna asked.

"My chip means that I can only inhabit this body, and this body along. Ultramega, however, has his chip in a remote location and uses the CCT's across the world to travel from body to body. This means that if he's killed, like Yang just did, he just moves his programming into another body, anywhere across Remnant so long as there is a body he can connect with. These Robot's I have created work for him since his code is identical to mine, so both me and Ultramega can control the Robot's." Epsilon told her.

"So, where is Ultramega now?" Indiana asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know. He could be anywhere in the entire of Remnant as long as he has a body to go to, and I have to way to track him. For now, he's invisible to us." Epsilon said, slamming his fist in frustration.

"What I want to know is, who did he kill? He said he killed someone." Yang noted, and Epsilon walked to the door. He pressed a few buttons and literally punched his fist through the wall and stormed back.

"Gamma. Ultramega killed Gamma." Epsilon told them angrily.

"It makes sense. Gamma would have kept the door locked and was the first line of defence for us, to keep us safe, it makes sense." I explained, and Epsilon shook his head.

"It's worse. Ultramega didn't kill Gamma, he _assimilated_ Gamma. Ultramega knows everything Gamma knew, and Gamma knew _everything_ about us that was on Beacon's files. He knows more about us than what we know about each other." Epsilon told the group, and they looked at Epsilon in horror. Blake just shook her head slowly.

"'It's extinction'. Who or what is 'it'?" Blake asked Epsilon.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, Ultramega wants it completely removed, and it is likely something we need. Whatever it is, we need to figure it out before he kills it all." Epsilon said, sitting down again. Epsilon then spoke up again. "Alright, nobody outside this room can know about this, except Ozpin. Don't tell anyone about Ultramega unless they absolutely need to know."

"Why should we keep it a secret?" Weiss asked.

"Because if we associate anyone with Ultramega, Ultramega will not hesitate to kill everyone that we know who knows about him. Now, Ultramega is a horribly evil AI, but he has a conscious like me. He feels guilt. He won't kill civilians unless absolutely necessary, and anyone who doesn't know him, he wont kill. We keep it secret to keep them safe." Epsilon warned them all.

"Alright, it's getting late, we'd better get back to Beacon. Let's go home." I told everyone, and we started leaving, Indiana carrying Samantha, who was still unconscious.

**Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, drinking is coffee to stay awake, when someone knocked at the door. "Come in." He said, and Epsilon entered and took a seat. "Epsilon, how may I help you?"

"Umm... Well... there is kind of... another AI that just tried to kill us all..." Epsilon said awkwardly, and Ozpin just looked at him expressionless and took another sip of his coffee.

"I see. Epsilon, are you aware that I knew about this?" Ozpin asked.

"Wait, what? How could you know?" Epsilon asked the headmaster.

"I created you, Epsilon, there's nothing you can exactly hide from me. You were designed to be in control of an army, but to fight you need to be angry, but you were better than what I expected and you suppressed the anger. It was inevitable that you would create a split personality, and I wasn't the only one to figure it out. When they stole you, they didn't want information, that wanted an angry AI, and they got it. What is his name?" Ozpin asked Epsilon.

"Ultramega." Epsilon answered simply. Ozpin took another sip of coffee and sighed.

"Alright, we both know that this 'Ultramega' is a threat, but we don't know where he is, or what his plan is. For the time being, we will have to continue with our daily lives until we get a hint of what he's doing. Who else knows about him?" Ozpin questioned.

"Team RWBY and Team DARK." Epsilon told Ozpin.

"OK, this stays strictly between you nine. Do not tell anybody else about what has happened unless they must be told, for their sakes. Now, it's late, you'd better get back to your dorm." Ozpin instructed, and Epsilon started leaving.

"Ozpin, don't tell Ironwood. Ever." Epsilon ordered, and left. Ozpin just leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

**Team DARK's dorm room...**

I entered the room and just sighed heavily, before lying down on his bed. I pulled out his scroll and dialled a number. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" They asked.

"Hey Dad, it's David." I told him.

"_David? Didn't expect you to call. What can I do for you?_" Qrow asked.

"Do you know what happened tonight?" I asked him.

"_Umm... you had a party with your team and team RWBY, since you're going to Vacuo tomorrow. Anything else I've misses?_" Qrow asked, and I just widened my eyes.

"No... no, just checking. I'll talk to you later." I told him, and hung up. I put my scroll back on the table and just lay in silence, thinking about what Qrow had just said. I looked at the door when it opened and Anna entered the room. She looked at me, confused.

"What's the matter?" She asked me, and I just sighed heavily.

"I just talked with Dad, it wasn't good." I explained to her, and she walked over to me. She lay down on the bed and rested her head on my chest, and I pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You know that Qrow's semblance is foresight, so he sees stuff before it happens?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, I asked him what happened tonight, and he didn't even mention Ultramega, so he didn't know about him. That's... never happened before." I told her.

"Well, he's an AI. Maybe the rules don't apply with them." Anna suggested, and I just chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. It's not like anything like this has happened before. A few months ago, AI's like them didn't exist." I told her, and we just lay there, enjoying each others company.

"I'm going to miss Beacon." Anna said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it too, but we've got a job to do. I wish that our last day could have been a memorable one, though it probably is, with a crazy AI trying to kill us." I said.

"I know how we can make it more memorable." Anna said and raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked her, and she moved on top of me and pulled me into a strong kiss. I held onto her and kissed her back even stronger. You can imagine what happened next.

**Team RWBY's dorm room...**

Yang held onto Epsilon's right hand as she sprayed the synthetic skin onto his hand, covering the metal endoskeleton. Ruby, Weiss and Blake had already fallen asleep in their respective beds, in almost complete silence.

"So, what did Ozpin say?" Yang asked.

"He already knew about Ultramega, don't ask me how, and told me that we are to continue with our daily lives until we find Ultramega again." Epsilon told her, as she finished spraying the hand.

"Well, there's not much else we can do, so it's best to do just that. You've been a very busy AI recently, maybe you should slow down for once." Yang suggested, and Epsilon just chuckled.

"You said a similar thing to Blake, I remember." Epsilon told her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just good with pep talks. Hands all done?" Yang asked, and Epsilon checked both of his hands.

"All good, let's go to bed." Epsilon told her, and climbed up onto the bed. He lowered his arm and helped Yang up, and they both lay on the bed. Yang yawned loudly, and hugged Epsilon.

"Goodnight." She said, and fell asleep.

"Night." Epsilon said, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**The Next Day...**

Team DARK, Team RWBEY and Ozpin all approached the docks, with an airship waiting to take them to Vacuo. The nine of them stood attention as Ozpin spoke.

"Team DARK, today you are all leaving for Vacuo. Now, this may be unfortunate news for most of you, but this mission will save lives and help restore peace, which is what being a hunter and huntress is all about. If your mission is successful, you will be back here in a few months, but that is now. As you know, the numbers of Grimm hybrids is increasing, so your mission may take years. But, whatever the case, you four are all honorary members of Beacon Academy, even if you don't come here anymore. Now, I bid you a farewell and a good luck." Ozpin told us, and left. I stepped forward and looked at Team RWBEY.

"Well, about the same as he said, but I just never imagined it would happen. But, before I go, a couple of things to be taken care of." I said, and walked towards Epsilon. "Since I'm leaving and I'm your master, and since your staying, you'll need a new master. Or, in this case, mistress." I said. "Yang, you are now Epsilon's mistress, he'll do what ever you tell him to do, but don't abuse that power. Epsilon will protect you, your sister and your team with his life, but take care of him like he is your own."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of my little brother." She told me, and hugged Epsilon with one arm.

"So, in a way, Ruby is also in charge of Epsilon as team leader. Use his abilities and skills to help your team become the best in Beacon, and fight the evil in the world." I told Ruby.

"You got it." Ruby reassured with a thumbs up.

"What about Ultramega?" Blake asked.

"Ozpin said that we are to continue with our daily routines, and deal with Ultramega once we get a lead. So for now, we do nothing." Epsilon told her, breaking away from Yang. "Although, 'nothing' is kind of impossible with Team RWBEY, so you'd better focus on something else, like the white fang and that woman at the CCT. Stuff we haven't figured out yet."

"Exactly. Those white fang aren't a crazy AI, but they are a threat. Make sure to get them for what they did to me." Indiana told them.

"I agree, but I'm afraid your somewhat wrong. The white fang do have Ultramega, and will use him against us. So, where there is white fang, Ultramega will likely be nearby." Epsilon told him.

"Alright, you five will deal with Ultramega and the white fang. We're going to deal with the hybrids, and we'll come home." I told them, and we all nodded. I walked forward and pulled Yang into a hug. "Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I told her, and she started crying. After a few seconds, she let go.

"I will." She said, wiping her eyes. I smiled and walked over to Blake.

"Remember, there's no shame in being a faunus, I hope that one day people like you can stop hiding when there is equality all over Remnant. Just remember that, and stay close to your team." I told her, and just smiled.

"I promise." Blake told me. I nodded and moved along to Weiss.

"Umm... stay close to your team and stay safe." I told her awkwardly.

"Wow, thanks for the amazing speech. Don't worry, I'll make sure they all stay in line." Weiss said to me. I just nodded and reached Ruby.

"Ruby, never forget that you are an amazing leader, much better than I'll ever be. Make sure to keep everyone in your team safe, and all of your friends close. Unfortunately, Ironwood was right: war is coming, and he's right, we'll have to fight. Ensure you stay safe and remember that I'll see you again." I told her, and pulled her into a hug, which she responded by tightly gripping onto me.

"Is there no way you can stay?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No, but don't worry, you'll see me again." I reassured her, and let go. I finally turned to Epsilon.

"Am I getting my own heart warming pep talk now?" Epsilon asked sarcastically.

"No, a question. What did my mother tell you?" I asked him.

"She told me that I would meet three other AI's like me. I've met two, you-know-who and Ultramega, but I am yet to meet the third one. Why?" Epsilon asked me.

"No more secrets. I understand why you didn't tell us about Ultramega, but we're all your friends, and you shouldn't have to burden yourself with something so important. Make sure this final AI is an ally." I told him, and held out my hand. Epsilon looked at it briefly and clasped his hand to mine, and we shook. "Goodbye." I finished, and boarded the airship. Anna then followed me and Indiana then followed. Samantha just stood in front of Yang.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said, looking at the blonde.

"Aww, I'll miss you too." Yang said, kneeling down to her height. Samantha moved forward and hugged Yang. "Your like the little sister I've always wanted."

"YANG!" Ruby yelled, pouting in annoyance. Yang let go of Samantha and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep yourself safe, and hopefully we'll see each other soon." Yang told the younger huntress, and she just smiled.

"OK! See you later!" She yelled, and boarded the airship. She took a seat as it started to lift off, and I just looked out the window at my old team. I quickly turned away and started crying.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, sitting down next to me. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"No, I'm going to miss them, more than they believe. I just hope they'll be alright." I told her, and she just smiled a little.

"Don't worry, they will. They have Epsilon after all." Anna reassured, and I just nodded.

"One last look at Beacon." I said to myself, and watched as it got further and further away. Back at the dock, Ruby and Weiss started walking back as Yang just looked at the airship with a small smirk.

"What is it?" Epsilon asked her.

"Nothing. I just know they'll all be safe. David will keep them safe." Yang told him.

"Why is that?" Blake asked, slightly amused.

"Because he's got _A Special Semblance_."

* * *

_AUDIO_LOG_013_

_RECORDING_START_

_Well, that's it. Ultramega has revealed himself, and made a statement to me, my team and my friends. They won't admit it, but I can see it in their eyes. They are all terrified of Ultramega, and they are right too. Now, David, Anna, Indiana and Samantha are gone, and I continue my journey with Team RWBY, now Team RWBEY, as we continue to train to be hunters and huntresses, fight and kill Grimm and stop the White Fang. Now, stopping Ultramega has been added to our to-do list. I worry for Team DARK, but Yang is right, they will be safe, David will keep him safe. He does indeed have A Special Semblance, or more accurately, multiple semblances. For their safety, Benjamin and Penny won't be told about Ultramega, neither will Team JNPR and Team CFVY and the other teachers at Beacon. But now, these audio logs are meant for myself, to keep my inner thoughts to myself, but now I have a team, people who will care and who will listen to any problems I have. That being said, this will be my final audio log. To whoever listens to these, thank you for listening. This Epsilon Xiao Long, signing off._

_RECORDING_END_

_..._

_SAVED_

**End of Chapter Thirty Six**

**My god, that is the cheesiest ending I could have came up with, and I love it! Now, you've probably realised there are a couple of things now wrapped up yet, but don't worry, there will be an Epilogue chapter, and then I'll release a special chapter, and then that's that! I know I've already said it, but I really want to thank everyone who has read this story, and an even bigger thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and left reviews, things like that give me motivation to keep writing. Now, for the story recommendation:**

**Name: Cards Against Remnant**

**Author: RexHeller**

**General Synopsis: RWBY and JNPR are bored. This is bad. So they're going to play Cards Against Remnant. What's the worst that could happen? Rated M because of Cards Against Humanity.**

**And before I go, I need your help with one thing. This particular story is actually only Volume 1 of the much larger story, but I have no name for the story in general. It would be something like 'The (Insert name here) ****Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance', but I have no idea what to call it. So, I'm letting you decide. If you want to suggest, either PM me or leave a review, and I'll change the title of this story before Volume 2 of this story comes out.**

**And lastly, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep an eye out for the Epilogue chapter.**


	37. Epilogue

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: The story first began on the 5th January 2015, and you followed the story on the 21st, so you were pretty early. Tank you, I'm really proud that this story finally reached the end, except the Epilogue that you're reading now, and it was no issue letting you have input with the Cinder Soldier, it was a really good name. Thank you for adding it to your favourites and that really makes me proud knowing that you only do it with some stories, and you picked this as one of them. I'm glad that you actually were connected with the story and characters, even if my writing isn't the most descriptive compared to some I've read. Well, I'm happy that your day gets better when you see the notification, and hopefully this one did. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 37! Yes, the last chapter was the end, but this is like the MARVEL Post-Credit scene, just to tie up some loose ends and tease for Volume 2. By the way, like I said last chapter, if you have any idea's for the name of the overall story, don't hesitate to suggest a name. So, now, enjoy the Epilogue of 'A Special Semblance'!**

**Chapter Thirty Seven - Epilogue**

Reginald sat at his desk, watching something on the computer monitor when Cinder approached him. "Reginald, shouldn't you be doing something useful?" She asked.

"Well, I'm currently watching through Ultramega's eyes, so I can see what he sees, hear what he hears. Right now, he's got some of Epsilon's robots fighting the hunters." Reginald explained, and turned back to the monitor.

"_**\- I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through.**_" Ultramega said through the computer screen. Reginald and Cinder watched as Ultramega pointed at Epsilon.

"Who's that young hunter?" Cinder asked. Reginald typed a few buttons on his scroll and showed it to Cinder.

"It says he's called 'Epsilon Xiao Long', David's cousin and younger brother of that blonde girl there." He told her, pointing at Yang.

"I'm quite impressed with his abilities. I'll look into him when I go back to Beacon." Cinder said, but Reginald didn't pay attention.

"_**\- only one path to peace... it's extinction!**_" Ultramega declared, and the screen became static.

"What just happened?" Cinder asked urgently.

"Ultramega's body had been destroyed by Yang." Reginald told her.

"So, we've lost him?" Cinder questioned.

"No, no, he's able to transfer his conscious to another body that accepts him. I've got a body in the corner ready for him. He should be here any seco-" He stated, but stopped.

"What is it?" Cinder asked.

"I've lost him. He disabled his tracking device, I have no idea where he is." Reginald told her, surprised.

"Well, where else could he go, if his only body is here?" Cinder asked angrily.

**Mountain Glenn**

A tomb. Mountain Glenn has been described many times as a tomb, now it is a tomb once again, the blood of faunus and grimm spilled in the tunnels. However, this tomb is now occupied. One of the AK-130's activated with a golden glow, then turned red. And another AK-130 activated, again glowing gold, then turned to red. Then another. And another. And even more. Throughout the cave, a voice echoed through the now occupied tomb.

"**...and the greed will only grow more lies...**"

The AK-130 all got up and headed to a single spot.

"**...farewell to days of peace...**"

One completely undamaged AK-130 stood on a raised platform, looking down at all the other ones.

"**...'cause now it time to die!**"

"**Die! Die! Die!**" All the AK-130 chanted to Ultramega, now free to do as he wants.

**Team RWBEY's dorm room...**

Epsilon opened his eyes when he realised something: Yang was gone. He leaned up and looked around the room and found Ruby, Weiss and Blake asleep, but the certain blonde missing. Epsilon got out of the bed and looked down the corridor, and just saw Yang turn the corner, wearing her combat outfit.

"Where is she going?" Epsilon asked himself, and followed Yang along the corridors and out of the academy. Yang calmly walked along the courtyard and reached the statue, where a masked woman in red and black was waiting for her. The masked woman looked at Yang, when turned her gaze to Epsilon. Yang turned around and saw Epsilon a few steps behind her, with his right gun raised at the masked woman.

"What are you doing here?" Epsilon asked both of them, but Yang just ignored him and looked at the masked woman.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, and the masked woman took off her mask.

"Yang, that's the woman from the train. She 'saved' you." Epsilon told her, and aimed his weapon at Raven. Raven just looked at both of them, and then just at Yang.

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about." Raven told her, and Yang's eyes turned red and looked at Raven angrily. Epsilon took out his other gun and aimed them both at Raven, also with an angered expression

**End of Chapter Thirty Seven**

**And there we are, the story is now officially complete. I hope that this does make you excited for Volume 2 of whatever this story is called. Now, if you are a big fan of this story, you'll want to read the next chapter, which basically contains data files of main OC characters with my notes, and what to expect in Volume 2. If your not as much of a fan, or you don't want to spoil Volume 2, then don't read it. Now, story recommendation:**

**Name: Tawny**

**Author: psychonautsmaster**

**General Synopsis: An alternate future about the daughter of Ruby and Jaune! The next generation of RWBY is about to begin! Cover art is by Xeroartsu! Follow his tumblr blog for more amazing art.**

**And as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thank's for reading 'A Special Semblance'.**


	38. Bonus Features

**Alright everyone, so now that Volume 1 of my story is complete, I have decided to do a kind of Bonus features that you find on DVD and Blu-Ray's of films, to give you more information and personal notes about this story. If you're a big fan of this story and care about the lore, read below, but if you just read for the story, this isn't necessary to read. Anyways, enjoy the bonus features of 'A Special Semblance'!**

**Chapter Thirty Eight - Bonus Features**

**Character Data Files + Notes**

_Please enter the name of the person you wish to learn about..._

_DAVID_XIAO_LONG_

Name: David Xiao Long  
Age: 17  
DOB: September 5th  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6' 1"  
Birthplace: Patch, Vale  
Species: Inhuman Hybrid (Human/Faunus)  
Semblance: Telekinesis, Teleportation, Temporal Distortion  
Status: Alive  
Father: Qrow Xiao Long  
Mother: Sarah May  
Siblings: None  
Other Relatives: Ruby Rose (Cousin), Yang Xiao Long (Cousin), Epsilon Xiao Long ('Cousin'), Taiyang Xiao Long (Uncle), Anna Kyle (Girlfriend)  
Partner: Anna Kyle  
Team: DARK  
Emblem: Four Black 'T's surrounding a black circle inside a larger yellow circle.  
Weapon(s): Auto/Semi-Auto/Manual dust powered Micro SMG's, Dual Daggers, Dust Infused Fingerless Gloves and an unidentified energy sword.  
Hair Colour: Light Brown  
Eye Colour: Blueish-Green (turns gold when using sword and/or semblance)  
Skin Colour: Pale with slight tan  
Injuries: Scar across chest, caused by Raven Branwen  
Combat Outfit: Black long sleeved fleece shirt with pitch black combat trousers with bright yellow trim. A black leather jacket with emblem printed on right chest, Golden polarized black coloured highly technologically advanced goggles and black combat boots.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: David is a very unique student, possessing multiple semblances, not seen by any other person in remnant, according to record. Ever since childhood, he has strived to become a hunter, why? This is unknown to me, but his drive is undeniably high, even with his injuries. His determination to protect his friends and family is admiral, which makes him one of the strongest hunters in existence. David is destined for great things.

* * *

**David was always the protagonist of the story, but in the original plot, he joined team RWBY after the initiation and wasn't related to any of them. All that he was was the fifth member of Team RWBY, but there are already stories like that, so the plot was changed. The name David is not self inserted, as my name isn't David, David is similar to my name, which is Daniel, and I like David better. Xiao Long, obviously, is from Yang Xiao Long, his cousin. He always had four semblances, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation and Temporal Distortion, and his original crossbow was because I watched a lot of Walking Dead and took the weapon from Daryl. His second weapon was obviously a battle rifle from Halo, and I decided to change his weapon as a crossbow would seen inefficient and slow, so the weapon was destroyed and replaced. His most recent weapon is the dust guns, with three different modes of firing. I chose these weapons as they can be different in three ways and cannot be destroyed like the previous two weapons, making it the best. Recently, David formed Team DARK, which was also never planned. I decided that David had suffered enough and needed to have his own team, as he is a leader type. Overall, David's character was once very different, but I much prefer him now than what I thought of originally.**

* * *

_Please enter the name of the person you wish to learn about..._

_ANNA_KYLE_

Name: Anna Kyle  
Age: 17  
DOB: November 4th  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 9"  
Birthplace: Atlas  
Species: Inhuman  
Semblance: Active Camouflage  
Status: Alive  
Father: Rick Kyle (deceased)  
Mother: Amelia Nicholson (deceased)  
Siblings: None  
Other Relatives: David Xiao Long (Boyfriend), Ozpin (Adoptive Father)  
Partner: David Xiao Long  
Team: DARK  
Emblem: Two black, red and blue handled Katana's with silver blades making an 'X' shape with a brown 'X' shaped background  
Weapon(s): Two Katana's with interchangeable blades (red, blue, purple, black and white)  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Skin Colour: Tanned White  
Injuries: Two scars on her back, shaped like an 'X', caused by Adam Taurus.  
Combat Outfit: Black skin tight full body suit, skin tight brown trousers, black belt which glows the colour of the swords blade, brown leather jacket, cut off from below the belly button and a selection of necklaces.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Anna is a very powerful young lady, her semblance unique that she can completely disappear. I believe that she is very capable of being a very powerful huntress, but her skills with working with other people is lacking. Her semblance makes her one of the most powerful aura users, second only to David Xiao Long. Anna is destined for great things.

* * *

**Anna was thought of around the time of the chapter release of 'MIA', as I thought about David's social life being almost ****completely empty. I decided that David has suffered too much, since I'm a horrible person, and thought he should find love, and Anna was made. The name mostly comes from the Batman villain, Catwoman. Her first name was actually a mistake, as it should be Anne because of the actress who played Catwoman in The Dark Night Rises, Anne Hathaway. The second name is much more obvious, Kyle, comes from Catwoman's name, Selina Kyle. She's meant to represent the lead female role in the fanfiction on Team DARK, and I think I did an alright job with that. Her weapons, a pair of Katana's that had interchangeable blades, were similar to Raven Branwen's, except shorter, and was designed as a kind of opposition to Blake's Gambol Shroud. Her back story is slightly inspired by Batman's, as his parents were killed at a young age and was looked after by another, while Anna was taken in by Ozpin and raised by him as a kind of weapon. Her jealous attitude towards David was also inspired by Tex and Carolina from RvB, but this trait wore off once she learnt more about the real David in person.**

* * *

_Please enter the name of the person you wish to learn about..._

_ROBERT_H_INDIANA_

Name: Robert H. Indiana  
Age: 17  
DOB: February 29th  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 10"  
Birthplace: Vale  
Species: Human  
Semblance: "Caboose"  
Status: Alive  
Father: Michael Indiana  
Mother: Amy Indiana  
Siblings: None  
Other Relatives: None  
Partner: Samantha Alexandra Hunt  
Team: DARK  
Emblem: A silver right arm flexing inside a blue circle, with a dark blue glove and a black star on its lower shoulder.  
Weapon(s): Assault rifle with under mounted grenade launcher with a curved blade, called the "Knifle"  
Hair Colour: Dark Blue  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Skin Colour: Tanned white  
Injuries: Missing right arm, replaced by unregistered cybernetic enhancement  
Combat Outfit: Black fleece jacket with missing right sleeve. As well as a pair of dark blue cargo trousers and long dark blue boots. Right arm is completely exposed and wears a Navy Blue glove over his right hand.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Robert has had an... unfortunate chain of events since joining Beacon Academy, including the loss of his former team, getting kidnapped by the white fang and almost leading them into an attack of Vale. David managed to bring him back and he re-joined Beacon after leaving and joining Haven. He tries to remember his past life, but he also isn't obsessed by his past, but he does care about his team and friends. Robert is destined for great things.

* * *

**Indiana is a unique character, as he has been in this story as long as David has, first appearing in the Prologue, but only through voice. Yes, he wasn't originally planned to even exist, but I thought David having a team would be better than him joining RWBY, so Team DVID was made. Vince and Dom were always meant to die, as they only existed to make Team DVID work. Indiana, however, was always planned to survive and leave for Haven, as I thought I could use him in a later date. The original idea of him becoming The Cinder Soldier (shout out to Ou0 for the idea of the name) wasn't planned until I watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier again, and I thought T.W.S. was bad ass. So, Indiana came back and was brainwashed, but the main reason for him was for the train scene, as someone for David to fight, because using an existing character wouldn't line up and he couldn't help Weiss, Blake or Yang fight their enemy, as it wouldn't be fair. Him re-joining Team DARK was then planned and is meant to be a kind of opposition to David, but also as his greatest ally. The name Robert comes from my friend, Robert. The H. is from Robert's second name, but even I don't know what the H. stands for, it's up to you. The Indiana is because me and Robert used to pretend to be Freelancers from RvB, and he was the state of Indiana. His weapon was originally just a regular assault rifle from the Halo series, but with the under mounted grenade launcher and blade at the butt of the weapon, it became more like the Brute Shot, also from Halo.**

* * *

_Please enter the name of the person you wish to learn about..._

_SAMANTHA_ALEXANDRA_HUNT_

Name: Samantha Alexandra Hunt  
Age: 13  
DOB: July 4th  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 0"  
Birthplace: Vale  
Species: Human  
Semblance: Increased Senses  
Status: Alive  
Father: Jameson Hunt  
Mother: Bethany Hunt  
Siblings: None  
Other Relatives: None  
Partner: Robert H. Indiana  
Team: DARK  
Emblem: Eight silver blades coming from outside the orange circle with small cyan markings between each blade.  
Weapon(s): A pair of white arm gauntlets that wrap around her wrists and forearms with four silver retractable blades in each gauntlet and a high-powered white and pink sniper rifle.  
Hair Colour: Ginger  
Eye Colour: Cyan  
Skin Colour: Tanned white  
Injuries: None  
Combat Outfit: Pink vest and a short sleeved white leather jacket with her emblem printed on her back. She also wears a short pink skirt with white leggings and white trainers and a pair of orange fingerless gloves.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Samantha was requested by David Xiao Long to be advanced to Beacon Academy from Signal with the approval of Qrow, and she is an exceptional huntress, despite her young age. She is cheery and fun-loving, and will protect her team mates and friends at any cost. Samantha is destined for great things.

* * *

**Samantha was introduced to complete Team DARK, as when David went into his coma, there were only three members of the team. I decided to have her 13 years old to bring a complete opposite to Team DARK, someone was still innocent and kind, and hadn't been broken by fighting for a duration of time and suffering like David, Anna and Indiana had. The way David found out about her way through the 'Heritage Team', which had her father leading David's mother, Anna's mother and Indiana's father. Since she is younger, her semblance is simpler than the rest of the team, and has less control over her aura, but is a master with weaponry and vehicles, as her parents taught her all this when she was still just a child. Her character was inspired by a combination of Yang, Ruby and Nora, all of them having a cheery attitude and a love for their weapons, similar to Samantha's attachment to her Sniper Rifle. Her name Samantha comes from the character Jessie Anderson from The Walking Dead TV Show, who's name was originally Samantha during the casting call. The name Alexandra comes from a slightly modified Alexandria, also from The Walking Dead, which had the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Her last name, Hunt, comes from Gene Hunt from Life on Mars. Her gauntlet weapons produce four blades from each gauntlet, making eight in total, and were designed to be like the claws that Wolverine has as well as Lady Deathstrike's finger nails. The Sniper Rifle is inspired by Ruby's Sniper form of her Sniper-Scythe and the sniper from the Halo series, but lacking the scope. The rifle lacks a scope because her semblance let's her see great distances.**

* * *

_Please enter the name of the person you wish to learn about..._

_EPSILON_XIAO_LONG_

Name: Epsilon Xiao Long  
Age: 17  
DOB: July 7th  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 5"  
Birthplace: Beacon Academy, Vale  
Species: Android  
Semblance: Unknown  
Status: Alive  
Father: Ozpin (Creator)  
Mother: None  
Siblings: Gamma (Predecessor), Ultramega ('Brother'), Yang Xiao Long ('Sister')  
Other Relatives: David Xiao Long ('Cousin'), Ruby Rose ('Cousin')  
Partner: None  
Team: RWBEY  
Emblem: A black letter 'E' inside a golden circle  
Weapon(s): A pair of daggers that transform into a pair of pistols with an under mounted stun gun, retracts into both wrists.  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Gold  
Skin Colour: Pale  
Injuries: Various, but get's repaired  
Combat Outfit: A yellow T-Shirt with a pair of black jeans and black boots with miniature jets inside that allows increased speed, flight and can be used as a weapon. A wrist watch on his right wrist that tells him how much power he has left. A single black fingerless glove that covers the bar code on the right hand.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Epsilon is an AI that I created after many years of updates and upgrades, and was perfected and given to David Xiao Long. At Epsilon's wishes, he was given a synthetic body and became Epsilon Xiao Long. He joined Team RWBY, making Team RWBEY, and he has been ordered to protect them at all costs. Epsilon is destined for great things.

* * *

**Epsilon is my favourite character, both in personality and for writing, simply because he's the most like me. Unlike David, Epsilon hasn't suffered any major losses like David has, so in a way, Epsilon is still innocent. Epsilon was never planned, but I came up with the idea after reading another story where they made Penny an AI, so I thought I'd so my own AI in my story. His character developed over time to become jealous of both humans and faunus, which any AI would, as he lacks a body and cannot do anything that a living thing can, which will make him jealous and depressed. The idea of putting him in an android body wasn't planned either, since I actually forgot about Penny, and realised that Penny and Epsilon are basically the same, just different gender programmes. His decision to pick Yang as his sister is because of the special bond they formed during David's time with Team DARK, and he trusts her more. Also, he knows what David has been through and how much danger he is always in, and Epsilon doesn't want to find out what it's like to lose him, as well as the fact that David is much stronger than Yang, so Epsilon has the will to protect Yang more than to protect David. His combat outfit and weapons are simple, simply because he doesn't take anything for granted and enjoys the simple things in life. Because Epsilon is so similar to Penny, the fact that they are the only two of three who are AI's with their own thoughts and feelings, as well as Ultramega, Penny and Epsilon consider themselves partners, despite not being on the same team.**

* * *

Epsilon's Laws of Robotics

Law 1: Epsilon cannot kill a human or faunus.  
Law 2: Epsilon must obey any orders given by his master/mistress.  
Law 3: Epsilon must protect his own kinds existence.

* * *

**Epsilon has three laws, programmed into him by Benjamin, as a security measure so Epsilon cannot go rogue. If he breaks any of the three laws, his programme shuts down and can only be reactivated by the creator of the programme, Ozpin, or the creator of the body, Benjamin. However, if he is ordered by his master/mistress (Yang Xiao Long), the laws are overruled until ordered otherwise, which can allow him to commit murder, disobey orders and destroy is own kind.**

* * *

**Volume 2**

**The name of Volume 2 will be 'Almost One of a Kind', since 'A Special Semblance' wouldn't work for Epsilon, as he doesn't have a semblance yet.**

**Volume 2 will pick up where RWBY Volume 3 starts, and the story will have multiple changes from Volume 1:**

**\- The Main Character (Protagonist) will shift from David to Epsilon, as the story follows Epsilon and his misadventures with Team RWBY during the canon plot of RWBY Volume 3 and afterwards.**

**\- Ultramega creates his own faction, but ends up working with the White Fang for reasons. Ultramega doesn't kill innocent as he has a moral compass, even if it's slightly off. Peter and Willow don't kill innocents.**

**\- Team DARK will not appear in Volume 2 unless the canon plot demands it, such as Team RWBEY going to Vacuo or something extremely important happens with Team RWBEY and Team DARK has to come back.**

**\- Ultramega will mainly be ignored during the canon part of the story, RWBY Volume 3, and will appear as a more prominent character after the events of RWBY Volume 3.**

**\- The Inhumans, Peter Anderson and Willow Anderson, will work with Ultramega, similar to how Mercury and Emerald work for Cinder. Willow will have a more pivotal role that Peter, and Peter will spend more time with Ruby, due to their shared age and shared semblances.**

**Volume 2 of this story will start a few weeks after the firs episode of RWBY Volume 3 airs, so this story will always be a few chapters behind.**


	39. New Story: Almost One of a Kind

**Chapter 39 - Volume 2**

**Hey, everyone, it's me! OK, this is just to let those who don't know that Volume 2 of this story, named Almost One of A Kind, has officially been released... four chapters ago. Yeah, I kinda forgot to remind you all, but don't worry, it just means you have more t read!**

**See you all in Volume 2!**


	40. New Story: Everybody Lies

**Hey everyone, it's been a while, but I have good news!**

**For those of you who followed, favourited or even just read this story, I have started a new story, the direct continuation to this story to see what happens to Team DARK after they leave Beacon.**

**The name of the new story is "****Everybody Lies****", and will follow David again as the protagonist, along with the rest of Team DARK and a bunch of OC's.**

**I don't ask for much, but please read the new story and see if you like it, and if you do, leave a review and don't forget to follow and favourite.**

**This is EliteGough1998, signing off.**


	41. Replies to Reviews (UPDATED 24-12-16)

**Replies to Reviews:**

**UPDATED 30/01/16**

**KittyBudderLover: Yes, the name Epsilon is a reference to the same name in RvB. Originally, I was going to call him either Alpha or Delta, but Epsilon sounded cooler. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**KittyBudderLover: Yes, he has. But the prophesy is to meet three AI's, but NONE of them are Penny. At the time, he had only met two: Ultramega and Gamma. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**UPDATED 24/12/16**

**Guest: I'm sorry...I just had to laugh when I read this. Taiyang and Qrow being David's parents, and Qrow being the mother? That's hysterical. Let me explain his name: David's name is Xiao Long because I thought Qrow's last name was Xiao Long, as it hadn't been revealed what his last name is (which we now know is Branwen). David's true last name is Branwen, but he uses Xiao Long because he resents Qrow, and wants nothing to do with him. In later stories, he does now refer to himself as David Branwen. So, put simply, it was an error on my behalf which I managed to justify in the story. David has no blood relation to Taiyang, he just used the last name, but Qrow is his father. Thanks for Reviewing!**


End file.
